


Возраст - всего лишь число

by fomka



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Horror, M/M, Violence, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 93,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fomka/pseuds/fomka
Summary: Бета данной работы Nonexistent
Relationships: Pennywise/Bill Denbrough
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Часть 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета данной работы Nonexistent

— Вы так не переживайте, выпейте чашечку кофе, или хотите чего-нибудь покрепче?  
— Все в полном порядке, спасибо. Очень вкусный кофе, сэр… 

Молодой человек, нервно сглотнув и выдавив из себя слишком фальшивую улыбку, потянулся за чашкой. Действительно, слишком хороший кофе. Здесь все слишком хорошо. Начиная с того, что перед ним сидит никто иной, как сам Билл Денбро. Живая легенда, человек-гений, как и его книги. Не говоря о том, что он в тридцать лет стал профессором литературы. Почетный человек, которого за заслуги перед страной на собрании наградил орденом сам президент. В свои 67 он на законной пенсии, никаких репортеров и интервью. Его личная жизнь скрыта, как Грааль.

— Я рад, что угадал с сортом.  
— Это же копи лювак, сэр?

Мужчина улыбнулся.

— У Вас очень тонкий вкус, мистер Норман. Совершенно верно, привезли друзья из Индонезии. Как они только его не расхваливали за нежность ванильного аромата, неимоверно мягкий карамельный вкус с оттенком шоколада. Я, столь удивленный такой похвалой какого-то кофе, рискнул спросить, как его готовят… Хех, Вы первый, для кого его распаковали.  
— Большая честь! Можно начать интервью?

Слишком позднее время, за окном успели сгуститься первые сумерки, накрывая тихий пригород сероватой пленкой темноты. На часах почти пять вечера, а в блокноте нет пока ни единой заметки. Когда они закончат? Свет садовых фонарей на секунду притянул к себе взор обоих мужчин.

— Конечно, я прошу прощения, что так затянул. Никак не оставят в покое старика, везде нужен.  
— Вы обладаете большим авторитетом, к Вам прислушиваются многие политики и люди в разных сферах, Вас тяготит это, сэр? — Первый вопрос плавно включился в беседу. А кофе и правда чем-то отдает, ванилью.  
— Я рад, что на меня полагаются, что могу помочь. Даже одно слово вносит огромный вклад в дело. Оно по истине обладает властью. Как создавать, так и разрушать. Но я думаю, Вы подобное читали в разных журналах, Вы не первый, кто задает такие вопросы. Но первый, кто может задать тот самый.  
— Вы как-то упомянули о том, что ваша личная жизнь — это среднее между книгами и работой в университете. Вы не женаты, без детей. Простите, что так не скромно, неужели вы никогда не влюблялись? — Юноша нажал на колпачок ручки, вот он, тот самый момент, нигде нет информации, которую сейчас произнесет господин Денбро.

Мужчина закрыл глаза. Сидя в своем любимом кресле у камина, где тепло огня ласкало ноги, а подушки за спиной приглушали радикулит, он замолчал. Улыбка исчезла столь внезапно, как и появилась. Одень его сейчас не в шелковый халат, а в простую куртку и выгони на улицу, он ничем не будет отличаться от других стариков. Очки в толстой оправе немного жали виски, их нужно бы поменять, но видно это чей-то подарок, старики больше привязаны к таким вещам. Храня в своем сердце чью-то заботу и внимание. Седые, как снег волосы, на лбу явная проплешина, но аккуратно зачесанные на бок те, что остались, говорили «еще не лысый аристократ!» Лицо, усеянное морщинами, указывающими на возраст, сухие тонкие губы, слегка отдающие синевой, проблемы с сердцем. Напряженное лицо зашевелилось, глаза открылись. Мистер Норман вздрогнул. Глаза, в них никуда не делась та живность и молодость. Яркие и пронзающие, они блеснули в свете огня. Вот и отличие. Биллу Денбро не раз говорили, что этими глазами он покорит время. На что, тогда еще молодой Билл, лишь смущенно улыбался.

— Я любил. Давно, так давно… 

Слова... Так сложно сейчас произносить то, что хранилось под замком больше полувека. Открыть ларец и предъявить его всему миру, в частности сейчас этому мальчишке, который с трепетом, как птенец, ловил каждое слово, словно пищу, и проглатывал, всасывая в себя.

— Кем был этот человек? — Ручка замерла на бумаге, чуть надавливая, предчувствуя, что сейчас произойдет что-то необычное.


	2. Когда все началось

Капающая откуда-то вода раздражала слух мальчика и одновременно пугала до того, что тот прикусил себе язык, наполняя рот горячей и противно отдающей железом кровью. Нервно бросал взгляды во тьму. Воображение дорисовывало страхи, копошащиеся, словно черви в гниющей плоти. Раньше он думал, что кроме голосов Генри Бауэрса, Виктора Крисса и Белча Хаггинса ничего более пугающего нет. Когда эти лбы выходили на охоту за слабыми… Кто-то, однозначно, будет побит за косой взгляд, за ненависть в глазах или за невинный комментарий в их сторону. Ублюдки, самоутверждавшиеся за счет других, в своей показной силе, хотя кроме вечно сочившегося из всех щелей дерьма в них больше ничего не было. И сейчас они продолжают свои грязные дела там, наверху, подставившись под лучи солнца и ветра. Им на всех срать. Они живы.

Билл не считал себя мертвым. Даже в плачевной ситуации он не наплевал на своих друзей, отважно прогоняя их прочь от того урода. Пусть убегают, пусть, плача и зовя с собой, бегут к свету. Он защитит их. А Билл, Билл останется здесь. Наедине с древним монстром, у которого лишь одна мысль - выпустить кишки мальчишки и насладиться ими. Пусть попробует…

Билла отвлекла еще одна капля, громко упавшая в лужу. Противный звук звоном гудел в голове, а, возможно, и не он был причиной гудения. Он устал. Неизвестно, сколько времени мальчик провел в холодном подземелье канализационных труб. И главный вопрос, от которого дыхание перехватывало не хуже астмы Эдди, а сердце билось, словно Билл пробежал пару миль (тут уже можно поспорить, Эдди, хоть и бегает быстро, но так долго сил легких у него не хватит): почему эта мразь до сих пор не отправила его на тот свет? Оно лишь расплылось в ужасающей улыбке, обнажая клыки, растущие в разных направлениях и в пару рядов, сказало: "Теперь нам есть, чем заняться, Билли". Исчезло. Билл не знал, радоваться или плакать. Он был готов умереть страшной болезненной смертью, но все же драться до последнего, пока от него отбивная не останется, а теперь? Долбанные игры на выживание его психики?

— М-м-мудак… 

Встав, Билл потянулся. Тело, успев задеревенеть от неудобной позы и напряжения, сейчас откровенно словило кайф. Ноющие мышцы расслабились, а от таких потягушек захотелось зевнуть. Осмелев, мальчик решил, что лучше уж побродить по канализации, чем сидеть на месте и слушать, как капли сточной воды совершают суицид от своей вонючей жизненной доли. Так он хотя бы будет знать, где есть место почище, чтобы сдохнуть, когда придется. Но точно не в говне, нет. Билл выбрал поворот направо.

Двигаясь осторожно, рассчитывая, куда поставить ногу, чтобы окончательно не испортить кеды, мальчик прошёл вглубь канализационной паутины. Глаза резало от запаха, он пытался дышать не так часто, легкие тоже сходили с ума, а желудок настойчиво стучал своим содержимым в глотку. Билл пытался отвлечь свой протестующий организм, вспоминая веселые деньки с друзьями, вспоминал о Джорджи и, пока не положившей на него болт после смерти брата, семье. Тогда он был обычным ребенком, не отличающимся от других, если только заиканием, радовался каждому дню. Он жил, думая о завтрашнем дне. А сейчас он не знает, как закончится этот. Смерть Джорджи подстегнула ненависть. Да, так легче, не чувствуешь себя совсем жалким, он будет ненавидеть, он будет пытаться бороться, преодолевая барьеры. Пока не разобьется, как капля, и не исчезнет в круговороте мира. Перед глазами встала решетка.

— Отлично.

Вот и первое препятствие, непреодолимое. Неудачник. Повернув назад, Билл вскрикнул. Там, где он сидел буквально минуту назад, стояло Оно. Клоун в смешной позе, уперев руки в бока, а ноги расставив в стороны, покачивался из стороны в сторону. А режущие своей лазурью глаза впились в мальчика.

— Билли, а что ты там делаешь? Что делаешь, Билли? Ты побежал за крысой? Или крыса побежала за тобой? Тогда будь осторожен, Билли, они те еще заразы. 

Смех проник в сознание мальчика, лишая возможности двигаться и в принципе думать. Глаза клоуна не упускали ни единого движения на лице Билла.  
Клоун улыбнулся — острый запах страха. Им было пропитано все. Горчинка ненависти дополняла. Но это все так знакомо. Ненависть и страх. Он поедал таких, как Билли, тысячами.

— Вылезай оттуда, Билли, там темно и страшно! — Противная издевка. Может зря он его сразу не съел?

Билл вернулся, сверля клоуна взглядом. И тут клоун отогнал от себя мысль. Не зря. Эти глаза не давали ему этой возможности. Считайте Билли счастливчиком! Он живет благодаря своим глазам!

— У-убери с лица эту гр-ребанную улыбку, м-монстр.

И не только. Острый язычок, не хуже самих зубов Пеннивайза. Ему это нравилось, хотелось сломать этого мальчика, а затем, когда в запахе будет что-то особенное… Пеннивайз считал, что именно в Билли это и произойдет, он сожрет его.

— Зачем же так грубо, Билли.

Удар по лицу, и мальчик с вскриком падает на бетонную плиту. Сплевывает в лужу, дрожащей рукой касается горящей щеки. Злобно вскидывает глаза кверху. Пеннивайз не перестает улыбаться.

— Ч-ч-ч-чего ты ждешь! Убей меня! Мр-р-разь!  
— Не так быстро, Билли. Это произойдет, но сначала, — удар ногой выбивает еще один крик боли и заставляет тело мальчика пролететь добрых пару ярдов и столкнуться со стенкой. Спазмы, а после Билл высвободил все содержимое желудка этого дня. — Я поиграю с тобой. Это будет весело, Билли!


	3. Безумная иллюзия

Тело ныло от побоев, язык распух во рту так, что хотелось вырвать его к чертовой матери. Билл медленно открыл глаз, на второй пока не хватало сил. «Будто на мне потопталась мамка Эдди…». Глупая, но почему-то сейчас столь забавная мысль проскользнула голосом Ричи. Билл попытался повернуться на бок. Лицезреть стенку, покрытую чем-то отвратительным, мальчик не хотел. Он делал пять передышек, перед тем, как окончательно поменять стороны света. Никого. Заебись. Избил, как щенка, и снова исчез. Игра? Нахуй так играть. Почему одно веселье получает только этот урод?

Билл поморщился, но все же ему удалось сесть. Ребра опасно ныли, «хоть бы не были сломаны, навряд ли этот маньяк проходил курсы медсестер», еще одна мысль ускользнула, как послышались шаги. Мальчик напрягся, психологически настраивая себя на новую порцию боли и унижения.

— Билл? Билл?! 

Тихий, а после уже эхом отразившись от мерзотных стен голос… Эдди? 

— Ребята, скорее! Я нашел его! 

Фонарики замигали, как светлячки в лесу, лучи лизали пол, с каждым шагом пронзая тьму, чей-то фонарик замер на ноге Билла. Медленно свет осветил его полностью, от чего мальчик зажмурился. Он до сих пор не верил, ребята здесь. Вернулись за ним! Их голоса, сквозь пелену он мог отличить каждый.

— Да, чел, сказать, что ты в дерьме - не сказать ничего. Как тебе экскурс по зловонным каналам? Незабываемо, правда? — Ричи, у этого идиота язык работал все 24 на 7.  
— Заткнись, Ричи, не видишь, ему нехило прилетело! — Эдди, взволнованный и свистящий. Надежда, что он не забыл свой ингалятор, а то спасать придется не только Билла.  
— Билл, ты как, слышишь нас? Что-нибудь сломано? — Бен, первый разумный вопрос.  
— Давайте уже убираться отсюда, у меня мурашки по коже, как только подумаю о клоуне… — Стэн, трус с храбрым сердцем.  
— Парни, давайте-ка! — Майк осторожно попытался поднять Билла.  
— Я помогу! — Бев…

Они и правда все здесь. А может это сон? Или одна из жестоких иллюзий клоуна? Но они выглядели такими реальными…

— Билл, держись! Мы вытащим тебя, не думай, что клуб Неудачников оставит своего босса! Мы вместе решили бросить вызов этому монстру! — Бен, шлепая рядом по грязным стокам, светил вперед, позволяя ребятам двигаться как можно быстрее.


	4. Неутолимая жажда

Ребята пытались идти как можно тише. Билл пришел в себя и теперь шел рядом, на что Майк со Стэнли благодарно кивнули. Никто не решался начать разговор, сосредоточившись лишь на том, чтобы побыстрее убрать свои задницы от смертельных приключений.

— Р-р-р-р-еб-б-бята, как в-вы меня нашли? 

Разорвать давящую тишину решился Билл. Ему и правда было интересно. Клоун отвел его в такие дебри, на девятом повороте Билл просто сбился, сколько они прошли труб и ответвлений в сторону.

— Ты не поверишь, чувак, но просто шли по наитию. Шли, шли, шли, а потом услышали твой крик… — Эдди потянулся к ингалятору.  
— Это было ужасно, аж кровь заледенела в жилах. Мы думали, он тебя убьет. — Беверли, сглотнув вязкую слюну, продолжила, — спрятались и ждали, когда все это закончится, а когда этот ублюдок проходил мимо нас…  
— Я мысленно успел пожениться и подать на развод мамке Эдди. - Закончил Ричи. От чего получил болезненный толчок локтем от Эдди.  
— Странно, что не заметил. — Майк первым выглянул из-за поворота, кивнув, они продолжили путь. — Наш страх был осязаем.  
— А в-в-вдр-р-руг это л-л-овушка? 

Билл не на шутку испугался. Чистым страхом, что может потерять всех и сразу. Им был дан шанс спастись, а тут они сами пришли в логово чудовища. На этот раз он не будет щадить.

— Хех, мы подготовились, так сказать вооружены до задницы, если и придется, то и ею воспользуемся, — отблеск от очков Ричи делал его немного кровожадным, но это был лишь свет от фонарика.  
— Ребята, здесь направо, — Бен указал на новое темное кольцо тоннеля.  
— Нет, Бен, не путай, черт возьми, нам еще прямо. — Эдди упрямо стоял, пока остальные последовали за мальчиком. От его слов все остановились. Холодок пробежался по спине каждого, не хватало еще потеряться. — Я уверен, — шепотом изрек астматик, - еще пару ярдов вперед.  
— Нет, Эдди. Нам сюда. — Бен вспотел.  
— Поэтому я и говорила ставить пометки, идиоты! 

Не выдержала Бев, ее голос звонко пропел в диаметре трубы. Девочка тут же закрыла рот рукой, будто это могло приглушить звук, все еще звенящий над головами.

— Тише, давайте будем тише, не хватало еще застать нас врасплох. Тогда точно у кого-нибудь подгорит задница. — Майк попытался разрядить ситуацию. Он хотя бы пытался.

Биллу захотелось пить. Жажда внезапно нахлынула, как бывает, когда резко скручивает живот.

— Время уходит. Может, разделимся? — Стэнли нервно вздрагивал, когда фонарик отражал движущиеся тени от стен.  
— Не говори ерунды, а если эта труба уходит на милю или на все две? Так окончательно потеряемся. — Эдди пустил в легкие новую струю лекарства.

— БИЛЛИ! 

Крик заставляющий умереть на месте. Дети чуть не завопили, забежали в трубу, где еще стоял Бен. И бежали, бежали, пока пот не начал заливать глаза. 

— БИЛЛИ! — Крик, тонкий и режущий.

— Быстрее, сюда! 

Дети обогнули еще поворот. Они слышали, как Оно бежит за ними, могли отличить свой топот от его. Легкий, почти скользящий по воде.

— Быстрее, ради Бога! — Майк бежал впереди, он отчаянно пытался восстановить в бушующей от паники памяти, куда дальше.

— Билли… — Уже близко, так близко, что слышно его дыхание. - Ты захотел уйти со своими друзьями? Почему, Билли?  
— Потому что только такое говно, как ты, может жить здесь. Поешь серебра, ублюдок! 

Ричи резко остановившись, развернулся. В дрожащих руках он сжимал револьвер. Билл остановился. Остальные достали свое оружие.  
Оно замерло. Улыбнулось.

— Мы не отдадим тебе Билла, хоть он и решил в одиночку спасти наши жалкие шкуры. 

Бев сделала шаг вперед, загораживая Билла. Тот нахмурился, будет он еще прятаться за спиной у девчонки. Оно молчало и лишь кривило рожу в безумной улыбке. 

— Меня, Пенни-и-и-и-вайза, танцующего клоуна побе…

— Огонь!

Оглохли все. Билл видел, как в одежде клоуна появляются все новые и новые дырки. Он упал. Тишина, только тяжелое дыхание ребят нарушали ее.

— Он сдох? — Эдди уронил пистолет в воду, ободранные и обожжённые пальцы ныли.  
— Хр-р-рен его знает, но пок-ка он точно с-с-слетел с орбиты, б-бежим! 

Билл первый стряхнул с себя оцепенение. Это послужило сигналом для всех. Марафон продолжился. Казалось, это будет длиться бесконечно.

— Я узнаю это место, мы совсем близко! — Стэнли радостно завопил и прибавил скорости. Чувство предвкушения. Радость, неуверенно проникшая в сердце. Билл стойко сдерживал слезы.

Раздался выстрел, Эдди упал. Обернувшись, дети увидели, как клоун сжимал в руках револьвер, брошенный Эдди, на одежде не было ни следа от пуль.

— Эдди, малыш, тут еще осталась одна пуля, я возвращаю тебе то, что ты забыл. 

Шелестящий голос впитался в трубы. 

— Пеннивайз не любит беспорядок, ему пришлось постараться, чтобы избавиться от ваших игр. 

Эдди кричал, упав, зажимая простреленную ногу руками. Остальные побледнели. Крик, чистой боли крик, покрывал их души глубокими ранами. 

— Во что еще поиграем? — Голова склонилась на бок, Пеннивайз наслаждался криками мальчика.

— Помогите! Помогите мне, ребята! 

Кровавые руки потянулись к образовавшимся статуям, дети не верили в происходящее, они так близко, так близко, что можно услышать как бежит ручей. 

— Помогите! Билл! — Задыхаясь, Эдди пополз к ним.

Билла передернуло. Он сделал шаг вперед, клоун пожирал их глазами цвета золота, но они были ни сколько не мягче этого благородного металла.

— Я убью его, если ты сделаешь хоть еще шаг. На твоих глазах я оторву ему руку, как малышу Джорджи и съем, а после оторву голову и выбью из нее мозги. Еще шаг, малыш Билли. 

Клоун продолжал улыбаться, не отрывая взгляда от того, как искажается в немом крике лицо Билла, как он, дрожа, впился взглядом в плачущего Эдди.

— Это касается всех. — Заметив, как Бен, ближний к Эдди, начал движение.

Эдди начал задыхаться. Рыская по карманам, он с ужасом не мог найти ингалятор. Все остальные замерли со страхом в глазах. Билл перевел взгляд на клоуна. Ингалятор в незатейливом танце прыгал в его руках.

— О-о-отдай. — Билл облизнул сухие губы.  
— А что мне за это будет? Билли, давай меняться! — Клоун начал пританцовывать, из-под башмаков полетели брызги.  
— Ч-чего ты хочешь? — Эдди уже зеленел, легкие неуклонно сжимались, перекрывая кислород.  
— Пусть девчонка убьет толстяка. — Как должное произнес клоун.

Бев замотала головой, Бен пискнул.

— Или Эдди умрет.  
— Тут нет логики, все равно один из нас умрет! 

Ричи с истерикой в голосе кричал. Эдди задыхался, глаза уже закатились, а кровь из ноги хлестала, как из фонтана.

— Я не говорил, что никто не умрет, почему же маленькие обезьянки думали, что все вместе… Ты хочешь что-то сказать Билли? 

Видя, как мальчик пытается выдавить из себя хоть какой-то звук, но приступ настолько силен, что он может только, как рыба на суше, открывать рот в немом ужасе.

— Я-я ос-с-с-т-т-ану-у-сь.

Дрожа, Билл впился взглядом в Пеннивайза.

— Нет, Билл! Ты не можешь остаться, тогда какого хрена мы пришли тебя спасать?! — Беверли шагнула к Биллу, схватила за майку.

И тут они услышали звук рвущейся плоти. Вырывающейся кости из хряща. Эдди не кричал.

Закричали все. Хор голосов пронзил канализацию, заставляя Пеннивайза наслаждаться не только вкусом плоти, но и терпким запахом страха.

— Почему?! Почему?! — Ричи, истошно вопя, упал на колени, кровь окрасила воду, которая теперь впитывалась в штаны мальчика, словно в губку. Слезы градом катились по щекам, от чего казалось, что глаза полностью сделаны из воды. — Эдди! Эдди!

Эдди еще дышал, он смотрел на плачущего очкарика и не чувствовал боли, болевой шок. Сидел на руках у Пеннивайза, пока тот доедал его правую руку. После почувствовал, как рука в перчатке коснулась его щеки, размазывая кровь по лицу, заставила поднять голову и смотреть на клоуна с кровавой улыбкой.

— Я же говорил, плохие детишки, еще шаг, и я вырву ему вторую сладенькую ручку.  
— Эдди…

Запах крови обволакивал, заставлял задыхаться, вперемешку со страхом. Мокрые дорожки слез, не верится, что секунду назад это были слезы радости, а теперь слезы утраты, боли и сожаления. Нужно было гнать их, нужно было остаться на месте.

— Малыш, — клоун загипнотизировано смотрел на Эдди, — тебе тяжело дышать? — Рука клоуна издевательски повернула голову мальчика в отрицательном жесте.

Билл закипал, гнев, необузданный гнев пронзил все тело, наполняя его жаром. Потянул руку к Беверли, он видел, что из ее кармана торчит складной нож. Пока Пеннивайз издевался над почти потерявшем сознание Эдди, Билл вытащил его. Бев испуганно наблюдала за ним.

— Пеннивайз, я тоже хочу к тебе на ручки. — Процедил мальчик, золотые глаза блеснули с интересом.


	5. Гнойная рана

— Правда? Ты уверен, Билли?

Клоун изменился в лице. Билл тяжело дышал. В голове мальчика был ураган из мыслей, он как маленький птенчик, который выпал из гнезда и впервые жизни увидел перед глазами не теплое гнездышко, с любовью и заботой построенное родителями, а безобразно огромную, по его меркам, кошку оранжево-белого окраса, с внимательным взглядом хищника. В ее янтарных глазах читается лишь одно - «Такова судьба, малыш, ты сам попал мне в лапы. Ветку, где сплетено твое вонючее гнездо я не трогала, на все воля случая». И вопрос, будто дававший шанс на призрачное спасение, лишь смутил и подбил мальчика усомниться.

Какая же тонкая эта штука — психика детей. «Обожаю ее ломать, так, чтобы ты кашлял своими кишками и срал легкими».

— Билли? Ты все еще хочешь ПОДОЙТИ?

Ах, как часто забилось сердце! Пеннивайз слышал, как кровь все быстрее и быстрее разгоняется по капиллярам, как расширяются сосуды, давая организму еще больше кислорода, как вздулась жилка на виске, как же соблазнительно она бьется… Слюни самопроизвольно выступили в уголках кровавого рта и медленно начали свое падение на голову Эдди. Кстати, малыш Эдди.

Пока Билл боролся с парализовавшим его страхом и кричащим разумом, отдающим болью в голове, мальчик с ужасом смотрел, что делал Пеннивайз. Остальные ребята, примерзшие к месту, во все глаза делали то же самое. Просто смотрели.

Клоун озабоченно выдохнул. Как жаль, сердечко бедного Эдди замедляло свой темп, а этот отвратительный запах уже начал поедать его. Пеннивайз вечно борется с этим неприятным дополнением к пище. Запах смерти, он убивает все запахи… Кислые, горькие, сладкие, острые — все не имеет значения, если жертва умирает раньше, чем Пеннивайз успевает насладиться ею. Стирает, оставляя лишь вонючую разлагающуюся тушу, пир червям и только. Уж этим пустоголовым тварям такие тонкости вкуса знать невдомек.

— Т-т-ы-ы-ы-ы, — сердце билось в глотке, а слова не хотели произноситься, Билл просто не хотел слышать ожидаемый ответ.  
— Спокойней, Билл, так и язык проглотить не долго. — Майк испуганно бросил взгляд на мальчика.  
— Т-т-ы у-у-убил е-е-го? — Ноги задрожали, и отнюдь не из-за промокших насквозь кед.  
— Ты хотел ко мне на ручки, Билли? Но если сделаешь шаг, я оторву Эдди вторую руку, однако, я так хочу тебя, что делать? — Проигнорировав писк мальчика, каким он и услышал Билли, клоун изобразил задумчивую гримасу.  
— Т-т-ы с-сам м-мо-ж-жешь п-п-подойт-ти, — вязкая слюна, словно крепкий виски, обожгла желудок мальчика. Если он сможет отвлечь клоуна на себя, остальные смогут убежать. Но Эдди…  
— Он мертв.

По позвоночнику прошел ток, всех дернуло. Ребята переглянулись друг с другом, Ричи взвыл, закрывая лицо руками. Бен не смог сдержать слез, хрипя, он размазывал их и сопли по рукам.

— Ублюдок! 

Беверли, с яростью в глазах, бросилась вперед. Билл, стоявший рядом, успел лишь коснуться ее кисти, когда девочка яростным ураганом, с криком боли и отчаяния, бесстрашно, а может уже и безумно бросилась на клоуна.

Пеннивайз разжал руку, тело Эдди мешком упало к нему под ноги, открытые глаза смотрели в сторону детей. Ричи вырвало.

Беверли прыгнула, замахиваясь, капли воды попали ей на лицо и грязными потеками скатились вниз, но не упали. У Билла расширились глаза. Она замерла. Рука, выставленная вперед и сжатая в кулак, что метил прямо в рожу клоуна, ноги, согнутые в прыжке, открытый рот. Будто воздух в легких позволил ей взлететь выше. Пламенный взгляд, предназначавшийся убийце. Она, как в фильме, перед тем, как главный герой, борец за справедливость, покончит со злом, замерла в нелепой позе.

— Не хорошо, не хорошо, очень не хорошо, Беверли. Я за тебя волнуюсь. Так девочки себя не ведут. Пора уже повзрослеть. — Пеннивайз сделал шаг вперед.  
— Не смей! — Крик Ричи утонул, как и лицо Эдди, погрузившееся в отходы, вонючая жижа заполнила глаза, скрывая от всех этот стеклянный, серый цвет некогда живых и веселых глаз ребенка, когда нога Пеннивайза нажимала на голову мальчика. — Мразь! — Ричи было кинулся следом, только бы убрать эту ногу с головы, пусть уберет эту гребанную ногу с ЕГО головы! Но сильная рука Майка остановила порыв, шершавая ладонь отрезвила Ричи. Он, захлебываясь словами и эмоциями, прикусил губу, железо во рту помогло взять себя в руки.

— Такие девочки, такие красивые девочки, девочки… — Понизив голос до шепота, Пеннивайз сделал еще шаг, — девочки с таким бунтарским характером, Беверли, мужчинам не нравятся, такое не нравится…

— Не трогай ее, не трогай ее… 

Стэнли тяжело дышал, он был близок к тому, что сейчас у него разорвется сердце. То, с каким голосом говорил Пеннивайз, пробивало на дрожь. Он однажды слышал такие нотки в голосе, когда отец (тогда еще не ушедший из семьи) странно смотрел на его мать за столом. Поздно вечером, борясь с бессонницей и уже подумывая о стакане молока, Стэнли, согласившись с мыслями, вылез из-под одеяла и медленно, чтобы не разбудить родителей, спустился на кухню. Мальчик увидел то, что навсегда оставило отпечаток в памяти. Тогда он и услышал. Испугали не слова, а сама интонация, как были они произнесены: «Грязная девочка, ах, какая грязная девочка, я засажу тебе по самые яйца, порву твою матку, буду трахать, пока моя сперма из носа у тебя не потечет». Стэнли помнил полу-стоны, полу-крики матери, когда та пыталась сдержать голос. Чтобы не разбудить, по ее суждению, спавшего наверху Стэнли. А если бы она повернула голову, то умерла бы от стыда, потому что сын не лежал в кровати и не видел десятый сон, а смотрел, как собственный отец грубо брал его мать на их обеденном столе…

— Грязная девочка…  
— Прекрати! — Вопль разнесся по трубе, что оглушил остальных ребят и себя в том числе. Этот ублюдок, эта мразь, словно в кинотеатре, просмотрела эти воспоминания.  
— Грязная, — млея от запаха страха Стэнли, от его ужаса, что все услышат, о чем он только что подумал, Пеннивайз причмокнул губами, — грязная девочка, я засажу тебе по самые яйца. — Произнеся слово в слово, клоун глазами ловил изменения в лицах детей, и страх их только усилился. Неужели простое сношение вызывает столько ужаса?  
— Ублюдок, ты не посмеешь. — Ричи выплевывал слова, причем краска смущения залила не только щеки, но и кончики ушей. Он впервые услышал столь откровенные фразы.  
— Хочешь проверить? — Окровавленная рука в перчатке коснулась открытого рта девочки, оттянув нижнюю губу, взгляду предстал красивый ряд нижних зубов. — Вы думали о ней? Вы хотели ее трахнуть? — Вопрос предназначался всем, и каждый отреагировал по-своему.  
Бен, смутившись, потупил глаза — «Безответная любовь, толстяк, на такого, как ты, она и смотреть не будет, жирный, ходячий мешок с мясом» — жестокие слова правды врезались в сознание мальчика голосом Пеннивайза. «Ты бы мог ей засадить, но храбрости у тебя, как член в штанах» — у Стэнли задрожала нижняя губа.  
«Не ей бы ты засадил, но признайся, трахнул бы в ротик?» — Ричи тупым взглядом смотрел на труп Эдди.  
«Ты бы ее укусил до красных отметин, чтобы они розами цвели на ее шее, ключицах, бедрах, ты бы ей отлизал» — Майк сжал кулаки.  
«А ты, Билли, засадил бы ей по самые яйца? Обрызгал бы ее своей кончей, хочешь второго Джорджи?» — Билл не отрывал взгляда от глаз Пеннивайза. Это всего лишь еще одна его издевка.

— Ты хочешь проверить? — Улыбка, оскал.  
— З-за Д-д-джорджи у-у-убью. — Железо в голосе, без эмоций, один чистый гнев.  
— Малыш, я иду к тебе, убей меня.

Шаг вперед, рука безразлично упала с лица девочки, Беверли грохнулась в воду, рядом с Эдди, тяжело дыша и отплевываясь. Пеннивайз не стал обращать на нее внимание, одному Богу известно, какой вопрос он задал ей, находясь в ее голове.

— Убей, отомсти за братика, отомсти за всех детей, стань героем, неудачник! — Голос снова приобрел игривость.

Поравнявшись с Биллом, Пеннивайз коснулся его волос. Рывком отдернул их назад, заставляя Билла скорчить лицо в гримасе боли.

— Ты хотел ко мне, малыш, вот он я!

Билл потянулся к нему, к самому страху во плоти. Руки обхватили шею, пальцы почувствовали мягкие волосы на затылке, мальчик всем сердцем верил, больше жертв не будет. Руки клоуна легли на талию ребенка, рывком он поднял его. С кед капала вода, Билл сосредоточенно наблюдал за монстром. На секунду он почувствовал в себе прилив сил, он стал хищником, который дожидается удобного случая. Пеннивайз усадил его на левую руку, Билл мог почувствовать запах его ярко-оранжевых волос. Они отдавали чем-то цветочным, этот запах нравился Биллу, он знал, что Пеннивайз знает об этом, поэтому этот запах в волосах. Весь он состоит из лжи.

— Малыш, что дальше? — Ножик, который Билл забрал у Беверли, глупенький, думал, что Пеннивайз — танцующий клоун не заметит этого? Да ты сам, Билли, просто насквозь провонял своей дешевой аферой!  
— О-т-тпусти о-остал-льных. — Билл пытался выкинуть все из головы, он как открытая книга перед клоуном.  
— А вот что, гребанный извращенец! 

Крик сзади, и в спину впивается что-то острое, Пеннивайз чувствует горячую кровь из раны, как она пропитывает его костюм. Слегка поворачивает голову, он хочет откусить этой девчонке башку, на миг глаза задерживаются на ножике в ее дрожащих руках, это тот самый ножик, а что тогда у Билли? Развернуться ему не удается, лезвие прямиком угодило в глаз, разрывая и лопая хрусталик. Клоун закричал, руки коснулись кровоточащей раны, Билл уже был в ногах, взмах, и новая порция боли, крик клоуна заставляет остальных действовать. Бэн бежит помочь Беверли, Ричи следом забрать Эдди. Майк, вытащив свой нож, задерживать ублюдка.

Стэнли остался на месте, с каким-то садистским восторгом наблюдая за происходящем.

Билл, Майк и Бев резали, резали, не уставая, резали ублюдка. Майк точно попал во второй глаз. Пеннивайз упал на колени. Жалящими укусами ножи входили в его тело, причиняя боль. Он чувствовал, что сейчас страха в детях нет. Их объединило одно действие — задержать, пока малыша Эдди пытаются вытащить из канализации. Глупо, он труп. Все трупы. Билл с яростью вонзал нож в тело клоуна, смотря, как его чертов костюм окрашивается цветом его чертовых шариков. Они потеряли бдительность, как они могли такое не заметить?

Противный голос клоуна пронзил не хуже ножа. Ребята замерли, с ужасом смотря, что натворили. Стэнли… на месте ублюдка. Когда? Как?

— Это весело! Весело! Весело! Как вы его резали, как разрезали его глаза, как порезали руки, смотрите, кровь! Как хлещет из вен! — Пеннивайз держал за горло барахтающегося Ричи, мальчик все еще не выпускал руку Эдди, на что надеясь? Что тот оживет и поможет?

Беверли закричала, кровь на руках, на лице, отвратительными пятнами на платье. Бэн, отшатнувшись, упал рядом, его вырвало. Кровь его друга на руках! Он убийца! Билл с Майком, завопив, упали рядом. Крича, они пытались что-то сказать Стэнли, но тот уже был мертв. Кровавые глазницы взирали на них, рот в немом крике замер навсегда.

— Билли, мне так интересно! Хорошо, что твои друзья пришли! Вместе так весело! Пеннивайз! Пеннивайз! Пеннива-а-айз!  
— Заткнись! — Майк бросился на него, ослепленный яростью.

Клоун отбросил его к стене. Тот, ударившись о камень, упал в нечистоты. Что-то громко хрустнуло в районе позвоночника. Оно не чувствовало, не чувствовало того, чего хотело. Опять, гнев-страх-злость. Билли, предложи что-нибудь еще!

— Еще кто-нибудь хочет умереть? — Пеннивайз повернулся к Ричи, скребя ногтями по его костюму, мальчик безуспешно пытался глотнуть воздуха. Эдди снова лежал в дерьме. — Кто-нибудь?  
— Ч-ч-чего т-ты х-хочешь? — Билл встал со второй попытки. Вымотанный эмоционально и физически, потеряв двух своих друзей, он больше не хотел видеть остальные смерти. Клоун победил.  
— Я хочу тебя, Билли, глупый, я же уже говорил. Тебя!  
Ричи с хрипом упал под ноги, а точнее на тело Эдди.  
— Б-б-ери, н-но о-отпу-с-с-сти о-с-стальных. — Нож выпал из рук, он стал убийцей, в голове, как гнойная рана, которая не дает покоя, засело одно: «Я стал убийцей, не по своей прихоти, но все же».

И Пеннивайз это почувствовал. Улыбнувшись, он прошел мимо детей, уходя вглубь канализации. Шлепая по воде, он пританцовывал, насвистывая задорный мотив. Ребята с ужасом смотрели, как фигура клоуна исчезает во тьме. — Идем, Билли. Нас ждет еще столько интересного! 

Не смотря, не слыша, Билл встал и пошел. Без сил, без желаний, с тяжестью на душе и с глубокой раной в сердце. Пошел за голосом в темноту.


	6. Только для себя

Билл находился словно во сне. Чувства притупились, сознание ни в какую не хотело задерживаться в мире, где пахло одной сыростью и дерьмом. Мальчик часами гулял по трубам, упираясь в проржавевшую клетку, разворачивался назад. Словно он заведенный солдатик в руках озорного ребенка. Лишь одна мысль сидела и стучала дятлом по черепушке: он убил друга. Он потерял друзей. Навсегда. Слезы высохли через пару дней, уступив следующей стадии саморазъедания — апатии. Его ничего не интересовало, клоун то появлялся, вопя, как резанный, то шептал. Билл послал его на хер. С того дня клоун не появлялся. Может, он еще оставался в какой-то части этой вонючей канализации, но Билл, если и захотел бы найти, не нашел, - она простиралась на чертовы мили, как лабиринт с тупиковыми ходами и бесконечными разветвлениями.

Он думал о друзьях, что они скажут родителям Стенли и Эдди? Мать Эдди точно умрет на месте, потеряв единственного сына, как она за него тревожилась… А Майк? Билл ясно слышал, как в районе позвоночника у того что-то хрустнуло, хоть бы обошлось. Бен? Беверли? Ричи?

— Билли! Билли! Билли! — Как черт из табакерки, появился клоун. Он прыгал, хлопал в ладоши и смеялся, не хватало еще радугой срать от такого переизбытка счастья. — Смотри, что я принес тебе! — В руках заблестело стекло. Глаза лазурно-голубые, цвет в них плескался спокойными волнами. А сам Билл?

Серое грязное лицо, притронься, и исчезнут контуры, пустые глаза, отреченный взгляд. Словно призрак. Мальчик сидел в дальнем углу, ноги уходили под воду, но он не придавал этому значения, как и присутствию клоуна. Он скорбел.

Клоун на миг замолчал, в руках сжимая бутылку так, что та, лопнув с краю, дала течь. Мысли мальчишки, он прекрасно их слышал. Захотелось съесть этого грустного мальчика, тогда он почувствует на языке кисло-прелый вкус, как было с Леноном и Роной - детьми, которых Пеннивайз продержал в том полуразвалившимся доме около месяца. Страх ушел, осталась одна грусть. Вкус так себе, не полон. Скудно и не интересно. Где же тот запал, Билли? Куда ушла живость и угроза в глазах?

— Я стер им память, малыш, они забыли тебя, как Эдди и Стэнли.

Он сотрет им память, но позже. Не мог же Пеннивайз лишить себя удовольствия наблюдать, как раздавленные горем и поражением дети плачут в своих кроватках, проклиная судьбу и свою слабость. Как Соня Каспбрак, так и не дождавшись своего любимого сыночка, побежит в полицию, крича и угрожая копам, что подаст на них куда надо, если они сейчас же не начнут поиски ее чада. И вот, буквально через пару часов, в нерешительности, майор зайдет в комнату ожидания, где эта полная дама, выпив с десяток стаканчиков кофе на нервной почве, сидела, сжимая сумочку, он скажет…

Она секунд десять будет смотреть на него непонимающими глазами. А еще через пару мгновений весь участок поднимется на уши, оттаскивая обезумевшую женщину от полицейского, которого она трясла как тряпичную куклу, крича в лицо и брызгая слюной. Слезы потекут по ее полным щекам, а лицо станет белым полотном. Ее оттащат от задыхающегося в медвежьей хватке мужчины и усадят на стул. В застывшие руки сунут стаканчик с успокоительным, она машинально выпьет, а после снова начнет кричать, и этот крик будет пропитан такой раздирающей болью и ужасом, что Пеннивайз, стоя рядом, приняв незапоминающийся облик одного из полицейских, которые столпились у дверей, ощутит эйфорию, дрожь в теле. Он будет еле сдерживать слюни и желание наброситься на нее прямо сейчас. Подождет. Когда она останется наедине со своими страхами. После, когда лекарство подействует, она попросит отвести ее домой, конечно, лучше бы ей не быть одной, мало ли что может произойти. Но ее боялись, боялись, что опять поднимется крик, и снова придется отдирать ее от очередного бедняги.

Она сидела на диване. Свет не был включен, хотя на улице давно царствовала ночь. Она замерла, прислушивалась, не слышны ли шаги наверху, не хлопнет ли дверь в ЕГО комнате. Не услышит ли она надрывающий горло кашель и звук ингалятора, а после облегченный вздох. Надо что-нибудь сделать. Тело послушно начало движение, мозг давал четкие указания. Она прошла гостиную, остановилась у камина. Даже в полной темноте Соня знала, где что лежит. Порядок царствовал в ее доме всегда. Фотография в рамке. Ее Эдди, маленький шестилетний и такой счастливый. Они на пикнике, он сидит на теплом пледе, хоть солнце и палит так, что ему пришлось прищуриться для фото, он держит в руках машинку. Соня долго бегала по магазинам в поисках такой, такой, где открываются дверцы и можно покрутить руль, колесики тоже будут поворачиваться…

— Т-тебе так хотелось именно такую… Что твоей мамочке пришлось ехать в Бангор… Но, когда я увидела как ты обрадовался, как поцеловал в щеку, я… О, Эдди! Где ты?! Где? Я приеду, только скажи! Милый мой, мой мальчик… — От слез щипало глаза, а на фото попало пара капель. Женщина, всхлипывая, дрожащими руками поднесла фотографию к губам.

— Мамочка! Мамочка! Помоги мне! — Соня резко обернулась, протерев глаза, она разглядела стоящую в проеме фигуру.  
— Эдди? — Не веря в то, что видит, женщина подбежала к включателю.  
— Не надо света, мамочка. Моя кожа покроется ожогами, ты же не хочешь, чтобы мне было больно? — Фигура все еще стояла в проеме.  
— Боже, Эдди! Это ты? Это, правда, ты? Но как, как? Я видела этим утром тело… Малыш. 

Обескураженная и напуганная она замерла на месте, боясь того, что этот мираж исчезнет. Но голос она не узнавала, слишком приглушенный, неестественный. Как будто на ребенка надели целлофановый пакет и заставили говорить.

— А кто же еще, мамочка? То, что ты видела, правда. Я умер.  
— Нет! Как же так! — Женщину затрясло.  
— Но ты можешь изменить это. Мамочка, ты можешь вернуть меня себе.

Голос стал ближе. Соня всхлипнула. Перед ней стоял ее Эдди. Чистенький и здоровый.

— Значит, сейчас ты призрак? — Ущипнув себя и до сих пор не веря, что это реальность, женщина подошла ближе. — Но я могу до тебя дотронуться? — Рука осторожно, как когда-то маленький Эдди осторожно крутил руль, она положила руку ему на голову. Пальцы прошлись по щеке. — Р-рука на месте, — чувства рвались с новой силой, Соня боролась с тем, чтобы не упасть в обморок. Не каждый день тебе показывают изуродованное тело сына, а после он приходит к тебе ночью и говорит с тобой. — Ты реален!  
— Конечно, для тебя, — мальчик убрал руку, — но этого мало. Идем за мной.

Женщина, словно находясь под гипнозом, следовала за ребенком. Что-то чувствовалось в Эдди. Что-то страшное, чужеродное. Сердце настойчиво подсказывало, пыталось достучаться. Но Соня не придала значения. Она была счастлива, ее Эдди с ней. Больше ничего не нужно. Она была счастлива, когда затягивала веревку на шее, сквозняком ее платье развевалось, качались чистые занавески, вдалеке послышался гром. Она была счастлива, когда Эдди подошел и взглянул на нее почему-то сверху вниз.

Почему он такой большой? Глаза в ужасе расширились. Перед ней стояло Оно. Огромный монстр, он улыбался, а с зубов капала слюна. Он дышал на нее едким тошнотворным запахом. Она попыталась закричать, дернулась в сторону, пытаясь увернуться от его когтистых лап. Стул качнулся. Она замерла. Как она здесь оказалась? Почему петля? Где Эдди?

— Мамочка, я хочу тебя съесть! Хочу вонзить свои зубки в твою мясистую плоть и насладиться твоей кровью! — Выбив стул из-под ног женщины, чудище загоготало. Соня задергалась, она пыталась продеть руки под веревку, дать себе хоть каплю кислорода, но влажные пальцы соскальзывали, в голове стучали молоточки.  
— Зачем тебе бороться? Твой Эдди давно сдох в той канализации, его плоть отдавала лекарствами. Он верещал, как новорожденный поросенок, когда я отрывал ему руку. Он труп в морге, с биркой на ноге, зачем тебе бороться? Сдохни уже, жирная тварь!

Чудовище наблюдало, как медленно опускались руки, ноги станцевали еще один незатейливый танец в воздухе и все закончилось. Соня Каспбрак повесилась на собственной кухне в результате нервного срыва, не справившись с потерей единственного сына.

Он сотрет ему память. Только лишь для себя, чтобы Билли как бы ненароком не наложил на себя руки, как это сделала бедная несчастная женщина. Ну, почти самостоятельно.

Билл поднял уставшие глаза. Клоун улыбался.

— Уб-б-бейся.

Закрыл глаза. В эту же секунду в голову что-то прилетело. Билл почувствовал острую боль и теплую кровь, скатившуюся по щеке. Закричал, зажимая разбитый лоб ладонью, что сделало только хуже, осколки от бутылки врезались в кожу еще глубже. Перед глазами поплыли круги. Мальчик попытался убрать ладони, но уже чужие руки этого сделать не дали. Пеннивайз, оказавшись рядом со скоростью звука, надавил сильнее, вырывая из легких Билла новую порцию вопля. Дергая ногами, разбрызгивая воду, он пытался убрать руку клоуна. Кровь заливала глаза, заливала рот, смешиваясь еще с чем-то, но понять, с чем, Билл не мог.

Пеннивайз молчал. Замечательно, нет. Страха нет, одна лишь острая, как осколки от бутылки пива, боль и всё. Где остальное? Надавил сильнее. Как глубоко живет твой страх, Билли? Ноги мальчишки бились рядом, худые палочки, которые так и напрашивались. Правая ударила Пеннивайза в пах. И тут же была сломана. Напросилась. Писк, и мальчик лежал без сознания. Клоун убрал руку со лба Билла.

Монстр долго рассматривал лицо ребенка. Остро торчащие скулы говорили о голодании, на детях, как на бумаге, отражалось всё, что с ними творили. Он многих сморил голодом. Это весело, когда после пары недель дети жевали свою кожу на руках, съедали свои губы, рвали волосы на голове, ели свое же говно и пили мочу, и все ради одного: забить чем-то желудок. Пеннивайз после бросил это дело, съедал быстро, а то ведь так никакого мяса, сухие жилы и отвратное послевкусие.

Билли был грязным, от него воняло, как и всё здесь, а Пеннивайзу не нравились грязные дети. Совсем не нравились. Эти спутанные и покрытые жиром волосы, грязь под ногтями.

— Ты пахнешь, как взрослый, малыш. Мне совсем не нравится. — Подняв ребенка на руки, Пеннивайз исчез из канализации. — Пока есть время, я хочу увидеть и почувствовать это. Утоли мою жажду.


	7. Часть 2

Сложив руки в замок, Билл замолчал, полную тишину нарушал лишь звук старательно записывающей за ним ручки. Последнее произнесенное им предложение старательно зафиксировалось на бумаге, ручка, твердо зажатая в руке, ждала продолжения истории. Молодой журналист затаил дыхание. Неужели, все, что он сейчас записывает за этим стариком — есть правда? Не маразм? Чудовища, жестокие убийства, и как это все связано с любимым человеком Билла Денбро?

— В Ваших глазах читается недоверие, Вы сомневаетесь, — очки блеснули во тьме, камин трещал дровами, выплевывая искры. — Это правильно, не стоит верить писателям, они легко переигрывают свои слова, делая жизнь сказкой, а может и кошмаром…  
— Я Вам верю, сэр. Просто не укладывается в голове. Монстр, которого Вы встретили, с которым боролись... Как Вы выжили? Он Вас пожалел? Вы смогли убежать или убили его?

Мистер Норман выжидающе смотрел на мужчину. В полумраке лицо писателя приобрело сероватый оттенок, казалось, что он постарел еще на пару лет. Будто история высасывает из него последние жизненные силы. Сухие губы изогнулись в подобии улыбки.

— Жалость столь нереальное для Оно чувство, что я никогда не задумывался о наличии данного…  
— О, Боже… — все, что смог выдавить из себя молодой журналист, когда Билл Денбро оголил шею. Два больших шрама тянулись от правого уха, по всей длине шеи, по ключице вниз, пропадая под халатом, уродливые и глубокие.  
— Вы видите? — Получив слегка заторможенный кивок, Билл улыбнулся. — Если бы я и захотел сбежать, ни одного шанса Оно мне не дало. Видите ли, взамен на то, что я дышу кислородом, мы заключили договор, контракт, называйте, как хотите.  
— Контракт? — Глаза, не отрываясь, наблюдали, как шрамы скрываются под халатом, руки писателя сжались на подлокотниках.  
— Я должен был удивить новым вкусом.  
— Извините, не совсем понимаю, Вы говорили, что чудовище, так называемое Оно, питалось исключительно людьми, отдавая предпочтение детям, их страхами и плотью?

Норман Френсис, а именно так звали бедолагу из журнала «Срываем маски», когда редактор, пинком под зад, направила его сюда, крича, чтобы без «изюминки» на глаза не попадался, теперь сидел полностью растерянным, думая, когда лучше вызвать психушку для себя. Потому что такая история на «изюминку» явно уже не тянула, минимум на «тыковку» или «кабачок» исполинских размеров. Голова начала немного съезжать с орбиты, а воспринимать информацию становилось все сложнее. Захотелось кофе, а лучше встать, сказать, чтобы не пудрили мозги, и выйти вон. И так дел по горло, так еще слушать бредни старого одинокого старика, которого уважали, к которому прислушивались. Да, черт возьми, лекции, которые он читал, транслировались по всему миру, а аудитории были забиты под завязку! То, что говорит Билл Денбро, в корень разнится с тем, что он говорит на публике.

— Вы выглядите неважно, может, прервемся? Я распоряжусь, чтобы Вам выделили комнату, можете принять душ, поесть, а завтра мы продолжим. 

Билл, не дожидаясь ответа, встал с кресла, он сам слегка утомился, вспоминая прошлое, тупая боль билась в теле, затрагивая старые шрамы. Хотелось прилечь. А еще его раздражало, что этот молодой человек не верит, но это и так понятно. Скажи Биллу, что единороги существуют, он бы пальцем покрутил у виска и послал бы на хрен, и так дел по горло, нет времени слушать всякую фигню.

— Я не хотел Вас так утруждать, сэр. Могу приехать завтра утром. — Френсис вскочил вслед за мужчиной.  
— Оставайтесь, Вы мой первый гость в этом доме, уже поздно, завтра утром я вызову Вас. Спокойной ночи, мистер Норман, надеюсь, Вам не приснятся кошмары после услышанного, — не оборачиваясь, Билл покинул гостиную.

Дочитывая книгу, мужчина бросил взгляд на часы, два ночи, а сна так и нет. В сердце неприятно кольнуло, затем появилась тянущая боль. Взяв стакан воды и таблетку с тумбочки, Билл разом осушил его. И зачем он только начал весь этот диалог? Зачем кому-то открывать свои тайны, выводить на чистоту то, что хотел похоронить с собой?

— Возможно, я просто хочу с кем-то поделиться, перед тем как умру, а так моя история, вся моя жизнь исчезнет в потоке времени. Как исчезнешь и ты, Пеннивайз… О тебе никто не вспомнит, никто не будет знать, что существовало создание столь могущественное, что в момент злобы могло вызвать грозу. И молния, сто процентов, пришибла бы кого-нибудь. — В тишине он сам ответил на свой вопрос.

Спроси Билла, одиноко ли ему бывает в такие минуты, когда рядом никто не греется и не прижимается, когда разговор ведется только от первого лица и ответа не последует. Он ответит, что нет.

(ложь, Билли)

Нет, потому что единственный, кто мог бы с ним разговаривать по душам, сейчас или мертв, или погружен в столь глубокий сон, от которого он проснется…

— Сколько тебе еще спать? — Билл растерянно посмотрел на настенные часы, подаренные ему в прошлом году каким-то ученым. Неважно. Он смотрел на циферблат, ждал, что тот ответит. Но стрелки лишь механическими, четко запрограммированными движениями, чертили свои круги. — Не помню. Еще пару лет? Когда ты ушел? Когда мне было… — Кольнуло сильнее.

Лежа на подушках, Билл смотрел в потолок. Мысли, как змейки после спячки, выползали из гнезда, заполняя голову. Билл вспомнил Джорджи, всех своих друзей, Нью-Йорк. Ведь все продолжилось там, тот пожар и новые потрясения. Но все завтра, на сегодня достаточно рассказов, нужно дать голове отдохнуть.


	8. Все новое - не есть хорошо

Билл очнулся от саднящей боли в боку, тело затекло в неудобной позе. Мальчик хотел было повернуться, но понял, что сделать это невозможно. Открыв глаза, он напряженно выдохнул. Темно и трясет. Причем очень сильно трясет, а еще воняет старым тряпьем и жутко тесно.

— Ч-черт возьми, г-где я?  
— Мы в поезде, Билли! — Визгливый голос пронзил темноту, Билл попытался отодвинуться, но ногу схватили и потянули на себя. Бедром мальчик уперся в ногу Пеннивайза. — И угадай, куда мы едем?  
— В ад? Т-тогда нуж-жно было брать п-первый класс, гребанный у-урод! Дай в-вылезти, ина-аче я просто с-сдохну от вони! 

Билл попытался вырваться из хватки Пеннивайза, но тот лишь больнее сжал лодыжку. И мальчик вспомнил, вспомнил осколки, торчащие из головы, как у монстра Франкенштейна — гвоздь, вспомнил, как этот ублюдок сломал ему ногу. Но сейчас нога дергалась, вполне здоровой, в руке ублюдка. Лоб был гладким, без осколков и не болел.

— Тише, Билли. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас нашли? Давай сыграем в прятки! Мы хорошо спрятались в этой коробке!

Голос у Пеннивайза был взбудоражен, это первое его путешествие вне Дерри, как бабочка, выбравшись из кокона, полетел навстречу приключениям, в новый огромный мир. Но, к сожалению, за все следует платить. Разрывая давний договор с той лживой сукой, Пеннивайз отдал самое драгоценное, это немного подбешивало. Если этот мальчик не успокоится, он выкинет его из поезда на полном ходу, а после выпрыгнет следом и будет подбирать его мозги с насыпи.

— К-коробка? Куда м-мы едем? — Мальчик почувствовал, что клоун сжал сильнее, не стоило провоцировать. Но если этот мудак пернет? Или сам Билл? Он не выдержит.  
— Не волнуйся, я смогу стерпеть твой позор, Билли. Важно то, куда мы направляемся. Я не знаю.  
— Ч-что?! Что з-з-значит, ты не знаешь? — Биллу захотелось истерически засмеяться, вот дает!  
— А какая разница куда, Билли?  
— Ну, е-если этот п-поезд едет на А-аляску, м-можешь выкинуть ме-еня прямо с-сейчас с него.  
— А что такое Аляска?

Будоражащее чувство - познание нового. За столько времени, сколько Пеннивайз провел на Земле, он видел не так уж много. Были ящеры размером с гору, они ходили по нему, не зная своими куриными мозгами, какое зло спит глубоко внизу. Пеннивайзу они были не интересны, он ждал другого.

Был метеорит. Огромный кусок, ворвавшись в девственную атмосферу, тем самым создав в ней брешь, которая после повлечет чудовищные изменения в климате, ударил в Землю.

"Чертов Черепаха. Он хотел уничтожить меня? Несомненно, прознал, что я здесь. Но уничтожил лишь жалких букашек. Ты проиграл, рептилия. Я всем своим существом закреплюсь здесь!"

Были первые люди, больше похожие на ошибку природы, они трансформировались с каждым тысячелетием, но и они были не интересны Оно. Оно ждало, в своем каменном ложе, где холод земли проникал в каждую клеточку, ждало. Появились разумные, они начали с собирательства и рыболовства, а закончили тем, что резали друг другу глотки за жалкую землю, за власть и признание. Тут Оно проснулось. Выбравшись, существо вдохнуло воздух, послушало, что пропоет ему ветер и что принесет вода. Не определившись с обликом, оно приняло облик женщины. Рыжие волосы огненными локонами спадали на плечи, платье шуршало и терло кожу. Но так надо. Слиться. Нужно имя.

Пеннивайз

То, что увидела впервые Пеннивайз, поразило ее, она сплюнула. На поляне когда-то разжигали костер, вот только теперь остался одинокий столб, а к нему было привязано нечто, отдаленно напоминавшее человека. Подойдя ближе, Пеннивайз лишь сморщилась, так она познакомилась с запахом смерти. Были и последние нотки запаха боли, но слишком призрачные, чтобы хоть как-то их распробовать.

Время, когда женщин сжигали лишь потому, что они были слишком умные, что без труда разбирались в травах и медицине, либо слишком красивые, что сподвигли бравых и честных мужчин на грех.

— А ты была красавицей? — Пеннивайз, проведя ладонью по обожжённому лицу, смогла увидеть. — Нет, тебя съедала болезнь, уродина.

В Дерри, где были лишь пару домов, да таверна, Пеннивайз пошла в заведение. Шум голосов привлекал. Но, как только она зашла, голоса стихли. Все смотрели на нее. У одного бородача выпал стакан. Кто-то смачно рыгнул.

Пеннивайз прошла вперед, воняло блевотиной, пойлом и мужиками. Не лучшее место для кормежки…

— Девка! Пошла вон отсюда! — Встал тучный мужчина, грубо схватив за руку не сопротивляющуюся женщину, с силой потянул к выходу.  
— Почему вы меня прогоняете?

Вытащив ее на улицу, к мужчине присоединились другие посетители таверны.

— Ты вчера родилась, черти тебя дери?! Девкам в нашем баре не место! — Он кричал ей в лицо, а сам поймал себя на пьяной мысли, что девка ничего так, красавица, но видит он ее в первый раз.  
— Я не знала, что мне туда нельзя, неужели написать не могли?  
— Написать?! Джек! Похоже, не всех мы тогда словили, видимо одной таки удалось сбежать! — Рядом стоящий, низкий, щуплый, с отвратительно выпирающими передними зубами паренек схватился за кол, привязанный с боку.  
— Идиот, тогда какого хрена ей приходить сюда? 

Мужчина все не отпускал руку, а Пеннивайзу хотелось кушать. Очень хотелось, сойдет любой, даже тот заяц.

— Не знаю, Грэг, — честно ответил белобрысый.  
— Слушай, детка, откуда ты взялась? Из всех женщин, которых я знаю, такой красавицы не замечал. Кто твой отец, который таил такую страшную тайну? — Мужчина снова повернулся к девушке. Его поражало ее спокойствие и хладнокровие. А еще глаза, таких глаз он не видел, золотые.  
— Какая разница откуда, важно, что я буду делать сейчас. — Пеннивайз готова была напасть, но в ту же секунду кулак этого медведя сшиб ее с ног. Упав на спину, она невольно ахнула. Боль, значит, так она ощущается в этом мире?  
— Смеешь перечить мне, женщина? Напомнить тебе твое место?! — Грэг, схватив за запястья, дернул вверх, девушка едва касалась земли. — Выглядишь как шлюха, давай проверим, на что способна твоя манда. — Поволок ее обратно в кабак, бросив посередь зала. Все остальные мужчины, которые не вмешивались, сейчас с интересом наблюдали, что будет дальше. — Что, совсем не боишься? — Грэга удивляло то, как вела себя эта странная «ведьма», обычно они кричали, плакали, предлагая себя взамен на жизнь. Она же продолжала смотреть на него безразличным взглядом, не смутившись того, что сейчас с ней произойдет.

(Она не знала).

— Почему я должна бояться человека? Это вы должны бояться, — девушка поднялась на ноги. Голод на пике, да так, что все внутри полыхает жаром, все равно, где она, все равно, кого пустит на капусту, главное утолить голод. — Ты сказал, что займешься мною, вперед. — Но чего боятся люди? Это нужно еще выяснить.  
— Сама напросилась, — мужчина толкнул ее на стол, все сидящие за ним радостно загоготали. Разорвав перед ее платья, в ужасе отошел. Пустота. Под платьем ничего не было. — Что за черт?  
— Я пока не знаю, как выглядит эта часть тела у женщин, но ты же приоткроешь эту тайну? 

Встав, Пеннивайз почувствовала то, что заставило ее пробудиться и искать пищу. Страх.

Она отрывала головы, разрывала животы, выпуская кишки и все содержимое в них. Ее волосы окрасились в огненно-красный. Но было мало. Всю деревню она вырезала за одну ночь. Пеннивайз поняла, какого строения женщины, мужчины и дети.

Оно будет ждать новых жертв. А сейчас спустилось в прохладный колодец, который так напоминал ему его ложе. И стало ждать.

Теперь же, сидя в душной картонной коробке с мальчишкой, его несло вперед, скрывая то, что произойдет. Но цена. Если бы Билл мог видеть так же хорошо в темноте, как и Пеннивайз, он бы заметил, что в глазах клоуна промелькнула тень страха и боли. Слишком высокая цена для нового мира. Не значит ли это, что новый мир — это плохо?


	9. Первые трудности

Поезд остановился с характерным шумом и скрипом. Билл, поморщившись от звука, все же был рад. Мочевой пузырь, по правде говоря, трещал по швам, если сейчас он не поссыт, в коробке прибавится еще один запах.

— Мне нужно выйти, — не дождавшись ответа, Билл приоткрыл коробку. Пыль летала в воздухе в виде золотых песчинок, попадая на лучики солнца, пробивавшихся через щели.

К его удивлению Пеннивайз спал! Голова была опущена и слышалось сопение. Что? Пожав плечами, ибо освобождение лишней жидкости сейчас составляло первостепенную задачу, мальчик покинул тесное убежище. Как только он покинул коробку, Билл услышал голоса. Мужские, говорили, смеялись. И, как назло, рядом с вагоном, где подросток еле сдерживал естественные позывы.

"Убирайтесь! Пожалуйста, уходите!"

Шанс сбежать. Он тоненькой пленкой окружил разум мальчика. Повернувшись, Билл еще раз убедился, что клоун спит, как убитый.

"Мазафака! Свалите!"

— Пошли перекусим, все равно час стоим, — грубый мужской голос удалялся, а за ним и тот, что повыше.

Билл тихо приоткрыл дверь, она поддалась легко, что не могло не радовать. Никого. Мышью проскочил мимо вагонов, повезло, что было достаточно поездов, чтобы рабочие сконцентрировали все внимание на их погрузку и выгрузку. Вдалеке лес, но идти пока опасно. Билл сначала должен понять, где находится.

Магазин. Каких тысячи по стране. Пока никто не обращал внимания на мальчика, здесь стояли и пассажирские поезда, мало ли, отправили за перекусом. Билл, зайдя в магазин, сразу же подлетел к туалету. Он располагался в самом конце. Маленькая комнатка, не отличавшаяся правилами санитарии, но это мало волновало мальчика. Он наслаждался. В глаза бросился календарь, приклеенный к двери. Голая женщина. Похоже, здесь наслаждаются не только облегчением мочевого пузыря. Билл даже не знал, какой сегодня день. От этого стало не по себе. Выйдя из комнаты дум, он направился к продавцу, тот полировал свой стол и, слушая радио, пританцовывал в такт музыке.

— И-и-извините, Вы не по-подскажите, какой с-сегодня д-день? — Волнуясь, будто вечность не разговаривал с людьми, Билл пытался выглядеть не сумасшедшим. А на него именно таким взглядом и посмотрели.  
— Тебе чего, мальчик? Хорош косить под дурочка. Я знаю такие штуки. Один отвлекает, другой что-нибудь стыривает. Мне уже один раз попало, брысь отсюда!

Парень лет семнадцати вышел из-за стойки. Оглядев Билла с ног до головы, прошел вглубь магазина, не найдя воришек, вернулся. И тут спохватился. А может это новая тактика? И воришка как раз этот заикающийся парень? Недоверчиво подойдя, продавец сел напротив Билла. Вроде карманы не оттопырены, да и не выглядит этот заика воришкой.

— Ты еще здесь?

Билл протянул лист, неровным почерком было написано. Быстрее, чем он все это проговорит. Мало ли, какое терпение у этого парня.

"Меня зовут Билл Денбро, мне 11 лет. Меня похитили. Я не знаю, где нахожусь. Пожалуйста, позвоните моим родителям. Штат Мэн. Город Дерри. Тел…"

Из рук вырвали лист, оставив у продавца лишь уголок бумажки. Тот от испуга чуть не упал на Билла.

— Какого черта, что за шутки? — Повернувшись, он уже было намеревался высказаться, но разом заткнулся. Перед ним стоял мужчина лет тридцати, может меньше. Каштановые волосы приятно уложены, бледное лицо, острые скулы, пухлые губы, слегка обветрившиеся. И большие, слегка раскосые глаза. "Зимние, как будто замороженные" — промелькнуло у парня. Мужчина улыбнулся.

— Мой брат доставил Вам неприятностей, молодой человек? — Приятный бархатный голос, он подчинял, заставляя все мышцы разом расслабиться.  
— Что Вы, мальчик, похоже, играет, — язык заплетался, а глаза налились свинцом. Дико хотелось спать. Упав на пол, парень уснул крепким сном. После его уволят: последняя капля хозяина. А еще через день бедный безработный, напившись, попадет под поезд. До самого конца какая-то мысль будет ускользать от него, он не помнил, как уснул, что было до этого. Но, увидев приближающийся поезд, чувствуя, что тот несется его, попутно ломая тело, он вспомнит. Того красивого мужчину и мальчика. "Его похитили. Похитил. Похитило. Оно?" Но это будет позже. Сейчас он спал и не видел, как Пеннивайз со злостью схватил убегающего Билла. С силой сдавил руку, чуть ли не ломая. Билл закричал. Пытался вырваться. Удар в живот, и он уже задыхается.

— Что же ты делаешь, Билли? — Присев, пальто небрежно скользнуло по полу, Пеннивайз пытался успокоиться. Если убьет, то смысла во всем этом нет. Нужно взять себя в руки.  
— Х-хватит! Х-хватит м-меня му-учить, м-мразь! — Шанс на побег тускнел, как и свет в глазах. Билл не мог отдышаться. Он был голоден, он устал. Он хотел домой. Он хотел к друзьям.  
— Пойдем, Билли. Наш поезд скоро отбывает.  
— Я-я н-не к-ку…  
— Ты что-то сказал, малыш? — Оранжевым огнем вспыхнули глаза. Билл заткнулся. Пеннивайз сверлил его взглядом. Подойдя к полкам, парень наугад взял одну из коробок, швырнул на пол. — Если хочешь есть, советую сделать это прямо сейчас. Не гарантирую, что у меня хватит терпения, и я не сожру тебя до того, как поезд прибудет в Нью-Йорк. Так что насладись своим, скорее всего, ПОСЛЕДНИМ обедом, — выплевывая слова, меняя голос от ужасного до кошмарного, будто в нем сломался передатчик, Пеннивайз смотрел, как Билл, все еще скуля от боли, все же подползает к упавшей на пол коробке с печеньем. — Хороший мальчик. — Шуршащий звук раздираемой обертки. Билл ел. — Поторапливайся.

Пеннивайз глянул на улицу. К магазину приближались потенциальные клиенты. Схватив Билла за шкирку, он потащил его к черному выходу. Мальчик успел прихватить с собой пару бутылок воды и пакет с какой-то едой.

Он понятия не имел, как их пропустили. Проводница лучезарной улыбкой проводила их к местам, указывая на отдельное купе. Пожелала приятной поездки. Билл ошарашенно наблюдал за Пеннивайзом. Совершенно другое ощущение. Он создал возле себя приятную ауру дружелюбия и какого секса (повзрослев, Билл именно так назовет это ощущение). Но как только Грей открыл дверь, лишь силой воли мальчик удержал те жалкие печеньки в своем желудке. Два трупа. Один принадлежал мужчине лет тридцати: светлые волосы, где-то уже прослеживалась проплешина, теперь голова отдельно от тела валялась на полу. Смотря глазами застывшего ужаса на Билла. Второй принадлежал мальчику, возраста Билла. Шея в клочья разорвана. Из нее еще вытекала кровь… Она забрызгала сиденья, окно, пол. Если проводница зашла, он бы ее тоже убил? Билл сглотнул. Больной толчок в спину заставил мальчика, наступая на впитавший кровь ковер, пройти вглубь этого ужаса. Всего лишь оболочка, хитрая, лживая оболочка монстра.

— Эти трупы на твоей совести, Билли. Если бы ты не сбежал, эти люди были бы живы.  
— З-зачем т-ты у-у-убил и-их? — Смердящий запах, Билл пытался не дышать, не смотреть.  
— Я испугался, Билли! — Отвратительный писклявый голос. — Вдруг тебя забрали? Похитили?  
— Н-н-е хрен б-было с-спать, — и тут Билла словно молнией ударило. Несомненно, ему было жаль этих бедолаг, попавших под руку ублюдка. Но тот спал! То есть был в какой-то короткий период времени полностью беспомощен! Каким надо было быть дебилом, чтобы просто улизнуть?! Не связав, не отрезав, к примеру, голову!  
— Это тебя бы не спасло, — сбросив труп мужчины на пол, Пеннивайз снова был не в духе. Мальчишка понял его слабость. Эта чертова трещина. Но такова плата.  
Черепаха все же смог отхватить кусок. Дал ему преимущество.  
"У тебя все равно ничего не получится. Я не дам ему шанса сбежать."

Щелчок пальцами. Трупы и кровь исчезли. Пахло обивкой и духотой, не больше. Билл стоял, разинув рот.

— Садись, Билли. Дорога дальняя, ты можешь поспать.

Роберт потянулся к верхней полке, достал чемодан погибшего мальчика. В нем лежала чистая одежда, аккуратно сложенная; в сердце у Билла кольнуло, так одежду складывают только любящие матери.

— Если продолжишь проказничать, в Нью-Йорк приедем только мы одни, тебе понятно, малыш? 

Он не шутил, вспыхнул золотой, опасный золотой в этих лазурных глазах, как первые лучи солнца — только те предвещали новый день, новую жизнь, а эти показывали лишь то, что после них будет смерть. Много смертей.

"И во всех буду виноват только я."


	10. Не сбиться с пути

Билл не мог уснуть. Темнота давно прогнала солнце за горизонт, взяв все бразды правления на себя. Поезд легко скользил по рельсам, придавая своим приглушенным звуком расслабляющую атмосферу. Но не для Билла.

Вся Тьма сидела перед ним и смотрела на него своими отвратительно яркими, для своей сущности, голубыми глазами. Не отрываясь и не мигая. Можно было решить эту проблему: отвернуться к стене и попытаться уснуть, но сам факт того, что это чудовище сидит в паре ярдов от него, заставляла Билла мучиться бессонницей. Нервы на пределе, а головой, казалось, можно стены пробивать, такой она была тяжелой от всего, что произошло с мальчиком за последние 24 часа.

— П-прек-крати с-смо-отреть на меня, — шепча, Билл кожей почувствовал, что Оно пришло в движение. Он рискнул отвернуться. Зашуршала одежда, пара мягких шагов, и теперь Оно на расстоянии вытянутой руки, так близко, что слышно дыхание. "Лучше бы молчал, черт".  
— Не можешь уснуть, Билли? Я тоже взбудоражен.  
— Т-т-ты п-пялишься. — Билл услышал, как что-то хрустнуло, зажмурился, ожидая боли, он был уверен, что этот мудак уже раскрыл свой ебальник до необъятных размеров, и зубы сейчас вонзятся ему в шею, раздирая, убивая.  
— В это время я люблю охотиться, — сказано специально. Пеннивайз уловил слабый запах, тоненький аромат страха. Мальчик балансирует. — Когда все людишки, там, наверху, улягутся в свои кроватки, кто-то будет спать и видеть чистые сны, а кто-то грязно трахаться, а после все равно засыпать и видеть чистые сны. — Пеннивайз пальцами провел по голой руке Билла, неприкрытой рубашкой, тот вздрогнул. — Иногда я приходил к детям во снах, иногда сам им их создавал: ужасы и кошмары, чтобы их маленькие тельца дергались во сне, не имея возможности проснуться. Как они стонали, а кто и плакал, — пальцы прочертили линию до изгиба локтя, — а когда они просыпались, не имея представления, почему плакали и кричали, в недоумении и со страхом смотрели на свои шкафы…. Будто знали, откуда я прихожу к ним ночью.

— З-зачем ты вс-се мне это р-раска-азываешь? — От голоса клоуна клонило в сон.  
— Мне скучно, Билли. Ужасно скучно, в такие тихие ночи, как эта, я мог развлекаться на полную.  
— Ты с-сам решил у-узнать но-овый м-мир, х-хватит н-ныть, — мальчик сбросил руку Грея, повернулся. Страха не было. Жутко, но не более. Бледное лицо мужчины будто светилось из-за света луны, что придавал ему какой-то фарфоровый цвет.

Пеннивайз разочарованно выдохнул. Поиграть с этим мальчишкой явно не получится. Слабый запах его страха рассеялся, так и не представив себя в полной форме.

— Ты скучный, Билли.  
— Я-я сп-пать х-хочу, с-сядь на ме-есто, — нагло, но доходчиво. Глаза болели от напряжения, но мальчик чувствовал, что смог дать отпор. Это радовало. Значит, он сможет в скором времени "привыкнуть" и не выдавать своего страха.

Фыркнув, клоун снова наполовину погрузился в темноту. Луна освещала мальчика и лишь ноги Тьмы. Билл снова отвернулся. В чистой одежде было приятно, она пахла стиральным порошком и мылом. Но он никогда не привыкнет к смертям.

— Ты красивый, Билли.

Мальчик не отреагировал. Пеннивайзу хотелось поиздеваться над ним, не дать уснуть, измотать, чтобы утром на него смотрели уставшие и красные глаза, а мешки под ними придавали контраста на бледном лице.

— Ты очень вкусно пахнешь, так бы и вонзил в твое мягкое тело свои зубы, — мальчик не шелохнулся. Мужчина досадливо прикусил губу. Не интересный. Наглый и гордый пацан. Таких детей Пеннивайз терпеть не мог больше всего. Дети должны быть кроткими, с мягким характером, доверчивыми, не обремененные проблемами, послушными и в меру кричащими.

"Интересно, ты уже знаешь? Знаешь, что я хочу сделать с Билли?"  
(Знаю, я все знаю, Пенни)  
— Заткнись, чертова рухлядь, — шепотом, не стоит детским ушкам слушать секреты Пеннивайза.

Поезд пару раз тряхнуло. Билл свалился с дивана, больно ударившись спиной об пол, ковер не сильно помог. Потирая ушибленный бок, мальчик попытался привыкнуть к сумраку в комнате. Сложно было сказать, сколько сейчас времени.

Сглотнул. Он был один. Очень хотелось верить, что клоун от скуки вселенской вдруг захотел прикинуться дымом и сейчас щекочет Биллу нос. Но нет, это лишь пыль, поднятая от падения во сне.

"Куда он ушел? Боже, прошу, не дай ему убить никого, прошу".

Встав, Билл вышел из купе. В коридоре было тихо, проходя мимо, он слышал, как в отдельных комнатах кто храпит, как бизон, а кто свистит, но криков боли и ужаса мальчик пока не слышал. Дверь резко открылась. От неожиданности Билл дернулся, приложившись головой об стекло, из туалета вышла не менее испуганная женщина.

— Ты что, подслушиваешь?  
— Н-н-н-нет, мэм, — справившись с заиканием, Билл пропустил ее. Та еще раз бросила косой взгляд. Неприятно.

"Все из-за него". Билл прошел туалет, а теперь куда? В соседний вагон?

— Ку-ку, Билли.

Мальчик икнул. В туалете, откуда минуту назад вышла та женщина, на унитазе сидел Роберт Грей. Он улыбался. Мальчик же скривил лицо от отвращения, подумав, чем могли заниматься два индивида противоположных полов в туалете ночью.

— Я ее не трогал! — Наигранно обиженно надув губы, мужчина стрельнул глазами на мальчика. — Почти. Но мне скучно, Билли. Надо было как-то развеять скуку.  
— Мне пле-евать, ч-чем вы т-тут заним-мались, г-главное, ч-что ты н-никого не у-убил. 

И это правда. Увидев не парня с расстегнутой ширинкой и мокрыми волосами, а внутренности с оторванными конечностями и бездыханным телом, Билл определенно выбрал первое. Повернувшись, он хотел было уйти, но рука Грея его остановила. Резко потянула на себя, мальчик, не удержав равновесия, упал на него. На секунду в нос врезался запах пота и духов, рубашка была влажной и неприятно терлась о лицо. Билл попытался отпихнуть его, вывернуться, но руки держали крепко.

— Отп-пусти! Я-я буду к-кричать! — И тут тоже не солгал, только посмей шаловливыми ручонками что-нибудь сделать, крика будет предостаточно.  
Пеннивайз не обращал никакого внимания на барахтанья мальчишки, он заговорил. 

— Когда я ее трогал в разных местах, то ощущал ее чувства, и сначала это было волнение. Ее муж спит за стенкой. Когда я коснулся ее груди, — теперь одна рука держала мальчика, а вторая залезла под его рубашку. Билл смотрел в глаза клоуна, те бегали по помещению, как будто стены помогали ему собирать слова в предложения, — она немного расслабилась, ее сердечко билось часто, это было предвкушение. Когда я спустился вниз, провел пальцами по ее животу, кожей ощущая, какие горячие и сочные ее внутренности, и что она съела на ужин. — Мальчик попытался закричать, но крик никто не услышал, сколько он не надрывал свои связки. Внутри все похолодело, Пеннивайз застывшими глазами смотрел на него. — Я понял, что не устою и убью ее, тогда пальцы опустились еще ниже, — с хриплой ноткой в голосе произнес мужчина. Одна рука Билла все-таки смогла вырваться, он звонко отвесил извращенцу пощечину. Голова Грея качнулась в сторону. Злость. Вторая рука мальчика угрожающе хрустнула.  
— Ты сам мне сказал, что я в новом мире.Теперь я хочу узнать его по-своему. Не мешай, иначе я сломаю тебе руку.  
— У-узнавай с к-кем-нибудь д-другим. — В уголках глаз выступили слезы. Как же противно и дико. Сидеть в туалете на коленях этого урода, который пару минут назад неплохо "изучил" понятие секса.  
— Я хочу изучать на тебе, Билли. Слушай дальше, — палец снова прикоснулся к оголенному животу, — я спустился ниже, — весь настрой спал, щека от пощечины слегка горела, Пеннивайз злобно смотрел на мальчика, хотелось оторвать ему руку. — Внизу у женщин много волос, Билли. Они жесткие и колючие. Мне не понравилось, и я убрал руку, но та женщина уже дрожала, я чувствовал ее наслаждение, она терлась о мои колени. — Билл сжал зубы. Чертов ублюдок, зачем он все это рассказывает? Ноги Пеннивайза слегка приподнялись, надавливая на промежность мальчика. Ребёнок вспыхнул, Пеннивайз лишь усмехнулся. — Я решил попробовать снова, мои пальцы прикоснулись к ней, она была мокрой. Я почувствовал, что температура ее тела подскочила, стало так жарко, Билли! Я думал, что задохнусь, это было желание, потребность. У нее отключился мозг, она напрочь забыла о своем муже и ребенке за стенкой, — губы мужчины коснулись уха застывшего мальчика, — она хотела мой член. Ее киска пульсировала, зовя меня. Ты ощущаешь запах? Он такой терпкий, до сих пор витает в воздухе.  
— П-п-рекрати! — Билл вспотел, повторил попытку вырваться. Когда пальцы ублюдка скользнули в штаны мальчика, его затошнило. Сжали чуть вставший член. — Н-не см-мей! — Безысходность, Биллу хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Он не мог отвернуться, не мог отодвинуться. Внимательный взгляд следил за каждым его движением. — Ублюдок, ч-черт, 

Билл задрожал, большой палец провел по головке, чуть надавливая. Кусая губы до крови, Билл молил, чтобы все это как можно быстрее закончилось. Было ужасно неприятно и приятно одновременно. Он не смог сдержать вздоха. Лицо мужчины растянулось в широкой улыбке, весело. Но он тоже что-то чувствовал. Вначале Пеннивайз хотел подразнить Билли, чтобы тот смутился, почувствовать его неловкость и раздражение, но теперь это определенно принимало куда более занимательный оборот.

— Я попросил ее взять мой член в руки. В Дерри я наблюдал не только за спящими детишками, взрослые творили такие вещи, меня посещали мысли: как их тела такое выдерживают? Я видел, как женщины и некоторые мужчины сжимали его, ласкали, сосали. Она взяла, это было приятно, а ты возьмешь, Билли? 

Мальчик отрицательно замотал головой, в голове шумело. Он чувствовал, что внизу живота что-то сжимается в узел, что-то горячее. Роберт чуть нажал на руки, они были в опасной близости к вывиху. Мальчик застонал. Вторая рука мужчины сжала сильнее член, боль и наслаждение слились, отчего произошла полная потеря ориентации и времени. Сколько он уже сидит здесь, куда они едут, в какую бездну? Билл повернул голову к запотевшему зеркалу, капельки воды нитями стекали вниз, оставляя за собой чистую дорожку стекла. Они похожи на прутья клетки, Билл тоже в клетке, своего тела, мыслей, желаний.

— Возьми, Билли. Потом отпущу тебя, — мужчина ослабил хватку, освобождая правую руку мальчика. Билл перевел взгляд на Пеннивайза, его рука скользнула по мокрой щеке мальчика, вытирая пот. Обманчивая нежность. Все обман и сплошная клоунада. Только Билл в этом участвовать не собирается.

Онемевшая рука сжалась в кулак пару раз, Билл злобно смотрел на клоуна, в любом обличии Оно остается клоуном, так и хочется врезать по роже. Но вторая рука все еще опасно вывернута, любое неподчинение и Биллу будет очень больно. Он еще отплатит за такое унижение. Эта мысль грела душу. Холодные пальцы коснулись выпирающей ткани трусов. Тошнота снова подкатила. Подушечки уловили исходящее от туда тепло.

— Пошевеливайся, Билли. — Пеннивайз провел пальцем по члену мальчика, ногтем царапая нежную кожу и чуть вздувшиеся венки, от чего Билла снова дернуло. Он заскулил. Впервые такое ощущение полной беспомощности, что одна, только одна чертова рука может контролировать его.  
— Н-не м-могу, — Билл чувствовал, что его сейчас вырвет. Резко наклонившись в сторону, отчего рука острой болью отдалась в теле, мальчика вырвало. Голова раскалывалась от боли. Он задыхался, по всему телу прошла волна дрожи. Он чувствовал, что сейчас упадет в обморок.

Пеннивайз все так же спокойно наблюдал за поведением Билла. Он чувствовал резкий запах от блевотины и запах отвращения к происходящему. Страха же не было, либо его перекрывали.

— Я так противен тебе, Билли? Но в начале, пока Пеннивайз трогал тебя, он смог ощутить на миг твое наслаждение. Смотри, ты вот-вот готов кончить. Или твоя гордость не позволяет принять это, как данное, — ухмылка, — ты извращенец, Билли. Нравится, когда делают больно и одновременно ласкают?  
— Не правда! Отпус-сти меня, м-мразь. — Усталость снова опустилась на тело мальчика. Мелькнула шальная мысль — это все сон.  
— Билли, давай заключим договор. Честно говоря, я собирался сожрать тебя сейчас, пока ты слаб и беспомощен, когда все твои мысли вышибло моими похабными действиями. Но мне стало интересно.  
— Ч-что ты хочешь? — Быстрее уйти, глотнуть свежего воздуха. Быстрее.  
— Подари мне новый вкус, хочу почувствовать что-то новое, Билли. Взамен я тебя не трону.  
— Х-хорошо, а-а теперь о-отпусти.

Клоун прав, Билл мало что соображал, и так просто соглашаться на все, что тот скажет, было бы весьма не благоразумно, но если это поможет убрать его руку с члена, то сойдет.

— Не хочешь, чтобы я закончил?  
— О-обойдусь.

Вторая рука на свободе. Билл попытался слезть с колен, но тут словно открылось второе дыхание, словно прочистили и заменили ржавые шестеренки в голове. Она ясно работала и в ней крепко засела одна мысль.

— В-высуни свой я-язык.

Он увидел, что от расслабленного выражения лица не осталось и следа. Пеннивайз с удивлением смотрел на него, а глаза чуть расширились. Билл онемевшими губами продолжил, но сам понимал, что это не его мысли, кто-то Другой говорил за него, используя мальчика как приемник.

— В-высуни свой ме-ерзкий язык и д-дай у-укусить, т-только тогда я со-огласен на твои у-условия.  
— Зачем, Билли? Я честно не трону тебя и не причиню вреда, если только сам не попросишь, — рука выскользнула из штанов мальчика, Пеннивайз озабоченно прикрыл глаза, чертов Черепаха, он не упускает возможности ставить палки в колеса. Хочет, чтобы это был тот самый «договор» с вытекающими из него последствиями, не самыми приятными для Пеннивайза, если вдруг он передумает и сожрет ребенка.  
— О-открывай! — Билл сжал рубашку парня, дергая на себя, дыша прерывисто, мальчик наконец-то ощущал преимущество.

Немного помявшись, клоун приоткрыл рот, не сводя уже желтых глаз с лица мальчишки. Маленький говнюк. Он еще отыграется. Та стерва забрала время, большее он терять не намерен! Рот открылся шире.

Билл приблизился. Сглотнул вязкую слюну.

— Вперед, паршивец. А то муха залетит. — Притянул к себе, мальчик уперся руками в его плечи.  
— О-отвратительно. — Губы сомкнулись на губах убийцы и монстра. Не думая, только делая, Билл протолкнул в его рот свой язык. Быстрее укусить и смыться. Язык Пеннивайза был скользким и длинным…

Мужчина прижал его сильнее, так, что Билл потерся своим членом о его. Глаза горели злостью и ненавистью, вся сущность Пеннивайза протестовала, сковываясь новыми цепями договора. Руки Билла били в грудь, он задыхался. Пеннивайз сжал сильнее.

"Кусай, кусай сильнее, пока моя кровь не вольется, словно вино, в твой рот, пока твои губы не окрасятся в МОЙ цвет, а твои органы не заполнятся ею!"

Теперь укусил Пеннивайз, сильно, больно, жестоко. Мальчик сильнее задергался. Рука мазнула по лицу, царапая. Из глаз брызнули слезы. А капли крови, скатившиеся с подбородка, упали жирной каплей на рубашку Грея.

Борьба. Каждый пытался укусить больнее, кровавей. Пеннивайз сжал волосы на затылке Билла. Он чувствовал, что его сущность воет. Сильнее сжал язык ребенка. Пусть повоет и он. На пару.

Билл странно себя чувствовал. Одновременно боль, одновременно полет. Он летел, преодолевая все возможные рамки и границы сознания. В голове вспыхнули яркие оранжевые огни. Одни намеревались сжечь его до костей, другие - унести в более обширное пространство. Но Билл сжал сильнее. Язык — единственная спасательная соломинка, удерживающая его в сознании. Не сбиться с пути. Горячая кровь монстра заливала рот, проникая вовнутрь, обжигая кипятком. Билл терпел, сколько еще держать этот мерзкий язык? Чувство, засевшее глубже крови Пеннивайза, подсказывало, что скоро все закончится.

"Быстрее, я уже не могу дышать! Прошу!"

Губы Роберта смяли губы Билла. Глаза цвета тех огней обреченно смотрели в его. Отчего Билл растерялся и чуть не разжал зубы.

(Не ведись, Билл. Будь сильным и посади на цепь ублюдка. Тогда ты сможешь спасти всех)

Денбро закрыл глаза. Сознание фейерверком мыслей взрывалось в голове. Пеннивайз пытался отвлечь. Скользил руками по спине, ногам, ягодицам.

Яркая вспышка, Билл отлетел к двери, ударяясь и соскальзывая на пол, тяжело дыша. Пеннивайз вытер губы, размазывая по лицу свою и чужую кровь. Договор заключен. Теперь единственный, кого Пеннивайз не может тронуть — это Билл. Мальчик встал, слегка пошатываясь.

— Билли, может, поможешь мне? — Бугор никуда не делся. Он еще выиграет. Обязательно, найдет брешь.  
— Сам с-себе помоги, м-мудак, — Билл пулей вылетел из туалета. В легкие попал свежий прохладный воздух. Остановившись, посмотрел в отражение окна. Ужаснулся.

Вот так дела и делаются. Схватить за яйца и манипулировать.

— Дерьмо! — Оно пнуло унитаз, отчего тот со скрежетом вылетел со своего законного места и, упав, раскололся.

Это точно: конечная. Если что-то пойдет не так, Пеннивайз рисковал исчезнуть, раствориться в бесконечности. И благодаря кому?

— Кто еще монстр?

Билл лежал на диване, из-за распухшего языка во рту и боли он не мог уснуть. Все, что случилось с ним, было правдой? Он еще плохо понимал, что натворил. Договор? Кусание языка? Зачем все это? Но одно Билл понимал точно. Чудовище на цепи все равно остается чудовищем. В любой момент он может откусить руку, протянутую небрежно. Он должен быть вдвойне осторожен.

С одной стороны, цепь поможет. Билл не допустит смертей. Билл победит. У него есть преимущество. Он может не сдохнуть в этой кровавой игре, как остальные. Раз за разом ошибаться и пробовать еще. Таков его путь, его жизнь.


	11. Урок

Нью-Йорк встретил пассажиров поезда серым хмурым небом и пронизывающим северным ветром, дующим с океана. Билл не мог сдержать вздоха: он уже сутки как голодал, та еда, которую он успел захватить с собой, давно закончилась, а тут еще и как в той злополучной канализации — влажно и холодно. Билл уже ненавидел этот город.

А Пеннивайзу было хорошо, даже очень. Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не завопить. Такого он давно не чувствовал.

Изменения. Новизна. Перед взором предстали высотки с горящими в них огнями, это показалось клоуну необычным. Он, привыкший к маленьким ухоженным домикам и библиотеке в три этажа, не считая полуразрушенного завода, сейчас не смог сдержать удивленного вздоха. Оказывается, на Дерри мир клином не сошелся. Он огромен. И Пеннивайз намеревался изучить его детально.

Его отвлекли голоса, назойливые мухи, которые что-то жужжали про мальчишку. Пеннивайз еще злился, он зыркнул в сторону сердобольных женщин, последняя успела сказать о том, что мальчик выглядит слишком замученным и замерзшим. Но та, встретившись взглядом с Робертом, открыла рот и тут же закрыла. Испуганно бросила пару слов подруге и, подхватив чемоданы, благоразумно быстрым шагом покинула станцию.

Билл чихнул. Потом еще раз и еще. Губы посинели, а зубы стучали друг о друга. Покосившись на все еще смотревшего в другую сторону ублюдка, он решил не стоять на месте. Они правда привлекают много внимания. Этот урод своей невъебенно-красивой рожей, а Билл — своей измученной. Подхватив чемодан умершего мальчика, он только было прошел вперед, как его остановили. Мягкая рука в кашемировой перчатке. Он поднял глаза и тут же все понял. Это чувство выгнало холод из тела, он сглотнул горькую слюну. Перед ним стояла женщина. Она была красива. Белокурые длинные волосы, красиво уложенные в высокую прическу, шляпка леди на голове, бежевое пальто, изящно сидящее по фигуре, и сапожки. Билл, опустив глаза, еще пару минут их разглядывал. Замшевые. Его мама тоже любила такие. Подарок отца на день рождения. Она от переизбытка чувств и счастья отпустила Билла с ним на раннюю рыбалку, хотя терпеть не могла, что после таких вот ранних прогулок Билл часто дремал на уроках…

— Откуда? — Женщина пыталась говорить спокойно, дабы не напугать мальчика, но нотки паники все же улавливались. — Откуда на тебе вещи моего сына? И его чемодан? — Она сжала его плечо, Билл смял губы, нервно прикусив. В другой руке она держала пакет, в нем проглядывался вязанный свитер и шарф. Похоже, тот мужчина и мальчик не знали, что погода к их приезду резко ухудшится.

Но им сейчас должно быть все равно. Они мертвы, их тела давно остыли. Черт знает, куда их дел клоун. Возможно, они плавают в океане в ту же секунду, пока Билл все еще смотрит на сапожки мисс. Возможно, их поедают морские твари, а может они в пустыне, где их терзают дикие животные и вечно голодные птицы.

— Не молчи, мальчик. — Тревога в голосе усилилась, женщина готова была в любой момент закричать, она глазами искала свою семью, переводя взгляд с одного выходящего пассажира поезда на другого. — Ты меня слышишь?  
— У вас дело к нему? — Пеннивайз встал за Биллом, пробежал взглядом по женщине, отчего той стало не по себе. Ей показалось, что глаза слишком большие для человека, словно кукольные. Ненастоящие.  
— Мой муж и сын ехали в этом поезде, почему у этого мальчика, — она вновь опустила глаза на побледневшего ребенка, — вещи и чемодан моего сына? Он вор? Вы вор? Что происходит? 

Ее взгляд задержался на пиджаке мужа, который явно был не по размеру мужчине, вися на острых плечах. Не для такого худого тела его шили, женщина задрожала. Что-то произошло… Эта мысль испуганно билась в клетке сознания, никак не хотевшая высвободиться и захватить ее разум. Поставить перед фактом. Билл закрыл глаза, так стыдно и больно. Он резко повернулся к Пеннивайзу, тот смеялся.

— Билли, ты только посмотри, какая удача! — Он вырвал пакет из рук ошарашенной женщины, кровь отхлынула от ее лица, только ярко-красная помада выделялась на коже. — Теперь ты не замерзнешь.  
— П-прекрати! — Мальчик ударил его по руке. Он готов был сказать все, что думает. Рассказать всем, что за монстр прячется под этой оболочкой. Но язык острой болью резанул во рту.

Женщина поняла. Ветер прошептал ей голосами мужа и сына, что они гниют в яме для мусора, что их тела поедают крысы…

— Боже мой… Прекрати! — Женщина на шаг отступила назад. От этого мужчины веяло смертью, он пах смертью, он сам был смертью. Она резко развернулась. Все инстинкты кричали убираться отсюда. Иначе она разделит место рядом с ними… — Почему? — Щеки обжигали слезы, а люди, проходящие мимо, удивлялись, чем такую красивую женщину можно было так расстроить. Ей не идут слезы, только легкая и теплая улыбка.  
— Ч-что ты д-делаешь? 

Билл смотрел вслед быстро удаляющейся женщине, а Пеннивайз еле шевелил губами, глаза сосредоточенно наблюдали за ее фигурой. Они постепенно меняли цвет, будто кто-то размешивал кистью палитру красок. Вопрос Билла завис в воздухе. Женщина все продолжала идти, часто спотыкаясь, отчего неловко заваливалась на бок. Билл рванул за ней. Он хотел объяснить, попросить прощение, остановить ее. Мысль, закравшаяся в голову, ужасала своими предположениями. Эта мразь снова развлекается.

— П-подождите, мисс!

Но его голос растаял в шуме вокзала. Обернулся, Пеннивайз все еще стоял на платформе с широкой улыбкой на лице. Билл поспешил на вокзал. Люди толкались и ворчали, мальчик растерялся в потоке новых звуков и народа. Он упустил из виду шляпку дамы. В животе неприятно стянуло. Сейчас что-то произойдет.

Крик оглушил. Билл остановился. Кричал мужчина, он, опрокинув стол, отчего все его бумаги разлетелись по полу, упал и отполз задницей назад. Дама с красивой шляпкой, выхватив его ручку, вгоняла ее в свою голову. В глаза, в щеки, в лоб, в рот. Разрывая кожу, делая в себе все новые отверстия. Кровь забрызгала стоящих рядом людей, противными пятнами капала на ее чистенькое пальто и сапожки. Она кричала и убивала себя. Первые отошедшие от шока попытались остановить ее, но последний удар она нанесла в сердце. Булькнув что-то неразборчивое, мертвым телом упала на пол, ее волосы разметались, впитывая собственную кровь, окрашиваясь красным.

Убитая, не самоубийца. Билл задрожал, в одно мгновенье ему показалось, что воздух стал настолько тяжелым, что ноги не выдержали давления и тяжести, он упал. Капли пота выступили на висках. Как ему одному остановить этого монстра? У него был брат, и Оно забрало его. У него были друзья, и Оно забрало их. Он один, выброшенный на берег маленькой рыбешкой. Сжалившись, кто-нибудь мог просто раздавить его на раскаленном песке, либо сожрать. Только никто этого не сделает. Он должен мучиться.

Его резко повернули к себе и встряхнули, приподнимая. Роберт озабоченно цокнул языком. Не обращая внимания на панику, поволок Билла к выходу. Мальчик в последний раз бросил взгляд на труп. Ее разорванные глазницы смотрели прямо на него, а искривленные губы шептали, шептали о спасении.

— Все так сложно, Билли. Много машин, много людей. И я не знаю, куда нам идти.  
— Я зн-наю. — Ты должен быть сильным, Билл. Ради всех загубленных душ и тех, кого еще не убили. Он играет, издевается, ждет, когда сломаешься. — П-пошли, ублюдок. — Выхватив из рук Роберта свитер и шарф, мальчик зашагал по улице. Свитер грел и был в пору, а шарф пах абрикосами. Она, наверное, к приезду родных основательно подготовилась. Может, что-то испекла.  
— Б-будь сильным, — как молитву повторил вслух мальчик. У него есть стержень, куда прочнее стали.  
— Куда мы идем, Билли? — Пеннивайз шел рядом, постоянно оборачиваясь то на вывески, играющих огнями подсветки, то на проезжающие машины разных моделей. Хотелось как можно быстрее начать изучение. Какие на вкус людишки этого города? Чем они пахнут, какие страхи скрывают?  
— П-пришли. 

Мальчик обхватил чемодан поудобней. Сердце отбивало в груди нервный ритм. Что говорить консьержу? У них ни документов, ни денег. Но ночевать на улице в первый же день приезда… Билл точно не хотел быть ограбленным или убитым, хотя второе маловероятно, ведь у него появилась зубастая тварь, которая любому не прочь откусить повыше и побольше. Но не стоит проверять работу полиции, если на то пошло.

— Отель? — Роберт вошел следом за мальчиком. Взять номер не составило труда. Убитый муж мертвой леди был прилично снабжен деньгами, а документы… Все вопросы к клоуну. Билл лишь фыркнул, ситуация принимала странный оборот. Может, все-таки лучше с бомжами на улице у бочки греться? А не в одном номере с ним?

— Мы на д-долго в этом го-городе? — Приняв душ и переодевшись, Билл ждал, когда уже принесут ужин, несмотря на то, что перед глазами все еще стояла картина с мертвой женщиной. Вода расслабила напряженное тело и смыла часть усталости, Билл был в меру бодр. Может, даже и навалять сможет, если тот лезть начнет.  
— Не знаю. Пока не надоест. — Пеннивайз повернулся к мальчику. — Ты действительно думаешь, что сможешь победить, Билли? К черту договор, в жопу Черепаху. Сам как чувствуешь, хватит силенок, маленький герой? — Он подошел ближе, отчего мальчику пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы смотреть мрази в глаза. — Ты храбришься, это видно, но также я чувствую, что ты в смятении. Для чего все это, Билли?  
— П-потому что ты это з-заслужил, — мальчик говорил с уверенностью.  
— Маленький мальчик, решивший, что может тягаться с Пеннивайзом, скоро пожалеет о своих словах. Я никому ничего не должен. — Пеннивайз поднял Билла за плечи, глаза горели азартом, этот мальчишка не боится, он верит, как слепой, который вдруг прозреет, в силу своих слов!  
— Т-тебе п-пора и-искать в-выгребную яму.

Пеннивайза перекосило. Схватив за шею, он поволок сопротивляющегося Билла в ванну.

— Похоже, тебе нужно остудить голову, малыш. Слишком ты распалился. Думаешь, я не смогу тебе навредить, не убивая? — Включив холодную воду на полную, он сунул задыхающегося мальчика под струю. Билл, выпучив глаза, боролся из всех сил, вода холодными, обжигающе острыми когтями, била ему в спину, заливая уши и рот.  
— О-отпусти! — Ногтями царапал руку Грея, пытаясь освободиться.  
— Нет, малыш. Ты должен усвоить урок. Соблюдать субординацию. Всегда пропускай старших, открывай перед ними двери и удерживай для сзади идущих, не груби, не хами, будь вежлив и приветлив. И прочее дерьмо, придуманное вами! Но знаешь, что? — Мужчина склонился над мальчиком. Холодные капли попадали ему на лицо, отчего придавали Грею еще более бешеный вид. — Это дерьмо работает и на мне! Я привык, что меня боятся! Но ты, ты, сученыш, не боишься! Тогда хотя бы разговаривай со мной подобающе, всего лишь простое уважение, терпение и, черт тебя возьми, хватит! Хватит думать о всякой херне в виде: «ах, я блядь сильный, и поэтому буду важным!» на мне это не работает, мне глубоко плевать, что ты там себе придумал, какие замки возвел, каких принцесс трахнул или спас!

Билла начало рвать этой же водой, а голос ублюдка слабыми волнами доходил до его слуха. Но кожей он чувствовал, какие жаркие пальцы его держат, будто горят. Пеннивайз разъярен. Он в бешенстве.

— Билли, алло! Нет, нет, пока рано отключаться, не все так легко, как ты думаешь. Пеннивайз вытащил еле живого мальчика из-под струи. Встряхнул, отчего Билл поморщился. Холодная вода намочила штаны и теперь холодила все там содержимое.

— Ну так, наш ответ?  
— П-пошел ты. — Банальная гордость не дала согласиться. Мальчик головой понимал, что клоун не отшлепает, а сделает куда противнее.  
— Б-и-л-л-и, Би-и-илли! — Рыча, блеснув голодными золотыми глазами, мужчина швырнул, как котенка, мальчика в ванну. Скользкие стенки мешали ему подняться, отчего Билл завалился назад, ударившись головой о бортик ванны. — Показать тебе, как дядя Пеннивайз злится? Он очень редко злится, надо постараться пробудить в нем это чувство. Но ты же особенный! Развел меня на вшивый договор, отчего чаша моего терпения треснула, как тот засранный унитаз, а теперь еще строишь из себя рыцаря.

В каштановых волосах промелькнул опасно-оранжевый. Билл замер. Красные, от попадания капель воды, глаза замерли, запоминая, как меняется Пеннивайз. Рубашка, треща по швам, рвалась на теле монстра, вместо нее появлялся серебряный шелк. Оранжевые помпоны на ногах и на груди пробивались из глубин складок ткани, будто цветы расцветали на положенном им месте. Словно друзья решили приколоться и пару раз окунули беднягу в разведенную смесь для штукатурки, белые пятна проявлялись на лице, нарушая первозданную форму лица. Лоб увеличился в размерах, а волосы начали опадать. Не сводя взгляда с замершего мальчика, Пеннивайз прокусил перчатку, отчего на чисто-белом выступила кровь. Большим пальцем провел им по губам. После чего кровь, ожившей змейкой, прочертив идеальный контур и изгиб губ, бросилась вверх, параллельными линиями рисуя на лице красные полосы, и остановилась у невидимой границы, где должны быть брови. Перед Биллом возник страх всего Дерри — Пеннивайз, Танцующий Клоун. Клоун улыбнулся. Он уловил страх Билла. Как бы тот не храбрился, нужно поставить его на место.

— Билли, что скажешь? — Придав голосу отвратительной скрипучести, Пеннивайз подошел к бортику ванны. Перчатками обозначил ее границы, наклонился к мальчику. — Язык проглотил? — Этот запах, как же приятно ощущать его именно от Билли. Пеннивайз испытывал не шуточный голод, тех двоих хватило лишь на пару часов. Но мальчик продолжал молчать. Такой ход, да? Не провоцировать?

Билл смотрел. Перед его глазами стоял не Пеннивайз, стояли его погибшие друзья. Эдди, сжимая ингалятор, с укором и легким испугом смотрел на него, сминая губы, и не решаясь что-либо сказать, Стэнли глядел все также: по взрослому, с непонятными мыслями в голове, но глаза были красноречивее всех слов, они говорили и кричали о спасении. Возникшая перед глазами перчатка размыла видение. Пеннивайз помахал рукой, как иногда это забавное движение показывают в фильмах, привлекая уплывшее в никуда сознание.

— П-прости…

Билл закрыл глаза, он ведет себя как дебил, и он вел ребят на войну с этим монстром? Он, пытаясь отомстить за брата, лез на рожон с ними и рисковал их жизнями? Где тот Билл? Где боец и лидер? Почему сейчас он чувствовал в себе лишь пустоту? Из-за смертей? Или потому, что ему остается только огрызаться и грубить? Так дело не пойдет, он должен победить. «Простите, ребята, я не должен допустить, чтобы с вами стоял кто-нибудь еще».

Тишина, давящая на больную голову, проникала мурашками под кожу. Приоткрыв глаза, Билл чуть не закричал. Пеннивайз тянулся к нему. Изобилие слюней, капавшие ему на воротник, говорило об одном — сейчас Оно хотело его сожрать.

— …т-тварь! — закончил предложение Билл.

Рука отдернулась, как от огня. Рычание перешло в визг. Пеннивайз отломил бортик ванны, бросил его в сторону, отчего вся керамика белой крошкой разлетелась по полу. Билл скатился вниз, падая в объятия клоуна. И в этот раз он решил не сопротивляться. Нужно дать время этому психу успокоиться.

— Билли, Билли! Какая же ты сволочь. Я только-только надеялся, что мои слова достигли твоих ушей и хоть на время задержались в твоем курином мозгу! Ты знаешь, как важны слова, которые мы произносим? — Клоун прижал мальчика сильнее, садясь на пол, отчего в колени Билла тут же вонзились пару осколков. Тот сдавленно охнул.  
— Они несут в себе не только смысл того, что мы хотим сказать, они как картинки показывают и воздействуют на нас, они материальны. Словами можно убить. Ты понимаешь? 

Один глаз задержался на зеркале, и Пеннивайз успел заметить, что неплохо так выглядит, прижимая этого «недовзрослого» к себе, другой смотрел в потолок, и перед ним расстелилось полотно Космоса. Дом с многочисленными звездами и планетами. Они кружили над головой, звали его обратно.

Правая рука поднялась вверх, показывая фак потолку, был бы живой - обиделся бы.

Поглаживая Билла, Пеннивайз думал. Мальчик боится, удачно скрывая и подавляя в себе это. Не каждый взрослый может так держаться, этот ребенок далеко пойдет, но не дальше того, что позволит Пеннивайз. Повернув голову, он смотрел на побледневшее лицо, Билл, потеряв сознание, безвольной куклой повис на руках клоуна. Как заметил тот, плечо вывихнуто, а колени порезаны, да еще и на затылке синяк набух.

— Проблемный, проблемный, проблемный, проблемный…

Поднявшись, Пеннивайз взял на руки мальчика. Не обращая внимания на хрустящий звук из-под ног, он прошел в комнату. Положил ребенка на кровать, предусмотрительно головой в подушку. После возвращения хряща на родное место эта подруга смогла приглушить крики Билла.

В дверь постучали, ужин подан.


	12. Часть 3

Раздался повторный стук, легкий и приглушенный, но все же настойчивый. Работники поместья прекрасно знали, что пока господин Денбро работает, дает интервью или читает онлайн-лекции, а так же ведет разговоры на мировые темы по все той же всемирной паутине, отвлекать его категорически запрещено. Чревато пропаданию атмосферы рабочей обстановки и настроения хозяина дома.

Но сейчас особенный случай, мальчишка, берущий мега-супер-эксклюзивное интервью, и рядом не стоял с теми личностями, с которыми обычно работает господин Денбро. Поэтому, не боясь, что хозяин может разозлиться, мистер Голд, именно так звали чуть ли не ровесника самого Билла — управляющего поместьем, постучал. Он гордился своей созвучной с золотом фамилией, ведь и правда, он был «золотой» на все руки. Зоркий глаз, неустанно следящий за всеми работами в доме, начиная с чистки туалета, готовки блюд и накрывания стола, заканчивая стрижкой сада и высадкой определенных сортов тюльпанов. Выявляющий любую погрешность и оплошность со сторон слуг, неистово наказывал.

Раз ему уже удалось добиться увольнения одной «чудачки», как он ее назвал после. Хотя Биллу было очень жаль ее увольнять. Он считал, что не имеет на это право, что каждый человек по-своему особенный, не получается в одном, получится в другом. Благо дом огромен, работа всегда найдется, каким бы ты ни был, и с какими тараканами в голове — всегда нужно давать второй шанс. На своем веку и не таких встречал. Но мистер Голд настоял на своем, негоже малолетке двадцатилетней прокрадываться в спальню хозяина и валяться постыдно голой в его постели. За таким занятием ее и застал в один момент управляющий.

Все слуги носили определенный дресс-код, одобренный лично управляющим, это касалось и личных качеств. Прийти на работу непричесанной или небритым — маленькая галочка у фамилии в личном блокноте мистера Голда. Больше галочек — больше шансов вылететь. Ладно бы своровала что-нибудь. На заметку мистеру Голду, хозяин никогда не закрывал свои личные комнаты, включавшие в себя спальню и рабочий кабинет. Это не нравилось управляющему, особенно кабинет. В нем хранилось много ценных бумаг и, в конце концов, деньги. Денбро доверял своим людям. Это льстило мистеру Голду, он работал у многих звезд, будь они из шоу-бизнеса, банкиры и много кто еще.

Все держали свои скелеты в хорошо запертых шкафах, но и вели себя с прислугой некоторые, конечно, не лучше, чем с домашней зверюшкой. Но только не Денбро. Он был открыт для любого, слишком мягкий и добрый. Всегда мог поддержать беседу, выслушать, дать совет и помочь, как психологически, так и материально. Только благодаря огромному доброму сердцу Билла, который чисто случайно услышал разговор Голда по телефону с лечащим врачом своей внучки, девочка выжила. Возможно, он был крайне импульсивен в тот момент, из-за чего не смог сдерживать голос, и тем самым привлек внимание хозяина. Но тогда разговор велся о жизни девочки, срочная операция, иначе малышка могла остаться инвалидом… Голд ничего тогда не сказал Биллу, он сам должен решить проблему с деньгами. Его сын с женой вкалывали днями и ночами, дабы заработать те деньги, вычислявшиеся миллионами, он не мог оставить это просто так. Решив отдать им все, что накопил за годы работы, но и этого не хватило бы. Но мужчина был твердой закалки, с решительным характером. Он по ночам, когда хозяин засыпал после таблеток и долгого, изнуряющего дня, тайком уходил из дома, работая в больнице уборщиком. Одна отрада, он мог видеть свою внучку, которая еще не подозревала, что ее съедает рак. Малышка всегда ждала с нетерпением, когда дедушка сможет ее навестить, чтобы она смогла угостить его апельсинами и бананами. А он в ответ читал ей любимые сказки, где все в конце жили долго и счастливо. В те минуты мистер Голд сдерживал слезы, почему детям достается такое испытание судьбы? Почему не ему: старику, прожившему достаточно долго, не жалевшему ни о чем.

Врачи дали его семье месяц на сборы средств, долгое оттягивание означало уменьшение шансов на излечение. Вся семья молилась всем ангелам и Богу за девочку.

И Фрэнк Голд увидел ангела. Он был без белых пушистых крыльев, приписывающихся ему книгами и сказаниями. Он был не в образе небесно-прекрасной девы или юноши. Простой — с морщинами и седыми, как снег волосами. Одетый не в белый шелк, вышитый золотой нитью, а в чистую выглаженную рубашку и простые брюки. Глаза не отражали бытие этого мира, в них нельзя было прочитать ту тайну и то Высшее познание обо всем. В этих тускло-голубых глазах читалась вполне смертная мысль. Денбро пригласил его в кабинет. Тогда Фрэнк Голд и не предполагал, что простой разговор возьмет направление на то, что через два дня малышке сделают операцию, переведут в прекрасную дорогую палату на реабилитацию, и, в прямом смысле этого слова, подарят новую жизнь. Без уколов и капельниц, без созерцания одного и того же пейзажа за окном, без больничной еды и празднования дня рождения вместе с персоналом. А свободу. Голд онемел, когда господин Денбро на его глазах набрал номер врача и передал трубку мужчине. Тот и сказал, что счет успешно оплачен, и девочку будут оперировать. Злость и непонимание в одно мгновенье охватили Фрэнка. Он мужчина, он сам должен решать свои проблемы, он не хотел быть никому должен. В конце концов, господин Денбро…

— Мы семья, все здесь твоя и моя семья, Фрэнки. Пойми уже, что твои проблемы это и мои проблемы. Я на это Рождество хотел бы увидеть, наконец, твою внучку. Я слышал, она обожает сказки, напишу одну ей в подарок.

Тогда мистер Голд плакал. Он всем сердцем был предан Биллу. Такого чистого человека нужно было еще поискать.

Вернемся к девушке на кровати, которая в своем извращенном мозгу уже дошла до того момента, когда ее жестко берет «папочка-Билл»… как рявканье управляющего вывело ее из сладкой мечты. Скандал остался только в стенах дома, с нее взяли расписку о неразглашении того, почему уволена. А точнее, заставили написать, иначе «злобный старикан» точно свернул бы ей шею, а он мог. После этого остальные слуги опасались мистера Голда.

Можно с уверенностью сказать, дом Билла Денбро был самым ухоженным, начиная с сада за окном, заканчивая чердаком. Мистер Голд бдел день и ночь. И сейчас, ожидая, когда его пригласят, расписывал в голове последующую работу на день. Его пригласили, день только входил в свои полные права. В гостиной было светло и уютно, начищенные фарфоровые статуэтки на камине играли со светом, сверкая чистотой. Господин сидел в своем любимом кресле, мальчишка — на диване с озабоченном лицом. Мистеру Голду было интересно, что такого необычного, чего не знает он, рассказывает хозяин? Благо, он знает Билла больше сорока лет. Гость, видно, был на нервах, похоже, он прервал их на самом интересном эпизоде из дальнего-дальнего прошлого господина Денбро.

— Господин, обед подан. Прошу к столу.

Поклонившись, он получил в знак своих слов теплую улыбку и кивок головой. Он всем сердцем уважал этого мягкого человека. Неконфликтный, не ослепленный славой, Билл, на первый взгляд, походил на обычного мужчину в возрасте, который своим трудом заработал пенсию.

— Спасибо, Фрэнк, мы с мистером Норманом как раз подумывали об обеде. Ты всегда вовремя. — Встав с кресла, Билл вышел следом за управляющим. Паренек же расслабленно выдохнул, последние пару часов он побывал в настоящем фильме ужасов. Если это не бред сумасшедшего, то потянет на приличную книгу. А ведь это только начало, что ждет дальше, каков конец? Парень закусил губу, безумно, он сам становится частью этого безумия, что с нетерпением ждет продолжения.

С обедом было покончено. Хоть и Фрэнсис не ощутил никакого вкуса, все мысли были заняты совершенно другим.

— Вам не терпится услышать продолжение? — Билл отложил салфетку, потянувшись за стаканом, запил пару таблеток. — Простите старика, но мне нужен перерыв на пару часов.  
— Я понимаю, вы раскрываете свое сознание, выпуская всех монстров мне на бумагу, болезненные воспоминания не исключение…  
— Хочу сказать пару моментов, пока таблетки не начали действовать, — откинувшись на спинку стула, Билл дождался, пока служанка собрала грязные тарелки и вышла.  
— Последующие пару месяцев были слишком просты, конечно, каждый день рядом с Пеннивайзом казался мне сущей мукой и борьбой. Но, если сравнивать с последующими событиями, это было затишье.

Парень держал наготове ручку, отмечая, что пока мистер Денбро будет отдыхать, следует съездить в магазин за парочкой запасных. Одной явно мало.

— Мы недолго жили в отелях. Нигде не задерживались, всегда искали места с разным видом, запахом и прочей чепухой, которую чувствовал и видел только он. Мне же все казалось однотипным, лишь пейзаж за окном был переменчивым. Но в один прекрасный день он не пришел домой. Да, не удивляйтесь, Пеннивайз всегда на ночь оставался рядом. Он не нуждался в человеческом сне, сидел рядом и смотрел, как я сплю. Но, как я говорил ранее, он неожиданно засыпал, и сон его длился от часов до недель. Это случалось неожиданно. Один раз его вырубило в метро, представляете? Упал на женщину и все. Мне тогда пришлось наврать полицейским, так как эта впечатлительная дама решила, что ее хотят изнасиловать. Не спрашиваете, почему она так решила. Женщины и сейчас для меня полная загадка. Она вызвала копов. Они и помогли мне. Привезли нас к отелю и отнесли его в комнату. То, что он болеет очень редким расстройством сна, они проглотили безо всякого труда, проблем в то время хватало сполна.

Билл замолчал, кусая губы, он смотрел на скатерть. Лицо приобрело уставший вид, сморгнув, он продолжил.

— Он не пришел домой, я испугался. Вдруг его опять где-то подкосило, и он валяется в какой-нибудь помойке? Или того хуже — он ушел охотиться. Я злился. Он убивал людей, когда детей, когда взрослых, наверное, это была одна из весомых причин нашего кочевания по городу. И я не мог ему помешать. Пока не мог.  
— Вы пошли его искать? — Юноша неуверенно предположил.  
— В точку. Какой вы догадливый. Ночь в то время года была холодной. Из одежды я обзавелся курткой и парой теплых штанов, подрабатывая, где придется. Я не боялся потеряться, около нашего отеля располагалась пекарня «Счастливый рулет», просматривалась на несколько миль. Удачная реклама. Высоко и броско. Это служило мне ориентиром. Вот только я понятия не имел, с чего начать, не зная по каким улицам он ходит, пошел наугад. — В этот момент Билл разошелся кашлем, сухим старческим. Таблетки, помогая, все же наносили вред, кашель один из этого списка. — Прошу простить.  
— Что Вы, может принести Вам воды? — Посматривая на пустой стакан, юноша отметил про себя, что выглядит мистер Денбро хуже вчерашнего.  
— Нет, спасибо. Все хорошо, уже прошло. Давайте еще пару абзацев в вашем блокноте, и я пойду. — Билл выдохнул.  
— Я нашел его в баре. Он сидел с какой-то девчонкой за стойкой. Они оба хлестали текилу, как воду, и вторая была уже навеселе. Никогда бы не подумал, что Пеннивайз захочет споить девушку. Но он познавал все новое, и как ребенок, увидевший рекламу новой штуковины, непременно должен был применить ее на практике. Он не заметил меня. Они вышли из бара и направились в обратную сторону от отеля, значит, к ней домой. Мне хотелось разрушить его планы на ночь, но я банально испугался. Он выглядел в этот момент простым мужчиной, которому хотелось секса и несколько миллиграммов наркотиков. Уходя, я пожелал, чтобы он вырубился прямо на ней в процессе. Этого не произошло, и к моему разочарованию, он пришел под утро, кричащий на всю комнату, что обожает этот погрязший в грехе город. Я ненавидел его. Тот, на котором столько убийств, отрывался сейчас по полной, не заботясь о будущем. Но карма существует, и она приняла форму школы.  
— Школы, сэр?  
— Именно. К нам пришли из опеки детей, прямо в номер, когда я лежал на кровати, а Пеннивайз летал рядом мини-драконом, извергая легкое пламя, намереваясь сжечь мне волосы. А для меня это было своего рода обогревателем, отопления до сих пор не было. И когда раздался стук, он, подавившись дымом, разошелся кашлем и упал мне на грудь. Я скинул этого чешуйчатого и пошел открывать. Передо мной стояли две женщины. Чернокожая с шикарными кудрявыми волосами, собранными в хвост, оглядела меня с ног до головы. Я чувствовал, что она меня раздела этим взглядом. И белая блондинка с короткой стрижкой и в сером костюме. Ее глаза были непроницаемы. Стало не по себе. Пеннивайз возник за моей спиной, поинтересовавшись, почему я пускаю новую порцию холодного воздуха. Женщины, в свою очередь, не смутившись красоты Грея, задали свой вопрос. Почему я не на уроках? Я тогда засмеялся. Нет, честно, когда в последний раз меня спрашивали о бытовых делах?  
— Вы все эти месяцы не посещали школу? — Старательно записывая, мистер Норман с воодушевлением слушал продолжение.  
— Пеннивайзу было глубоко плевать на меня, я сам зарабатывал себе на пропитание, на одежду и ночевку в отеле. Какая там школа… Этот вопрос застал его врасплох. Женщины прошли в комнату, делая пометки в своих табелях. Пеннивайз же только злобно пялился и молчал. Я решил взять все в свои руки. Начал плести им, что приехали мы лишь недавно, и пока не успели подать документы в школу и прочее. Они требовали объяснений, иначе меня заберут от «брата». И разговаривать они хотели только с Пеннивайзом. Так что я заткнулся и сел в кресло, укутываясь одеялом до головы. Дракончик с жаром не помешал бы.  
— Они узнали правду?  
— Что вы, конечно нет. Пеннивайз к любому приспосабливается. И он стал «любящим старшим братом». Предложил им чая, те отказались, сказав, что таких «проблемных» родителей и детей как мы, в списке еще десятки, и успеть им надо обойти всех, желательно за этот день. Они сразу пошли в наступление, заставляя Пеннивайза придумывать нашу жизнь. В конечном итоге оказалось, что у нас есть дом на краю города, в спальном районе, но он пока достраивается.  
Его вынудили построить мне дом, я не хотел, чтобы они уходили так быстро, пока была возможность, решил брать от ситуации по максимуму. Вставил, что мой «брат» имеет страховку и машину. Так что в списке «сделать все по-быстрому» Пеннивайз с неохотой добавил пару важных для городской жизни бумажек и машину. Прощаясь с ними, в социальном обществе из беглецов мы превратились во вполне зажиточных граждан Нью-Йорка. Я смог ходить в школу, и спал в своей кровати в отдельной комнате.  
— Он смог сделать все это за пару дней?  
— За пару часов. Может меньше. Меня это мало волновало. Появилась возможность думать не о том, чем бы набить себе желудок, а об атаке и дальнейшем его уничтожении.  
— Он Вас больше не трогал? С того раза, когда Вы получили трепку? Извините… — Потупив глаза, юноша услышал, как тихо смеется мистер Денбро. Тот уже засыпал. Что ж, будет время перебрать весь материал и записать красиво.

Лежа в кровати, Билл смахнул слезы. Он должен держать лицо, пока дает интервью. Но от минут слабости никто не застрахован. И сейчас, засыпая на пару часов, Билл вспомнил, как менялся Пеннивайз, как из злобного, живущего только тем, чем бы набить себе брюхо, монстра, превращался в того, каким запомнил его Билл в последние дни… Перед тем, как Оно уснуло на долгие двадцать семь лет.

— Все же страховка тогда многое покрыла… — Билл закрыл глаза, боясь, что навсегда. Засыпать и думать, что можешь умереть вот так, спокойно, во сне. Не увидев его, никогда больше не услышав и не почувствовав. Он слишком через многое прошел в своей жизни, чтобы так уйти. Только после того, как увидит его и выскажет все, что накопил за эти годы. Не раньше.


	13. Новенький

Так непривычно было просыпаться под трель будильника. А выключив, развалиться на кровати и пару минут пялиться в потолок, постепенно пробуждаясь. В окно новой «своей» комнаты заглядывает ветка дуба, тенью скользя по подушке, а в дождливую погоду своими корягами-пальцами стучит в него, думая, что пугает. Но Билла этим не напугаешь, его воображение не будет придумывать страшную историю этих коряг-пальцев, принадлежавших злобной старухе. Забирающей по ночам непослушных детей, не желающих спать, уводя их в свой потусторонний мир, превращая в деревья. Скорее клоунская морда в шторм будет прижата к этому окну, и он своими горящими глазами с удовольствием пошлет Биллу очередной кошмар. Почему Билл так в этом уверен? Они постоянно ему снятся. И он уверен, что это задумка не мозга, а чьих-то когтей. Были бы просто коряги, жизнь казалась бы простой.

Сморгнув пару раз, внутренние часы Билла подсказали, если он не поднимет свою тощую задницу с кровати сейчас же, то опоздает на свой первый в этом месяце урок. Новая школа. Звучит нелепо. Сказать бы Биллу три месяца назад, что он уедет из родного городка с убийцей и тираном, которому всем своим горящим ненавистью сердцем будет желать лишь смерти. И теперь жить с ним в Нью-Йорке в одном доме… И мысль, что все друзья забыли о нем… На это заявление Билл бы рассмеялся и полетел бы на «Сильвере» с ветром в волосах подальше от безумца.

Почистив зубы, Билл спустился на первый этаж. Планировка дома была вполне обычной. Просторная гостиная, соединявшаяся с кухней, и второй этаж с тремя комнатами. Вот только зачем третья комната, пока было не понятно. Она была полностью пуста, в отличие от последних двух. Одна для Билла, другая для ублюдка, но и они не слишком располагали уютом. Все еще впереди, кровать есть и уже хорошо.

Внизу никого не было, на кухне ничем не пахло, Билл сразу отмахнул идею о том, как Пеннивайз выглядел бы в фартуке, хлопочущий у плиты. Аж блевать тянет. Не теряя времени, Билл первым делом поставил чайник — он будет кофе, однозначно. Новая жизнь, новые привычки. Мама никогда не запрещала его, но однажды сказала, что кофе все же больше подходит для более зрелого организма, и Биллу пока не нужно столько дополнительной энергии. Он и так слишком активный, не хватало еще дополнительных переломов. Причем тут переломы, Билл позже спросил у отца, тот ответил, что на «Сильвере» с прибавкой энергии Билл может улететь с дороги. Куда? Решать уже Биллу, но тогда он и думать забыл пробовать бодрящий напиток.

Пока чайник нагревался, Билл, пошарив в холодильнике, с горечью отметил, что в нем повесилась мышь. Сиротливые консервы, подозрительно смотревшие на мальчика выцветшей этикеткой, и парочка промерзших овощей.

— Да он и-издевается, — злобно закрыв холодильник, Билл как ошпаренный отскочил, рядом стоял Роберт. Он лениво обвел глазами все те мелкие манипуляции произведенные Биллом.  
— Приятного аппетита, Билли.

Тихий голос, монстр опять всю ночь где-то блуждал. Билл сглотнул. После того своеобразного урока он кое-что усвоил. Нехрен злить лишний раз этого неуравновешенного ублюдка. Еще раз такого грубого вправления плеча он точно не хотел. Оно до сих пор отзывалось болью при резком движении.

— Т-ты хочешь з-заморить меня го-олодом?

Чайник щелкнул кнопкой, Билл положил пару ложек кофе в кружку, наблюдая краем глаза за действиями Пеннивайза. Тот (будто он не знал, что увидит) открыл холодильник. По ногам потянуло холодным воздухом, Билл, фыркнув, залез на стул, поджав их под себя. Нужно было надеть носки. Привычка. Старая привычка ходить босиком по дому, зная, что мама всегда следит за отоплением и сквозняками. Джорджи постоянно простывал, если играл на ковре или полу. Джорджи.

— Перестань, Билли. И так это мерзкое пойло воняет, еще и твои унылые мысли, — все же закрыв холодильник, Пеннивайз снова повернулся к мальчику. Ночка выдалась крайне бурной, Пеннивайз не представлял, что люди настолько стойкие. После шести стопок его желудок полетел к чертям, а голова до сих пор разрывалась. Зачем? Зачем себя так мучить, эти люди совсем ебанутые, так отдыхать, чтобы на следующий день умирать? Радовало одно: Билли злился, но молчал. Это было весело, как он силой воли подавляет те едкие и грязные слова, которые хочет высказать Пеннивайзу, хотя тот и так мог их услышать.

— Я е-есть хочу, — глотнув напиток, мальчик скривился. Сахар был бы не лишним. Но отец пил кофе без него, и как такую горечь?  
— Я тоже, — хотя нет, мысли о еде заставляли сглатывать рвотные позывы, чертов алкоголь. Подойдя ближе, Роберт положил свои руки на плечи мальчика. Сжал, отчего тот дернулся. Было больно. — Очень хочу, Билли. Но терплю. Потому что эти твари заставили нас закрепиться на одном месте, если здесь начнут пропадать люди, на нас быстро выйдет полиция. А в Дерри было так легко, никто вас не искал…

«Достал, ублюдок, постоянно жалующийся, нытик херов»

Пальцы ощутимо сжали сильнее. Билл зашипел.

— Пей свое дерьмо и вали, гаденыш.

Роберт отошел. Насвистывая, поднялся на второй этаж. Хлопнула дверь.

— Вот мразь, — кружка, ударившись о мойку, покорно осталась стоять грязной, а Билл поспешил одеваться. Он еще поквитается, обязательно!

Школа встретила плакатом «Добро пожаловать, новенький!» и кучей аплодисментов и знакомств. Конечно же, нет. Проскользнув к своему шкафчику и достав оттуда все нужные учебники (благо он об этом подумал заранее, придя в школу в выходные, захватив с собой все необходимое), Билл незаметной тенью проскользнул в класс. Его встретили без особого энтузиазма. Он отработанным механизмом рассказал свою «историю» переезда в этот замечательный город. Всем было насрать, но то, что он тянул время урока, тем самым снижая шансы, что учитель раздаст обещанный тест, радовало. Учитель был мастаком поговорить, поэтому Биллу изрядно пришлось попотеть, чтобы ответить на все его вопросы.

— Билл, а как у тебя с математикой? Ты ведь понимаешь, пропустив такой огромный материал, и хромая в прошлом, тебе будет очень сложно сдать подготовительные экзамены.  
— Все в п-п-полном порядке, сэр. Я к-кое-что читал, д-думаю, я справлюсь с нагрузкой. — Смешок в классе.  
— Какой хороший мальчик, какой хороший. Отлично! Садись вот сюда, да-да, за первую парту, чтобы тебе было все видно. И обязательно спрашивай, задавай вопросы. Как показала практика, ученик лучше запоминает ответы, а, следовательно, и сам материал.  
— С-спасибо, сэр, — неловкость, это ощущение еще надолго засядет в Билле. Новые взгляды, новые манеры, это все отличается от Дерри. Намного отличается. Там не важно, дома ты или в школе, в магазине или в библиотеке, ощущалась родная атмосфера, все друг для друга словно семья.

Уроки шли медленно и смертельно скучно. Учителя вели себя довольно доброжелательно, но вот дети. Билл не относил себя к этой возрастной группе людей. Со смерти младшего брата он повзрослел очень быстро. Так что все эти косые взгляды мальчик мог стерпеть без особых усилий, просто не обращая внимания. Почему дети такие злые? Билл не понимал. В случае с Генри, у того отец псих. А тут у всех в семьях психи?

В столовой Билл сидел в одиночестве и ел подостывший обед, но даже это радовало, голод был просто животным. Вдруг на глаза бросилась следующая картина.

Трое на одного. Старшеклассники избивают младшего и слабого. Вполне понятно. Но если не считать, что эти ребята слишком распалились. Казалось, будто избиение видел только Билл, остальные равнодушно проходили мимо, никто не пытался не то чтобы сказать, подойти и остановить. Билл встал, слишком громко скрипнув стулом, и тут же чья-та рука заставила его сесть. Черт возьми, больное плечо!

— Я бы не советовал лезть, новенький. Эти отморозки в мясной рулет тебя скатают, — рядом сел парень. Билл только попытался что-нибудь вставить, как тот перебил. — Меня Финном зовут, Финн Николсон.  
— О-отпусти, — Билл попытался встать, до его ушей долетали надрывные крики, того парня сейчас убьют! Вырвавшись из хватки подростка, он побежал к нападавшим, а набрав скорость, просто снес одного с ног, отчего кулак, предназначавшийся бедолаге, скользнул по скуле Билла.  
— Ты кто такой?! — Двое других ошарашенно смотрели, как мальчик поднялся на ноги. Их напарник был в отключке, сильно приложившись головой об пол.  
— Т-теперь поровну, — Билл перевел взгляд на паренька. Ему сломали нос, и, похоже, били ногами. Разбитые губы и рассеченная бровь. Комплект насилия.  
— Мудила, да я тя!.. — второй, который был крупнее отрубившегося, танком пошел на Билла. А Билл почувствовал себя гладиатором на арене. 

Сразу же собрались зеваки, переговариваясь между собой о дальнейшем развитии сюжета. Новый знакомый — Финн — качал головой, Билл послал его на хуй. Всех на хуй. Мерзкие твари, смотрели, как над ребенком издеваются, и ни один не решил позвать учителей. Светлая мысль, кстати, нужно было сначала позвать их… Почему дети такие жестокие и бесчувственные?

— Слышь, ты, кажись, новенький. Поди, не знаешь несколько НАШИХ правил? — Третий подал голос, он сжимал волосы бедолаги.  
— В п-правилах школы н-не было у-указано, что м-можно избивать уч-чеников. П-по вам тюрьма п-плачет, выр-родки, — приняв стойку, Билл ждал нападения. Драка с человеком не казалась такой уж страшной, страшно — когда твоих друзей на глазах убивает монстр, попутно что-нибудь отрывая и сжирая на твоих глазах, страшно — когда теряешь близких и ничего уже не в силах изменить. Страшно — когда этот монстр злится. А это хрень собачья.  
— Во мудак. Сейчас огребешь! — Тот, что стоял рядом, бросился на Билла с кулаками.

Типичный Бауэрс. Одни мышцы, мозга ноль. Увернувшись от замаха, Билл решил не медлить, с радостью и силой ударил его по паху. Парень, крякнув, завалился на бок, выпучив глаза. Кто-то из толпы присвистнул. Третий, поняв, что Билл, мать его, крепкий орешек, решил действовать по-умнее. Он выжидал, когда новенький подойдет ближе. Но похоже был ссыкуном еще тем.

— О-отпусти его, — указывая на сжавшегося мальчика, Билл зыркнул на ублюдка.  
— Отпусти его! — Властно и жестко. Билл чувствовал победу. Это всего лишь озлобленные дети, возможно, их подвергают насилию дома, и они выплескивают всю свою боль на других. Типичные Генри.  
— Ты понимаешь, что попал, да тебя закопают! 

Отпустив мальчика, третий выродок поспешил скрыться. Повисло молчание, все были ошарашены поступком новенького. Но Билл пока не понимал, с кем именно связался, те были лишь жалкими шестерками. Одно вяканье и было слышно.

— П-пойдем, отведу те-ебя в ла-азарет.

Мальчик осторожно протянул руку. Билл, не оборачиваясь, повел паренька к доктору. Учителя не сказали ничего. Уроки продолжились в обычном темпе. Билл понял, что школа просто пропитана насилием. А учителям было насрать. Почему? Кто-то главный затыкал им рты зелеными купюрами, особенно врачу, который писал на этот счет в книжке пострадавшего жалкие отмазки: «упал с лестницы, защемило дверью».

— И вы решились попасться мне на глаза? — Удар в живот, парень лежал в ногах со слезами на глазах, жадно глотал ртом воздух. — Вы, как последние побитые псины, сбежали оттуда… При всех просто оскорбили меня своим поведением.  
— П-прости нас, Гард, прости, мы просто не ожидали, что кто-то полезет.

Удар носком ботинка, и передний зуб распрощался со своим законным местом. Крик разнесся по всему спортзалу.

— Вы должны были наказать того придурка, — переведя взгляд на затихших «шестерок», губы разошлись в улыбке. — Но не наказали, вдобавок, того ушастого упустили.  
— Мы все исправим, клянемся, те ублюдки свое дерьмо жрать будут.  
— Конечно, но сейчас жрать его будете именно вы, — парень сел на стул, не к месту стоящий посреди зала. Бедняга неподалеку зажимал свой кровавый рот, а остальные два стояли около двери, бледные и вспотевшие. Наблюдали, как Босс зажег сигарету и закурил, пуская едкий дым в высокий потолок. И не скажешь, что перед ними сидит их одногодка. Ему точно 14? Высокий, в меру натренированный, никаких изъянов внешне, модель сошла с обложки. И глаза — совсем недетские. Карие с острым блеском ненависти ко всем, пронзающие и заставляющие подчиняться и бояться.  
— Вы не слышали? Когда вернусь, накажу плохих мальчиков. — Стул противно скрипнул о пол, послышался стук каблуков, как удары сердца, быстрые.  
— Гард… — Отчаяние в голосе, пройдя мимо, им в нос ударил запах его парфюма. Этот человек монстр.

Дом встретил относительным молчанием. Не считая того, что кто-то стонал наверху. И определенно от наслаждения. И не Пеннивайз.

Билл заперся у себя в комнате. Бросив рюкзак на кровать, подошел к окну. Противное чувство, что за ним следят, не покидало Билла. Но в окне он никого не увидел. Женский голос заставил отпрянуть от окна. Билл слегка приоткрыл дверь, что-то уж слишком она раскричалась. Подойдя тихо к незапертой двери клоуна, Билл заглянул в комнату. Тело пробила дрожь. Женщина сидела верхом на Пеннивайзе и стонала, хватая его руки, пытаясь отпрянуть. Мальчик понял, что не из-за переизбытка чувств он ее душил. Стоны наслаждения в один момент превратились в стоны боли и страха. Билл, не думая, вбежал в комнату.

— О, Билли! С возвращением!

Радостный, сочившийся медом голос заставил кожу покрыться мурашками. Он не видел лица Пеннивайза, до этого момента его закрывала девушка. Кровавая улыбка и золотые глаза заставили мальчика пригвоздить себя к полу.

— О-отпусти ее! — Билл чувствовал, как тают стальные нотки в его голосе. Мужчина, разжав разорванную шею, с наслаждением вдохнул воздух. В страх этой девицы гармонично вклинился страх Билла. Он совладает с ним через секунду, но пока… Это было потрясающе.  
— Не красиво подглядывать, Билли. Тебя разве не учили родители? — Неприкрытое, как само тело, издевательство.  
— В-вы слишком с-сильно шумели.

Вот еще один труп, прекрасно. Этот ублюдок член клал на все то, что говорил сегодня утром.

— Не беспокойся, эта шлюха все равно никому не интересна, — схватив девушку за руку, Пеннивайз с громким хрустом оторвал ее, хрящи сильно выделялись в мясе, чистые, отполированные, сейчас крошились в зубах монстра. Билл побелел, возник вопрос, какого дьявола он еще здесь? При виде на то, как человека пожирают, внутри все сжималось в тугой узел. Он понял, что его сейчас вырвет. Отвернувшись, Билл замер. Кровавая рука держала дверь, а когти на пальцах постепенно принимали человеческий вид.  
— Куда это ты? Не хочешь присоединиться? Или побежишь на первый этаж и позвонишь в полицию? — От аромата крови кружилась голова, а горячая жижа уже подошла к глотке. Билл сглотнул, поморщившись, почувствовал, как ему на шею капает кровь. — Я веселюсь, Билли! — Пальцы размазали жирную кровь по шее мальчика, чуть царапая нежную кожу.  
— Мне никто не запретит, даже ты. Это ведь повод задуматься о своем проигрыше? — Рука, запачкав воротник, метнулась к волосам, Роберт полностью прижал Билла к двери. Мальчик не двигался. — Ты придумал, как победишь меня? Хорошо устроился, свой дом, дурацкая школа, может и друзей заведешь?

Удар по лицу, все, что успел сделать Билл, как его бросили на кровать к трупу. Ребенок, весь красный и запыхавшийся, чувства захлестнули волной отчаяния. Монстр все сказал правильно, он нихрена не делает! Рука случайно коснулась лица девушки. Билл отпрянул, из ее шеи еще вытекала кровь. А глаза были закатаны назад, будто линзы примерила на Хэллоуин. Пугающий образ, вот только она мертва, по настоящему.

— Хватит пялиться на мой обед, он, кстати, остывает из-за тебя. — Билл метнул взгляд на мужчину. Голый, довольный, окровавленный. — Отвечай на вопрос. Как ты убьешь меня?  
— Я н-не знаю, — честно, главное выпусти. Билл задыхался.  
— Печально, Билли! Ты меня разочаровываешь! Так бросался словами, а сейчас? Осталось в штаны надуть для полного убожества. Или блевать тянет? Что сильнее?

Билл понимал, это его дразнят, но тело рвануло само, не отдавая отчет. Ненависть новой порцией адреналина выплеснулась вслед за болью. Мужчина не жалел сил на Билли. Ударом кулака он отшвырнул мальчика к окну. Тот выблевал свой обед, а после еще долго выл, держась за лицо. Через его сладенькие маленькие пальчики просачивалась кровь. Боль — сладость второго сорта, но все же сладость. Пеннивайз, вдыхая аромат, медленно подошел к кровати. Из-за Билли, голод разыгрался еще сильнее. Голова девушки «случайно» полетела в сторону мальчика, на лету разбрызгивая капли крови по полу и стенам. Билл закричал, помчавшись к двери, был сбит с ног прилетевшей в него оторванной ногой.

— Не так быстро, Билли.  
— М-мразь! — Встав, Билл отбросил от себя оторванную конечность. На лице красовался синяк, а из сломанного носа сочилась кровь, правый глаз покраснел от разорванных капилляров.  
— Возбуждающе. Не принесешь мне ее голову? Я сразу отпущу тебя. Обещаю! — Игриво, он должен хоть как-нибудь поиздеваться над мальчишкой. Обязательно, он обязательно вырвет его страх наружу, чтобы только им одним был пропитан гаденыш. Следя, как Билл неуверенно поднялся на ноги, как поднял с пола голову девушки, Роберт сглотнул вязкую слюну.  
— П-подавись, т-тварь, — швырнув в Пеннивайза, Билл рванул следом. Удар пришелся мужчине в нос. Характерный хруст, монстр взвыл. — У-урод, еще раз посмей м-меня тронуть! — Вторая рука была перехвачена. Злые желтые глаза и характерное рычание. — Я обязательно т-тебя убью, только д-дождись, не сд-сдохни раньше! — Билл сжал зубы, кровь засохла на губах, стянув их корочкой. Глаза Пеннивайза теряли яркий желтый блеск, переходя в спокойный голубой. Мальчишка все еще может сражаться. Стойкий засранец.

Игра продолжается.

Ночь выдалась тяжелой. Нос пульсировал и горел. В добавок не дышал. Нужно бы ехать в больницу, но Билл не умел водить машину, и этот ублюдок тоже. Идти пешком не вариант, он еще нихрена не ориентируется в этом районе. Позвонить? Был бы телефон… К соседям? Всплывут соответствующие вопросы.

— Блять.

Глаза слипались, но живот протестующе урчал. С обеда Билл ничего не ел, а после увиденного в спальне его тошнило до самого вечера. Сейчас же потребность в еде снова вернулась.

Спустившись вниз, Билл решил, что съест те консервы, даже если и отравится, хоть что-то в желудке будет. На лестнице он столкнулся с Робертом. Тот, одевшись, опять куда-то намылился. Минута молчания и мужчина вышел вон. Билл же направил свой путь к холодильнику. В нем все так же стояли эти сранные консервы.

— Не пускайся во все тяжкие, малыш. — Билл отвернулся от холодильника, чего забыл этот урод, еще одной издевки в адрес Билла? Но то, что увидел Билл, слегка удивило. Нет. Он охренел. Пакет с продуктами, которые чуть ли не вываливались из него, плюс аптечка.  
— Ты з-записался в «Красный Крест»? С ч-чего такая з-забота? — Билл насторожено подошел ближе.  
— Просто понял, что сраться с тобой я могу всегда, но твоя регенерация и вид оставляют желать лучшего. Еще вопросы возникнут о домашнем насилии и прочей херне. Ешь и лечись, Билли.  
— С-синяк и сломанный нос. О-они так просто не за-аживут. У тебя по-лю-любому будут неприятности.

Открыв пакет, желудок радостно завопил. Быстрее, быстрее ешь! Билл метнулся к раковине, до жирной пищи он доберется завтра, а вот пару свежих овощей он съест прямо сейчас.

Пеннивайз молча наблюдал, как мальчик моет, ест. Моет и ест. Слова беспокоили. Эти ебучие правила, в школе заметят, эти две сучки снова придут.

— Билли, — Пеннивайз подошел, сгреб ребенка в охапку. — Они никуда не убегут, вся эта твоя трава, — сев на стул, Пеннивайз удерживал брыкающегося Билла. — Дай мне секунду!

Повышение голоса сработало. Свет замерцал в лампочке, когда он поднес руку к лицу мальчика.

— Как все раздражает, но ведь играть по правилам намного интересней, нежели без них, правда? — Рука коснулась щеки, холодные пальцы слегка дотронулись до носа Билла. Тот ойкнул. Тепло и приятный запах. Сложно сказать, чем пахло. Пеннивайз сам не знал. Он впервые кого-то лечил своей силой, странное ощущение, и его подарил именно Билли. — Вот и все. Дыши.

Билл спрыгнул с ног мужчины. В носу все еще стоял этот невероятный запах. Нос не болел, а глаз видел все четко. Но все же эта доброта пугала.

Пеннивайз удалился в свою вычищенную комнату. Пропало желание выходить куда-нибудь. Нужно понять новое чувство. А лучше его запах. Это не запах сущности Пеннивайза. Потусторонний. Но чей? Черепаха пах затхлыми Вселенными, а этот? Услышав, как закрылась дверь Билла, клоун расслабленно выдохнул. Кто-то третий пытается сунуться в его игру.

Уплывающее сознание Билла выдвинуло одну теорию, столь неожиданную для первого учебного дня: есть главный маленький говнюк, возможно, слишком богатый для этой школы, держащий власть в своих игривых руках. И Билл решил найти его. И выбить из него все дерьмо. Ему можно — он новенький. А еще нужно придумать, как убить Пеннивайза, желательно быстрее. Этот монстр должен скоро уснуть.


	14. Знакомство

Билл проснулся с мыслью, что весь день пройдет по касательной к его удаче. Непонятно, почему в такую рань пришло столь необоснованное предположение, возможно, из-за головной боли, тупым молоточком стучавшей по черепушке. «Этот день будет содержать в себе отборное дерьмицо», — Билл встал с постели. Одеваясь, поежился, по ногам тянуло холодным воздухом — забыл закрыть окно ночью. Теперь пришлось стучать зубами и яро натягивать на себя свитер.

Утро было одной дождливой тучей, зарядившей лить слезы весь день. Минус первый в сегодняшнем списке неудач: Биллу до автобусной остановки идти полчаса пешком, и конечно, как у самого прошаренного о погоде-природе жителя Нью-Йорка, у него не было в наличии резиновых сапог. От одного вида этой нужной обуви Билл столбенел и стеклянными глазами наблюдал, как очередной ребенок или другой обладатель данного атрибута пройдет мимо него. В тенях каждого Билл слышал смех Джорджи, в каждой большой луже он представлял кораблик. Дождь — второй в списке ненавистных сердцу мальчика вещей, первое почетное место определенно занимал этот улыбающийся ублюдок за столом. Билл никак не отреагировал на приветствие, а сразу направился к холодильнику. Теперь этот сэр был полон и выполнял свою работу по назначению.

— Билли! Билли! Би-и-и-илли!

Тянущий голос и явно игривое настроение у клоуна — второй минус. Когда слышатся в этом пении нотки загадочности и хитрожопства, однозначно все идет не в плюс в карму Биллу.

— Ч-чего? — Разбивая яйца об сковородку, мальчик элегантно выбросил скорлупу в мусорку. Пока единственное, что Билл мог приготовить: яичницу с беконом. Краем глаза он наблюдал за Пеннивайзом, тот не мог усидеть на месте, глаза бегали по всей кухне, а руки нервно постукивали по столу.  
— На машине…  
— Нет, — резко прервал мальчик. Черт возьми, он догадывался, что этот день придет! — Х-хочешь р-разбить ее? — Билл накрыл крышкой готовившуюся яичницу. Пару ломтиков жаренного бекона и бутерброды в придачу. Еще что-нибудь по-быстрому приготовить в школу на перекус.  
— Все утром думают, как бы пожрать? — Обида в голосе.  
— Д-думают. Хороший завтрак — залог х-хорошего дня. — Но может и не точно. Вчерашний салат, создававшийся прямо на ходу, Билл точно есть больше не хотел. — Ты д-даже водить не умеешь.  
— Но, Билли! Не рушь все, чтобы я не говорил. Я же хочу более-менее наладить с тобой отношения. Ты разве не хочешь пойти навстречу?  
— Я не х-хочу выйти вп-перед ногами.

Яичница готова. Поставив чайник, мальчик сел за стол. Грей сидел на противоположной стороне и молча наблюдал за процессом поедания кулинарного шедевра, дуясь.

— Любишь сделки? Ладно, давай заключим. Да, я вполне могу общаться с тобой телепатией. Чего ты хочешь взамен на поездку? Чего?! — Клоун вскочил. Стул противно скрипнул о пол. Билл продолжал молча жевать. Глаза выразительно говорили за него. — Ты же ешь, почему мне нельзя? Знай, засранец, чем сильнее голод, тем больше я буду убивать вас.

Фыркнув, мужчина снова сел за стол. Мальчишка нечестно играет. Запихнуть бы его в машину и дать по газам, но кроме злости Пеннивайз ничего не почувствует. Ему нужны реальные эмоции и чувства гаденыша. А значит, нужно идти по длинной дороге уговоров и соглашений.

— А что, если я больше никого сюда не приведу? Идет? Никаких посторонних в доме. Твоя совесть будет чиста, Билли. Не будешь жалеть, что кого-то не успел спасти.

Секунда молчания, Билл, прожевывая бекон, всерьез задумался. Монстр все равно будет убивать, пока он его не прижмет, или пока не подарит тот тайный вкус или подобие этого… Но оттирание полов, стирка кровавых простынь, проветривание и банально — воспоминание о том ужасе, Билл явно не хотел повторения.

— Договорились! Итак, малыш Билли, быстрее дожевывай и собирайся! Сегодня в школу ты доедешь сухим.

«Или мертвым» — закончил Билл, поднимаясь к себе в комнату.

Минус третий — пустая голова. Похоже, он все-таки простыл.

Пристегиваясь ремнем безопасности, Билл держал на коленях инструкцию по вождению. Не сказать, что машина была крута, вернее всего, не слишком-то и крута, или крута по бюджету не работающего и школьника. Обыкновенна и проста. Гудящий двигатель, шумный салон из-за урчания печки и скрипящего руля, а коробка передач подозрительно заклинивала.

— Т-ты где эту хибару на к-колесах нашел? — Билл уже жалел о сделке. Лучше бы промок, «и снова оттирал кровавые следы» — подсказало сознание.  
— Она стояла одинокой гордой телегой на западе города, там много таких как эта кляча. Но мотор работал только у этой.  
— К-круто, главное, чтобы с-сейчас он не п-передумал, — вжавшись в сиденье, Билл следил, как вполне уверенно сидит за рулем Роберт. Глаза горели, а губы все норовили изобразить подобие улыбки. Как ребенок, неприкрыто радовался подаренной игрушке. Вот только это не заводная машинка, где «авария» о ножку стола или другую мебель вызывает восторг и смех, сейчас в такой машинке сидел Билл. И он был уверен, если они врежутся, то не в мягкую обивку дивана.  
— Билли, двигатель только греется, а я уже улавливаю нотки твоего беспокойства? — Вдыхая всем объемом человеческих легких, Пеннивайз наслаждался. Еду можно убивать и в другом месте, а вот чистые эмоции Билли редко можно попробовать.  
— П-печка жарит, в-выключи. — Билл приоткрыл окно, пуская в салон влажный с запахом мокрого асфальта воздух, медленно вдыхая его.  
— Она сломана, хочешь, я ее доломаю?  
— Н-нет, — еще зимой без печки, ага, щас. — Нормально. Поехали, а т-то точно о-опоздаю. — Как бы не хотелось Биллу в это верить, но это правда.  
— Тогда вперед. 

Мотор взревел, халупа тронулась. Билл, выпучив глаза, нервно наблюдал то за дорогой, то за водителем. Вполне расслабленным, кстати. Руки на руле отбивали свой ритм. Скорость, слава Богу, она набирала небольшую, но проезжавшие мимо машины то и дело заставляли мальчика задерживать дыхание. Он представлял, как они врезаются друг в друга. Как кричит металл и звенит стекло, искры и взрыв.

— Вау. Прям боевик, Билли. — Пеннивайз засмеялся, отбрасывая непослушную челку с глаз. Оказалось, водить машину не так и сложно. Жми на нужные педали, изредка поворачивай и останавливайся у светофоров и пропускай пешеходов (в своем воображении, как бы узко это не звучало, он представлял, как их всех давит, особенно пробегавших совсем рядом с капотом детей). Через пару кварталов, Билл совсем успокоился, а значит, доверил свою жизнь клоуну, только на эту поездку, конечно, но все же эта мысль радовала Пеннивайза. Оказывается, пугать и убивать не самое интересное занятие, а интересней пугать и затем дарить спокойствие. А потом все равно пугать. Когда он резко развернул машину, и старые шины заскользили по мокрому асфальту, визжа, как и Билл в салоне, используя весь свой лексикон. Выпрыгнув из машины, пулей понесся в здание средней школы.

— Зато вовремя. — Смех пробивал, а запах острого страха жадно впитывался носом мужчины, отчего руки на руле слегка подрагивали от наслаждения. Чистый детский страх, как давно он не ощущал его.

Билл устал ловить на себе взгляды учеников. Их перешептывания и стадный страх. На уроках учителя постоянно отдергивали слишком уж сильно заболтавшихся детей. Они говорили о ком-то. И Билл решил узнать о ком, когда подошел к двум девочкам на перемене. На его вопрос они не ответили, а смерив испуганным взглядом убежали. Это было странно. Почему учителя ничего не сказали о вчерашнем? Ни один не упомянул в классе о том, что того паренька не хило избили в столовой. В Дерри, конечно, школа тоже не была идеальным местом, но там хотя бы всегда дежурил один или два полицейских. Были и охранники в школе. В столовой, пока на поднос каждому раскладывали нужную порцию еды, Билл приметил одиноко сидящего Финна. Вот с него и надо начинать.

Мальчик поставил поднос на стол. Игнорируя недоуменный взгляд, сел рядом.

— Р-рассказывай, что знаешь об э-этих психах. — Сразу к действиям. Финн замотал головой, ловя взгляды сидящих рядом.  
— Я в такие дела не лезу, и тебе не советую. Ты всю школу на задницу посадил вчерашним геройством. Только и слышишь от всех про новенького. Я хотел тихо мирно познакомиться, может даже тусить вместе, а теперь все как один считают меня твоим корешом. Подстава, бро.  
— Кто у ни-их главный?

Билл отпил сока, раздражала ситуация. К шкафчику кто-то чересчур образованный прикрепил красноречивое послание, и сколько раз там было написано слово «пиздец», Билл сбился со счета. Такое ощущение, что он объявил войну целой стране. С таким масштабным угнетением и страхом от учащихся он столкнулся впервые.

— Ты, кроме заики, еще и глухой? Говорю, брось это, Гарольд тебя в порошок сотрет и им же закинется.  
— Гарольд? — Финн закатил глаза. Сам мальчик выглядел на все свои одиннадцать, веснушки, хаотично разбросанные по лицу, карие глаза, и все еще тот детский высокий голос.  
— Гарольд Боллморт. Его папаня сидит в совете директоров в нефтегазовой компании. Плюс еще какими-то ресторанами владеет…  
— З-золотой мальчик… — Билл бросил салфетку в стакан. Все складывалось в целую картину. — И сильно влияние в ш-школе?

Финн неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Говорят, учителя за ним задницу подтирают, но это слухи. Что же до учеников, ты сам видишь. Мой тебе совет, бро, не лезь, убьет. Я серьезно. Этот пацан успел уже посидеть в тюряге, пока папаня не заплатил залог.

Билл хмыкнул. Опять запугивают. Звонок раздался неожиданно, ребята побежали в класс.

Молодая девушка, красивая учительница музыки, показывала, как нужно играть на флейте. Мальчики откровенно зевали, а девочки с блестящими глазами наблюдали и ловили каждое движение и слово, сказанное учительницей. Биллу она понравилась. Мягкий голос и грация. Она очаровывала. Заставляла погрузиться в мир мелодичных звуков, создавая атмосферу расслабления. Редко, когда учитель мог преподнести свой предмет с изюминкой. Ты затягиваешься, сам того не замечая, а время, кажется, уходит на второй план. Билл смог расслабиться только сейчас, отбросив проблемы на потом.

Резкий хлопок дверью вырвал из флейты визжащий звук. Мисс Дора нервно взглянула на нарушителей. Билл сморгнул, не сразу понимая, что музыка стихла. Повернулся к двери и замер. Узнаваемые фиолетовые от синяков лица. Те, кто избивали слабого в столовой. Сейчас лыбились, а в глазах читался контроль. Не смутившись приказа выйти из класса, они нагло подошли к Биллу.

— Поднимай свою задницу и пошли, тебя хотят видеть. — Грубо. В классе повисла тишина. Биллу на мгновенье стало не по себе, холодок по позвоночнику. Если его убьют, никто не будет останавливать этих уродов. Облизал сухие губы.

— А если нет? — Насколько все серьезно?  
— Тогда, Вас, мисс Дора, — один повернулся к застывшей учительнице, та до побелевших костяшек сжимала флейту, — ждут сегодня вечером, сами знаете где. Не забудьте надеть подарок Босса.  
— У-блюдки… — Билл встал, в глазах девушки читался ужас и стыд, сказать такое при всех в классе. — Ведите.  
— Стойте! — Девушка подбежала к Биллу, загородив его. Холодная рука коснулась запястья мальчика. — У нас урок, выметайтесь отсюда живо, он и так отстает от всех, не усложняйте.  
— Это Вы не усложняйте, а то на пару дней возьмете больничный. — Самый высокий из парней, попытался оттолкнуть ее.  
— Ты мне угрожаешь? Ты хоть понимаешь, что это статья. При свидетелях я…  
— Я Вам угрожаю? Нет, ты слышал? — Получив отрицательный ответ от друга, парень продолжил. — А вы, малявки, что-нибудь слышали? — Ответ хором молнией ударил девушку. Она сдерживала слезы, но все еще держала Билла за руку, ее ухоженные ногти впились прямо в кожу. Она сжала зубы.  
— Подонки, какие же вы подонки. Уходите или пойдете к директору!  
— Доставучая сука! Тогда пойдешь с ним!  
— Мисс Дора, о-отпустите м-меня.

Ее рука дрожала, но взгляд уверенно сказал обратное. Похоже, для себя она что-то решила.

А Билл беспокоился, боялся, что с ней могут сделать что-то очень плохое, перед глазами встала умершая женщина в красивой шляпке. Их завели в спортзал. Дора сразу начала говорить. Ее голос эхом отражался от стен, но Билл не пытался понять, о чем она говорит своим сдерживающим рыдания голосом. Взгляд застыл на нем. Главный злодей сидит посреди огромного зала, курит, плюя на все правила, и смотрит. Пронзительно и злобно. Злится из-за женщины, злится из-за спокойного взгляда мальчишки.

Билл не боится быть избитым, хоть и вот они: шесть человек, словно голодные собаки на цепях, ждут сигнала хозяина, чтобы наброситься и разодрать жертву на лоскуты.

— Заткнись, шлюха! Лучше иди сюда и отсоси мне, хоть полезным делом займешься. — Резкий голос с хрипящими нотками, голос взрослого, но никак не четырнадцатилетнего подростка.  
— Гарольд! Хватит, я больше не буду этим заниматься, пускай меня хоть уволят! — Она хотела еще что-то сказать, но подлетел один из шестерок и, грубо схватив за волосы, потащил девушку в центр. Билла все еще держали. — Отпустите меня! — Девушка, плача села перед королем вечеринки на колени. — Гарольд, прошу, прекрати все это, отпусти меня и мальчика. Он ничего тебе плохого не сделал. Давай поговорим, хорошо? — Удар носком ботинка по лицу заставил ее завалиться на бок. Издав протяжный стон, она замолкла.  
— Слишком громкая для шлюхи. Салют, Грей! — Парень поднял руку, улыбаясь.  
— Веселишься в новой школе?

Билл пронзил его злобным взглядом. И даже не из-за фальшивой гадкой фамилии, он ударил девушку, учителя, взрослого. Золотой мальчик, черти его драли! Но было странно услышать эту фамилию из уст чужого человека.

— Думаешь, я не подготовился? Я все о тебе знаю, в отличие от тебя. Похоже, твой братец пускается во все тяжкие, бухает, трахает шлюх… Мне срать, конечно, но вот какой пример он подает тебе?  
— Н-не тебе го-оворить о п-порядочности. — Не то, чтобы он защищал Пеннивайза, но вот его не нужно приписывать. Этот клоун и знать не знает о проблемах Билла. Так пускай и гуляет в неведении.  
— О! Про меня успели рассказать? И как тебе школьные истории? В одной из них я где-то человек десять замочил, да, Фрэд? — Стоящий рядом парень хохотнул. — Точно не помню, они все такие интересные, смахивало на полноценный боевик. Как я еще жив остался?  
— Т-так расскажи, кто т-ты есть на самом д-деле.

Билла подвели ближе. Бросил взгляд на девушку. Из разбитой губы текла кровь, марая ее платье. Сама она была пока без сознания.

— Н-ненавижу таких, как ты, б-бьющих женщин, м-мрази и с-слабаки.  
— А ты грубый, — Гарольд встал со стула, все оживились. — Меня зовут Гарольд Боллморт, ты и так это уже знаешь, Билл. Считаешь меня мразью, да? — Парень, сделав затяжку, подошел вплотную, Билл уловил резкий запах духов, в лицо ударил едкий дым. Этот Гарольд был выше на голову, чувствовалось, что он сильный. Билл подготовился получить в рожу. — Отпустите его уже и свалите. Хочу позабавиться с котенком. — Шестерки по одному покинули зал.  
— Н-не думаешь, что я д-дам сдачи? — Билл сжал кулаки. Чему и научило общение с клоуном, так это терпению. Вскипать из-за слов и рваться с пеленой в глазах. Отмудохают по полной, а если хочешь отмудохать ты — жди.  
— Люблю таких как ты, обладающих хоть каким-нибудь стержнем. Так нравится его ломать после всего, — парень отошел. — Все, кто меня окружают — одни бесхребетные шавки. Мне всегда нравилось играть по крупному, понимаешь? Чтобы кровь стыла в жилах и захватывало дух. У меня чувство, что ты можешь мне это дать.

«Всем что-то от меня надо, как же надоело».

Билл не знал, как поступить, вроде пока на драку не нарывается, но чувство, что ему будет очень больно, никуда не делось. Сердце испуганной птицей билось в груди, а руки вспотели. Он не отрывал взгляда от Гарольда, тот расслабленно ходил, пряча руки в карманы, будто думал о чем-то, позабыв о Билле. Девушка зашевелилась, сев, потерла щеку. А увидев Билла, испугалась и побледнела. Лучше бы не просыпалась.

— Малышка, как себя чувствуешь? — Парень опустился перед ней, беря рукой ее за подбородок, осматривая синяк. — Прости, я опять был слишком груб.  
— Г-гард, почему Билл все еще здесь? — Она в недоумении все еще смотрела на застывшего Билла, а услышав свое имя, мальчик дернулся.  
— Я пока не решил, как именно буду с ним играть, но точно знаю, что сделаю с тобой, — встав, улыбнулся, обнажая ровные белые зубы. — Главное не кусай, а то ненароком сломаю тебе шею.

Билл уловил звук расстегивающейся ширинки. Серьезно? Девушка шептала, за что и получила пощечину. Билл сделал шаг вперед и поймал взгляд парня.

— Не рыпайся, герой, я тебе кое-что покажу. Полный контроль, его не так легко получить над животными, не говоря уже о человеке. Но если животное можно приучить методом кнута и пряника, то на человека действует только первое…  
— Не с-смей. — Билл сделал шаг вперед. Почему он еще не побежал и не оттолкнул его от нее?  
— Давишь на больное, шантажируешь, платишь, если надо — убиваешь, вот и все. Человек становится твоим. Делай, что пожелаешь. А знаешь, что самое интересное? — На этом Гарольд выдохнул, она начала. — Им нравится подчинение. Это заложено в нас. В нашем генетическом коде.  
— Т-ты не имеешь права распоряжаться людьми, к-как тебе захочется. — Билл остановился, думай, думай, как все это остановить!  
— Поэтому ты и слаб, подчиняясь правилам слабых. — Проведя рукой по волосам девушки, сильнее надавил ей на голову, от чего она закашлялась, пытаясь отодвинуться. — Я создаю новые. Сможешь играть по ним?

Не услышав ответа, парень лишь хмыкнул, девушка на секунду замерла, а после, рыкнув, с силой сомкнула зубы. Гард вскрикнул, не ожидая такого от нее.

— Сука!

По спине чем-то сильно ударило, перед глазами выключили свет, и парень повалился на пол, лицом вниз. За спиной стоял Билл со сломанным стулом. Пару щепок впились в босые ноги, но это единственное решение, пришедшее в голову мальчика. Разуться и приблизиться максимально близко, но он был в шоке от того, что, увидев его, Дора решила помочь. Ведь могла же подать знак этому мудаку. Тогда этот стул сломался бы об Билла…

— С-спасибо, — он подошел к девушке, та, красная как рак, замотала головой.  
— Мне очень стыдно сейчас с тобой разговаривать, давай лучше уберемся от сюда, пока он не очнулся? — Встав, она направилась к выходу, Билл за ней.  
— Кто сказал, что веселье законченно? — Хрустя шеей, парень поднялся на ноги. Выглядел он кровожадно, из разбитого лба тонкими линиями рек бежала кровь, а рот исказился в оскале.  
— Похоже, ты тоже любишь придумывать свои правила?


	15. Фарфор

Билл замер на месте, боясь лишний раз дернуться и спровоцировать. Страх сковал железной цепью, обжигая внутренности и сворачивая их в тугой узел. Мальчик смотрел, как Гард встает, медленно, но уверенно. Как из разбитого лба течет кровь, капая на пол. Его лицо исказила жуткая улыбка, а глаза выглядели, как у настоящего маньяка. В них читалось лишь одно действие — убивать.

— Похоже, ты тоже любишь придумывать свои правила? — Хриплый голос забирался в виде мурашек под кожу, заставляя волосы на голове приходить в движение. Билл сглотнул вязкую слюну. Медленно отступая, видел, как Дора пыталась открыть дверь, но безуспешно, ее заперли снаружи. Она, плача повернулась и тупым взглядом безысходности смотрела на Гарольда.  
— Все вы лишь игрушки, скрашивающие мою скуку, пока мой «любимый» папочка не простит и не заберет меня из этого гадюшника.

Каждый шаг ускорял темп биения сердца Билла. Он думал, что такой открытый и полный ужас может наводить только Пеннивайз. Оказывается, люди те еще монстры, пострашнее сущего зла.

— Мы т-тебе не иг-грушки! Т-ты не имеешь п-права о-обращаться с лю-юдьми, словно они мусор! — Билл уперся в холодную стену, от Гарольда их разделяло пару ярдов. Женщина, лицом сливавшаяся со стеной, все еще сжимала ручку двери, на что-то надеясь. Гарольд засмеялся.  
— Ты и представления не имеешь, о чем говоришь. Все люди — игрушки, пешки в этом мире, каждым управляют по-разному. Будь это реклама какой-нибудь дряни, или вяканье по телевизору. Скрытно дают вам вашу «свободу», я же люблю действовать открыто.  
— Ты н-нарушаешь права ч-человека. — Билл двинулся вдоль стены, не отводя взгляда, сколько времени прошло, когда их сюда привели? Уже закончились занятия?  
— У вас их нет, придурок! 

Мощный толчок правой ногой, и через мгновенье перед Биллом пролетела рука, кулак врезался в щеку, отчего мальчик вскрикнул и упал на пол. Не давая прийти в себя, новый отточенный удар в живот. Билл мог только закрывать руками голову, мощные удары сыпались часто и метко. Под конец он харкал кровью, он дышал кровью. Даже слезы, казалось, текли ею. Мальчик лежал, тяжело дыша, он мог лишь лицезреть перед носом туфли Гарольда. Они тоже был замараны кровью. Сам парень дыхания не сбил. Тренировки бокса не прошли даром, хоть и тренер, этот старый мудак, и говорил про самозащиту и силу во благо, Гарольду так не казалось. Если тебя и наделили силой и выносливостью — пользуйся, если не можешь достичь этого — катись к черту! «Я тут главный!». Юноша повернулся и тем же ровным шагом направился к девушке. Та сидела на полу, опустив голову, все силы разом покинули ее, она смирилась.

— Ты же знаешь, что просить у меня прощение крайне сложно? — Слабый кивок, он еле сдерживался, хотелось избить ее так же, как и сосунка.  
— Но я все равно накажу тебя, перед тем, как ты будешь вылизывать эти туфли.

Рука сжалась в кулак, Гарольд, усмехнувшись, замахнулся над дрожащей женщиной, она рыдала, сжавшись в комок. Рука по инерции полетела вперед насыщенной молодой силой и злостью. Но в эту секунду замерла на месте. Глаза резануло резкой болью, как и голову, парень отступил, не понимая, что происходит. Метнув взгляд назад, он не увидел распластавшегося сученка. Горло перехватило. В глазах потемнело. Теперь понятно. Он его душит, слабо, но душит.

— Маленькая мразь. — Рука замахнулась назад, хватая мальчика за рубашку, резким рывком сбрасывая со спины на пол. Билл, кашляя, лежал перед ногами, в руках сжимая свой ремень. Гарольд дернулся неосторожно, железная бляшка оцарапала шею, и теперь теплая кровь неприятно текла по ней вниз за рубашку. — А ты упертый.  
— Не надо! — Надрывающийся крик девушки, она подползла к Биллу, обхватив его руками. — Ты же убьешь его! — Билл лежал без сознания. — Пожалуйста, Гарольд, хватит!

Предназначенный ранее удар все же встретился с ее лицом, вскрикнув, девушка упала рядом с мальчиком. Из прокусанного языка текла горькая и соленная кровь, из глаз лились металлические, тяжелые слезы.

Гарольд замер. Вот и все. Она почти доломана, надави чуть сильнее, и он услышит, как трещит ее фарфоровое тело. Она станет ими, каких за спиной у него сотни. Безвольные, слабые, всего лишь мусор. А этот парень? Завтра Гарольд его не увидит, если тот обладает хоть каплей самосохранения и разума, сбежит из этой школы.

Резкий приступ кашля, прервал рассказ Денбро. Он так надрывно и сильно кашлял, что мистер Норман не на шутку испугался. Вскочил и понесся звать кого-нибудь, чтобы помогли. В голове все еще множество вопросов, какие он хотел задать после повествования профессора, но все это перегораживало стеной волнения и страха. Казалось, вся его история высасывает из писателя жизнь. С каждым разом он все сильнее и сильнее кашлял и останавливался, может быть, подбирая более правильные слова для продолжения истории, а может, просто переводя дух. Он нашел мистера Голда и пару служанок на кухне. Оторвавшись от работы, все бросились обратно в гостиную. Билл Денбро уже не задыхался кашлем, но выглядел хуже. Сразу же распорядились прервать беседу.

Мистер Норман был напуган. Хороший ужин, хоть и в одиночестве, и любезно предложенный бокал вина притупили волнение, но не полностью. Он решил занять себя работой, до сна было неприлично много времени (обычно после интервью молодой человек, заходя в свою комнату, устало плюхался на кровать, не в силах на что-либо еще), можно было подправить записи и составить список всех интересующих вопросов, пока он не услышит бой часов на первом этаже, говорящих о полуночи. Вот только он не успел сделать то, что планировал. Тихий стук в дверь, а после робкий голос горничной заставил перехватить дыхание молодого журналиста. «Он ждет Вас в своей комнате».

Стук в дверь, тихий голос, приглашающий войти. И вот мистер Норман стоит перед ним.

— Сэр, Вам лучше? — С виду не скажешь, все тоже бледное лицо, чуть осунувшееся из-за нового приступа этого душераздирающего кашля, мешки под глазами, отдающие синевой на лице, от них не отставали и губы, изогнутые в легкой улыбке. Билл Денбро полулежал на кровати.  
— Да, Френсис. Поэтому я Вас и позвал, присаживаетесь, не очень хорошо с моей стороны отпускать Вас с недописанной главой. — Рука скользнула по воздуху, показывая на мягкое, отбитым красным материалом кресло.  
— Но Вам нехорошо, мы можем продолжить завтра.  
— Френсис. Вы хотите побыстрее узнать конец? — Юноша послушно сел.  
— Можно перед Вашим продолжением я задам вопрос? — Билл кивнул. — Гарольд Боллморт, это тот самый генеральный директор авиакомпании « АэроБолл», нефтяной магнат и владелец автосалона?  
— Будете и дальше перечислять, сколько у него денег, я обижусь. — Билл рассмеялся, увидев, как смутился юноша. — Не обижайтесь, у меня плохо с чувством юмора. Вы правы, он самый.  
— И он избил Вас до полусмерти в спортивном зале в средней школе?  
— Если у Вас все хорошо со слухом и с памятью, то да. — Билл снова рассмеялся. Но вмиг умолк. Лицо исказилось болью. Он потянулся за стаканом воды, но, не удержав его, разбил об пол. Френсис вскочил.  
— Сядьте, у меня есть колокольчик, вычурно, но приспособление для такой рухляди, как я, сойдет. 

Звон, и через секунду в дверях показался хмурый Фрэнк Голд. Он терпимо взглянул на Френсиса, взглядом спрашивая, что здесь происходит. Юноша сжался в кресле. Если его сейчас схватят за шкирку и выкинут из комнаты, он не обидится. Потому что сделают все правильно, Билл Денбро на данный момент не может давать интервью. Он должен как минимум поспать, мешки под глазами сами за себя говорили.

— Френки, будь другом, стакан воды… — Мистер Голд многое хотел сказать, но послушно вышел из комнаты. — Я встречался с ним позже, но эта история на потом.

Билл упал на подушки, прикрыв глаза, услышал, как тихо заскрипела бумага под записывающей ручкой. На полях выводя эти строки и помечая «на потом», мистер Норман затаил дыхание, как и всегда.

Билл открыл глаза и тут же пожалел об этом. Их нещадно резануло белым светом, исходящим от люминесцентной лампы, прикрученной к потолку медкабинета. Светя холодным светом, она будто говорила о своем решении, всегда перед пробуждением пациента резать его своим светом, добавляя бедняге еще пару минут мучений. Рядом кто-то разговаривал, похоже медсестра. Ее тихий голос и голос мужчины так же добавляли дискомфорта.

— Я не могу дозвониться до него, похоже, никого нет дома, а кроме брата у мальчика никого нет…  
— Ты знаешь, что делать. Накачай его и выпроваживай, прошлого раза хватило, хочешь, чтобы мы все полетели с этой чертовой работы? Доставим дополнительных проблем мистеру Боллморту — проблемы начнутся у нас.

Билл прикрыл глаза, обидно до слез, даже директор на стороне этого ублюдка-принца.

— У него серьезные раны, не говоря о сотрясении головы. — Женщина неуверенно пыталась возразить.  
— Напиши справку, неделю полежит дома, оклемается. Или мне найти другую медсестру?

Женщина поспешно отнекивалась, соглашаясь с решением директора.

— Я простой черный, всю жизнь батрачил, чтобы получить эту должность, просто так я от нее не откажусь.

Выйдя вон, женщина повернулась к Биллу.

— Ты очнулся, малыш? Давай я сделаю пару процедур и ты сможешь идти домой, не беспокойся, с уроками все решит директор. Ох, и досталось тебе…

Билл не слушал. Везде одни мрази, что за куклы здесь находятся? Почему всеми управляют? Мальчик почувствовал себя лучше после пары уколов, понимая, что эффект временный.

Билл тихо открыл дверь ключом, темнота с улицы скользнула в дом, смешиваясь с чуть приглушенным светом в гостиной, выигрывая бой, окрашивая свет в серый. Мальчик на цыпочках пробрался к лестнице, сейчас он объяснять ничего не хочет, единственное, что нужно — это горячая ванна и сытный ужин. На лестнице он бросил взгляд вниз, удивившись, что никого там нет.

— Наверное, просто забыл выключить свет, — озвучив простую мысль, Билл закрыл за собой дверь в комнату. Сбросив грязные вещи на пол, поспешил спрятать их, позже постирает. В ванне, включив горячую воду, прислушался. Тихо, ни шагов, ни голоса.

«Ушел. И хорошо».

— Не угадал! Я здесь, Билли! — Вскрикнув, мальчик шлепнулся на пол, закрывая руками то, что нужно. Из наполненной ванны вылез Пеннивайз. И главная проблема. Он голый.  
— Я устал тебя ждать, поэтому решил спрятаться и напугать тебя, — довольный голос и оскал. Пеннивайз разглядывал Билла с интересом. — А тут оказывается, что ты тоже решил сыграть в прятки.  
— Н-ничего я не играю, п-пошел вон, мне нужно п-помыться. — Билл со вздохом поднялся, являя взору клоуна огромные налившиеся синевой синяки на теле, тот хмыкнул, но остался стоять на месте. — И н-не спрашивай, о-откуда у меня это. И оденься, в-выглядишь, как м-маньяк-растлитель.  
— Я и не думал об этом, Билли. — Не слушая, что говорит мальчик, мужчина залез в ванну, выливая из нее приличное количество набравшейся воды. — Если ты и позволяешь себя бить, то это сугубо твои проблемы. А Пеннивайз не любит лезть в чужие проблемы.

Голубые глаза скользнули ниже, Билл, проследив его взгляд, поспешно прикрыл срамное место.

— Залезай, малыш, а то заболеешь.

Спорить не хотелось, не сейчас, не сегодня, тяжелый день. Молча залез в горячую воду, шипя и ругаясь. Этот мужик мешает! Сжавшись в комочек, Билл просто сидел. Ждал, что выкинет этот клоун. Заметил, что тело начало неметь и пульсировать, вот тебе и укольчики…

— Но знаешь, Билли, если тебя вдруг забьют до смерти, то это уже будет моя проблема. — Пеннивайз потянулся к замершему мальчику. Рука скользнула по голове, ловя грязную прядь. — И еще, у меня внутри не очень спокойно, когда я вижу твои раны, если они не причинены мной. — Голос стал тише, от пара запотело зеркало, размывая контур сидящего мужчины и ребенка в его ногах.  
— Поэтому постарайся их не получать, иначе я разозлюсь.  
— А я-то тут п-причем.

Прядь сжали сильнее. Билл ойкнул, прижав ноги к груди плотнее, все болело, и все это жутко злило. Пеннивайз наклонился вперед, вдыхая запах ребенка, от такой близости Биллу стало не по себе.

— Потому что я могу лишь чувствовать твою злость и слабость, Билли. А эти чувства мне не нравятся. Хочешь оставить меня голодным? — Тут мальчик замер, вспоминая его условия, и как ответил Пеннивайз. Он все равно будет убивать, но если Билл сможет, сможет хоть немного притупить его голод своими чувствами, то вероятно на одного выжившего беднягу станет больше.  
— Понял. — Мальчик кивнул. Мужчина выпустил из плена волосы.  
— Хочешь, я тебя помою? — Не дожидаясь заторможенного ответа (по-любому отрицательного), Роберт, намочив губку, провел ею по спине Билла. Тот пару раз дрогнул, хоть и мягкая, но она задевала ушибленные места.

Грей сглотнул, эти фиолетовые, желтые, красные отметины неимоверно побуждали к действию. Голод волнами бился в его сущности. Наклонившись, мужчина обхватил мальчика, кусая спину, дополняя палитру красок на этом холсте. Биллу было все равно, может это все еще действовало успокоительное и прочая медицинская хрень. А Грей все еще не отсосался от кожи. Биллу так понравилось это слово, что он пару раз хихикнул. Пеннивайз вопросительно отстранился.

— Что за веселье, Билли?  
— Ты знаешь… ты — пиявка. — Хохот. Билл содрогался в смехе. А Пеннивайз мрачнел. Парень, похоже, под таблетками, а с таким Билли совсем не интересно играть, не то что издеваться.

Вылезая из ванны и оставляя мальчика одного, Пеннивайз не забыл одарить того золотым взглядом. Билл, поймав его, замолк. На секунду, а после опять заболел истерическим смехом.

Ночью Билл не спал. Чего он ожидал? Глаза сильно защипало, и отнюдь не из-за шампуня. Мама всегда жалела, ласково успокаивала, обрабатывая раны, говорила не вешать нос, готовила самое любимое блюдо Билла, поддерживала и выслушивала его нытье. Становилось намного легче, разделяя свою душевную боль с другим человеком. Отец по-мужски хлопал по плечу, говоря, что Билл с каждым новым синяком закаляет свое тело и дух. Что вскоре поражение превратится в победу. Друзья, конечно, собравшись всей компанией, пойдут на обидчика, вместе они были непобедимы. Рваный вдох, Билл глотал слезы. Он избит внешне, сильнее — внутренне. Его опора исчезла и растаяла, как сам Дерри — в мираже воспоминаний. Холодная и далекая луна с укором светила в комнату Билла.

— Знаете, мистер Норман, это был первый раз, когда я почувствовал себя сломленным. — Билл, сняв очки, потер переносицу. — Меня будто подорвали на мине на поле боя. Я был потерян, обездвижен и опустошен.  
— Вы думали, что клоун пожалеет Вас? — На этом вопросе Билл опустил взгляд на свои руки.  
— Я ждал поддержки, один против мирового зла, это огромная ноша для мальчика. Засыпая с болью и злостью, я думал лишь об одном, — голубые глаза метнулись вверх, застывая на лице юноши. — Мне нужны союзники, те, кому бы я мог поведать свою историю, те, кто бы не побоялся вступить в бой.

Мистер Норман замер. Опять этот взгляд, он уже не надеялся увидеть его вновь. Наполненный огнем жизни, он согревал и отталкивал, показывая, как силен его обладатель.


	16. Слабость

Мальчик проснулся от грохота внизу. Он был столь внезапен, что Билл пару секунд просто сидел на кровати, тяжело дыша. Он пропустил неделю учебы, залечивая раны, может, война началась, пока он валялся здесь? Послышался повторный грохот, будто кто-то стрелял из дробовика прямо у него на кухне. Билл, подскочив, выбежал к лестнице. И застыл. Без сил, сползая на пол, с кружащейся от резкого подрыва с кровати, головой.

Мужчина стоял посреди погрома, устроенным им в порыве ярости. Это вполне логично, для энергичного, слегка импульсивного молодого человека. Молодость, бурлящая кровь и все такое. Но только не чудовище, принявшее сей облик. Оно давно должно было выйти из бунтарского периода, если вообще можно считать, что для него такое понятие существует.

— Блядь! — Пнул лежащий холодильник, который в свою очередь, визжа, проехал по паркету, оставляя уродливые полосы. Стукнулся со стенкой, проделывая в ней очередную дыру. Билл насчитал около десяти лишних отверстий.  
— И-истеричка.

Билл поспешил спуститься. Роберт сверкнул на ребенка холодными пронизывающими глазами, но тот, не сбавляя шага, подошел ближе. Испарина на лице, растрепанные волосы, рваное дыхание, у мужчины дрожали губы.

— Что с-случилось, что ты р-решил разрушить д-дом? Мышь п-пробежала?

Если сейчас клоун скажет какую-нибудь ерунду, Билл даже не удивится. От этого психа можно ожидать чего угодно.

— Это гребанная кофеварка, которую ты недавно откуда-то притащил.

Билл вдохнул побольше воздуха, весь атас, произошедший на кухне — из-за кофеварки? Глупый, неуместный перед разъяренным клоуном смех давил на легкие.

— Я не могу приготовить твой вонючий кофе! Не могу понять, на что давить, эти сучьи кнопочки! Делаю, как и ты, но она все равно не работает! — Мужчина махал руками, меняя тембр голоса от низкого до визгливо-высокого. Можно было подумать, что у парня нервный срыв, но Билл знал, что клоуну нравится коверкать и искажать свою речь.

Билл сглотнул смешинку. Ясно, его выбила из равновесия и душевного спокойствия кофеварка. Что же тогда с ним может сделать пылесос или стиральная машина? Забавно. Он сейчас так похож на настоящего клоуна. Прифигачь парик и красный нос, и все, уморительность гарантируется.

— Ты смеешься надо мной, Билли? — Повышение тона не предвещало ничего хорошего, Билл замотал головой. Глаза мужчины опасно блеснули.  
— Мог бы п-попросить меня п-помочь. Сейчас это б-бесполезно, да? — С сожалением покосившись на когда-то красивую машинку для приготовления кофе, которую Билл заработал у соседа, помогая ему в гараже — на что тот с удовольствием за хорошо проделанную работу предложил мальчику не деньги, а кофеварку, — в груди неприятно сжалось. Сосед сказал, что подарит жене на день рождения новую, а старая, чтобы не пылилась, пускай еще поработает на благо человечеству. Мальчик честно ее заработал, помогая ремонтировать как сам гараж, так и по мелочи.

«Поработала, пока в руки Высшего Разума не попала», — Билл посмотрел на опрокинутый холодильник. Тот, слава Богу, еще гудел, а значит, смог пережить этот потоп ненависти ко всему человеческому. «Может, по старинке, камень и палка?»

— Билли! — От голоса мальчик вздрогнул, перевел взгляд на разрушителя. — Я все слышу, не смей недооценивать меня, это всего лишь жалкая старая железяка, — голос стал человечней.  
— Д-дай ключи, — Билл протянул бледную руку, удивительно, как он не потерял самообладания, — пойду м-машину разобью, о-она тоже по всем п-параметрам подходит. — Тут мужчина сразу же поменялся в лице. — Тебе т-тоже будет о-обидно, что какой-нибудь у-урод ее разобьет.  
— Не сравнивай совершенно разные вещи, ты не черта не знаешь, — шипя, Пеннивайз подошел к мальчику. У этого засранца слишком надменные глаза. — А то сломаю что-нибудь у тебя.

Пеннивайз наблюдал за ребенком всю неделю, тот больше походил на потерявшего покой призрака, пару дней стонал в кровати — так и хотелось шею свернуть, — потом блуждал ночью и днем, ел крохи, и снова в кровать. Его синяки и ссадины посинели, кожа как пергамент, почти прозрачная, видны эти красивые, тоненькие венки… Пеннивайз сглотнул. Хоть недавно он уже утолил голод, перекусив прохожим в парке, но такая беспомощность, граничащая с напускаемым спокойствием, заставляла проглатывать слюну. Билли идут синяки и порезы, забавно.

— Подними х-холодильник.

Билл развернулся обратно к лестнице, ловя голодный взгляд монстра. Обернулся уже на второй ступеньке. Холодильник, вставший на место, явил взору свой помятый перед. Ручка вывернута под углом, да и дверца холодильной камеры теперь болталась, не закрываясь. Все содержимое холодильника теперь валялось на полу, перемешанное со стеклом и сломанными стульями. Билл с силой сжал перила. Нужно было бы успеть убрать бардак до завтрака, а он ровно через час. Спасибо, мудила! Пеннивайз поднял голову, ловя злобный и негодующий взгляд Билла. Медленно пошел вперед, хрустя стеклом под ногами. Билл поспешил в комнату — нужны ведро, перчатки и тряпка.

Час до завтрака. Из чего есть, пить и на чем сидеть, Билл пока не знал. Но стекло убрать надо сейчас, иначе этот Херкулес разнесет его по всему дому, не забыв приправить им постель Билла. Такое от него вполне можно ожидать.

Билл пропустил завтрак и чуть не опоздал на автобус. Этот урод, «обидевшись», не повез Билла на халупе, мальчик послал его, успев выскочить из дома, и сразу к автобусу. Он стер ладони и колени, пока ползал по всей кухне, собирая и вытирая. Он был зол, понимая, что это веселит клоуна. Он тоже повеселится, как только время подойдет. А оно уже близко. Спячка ублюдка полностью развяжет Биллу руки. И ноги.

Пеннивайз остался стоять в пустом доме, смотря на открытую дверь, которую теперь мотал из стороны в сторону сквозняк. Он видел, как в соседнем доме женщина мыла посуду в раковине, разговаривая со своим мужем, обсуждая, что неплохо бы сходить в эти выходные в тот магазин и купить дочери щенка. Пеннивайз закрыл глаза, дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, ему нужна тишина. Была мысль догнать мальчишку, можно было бы перевернуть автобус, пугая маленьких детишек, сидящих в нем, уловить его страх. Мужчина сел на пол. Но сил не было. Они были на исходе. И Пеннивайз злился из-за этого. Этот пацан еще не понимает, пускай и дальше так будет. У Пеннивайза-Танцующего клоуна всегда все под контролем. А что не может попасть под него, он устраняет. Но не сейчас. И даже не из-за этого сна, стучащегося в двери разума.

Это произошло, когда пацан хандрил, то рыдая в подушку, думая, что Грей его не слышит, то нашептывая всякую хрень, а иногда, как крыса, рылся в холодильнике и что-то жевал. Пеннивайзу нравилось подавленное состояние мальчика. Оно придавало его запаху нотку обреченности и тяжелого понимания неизбежного. Как жертва, которую загнали в угол и показывают, что с ней сделают. Немного подбешивало, что до такого состояния довел не Пеннивайз, а какой-то сопляк. Но это не так ужасно, как то, что мужчина почувствовал несколько дней назад, проходя мимо комнаты Билла, отмечая, как притягательно-болезненно тот стонет от ран в очередную неспокойную ночь. Эта была лишь доля секунды, а Пеннивайз уже обыскивал комнату Билла, ища источник тревоги.

Кто-то был в комнате пацана. И это был не человек. В воздухе также витало что-то, чего Пеннивайз не мог понять. Не запах, не чувство. Склонившись к ребенку, видевшему тяжелые сны, у мужчины расширились глаза. Билл был окутан этим ощущением. От него исходила волна… Волна… Чего? Пеннивайз всю ночь просидел в комнате мальчика, ожидая странного гостя. То был первый звоночек, он чувствовал, что контроль теряется, разбивается, вековое спокойствие трещит по швам. Ему бросили вызов. Кто-то без разрешения влез в его игру. Это злило, злило настолько, что сегодняшняя сломанная кофеварка была последней каплей. Пеннивайз чувствовал, что засыпает, того прохожего в парке он даже не доел, а голода не чувствовал уже пару дней. Только мальчишка, чуть окрепший и борзый, прошел своими слабыми пальцами по струнам голода. Но не более.

— Кто же ты такой?

За окном зазвучала сирена, громкие голоса, а на кухне кто-то кашлянул. Мужчина резко открыл глаза. Кто-то специально ждет, чтобы он уснул, тогда этот хрен переключится на мальчишку.

— Это ты, чертово земноводное? — Встав, Пеннивайз подошел к раковине, забив слив пробкой, включил воду, ожидая увидеть в отражении Черепаху. — Ты и так мешаешь моему развлечению, — выплевывая слова в ничем не повинную воду, Пеннивайз ожидал услышать шелестящий и скрипучий Голос Черепахи, его древний Смех. Но ничего не произошло. Озадаченный клоун отстранился от раковины. Похоже, состояние мальчишки его как-то коснулось.

Резкий рывок назад, Грей, чтобы удержаться, вцепился в столешницу, водяная рука с силой сжимала его собственную, притягивая к сливу. Пеннивайз не мог выбраться.

— Такая сила, что за хрень? Черепаха не мог так… Кто ты? — Мерзкое чувство беспомощности укусило не хуже самого Пеннивайза. — Кто ты? Почему я тебя не ощущаю?!

Ни звука, будто эта рука оказалась всего лишь иллюзией, но и иллюзии ощущаются по-своему. Пеннивайз попытался перевоплотиться, но ему не дали. От такого монстр замер на месте. Сковали не тело, сковали саму сущность.

Воды нет, это лишь то, что представил мозг, и кто-то услужливо спроецировал это перед глазами Пеннивайза. Понимая, что разговор будет не с его земной оболочкой, клоун, закрыв глаза, открыл их уже у Зеркала. Так он мог наблюдать за Домом с расстояния, словно смотреть в старый телевизор. Зеркало стояло на границе его Сознания в самом углу, скрытое и забытое за ненадобностью. В Зеркале было нечто, отдельно напоминавшее Черепаху — теперь лишь искрящаяся энергия, взрывающаяся и возрождающаяся миллионами огней. Но в этом свете Пеннивайз ощущал Черепаху.

— Привет, Пенни. Вот мы и встретились. — Гул, от которого у человека разорвало бы голову и стерло бы тело в прах. Пеннивайз же лишь недовольно поморщился.  
Находясь в своем истинном Обличии, он не жаждал встречи выпускников. Ему всего лишь нужно «отключить» это раздражающее радио и вернуться к своим делам. Но, казалось, и в таком простом решении были проблемы. Первая заключалась в том, что он не мог вырубить этот ящик, хоть за эти секунды он попытался миллионы раз. Вторая — его держали. Через Зеркало нельзя дотянуться, лишь видеть и слышать. Кто его держал, кто?!

— Это Он. — Черепаха прогромыхал еще раз. — Он, Пенни! Твой страх, твое проклятье, наше Начало.  
— Начало? — Забив пока на все неудобства, Пеннивайз попытался расслабиться, такого давно с ним не случалось, но это не повод паниковать. — Ты сдох? — Это не могло не радовать. Черепаха перед глазами растворялся, все затягиваясь в этот яркий водоворот космического света.  
— Мое время уже подошло, Он решил забрать меня обратно, к началу новой жизни. — Голос то затухал, то нарастал с новой силой.  
— И снова, захлебнувшись своим ужином, выблюешь еще одну отсталую планету?  
— Тебе она понравилась. Пенни, я хочу сказать лишь одно, перед тем как уйду в небытие. Другой решил выйти на сцену. Он не остановится, Он сильнее тебя и меня вместе взятых, и даже больше.  
— Кто это?  
— Наше Начало. Весь макромир, вся Вселенная. Это Все.  
— Никогда о нем не слышал.  
— Он не любитель публики, Он лишь наблюдает за своими детьми и в редких случаях с нами контактирует. Забирает нас в Себя, когда приходит наше время. Пенни, я мечтал, чтобы ты вернулся Домой, чтобы то Зло, которое ты нанес этой бедной Земле, навеки исчезло… И это случится. Другой не будет ждать твоего последнего часа, Он придет сейчас. До встречи в небытие, Пенни.

Глядя на растворяющегося Черепаху, Пеннивайз услышал последний шепот: «Жаль мальчика, он умрет». Пеннивайза отшвырнуло от Зеркала. Ослепляясь, он видел, как оно гасло, скрывая бесконечный Космос.

Открыв глаза, мужчина сел. Шум в голове, пересохло горло. Вот оно. То, что он заметил рядом с мальчишкой. Какой-то крутой засранец решил предъявить права… На его собственность.

Черепаха сдох, контракт разрушен? Нет, он чувствовал эти жгучие цепи на своей сущности.

— Другой.

Все такой же шум за окном, крики соседей, мяуканье бездомной кошки, шуршащей в мусорном баке, которая резко подняла мордочку. Может, она почувствовала, что Пеннивайз уснул?

Упав мешком на пол, погружаясь в неведение, закрывая свои глаза, он звенел. Чистым звуком ярости и ненависти к чужому. Быстрее проснуться, быстрее придумать, что делать с ним. Но пока — глубокий мучительный сон. Как этот мальчишка, метаясь в кровати, сжимая одеяло и мня простыни, тяжело дышал и боялся. И Пеннивайз боялся. Когда он проснется, что он увидит? Там будет этот ребенок? Или будет его конец?


	17. Куколка

Билл не мог унять дрожь в теле, когда перед ним открылись двери злосчастной школы, внутри все обдало могильным холодом, сворачивая внутренности в узел. Боль от побоев и унижения все еще была свежа, как в памяти, так и на теле.

Одноклассники все так же перешептывались за спинами, бросали сочувствующие взгляды. Билл старался избегать учеников, не попадаться на глаза старшим и учителям. Хотелось раствориться в суете школьных будней, забыть тот ужас и страх, испытанный однажды, который теперь тянулся за мальчиком костлявой рукой. Финн пару раз пытался подойти к Биллу, но тот сбегал.

Всю неделю он думал о тех, с кем мог бы бросить бой Гарольду. Это грело душу, подначивало разум не сдавать позиции, но Билл понимал, что после всех слухов, которые пустили дружки этого ублюдка, никто не разделит его настрой и планы. Он один в океане хищных рыб. Мисс Дора до сих пор не появилась в школе, а значит, либо она все-таки смогла вырваться из-под влияния этой мрази и сбежать, либо… Он наказывает ее до сих пор. Бесила слабость и такие унылые мысли. Нужно начинать поиски сейчас же и пусть пошлют, пусть убегают. В этой школе должен найтись хоть один адекватный человек, который еще понимает, что происходит. А если появится один, через какое-то время подтянуться и остальные. Неудачники тоже не за один день сформировались.

— Нужно время и терпение.

Ноги завели в библиотеку. Уроки закончились, но на душе все так же было неспокойно. За весь день не произошло ничего из рук вон выходящего. Что означало лишь одно: жди бури позднее. Сейчас? Билл открыл поскрипывающие двери, его удостоила взглядом лишь пожилая библиотекарша, оторвав взгляд от такой же как она старой книжки. Билл лишь молча кивнул ей в знак приветствия, не разрывая тишину своим голосом. Как он и догадывался, в библиотеке было от силы человек пять. Все сидели за столами, склонившись, кто читал, а кто записывал. Скучно. Зачем он сюда пришел? Точно, найти в этой расслабленной атмосфере борцов за справедливость. И кто? Этот, что справа: пухлый парниша, с очками чуть ли не на пол лица, в задумчивости прикусывающий губу? Или тот, что позади него, худой и высокий, с вороньим гнездом на голове? Дальше за столом сидела парочка. Девочка и мальчик. Похоже, они делали совместное задание, чуть перешептывались, девочка быстро делала пометки в тетради. Почувствовав посторонний взгляд, она подняла глаза. Билл быстро скрылся за стеллажами. Бойцы, да.

— Привет. — Голос столь четкий для такой тихой библиотеки стал внезапностью, Билл слегка вздрогнул и повернулся. В проеме стояла та самая девочка. Джинсовый комбинезон, в цвет ему такая же рубашка, синий бант в золотых волосах. Она стояла расслабленно и спокойно. Это она поздоровалась?  
— Ты новенький? В первый раз здесь? 

Она говорила мягким голосом, этот голос совсем отличался от голоса Бев, не было той жесткости в нем, той уверенности. Обычная девочка. Но что-то в ней было не так. Что-то отталкивало и притягивало одновременно. Может, дело в синих, как небо, глазах. Они цепляли. Может, все дело в голосе. Билл не мог описать это чувство. Нужно что-нибудь сказать, иначе он снова услышит ее голос.

— Да, я Билл. Мне нужна книга по растениям. — Отравить ублюдка тоже входило в планы мальчика, и совсем не будет совестно за то, что этот парень пару дней проваляется в больнице. Отдушина будет для всех. — По ядовитым растениям.

Девочка прошла вперед, двигаясь плавно, словно летела над полом. В ее волосах играло солнце, и сама она, казалось, светилась. Билл сглотнул, слишком близко она подошла.

— А зачем тебе?

Она протянула руку, чуть ли не прижимаясь к мальчику, достала с полки, которую он закрывал собой, книгу. И как он не заметил такую яркую обложку сразу?

— Отравить кого хочешь? — Девочка отошла на пару шагов, каблуки от ее ботинок звонко звучали по полу. — Обида? Ненависть? — Она опустила глаза на обложку. Изображение — красивый цветок, но не все, что красиво на первый взгляд и кажется милым, может быть безопасным.  
— Н-нет, я-я п-просто д-для ч-чтения. — Слишком сильно волнуясь, Билл снова столкнулся с этими глазами. Они поглощали его, затягивали в какую-то пропасть. Нет. Глубже.  
— Это не мое дело, но будь осторожен, за городом растут многие растения из этой книги. Изучи ее хорошо, чтобы самому не отравиться, какие лучше не трогать голыми руками, а какие-то лучше вообще не нюхать. 

Она протянула книгу, чуть улыбнувшись, повернулась к выходу. С каждым ее шагом Билл чувствовал, что дышать становится легче. «Дошло, девчонка уже в дрожь бросает. Совсем слабаком стал». Эта мысль не понравилась мальчику, поэтому он решил поскорее убраться отсюда и начать изучение этой книжки. Выйдя из-за стеллажа, он краем глаза наблюдал за этой необыкновенной девочкой, он не спросил, как ее зовут. Она все так же шепотом разговаривала с напарником и совсем не обращала внимания на Билла.

Библиотекарша куда-то испарилась. А ждать ее совсем не хотелось, Билл сам нашел свою карточку и вписал в нее номер книжки. Выходя, в его спину впился взгляд небесно-голубых глаз, а рот девочки слегка дрожал.

— Риса? — Мальчик удивленно смотрел на свою подругу. Сжимая карандаш, она, не мигая смотрела на уходящего Билла. Карандаш с хрустом выпал из руки на две укатившихся друг от друга половинки. — Ты чего?  
— Этот… Этот, — губы перестали дрожать, она закрыла глаза. — И этот украл у меня его? 

Тут она разошлась кашлем, казалось, она подавилась, но кашель был уж слишком сильный, девочка начала отхаркивать кровь. Мальчик подпрыгнул на стуле, побежав за медсестрой. У «всегда больной Рисы» снова приступ. Остальные ребята так же подскочили и подбежали к ней. Девочка уже была без сознания. На чистых листах тетради выступили жирно-кровавые цветы крови. То, что покинуло девочку за секунду до ее приступа, летело воздухом по школе, ища новый сосуд для слежки.

Другой был очень осторожен.

Билл тем временем уже стоял на остановке, он все еще не мог забыть разговор с девочкой. Говорила она странно, как не посмотри, фарфоровая куколка, а говорила такие жесткие, правильные слова. Отравление, а может даже убийство, она поняла это, всего лишь взглянув на него?

— Все странные, но в ней чувствуется сила. Может, она первый претендент в команду?

В доме было тихо, «ушел» — первая мысль проскользнула в голове Билла, пока он не прошел на кухню. Завалившись набок, лежал Пеннивайз. Плотно закрытые глаза, чуть слышимое дыхание.

— Спячка. Как все вовремя. — Билл положил рюкзак на диван, помыв руки, начал готовить себе ужин. Поглядывая на мужчину, он поймал себя на мысли, что на этот раз тот спит крайне не спокойно. Лицо хмурилось, а губы поджимались, а подойди ближе, услышишь стоны. Мальчика это удивило. Покончив с ужином, он решил перенести Грея наверх.  
— И нужно было грохнуться прямо посреди дома. Назло что ли? 

Схватив за руки, Билл потянул мужчину к лестнице. Не сильно-то заботясь о подъеме тела, и что тот бьется головой о ступени и пороги, мальчику удалось затащить его в комнату. Уложив того на кровать, Билл с чувством выполненного долга вышел вон. Не хотелось пока разбираться с клоуном, хотя за утро и за все, что с ним происходит, он бы сполна отыгрался на неподвижном монстре. Но не сегодня.

Сидя в своей комнате, Билл пролистал взятую из библиотеки книгу, внимательно читая свойства каждого растения. Та странная девочка была права, многие написанные здесь растения трогать голыми руками лучше не стоит. Девочка. Билл устало облокотился на стул. Ее глаза до сих пор не покидали мысли, прочно засев, все возвращали в сегодняшний день. Было неспокойно.

— Билли? — Хриплый голос раздался у двери, мальчик повернул голову, встречаясь со взглядом Пеннивайза. Тот тяжело дышал, прошел в чуть освещенную комнату мальчика. Озираясь по сторонам, он как будто искал кого-то. Биллу это не понравилось. Он упустил шанс убить его. Почему тот так быстро проснулся? Мальчик рассчитывал на пару дней, максимум неделю. — Все было хорошо в школе? — Очень странно слышать такой вопрос из уст клоуна.  
— Нормально все, что с тобой? — Мужчина остановился рядом с Биллом. Глаза перестали бегать по комнате, а остановились на лице застывшего ребенка. Не такие голубые, как у девочки, но такие же прозрачные вперились и смотрели.  
— Что за девчонка? — Голос звучал уже тверже, а сонная дымка постепенно исчезала перед глазами. Знал бы пацан, сколько сил и энергии потребовалось Пеннивайзу, чтобы вырваться из этого сна. Он держался сейчас на одном слове. Даже ручка убила бы его сейчас. Чудо, что засранец решил отложить свои попытки убить его сегодня. Иначе… Это могло бы произойти. Но это маленький секрет клоуна.  
— Никакая.

Билл отвел взгляд. Этот мудак не упустит возможности покопаться в его голове.

— Я знаю, что ты обманываешь. Она на тебя смотрела так же, как и я сейчас? — Пеннивайз сел на край кровати. Вся его сущность визжала от напряжения и усталости. Он давно себя так не изводил. А точнее никогда. Но страх перед неопределенностью жег не хуже раскаленного железа. Не давая расслабиться. Это тоже было впервые. Так дергаться перед тем, кого еще лично не встречал.  
— Не твое дело, и что ты тут расселся? — Билл видел, что с клоуном что-то происходит. Уязвимость? Да нет, бред какой-то. Может еще сонный? Он давно так быстро не просыпался. — Скажи, ты видел сны?

Пеннивайз поднял глаза. Вот он, сидит такой весь в напряжении перед мальчишкой, который и без всякого чтения мыслей видит его насквозь. Это у людей называется «лучше понимать друг друга»?

— Сны, Билли? Я не вижу снов.  
— Ты чуть ли не рыдал, пока спал. — Немного преувеличил, но зато он увидел тень сомнения на лице мужчины. — Становишься более человечным?  
— Не ври, малыш. — Сказанные слова мальчишки слегка расслабили Пеннивайза. — Всего лишь недостаток энергии перед сном. Если ты не заметил, от меня уже не так разит кровью. Но я исправлю это.

Поднявшись, Пеннивайз правда решил поохотиться. Ему требовалась пища, причем срочно, а то ручка, сверкающая своим острым концом, немного нервировала.

— Эй, может завтра? В холодильнике есть фарш… — Не думая, что это сработает, Билл устал удивляться. Пеннивайз, выйдя из комнаты, спустился вниз, достал фарш и умял его за считанные секунды.

(Меня может убить человек)

Билл во все глаза смотрел, как сырое мясо тает в пакете, пропадая во рту Грея. Тяжело дыша, Пеннивайз облокотился на столешницу, размазывая мясо кровавыми пальцами по чистой поверхности стола. Не вкусно, совсем. Отдает трупом. Кисло, запах смерти.

(Которая стоит за моей спиной)

Повернув голову, он моргнул. Все верно, стоит, как придурок, с открытым ртом и смотрит.

— Не думал, что ты ко мне прислушаешься. — Кровавые потеки на подбородке, остатки фарша на губах, и все такие же холодные глаза. — Точно завтра снег пойдет.  
— Раздражаешь. Скройся, не то тебе что-нибудь откушу. — Понимая пустоту своих слов, Пеннивайз облизнул губы. Когда он просто бросался словами? Сколько раз он говорил Билли, что покалечит его, и не калечил? Потому что не хочет? Или здесь кроется абсолютно другое?  
— Если завтра куплю еще, ты перестанешь пока, хотя бы пока не есть людей?  
— Теленка, тогда подумаю. — Мальчик охнул. Быстрыми шагами скрылся наверху. — Это мое падение? Что за хрень происходит?

Билл сидел на кровати и, поджав колени к подбородку, упрямо мерз. Открытое окно впускало в комнату холодный осенний воздух, который так и норовил обдать незащищенную кожу своим дыханием. Билл сидел, мелко дрожал и думал. В отличие от замерзших ног, внутри все полыхало. Он все еще был под впечатлением от увиденного внизу. Это можно считать маленькой победой? Или клоун снова прикалывается? Билл бросил взгляд на дверь, от сквозняка она чуть приоткрылась, скрипя петлями, обнажала черноту коридора. Внизу тихо, может он снова уснул? Он и правда вел себя не так, как всегда. Что случилось? Билл тихо встал с кровати и все-таки, проигрывая бой с холодным ветром, закрыл окно. Тихо выйдя из нейтральной зоны, Билла поглотила темнота дома. Он, не раздумывая, подошел к двери Грея. Хотелось знать ответы на свои вопросы. Понимая, что этот монстр что-то скрывает, и что-то весьма важное, Билл замер в нерешительности. Замерзшие пальцы коснулись ручки двери. Он боится узнать то, чего знает и боится Пеннивайз. Эта мысль заставила пропустить удар сердца. Пеннивайз боялся? Вот что он увидел на его лице?

— Билли, ты случайно комнаты не перепутал? — За спиной. Билл отдернул руку от ручки. — Или тебе страшно? Почему тебе страшно, Билли? — Пеннивайз положил руки на плечи мальчика, легко толкнул того в комнату, закрывая дверь. Шторы были задернуты, свет не горел. Билл физически ощущал густоту этой черноты. А может, это монстр принял другой облик и решил позабавиться, зная, что Билл еще несколько минут будет здесь, как слепой котенок.

— Я съел все мясо, Билли. И теперь мне плохо. — Рука толкнула мальчика вперед. Тот вытянул вперед руки, пытаясь сориентироваться. — Оно вонючее, холодное и противное. Мне не нравится.

Пеннивайз все толкал мальчика вперед, открыто радуясь, как тот махал руками во все стороны, натыкаясь на предметы.

— Но я решил попробовать, насколько меня хватит. Ты рад?

Впереди кровать, и мальчик, поняв, что теряет равновесие, не сдержал короткий писк. Подушки мягко приняли его, смягчив падение.

— Почему молчишь? Чего ты хочешь? Почему не убегаешь с криками?

Пеннивайз залез следом, накрывая тело мальчика своим. Он так вкусно пахнет. Эта горячая кровь, струящаяся по венам, этот запах жизни и чувств. Слюни самопроизвольно наполнили рот, Пеннивайзу пришлось быстро сглотнуть. К себе же вопрос. Почему он не выгнал его, а привел сюда? Чего он ждет от ребенка?

— Твоих ответов. Хочу услышать, что ты скажешь. — Билл зашевелился под мужчиной. Подушка, быстро нагретая, теперь душила. Мальчик попытался встать. — Я знаю, что ты боишься. Только не знаю чего. Расскажи. — Он почувствовал, что тело Пеннивайза напряглось.  
— Тебе знать это не нужно, малыш. Ты всего лишь маленький, слабый человек, узнав правду, ты все равно ничего не изменишь. — Пеннивайз сел на кровати. Этот ребенок. Он все понял.  
— Это н-нечестно! Ты мои мысли читаешь, к-когда захочешь, ну уж прости, что я так не м-могу, а то с-смог бы что-нибудь ответить на них! Если ничего не р-расскажешь, ничего не поменяешь в своем положении!

Билл сел, когда стало так душно? Он пытался разглядеть фигуру мужчины, но глаза будто расползались. Ничего не видно, что аж больно. Больно? Билл захрипел. Неожиданно. Но так остро чувствовалось. Перед глазами вспыхнули яркие цветы, прочитанные сегодня вечером, они быстро трансформировались в яркие огни. Билл хрипнул сильнее. Что за черт? Острое врезалось в плечо. Мальчик завалился, остывшая подушка снова приняла в свои мягкие объятия.

— Пенни… в… — Его рот закрыли рукой, холодные пальцы, сжимая язык, размазывали по щекам слюни. Глаза снова резануло болью, мальчик закричал. Так резко накрыла жгучая, режущая, рвущая боль. Холодная рука скользнула по щеке вверх, Билл почувствовал запах крови. Едкий, врезался прямо в нос.  
— Ты сам меня спровоцировал, сидишь, говоришь слова, которые сам еще толком не понимаешь, безумно пахнешь, сводишь с ума, заставляешь, заставляешь, заставляешь желать. — Зубы разомкнулись на разорванном плече, мужчина навис над тяжело дышащим мальчиком. Этот вкус бесподобен, так бесподобен, что тот жалкий фарш никогда не существовал.  
— Не пытайся понять меня, не пытайся залезть глубже нужного, иначе я залезу сюда. — Холодные пальцы ткнули прямо в сердце. — И плевать на контракт.  
— У-урод. — Хрипя, Билл зажимал разорванное плечо, вся комната заполнилась тяжелым запахом металла. Билл не пытался увидеть мужчину, перед глазами все плыло, хоть и разницы не было, везде всепоглощающая темнота.  
— Да, так проще, Билли. Когда ты ненавидишь меня, когда презираешь. Мне так проще.

— Мистер Денбро? — Журналист вопросительно наблюдал за вставшим из своего кресла писателем. Мужчина медленно подошел к окну, — Вам нездоровится? Может, на сегодня закончим?  
— Я не понимал его слов. — Билл печально смотрел на свое отражение в окне, уже стемнело, и только фонари освещали ухоженный сад. — Пока не встретился лично с его страхом. Тогда в моей голове зашевелилась мысль. — Билл повернулся к юноше. — Он не хотел втягивать в это человека. Потому что понимал, что человек не выстоит. Узнав все, я бы подписал себе смертный приговор.  
— То, с чем Вы столкнулись, было той же природы, что и Оно? — Вспотевшая рука болела от быстрого записывания, в голове шумело.  
— Это было природой, — мужчина слабо улыбнулся. — Я Вам уже показывал шрам? Это напоминание. Я хотел стать ближе, но меня оттолкнули. Что было дальше, я расскажу Вам завтра. А сейчас не хотите перекусить? — Писатель, больше ни слова не сказав, вышел из гостиной.

Мистер Норман еще некоторое время просидел там.

— Это было не напоминание о силе, Оно пыталось тем самым защитить мальчика. — В глазах проснулся горящий огонь. От осознания юношу пробрала дрожь. Бесчеловечное становилось человечным! Это первый признак чувств! Страх для Оно, срыв на Билле, а встреча с Другим? Что произошло?

В комнату зашел управляющий, приглашая к столу. Но юноша совсем не ощущал голода. Это было другое, голод познаний, ждать каждый раз все труднее и труднее. Ему хотелось узнать, что было дальше.


	18. Часть 4

— Господина Денбро срочно вызвали на Ученый Совет, я так полагаю, что его не будет до позднего вечера. Вам придется подождать с интервью до завтрашнего дня.

Управляющий мистер Голд после этих слов покинул комнату журналиста. Оставив того размышлять, чем стоит заняться в столь внезапно освободившийся день. Он до сих пор не мог успокоиться после вчерашних слов господина Денбро, почти не спал, может, от этого в голове образовался утяжеляющий шар, давящий прямо в затылок. И как так получилось, что мистер Голд отпустил своего господина? Он явно не в лучшей форме. За эту неделю, пока у них гостит Норман, они прерывались очень часто… Все ли будет хорошо с ним?

— Пока есть время, нужно расширить свои познания для полноты картины. Съезжу к нему.

Позавтракав, молодой человек покинул особняк, обещав вернуться к ужину. Мистер Голд напоследок предупредил, что второй раз он дергать слуг не собирается. Если опоздает, на двадцать втором километре есть МакДак. Очень доходчиво. Спасибо.

Подъехав к главному офису корпорации «Боллморткомпани», Фрэнсис остановился у входа. Величественное здание, включавшее в себя сто двадцать этажей, сияло чистыми зеркальными окнами. Юноша, сглотнув, прошел в холл. К нему сразу подошли, а увидев визитку и выслушав просьбу, попросили подождать. Вежливо угостили чашечкой кофе. Обстановка была расслабляющей, несмотря на то, что множество людей то входили, то выходили из главных дверей. Работа и гармония. Норману уже нравилось, но… Но сейчас от известной ему истории о Гарольде было не по себе. Мистер Денбро описал его, как сущего дьявола. Бездушного аморального подростка, у которого явно был недостаток ремня по жопе. Или тюрьмы. Как такой человек может управлять столь процветающей компанией? Или время его изменило? Сложно поверить, этого человека нужно переписывать с самого начала.

— Сэр? Господин Боллморт готов Вас принять, но только на полчаса, — девушка, что десять минут назад принесла ему очень вкусный кофе, улыбалась и просила не медлить. Поднявшись на лифте, ожидаемо на последний этаж, юноша постучал в двери. Его пригласили.

Очень светлая комната. А благодаря тому, что от пола до потолка протягивались стеклянные окна, она казалась еще больше. Массивный стол, складные шкафы по периметру комнаты, множество наград на стенах. Высокое кресло босса, и сам босс. Строгий костюм цвета вороньего крыла, туго завязанный галстук, руки, сложенные в замок, покоящиеся на столе. Седые волосы, похоже, до плеч, но сейчас так же туго затянуты на затылке в хвост. Яркие зеленые глаза, тут же начавшие изучение незнакомца, блестели из-под очков. Этот человек был красив. Ему было почти 80, но выглядел он намного моложе Билла. В нем чувствовались контроль и власть. И эта личность обижала Билла?

— Мистер Норман? — Получив чуть заторможенный кивок, рукой показал на кресло. — Что привело Вас ко мне? Насколько я помню, от вашего журнала звонка не было.  
— Это не по работе.

Голос сел, но прокашлявшись, Фрэнсис взял себя в руки. Давать слабину нельзя, это не его история, он должен уметь разделять то, что услышал, и то, что увидит. Но какая-то жесткость всё равно была видна в глазах мужчины. От этого взгляда ничего не уйдет.

— Тогда говорите, что Вам нужно. — Мужчина не сводил глаз с юноши. Он видел, как тот нервничает, пытается успокоиться, забавно. Отодвинув стул, он подошел к тумбе у стены, налив обоим по стакану хорошего коньяка, подал уже севшему на свое место парню. — Вы так быстро поседеете, если будете волноваться о каждой мелочи. — Легкая улыбка в такт легкой шутке. Юноша немного расслабился.  
— Я хотел бы поговорить с Вами о мистере Билле Денбро.

Услышав это имя, на миг лицо мужчины застыло, он чуть сжал губы, сел на свое место. Отпил весьма внушительную порцию алкоголя.

— Что с ним?  
— Я беру у него интервью, к сожалению, не могу сказать много, но в его истории фигурировало Ваше имя.  
— Вот как? Я думал, он и знать меня больше не хочет. — В словах чувствовалась сталь. Мужчина чуть спустил галстук, отпил еще.  
— Я до сих пор себя ненавижу за то, что сделал с ним. Вероятно, он дает Вам свое последнее интервью? — Норман не скрыл удивления. — Я видел его медкарту. За последний год анализы ухудшились. Сильно ухудшились. — Мужчина помрачнел. — Он решил рассказать о себе? И Вы пришли ко мне тогда, когда он рассказал о том времени…

Очки тихо стукнули о стол. Мужчина смотрел на ошарашенного юношу. Значит, это правда. Рука потянулась к телефону, ровный голос приказал оставить все дела до вечера и не беспокоить его и гостя.

Это будет тяжелый разговор. Всего пару минут назад Норман видел совсем другого Гарольда Боллморта. Сейчас же на него будто уронили груду камней, лицо посерело, в голосе была такая тяжесть, что юноше стало не по себе. Этот человек ненавидит самого себя.

— Что именно Вы хотите услышать?

Сев поудобнее в кресло, мистер Боллморт прикрыл глаза. Воспоминания, как прорванная плотина, наводнили голову, мелькая перед глазами различными картинами прошлого, во всех них был Билл. Заикающийся мальчик, вечно в ссадинах и синяках, со сломанными пальцами и носом. Кричащий от боли, от злобы, от несправедливости, от страха… Но всегда смотревший на него яркими глазами. Его волю не затушить, не сломать, не уничтожить. Она глубоко спрятана внутри, так глубоко, что Гард не смог до нее добраться, хоть и был так непростительно и отвратительно к нему близко, в нем… Мужчина поспешил открыть глаза, он будто опять услышал этот крик.

— С Вами все хорошо, сэр? — В один момент мужчина побледнел, Норману стало не по себе, на него смотрели абсолютно стеклянные глаза. Пару раз моргнув, мужчина, видимо, взял себя в руки.  
— Я слушаю. — Его. — Вас.  
— Тогда, с Вашего позволения.

Начать было сложно, в горле ком, который срочно нужно проглотить. Сильно ли расстроиться Мистер Денбро, когда узнает, у кого был журналист? Но это для полноты картины, история должна просматриваться с разных углов, должны фигурировать различные точки зрения.

— Это правда, что Вы были отправлены в среднюю школу в качестве «наказания», где через некоторое время будет учиться господ… то есть Билл Денбро? — Минута тишины, только уж очень сильно стучало сердце у юноши от волнения.  
— Чистейшая, мой отец… Потакал мне во всем. Мразь к мрази. — Мужчина выдохнул. — Его влияние, его действия и слова — кому-то они казались аморальными и непростительными, я же восхищался его хищностью и силой. Он был зверем, растя еще одного такого же. «Наказание», как Вы выразились. В обычной семье меня тут же бы сдали полиции. Я убил человека.

Норман ошарашенно остановил ручку над бумагой. Что он только что сказал? С таким спокойствием? Глаза прилипли к листу, поднимать их не хотелось. Мужчина продолжил.

— Это была моя мать. — Тут юноша резко поднял голову. Уже совсем по-другому глядя на старика. Чудовище. Оно и рядом с ним не стояло. — Этот взгляд. Да, даже сейчас те, кто знает обо мне все, смотрят так же. Единственный, кто простил мне все грехи, сейчас быстро и мучительно умирает.  
— Билл Денбро простил Вас? За что? — Что этот человек хочет этим сказать?  
— Вы с ним тоже перескакиваете с одного на другое? Нет? Тогда замолчите и слушайте, это последнее, что я могу для него сделать. Объяснить свои поступки. Ведь он, этот упертый осел, отказался продлить себе жизнь хотя бы еще на полгода.

Мужчина сжал зубы, руки, покоившиеся ранее на груди, теперь лежали на столе, сминая под собой документы.  
— Его время пришло. Может, мою рожу видеть уже не хочет. Хотя я преувеличиваю, он не такого высокого мнения обо мне.  
— С-сколько ему осталось? — Эта новость вызвала очередной шок. Он успеет все рассказать?  
— Пару месяцев, так сказал его лечащий врач.

Каждый раз, вспоминая об этой дате, в груди больно ухало. Сколько раз Гард говорил себе о том, что лучше бы он был на его месте? А сколько он стоял на коленях перед ним, умоляя позволить лечить? Ведь первые признаки проявились еще в университете. Не учась рядом с ним, он знал о Билле все.

— Я убил свою мать. Она, как мне казалось на тот момент моей жизни, была, как все остальные — мусором, мешавшим мне жить. Тогда я не думал о последствиях своих действий. А бросив включенный фен, пока она нежилась в ванне, я совсем перестал думать. Лишь ощущал: запах от ее сгоревшего тела, пощечину от отца. Тогда я сказал, что сделал ему услугу, ведь он не любил ее уже давно, спал с разными шлюхами, зависящими от его денег. А развод означал деление имущества. А так, в глазах остальных, он был убитым горем вдовцом. Историю придумали в два звонка. И тут я уже был на другом конце света, отдыхавшим на море.  
— Господи…

Вся та начальная расслабленность, вкусный коньяк и легкая атмосфера исчезли. Холод сковал тело, покалывал подушечки пальцев, затормаживая все эти слова, нехотя появляющиеся на листе бумаги.

— Он отправил меня в школу простолюдинов. Именно так он и называл все эти государственные заведения, считая, что оттуда могут выйти, в чем и хорошие, так только в сексе, люди. Он был помешан на этом. Извращенец и садист. Я остался с ним наедине. И только повзрослев, понял, что моя мать была стеной, преграждавшей всю эту грязь, лившуюся из отца. Она защищала меня от его влияния, взглядов, привычек. А я поджарил ее в ванне… В той школе мне понравилось. По-своему понравилось. Там я гулял на широкую ногу, заставляя спать со мной красивых одноклассниц и учителей, сея насилие и ужас. Сколотил банду, избивавшую слабых и неполноценных.  
— Д-даже директор не был…  
— Нет, ему платили. Он был глухим, слепым и немым. Я развлекался, купаясь в славе, слушая и видя, что каждый пресмыкается передо мной. Был Богом. — Мужчина на секунду задержал взгляд на лице юноши. От чего тому стало неловко. — Меня нужно было поджарить на электрическом стуле, скольких я довел до ручки. Таких молодых и красивых людей.  
— Мисс Дора, она была упомянута в рассказе.  
— Она умерла. Выпрыгнула из окна, спасая единственного ребенка. Оба погибли. Я убил их.

Глаза закрылись, он слышал крики сотни мертвецов. И тот чистый и звонкий крик боли молодой матери.

Шаги на лестнице. Его люди выбили дверь в два раза. Испуганная девушка в прихожей, увидев его, вбежала в комнату, заперев дверь. Глупая, думает избежать наказания?

— Ты же знаешь, что я пришел не просто так. Проси прощения, сучка.

Вот он. Мелкий ублюдок, вообразивший себя не весть кем. Она со слезами на глазах открыла дверь, впуская его и двух его телохранителей. Им плевать на все, что творит этот мудак, главное доставить его в поместье живым и здоровым.

Женщина дрожит, мнет платье и дрожит. Ушибы еще не сошли с лица, он сильно врезал ей тогда. Она боится смотреть ему в глаза. Ему нравится.

— Специально выбрала эту комнату. Чтобы твой выродок смотрел, как мы трахаемся? — Он подал сигнал, и громилы покинули комнату. А было бы хоть у одного что-нибудь человеческое — мать и ребенок были бы живы.  
— Не надо, Гард, прошу. Я больше не появлюсь в школе. Прошу.

Она сломлена, та мимолетная борьба, вселившаяся после слов Билла, была подавлена страхом. Она не чувствовала ту силу и уверенность, переполняющих ее. Снова всего лишь слабая женщина. Дора повернула голову к кроватке, в ней лежало ее сокровище, то, что держало ее в этом мире. Ее Солнце, ее ребенок от любимого мужчины, погибшего в аварии, когда она была еще на сносях.

— Все мямлишь, льешь слезы, — мягкий ковер приглушил его шаги, рука вытянулась вперед, касаясь ее лица. — Ты такая жалкая, — пальцы сжали, — слабая. — Кожа покраснела.

Женщина знала, что совершила огромную ошибку, согласившись на его условия. Удар по лицу, она налетела на кроватку, сползла вниз. Младенец, что раньше спал, теперь сонно хлопал глазками, не понимая, что его разбудило. А мать смотрела на него с болью в глазах. Сжимая зубы, поднялась. Если бы… Снова удар, сильнее, женщина, вскрикнув, упала. Если бы она тогда не слушала, если бы не соблазнилась на большие деньги... Он присел рядом, с удовольствием рассматривая свою работу: из разбитой губы по подбородку стекала кровь, а синяки налились. Но он так соблазнял, легкие деньги. Чтоб они в аду горели! Но ведь они нужны были ей! Дора только родила, потеряла мужа. Долги, похороны, ребенок… Она одна, никто бы не протянул руку помощи. И вот тот спасательный луч, что оказался адским огнем, пожирающим всех, кто согласился с ним на сделку. Этот мальчик был демоном.

— Раздевайся. — Жесткий приказ, холодный голос, пробиравший до костей. Малыш заплакал. А взгляд «демона» с интересом был направлен ей за спину.

«Только не это. Не смей!» Она сорвала с себя платье. Пуговицы, оторвавшись от усилий, отлетели к шкафу, закатившись под него. Женщина стояла, дрожа не только от страха, но и от холода. Распахнутое окно впускало осенний воздух, играя с ее кожей.

— Сразу бы так. — Его отвратительно манящие зеленые глаза снова были на ней. Рассматривали шею, грудь, скользя по животу ниже. — Убери руки и подойди, у меня для тебя подарок, шлюшка.

В глазах горел нехороший огонь, он что-то задумал. Но ей все равно, он скоро уйдет. И она долго не заставит себя ждать. Билеты куплены еще вчера. Дора с ребенком уедут, неважно куда, подальше от этого огня, иначе она сгорит, как и ребенок. Ей хотелось помочь Биллу, в его глазах она видела спасение, но свой ребенок был важнее. Этот мальчик справится и без нее. Она была ужасным учителем. Женщина медленно подошла к юноше. Он был выше, поэтому она чуть подняла голову. В руку вложили что-то мягкое и упругое.

— Вставляй. — Она краснела, она стонала от боли и унижения. Она видела, что он только распаляется. Не повезет его жене, если такая дура найдется. Озабоченный извращенец. — На колени. — Дора неуклюже присела, ужасно неудобно, и малыш все еще плачет, она повернула к нему голову. Он голодный.  
— На меня смотри сучка, время кормежки. — Резкий запах, ее схватили за волосы, заставляя заглатывать глубже. — Да, так хорошо, соси лучше, иначе твоему выродку достанется не то молоко. Да!

Она старалась и молилась, чтобы все скорее закончилось. Горячее, позыв это выплюнуть. Но она знает, ему это не понравится.

— Умничка, — юноша расслабился, женщина уже было поверила, что на этом все. — Вставай и иди уже к нему.

Не веря услышанному, женщина поспешила к колыбели. Малыш уже покраснел от напряжения. Мать улыбнулась, протянув к нему руки, резкая хватка остановила ее.

— Не надо! — Вскрик, и теперь опорой для грязного дела служил бортик кроватки. От толчков колыбель качалась, отчего ребенок сильнее закричал.  
— Гард, прошу, не рядом. Пожалуйста. — Он не слушал, вбиваясь в нее со всей силой, он смотрел на ребенка. Истинная слабость. Недоразвитый человек, интересно. Ее стоны раздражали, хотелось слышать младенца. Рука грубо зажала ей рот, а заставив ее прогнуться, парень зарычал. Этот ребенок не боялся его, не понимал, что происходит. Он плачет не из-за него. Бесит.  
— Эй, недоразвитый, ты меня даже не понимаешь, да? Я трахаю твою мать. Я насилую ее тело, она плачет из-за меня. А ты нихрена не понимаешь. Мешок дерьма! — Он кончил, говоря с младенцем. Еще на одну ступень ниже к личному безрассудству. Женщина сползла вниз, не в силах вдохнуть. Кровь и боль. Вот, что она получила за легкие деньги.  
— Уходи, — шепотом, обычно он уходит. Дора подняла голову и замерла в шоке. Он держал на руках ее Солнце.  
— Интересно, что чувствуют отцы? Как мой отец держал меня, с каким лицом, с какими чувствами? Я был желанным?

Ребенок все еще плакал, женщина схватила парня за брюки, обвила ногу, умоляюще просила. Опять просила. Все они только просят. Интересно, а тот заика тоже будет просить? Просить остановиться, прекратить, умолять со слезами на глазах?

— Гард, — охрипший голос, полный отчаяния.  
— Заткнись, сломанные куклы меня больше не интересуют.

Ребенок раздражал, как и эта женщина. Воняло говном, воняло потом, отвратительно. Он сделал шаг вперед, женщина, вцепившись, держала его. Удар ногой, и она снова упала. Окно открыто, как удобно.

— В этом мире выживают лишь сильные, слабым остается одно. Подчиниться.  
— Я подчинилась! Пожалуйста, не делай этого, прошу! — Поднявшись на локтях, Дора сплюнула кровь. Белые занавески почти скрывали их.  
— Парадокс в том, что мне это надоело. Мне окружают одни слабаки, надеющиеся, что смогут выжить.  
— Гарольд!

Последние силы, резкий рывок вперед. Сердце пропустило удар, его пальцы разжались, а ее Солнце начало стремительно падать. Она не думала, что седьмой этаж, она не видела юношу. Она летела, в мыслях пустота, лишь бы только поймать малыша.

— Гори в аду, сука, — исказив свое лицо в дикой улыбке, Гард наблюдал за последними секундами их жизней. Женщина, прижавшая к себе мертвого младенца. Она не знала, что «демон» свернул ему шею, еще до падения.  
— Все упадут, разобьются ваши мечты, желания, жизни. — Он видел, как под ней образуется лужа крови. Его не накажут, максимум отец даст ему пощечину, лежа с какой-нибудь очередной шлюхой, сосущей его член. Максимум.

— Я был волен делать все, что хотел. Пока мне не бросил вызов «новенький» с его командой. Те еще фрики. Но тогда я почувствовал впервые, что меня боятся, мне противостоят. И это не пустой звон, и не слова. Он действовал весьма внушительно. Даже своего старшего братца приписал. Никогда не забуду, как тот на меня посмотрел. Это был монстр похуже меня. Я знал это.


	19. Личность

Дрожь в пальцах не унялась и тогда, когда мистер Норман подходил к воротам поместья писателя. Хмурый охранник, открыв калитку, молча проводил взглядом удаляющегося мужчину. В лице что-то поменялось. В мыслях что-то поменялось. Такое различие нельзя принять спокойно, эта история будет еще ужасней, кошмарней, убийственней…

— Я Вас ждал, мистер Норман. — Тихий голос в гостиной заставил взгляд задержаться на сидящем в кресле мужчине. На нем все тот же любимый халат, стакан воды на столике, очки, что всегда покоились рядом, сейчас были взяты бережно в руки. — Я готов продолжить, если Вы не утомились за весь день и готовы слушать. Сегодня я даю Вам выбор, можете отказаться до утра. История будет крайне тяжелой… — Шелестящий голос прекратился под хруст дерева в камине, выплевывая искры, жадно пожирая свою добычу. Френсис чувствовал себя так же, две тяжелой истории за день?  
— Все в порядке, сэр. Я готов. — Интересно, насколько эффективно поможет поход к психологу? Только вот навряд ли он сможет рассказать ему и треть того, что его беспокоит.  
— Но, для начала, как прошла Ваша встреча? — Присаживаясь напротив мужчины в кресло, юноша замер. Ему хуже. Это видно даже в таком полумраке. Господи, одни глаза. Как он так быстро похудел? Чуть сжав обивку кресла, Норман достал из своего портфеля блокнот и ручку.  
— Все прошло прекрасно. Мне снова пришлось слушать одно и тоже, спорить на одни и те же темы и ужинать вот уже как 20 лет с не меняющимся составом профессоров и ученных. Скучно. — Билл тихо засмеялся, но смех резко оборвался внутри. Он замолчал, смотря в упор на юношу. — Мне сказали, Вы были у Гарольда. Что Вы там забыли?  
— Мне... — По сухим губам скользнул язык. — Я хотел выслушать его.

Глаза Билла на мгновенье вспыхнули непонятной для Нормана эмоцией. Тот закрыл глаза, сжимая очки в руках, расслабился в кресле.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что он будет Вам что-то рассказывать о прошлом. — Мужчина открыл глаза. — Этот человек, что именно он рассказал Вам? Я хотел бы придерживаться сюжетной линии. — Недовольство четко прослеживалось в голосе.  
— Он рассказал о своей семье, об отце, его воспитании…  
— Оправдывается, старый черт. — Перебив, Билл фыркнул. — Извините, продолжайте.  
— О его власти в школе, — дальше говорить было страшновато. Писатель явно злился о решении Френсиса взять интервью у того человека. Черт, может и правда, плохая идея? — О Вас.  
— Что обо мне? — Из-за громкого хруста дров, Норман вздрогнул.  
— Он сделал Вам больно… — Голос перешел на шепот, как же стыдно. — Простите.  
— Что еще? Это мы уже перескочили целую главу, прекрасно.  
— Но! Он так беспокоится о Вас! Постоянно просил прощение, он ненавидит себя за все то, что сделал в молодости. Рассказал, как просил Вас согласиться на операцию.  
— Довольно, мистер Норман, Вы еще не так хорошо знаете этого персонажа, чтобы уже ему сопереживать. — Очки заняли свое место на переносице. — Все это в будущем, сейчас же мы с Вами находимся в моей комнате…  
— Мистер Денбро! Может и правда, Вы… Вам стоит прислушаться насчет операции. — Нет, сейчас или никогда. Он снова погрузится в океан истории и ничего кроме продолжения его уже не будет интересовать.

Писатель слегка улыбнулся:

— Меня очень радует Ваша забота, переживание, но это моя жизнь. Судьба мне дала определенный срок, я не хочу лезть в это. Кто знает, если пойти против Космоса и Вселенной, что из этого может выйти?  
— Вы же понимаете, что многие люди, не только я, расстроятся. Вы — легенда. Если есть возможность…  
— Я буду жить в своих книгах, учениках и друзьях. Мистер Норман, я навсегда останусь и в Вашем сердце, как бы Вы этого не хотели. А после перейду с Вашим рассказом обо мне многим людям, если, конечно, кто-то захочет читать бред старика. Давайте не будем тратить время, слушайте.

— Нет, ты с-сделаешь как я требую, и-иначе, у тебя, урод, будут проблемы.

Беспорядок на голове говорил о недавнем резком подъеме с кровати. Не умывшись, стоя у двери в одних футболке и трусах, Билл при всем этом выглядел грозно, не давая мужчине пройти к выходу. Как будто того остановил бы раненый щенок.

Ах, рана…

— Если ты д-думаешь, что я г-готов сидеть еще н-неделю здесь, то можешь сегодня с-сюда не возвращаться, а с-сразу держи курс в п-полицию. — У мальчика слегка дрожали руки, но голос он старался держать как можно ровнее и невозмутимее.  
— Билли, малыш, ты и правда думаешь, что я не разберусь со всеми этими людьми? 

Полуулыбка, он уже опаздывает, через полчаса в парке будет пробежка. Потенциальную жертву он сегодня все-таки выберет. Голод не давал покоя двое суток, а запах крови, который до сих пор стоит в этом доме, изрядно подталкивает к искушению. А ведь оно так близко, рукой дотянуться можно, стоит и пронзает своим угрюмым взглядом. Слегка заводит, как этот мальчишка, при всех обстоятельствах не вопит, не сидит в своей комнате и не рыдает в подушку, жалея себя и проклиная весь этот гнилой мир, обрушенный на него, не скрывая своих грязных и черных пятен.

— Не полиция, так с-сотрудники соцзащиты п-подключатся. Я уже две недели не появляюсь в ш-школе, думаешь, если тебе н-насрать, так и им тоже? О-ошибаешься, жди гостей с м-минуты на минуту.

Кроме футболки и трусов в глаза бросалась еще одна незначительная деталь, но только для глаз клоуна. Кровавая повязка на шее, пропитавшая детское плечо. Билл как мог, перевязал, превозмогая боль. Он не мог нормально спать, есть, его достало.

— Ты в-вылечишь меня, и я продолжу д-делать то, что и всегда.  
— Играть в героя и спасителя мира? Попробуешь еще что-нибудь выкинуть? Билли, ясно, как день, все, что ты получишь, — Пеннивайз указал на горло, — шрамы и боль. Меня порядком достала твоя живность, а когда ты тихий, можно даже потерпеть.

Мужчина подошел к мальчику, рука сжала плечо со здоровой стороны, но боль все равно нервно пробежала по всему телу.

— Я не могу убить тебя, но это не значит, что я буду помогать тебе поддерживать твое здоровое состояние. Если ты загнешься от инфекции или простуды, что ж, значит, судьба благоволит Великому и Ужасному мне. — Рванув мальчишку на себя, Пеннивайз получил утреннюю порцию чувств из смеси боли и злости. На закуску сойдет.  
— Это из-за тебя, м-мразь. Не стоит недооценивать людей. У нас, знаешь, с-свойство лезть в ч-чужие дела, надоедливое, но и-иногда это единственное, что работает. Если об этом у-узнают, что ты мне сделал, а только на тебя и у-упадет подозрение, уверяю, — в-веселиться будешь в д-другом месте. — Шипит. Жертва, загнанная в угол.

Пеннивайз не понимал, почему до сих пор просто не отшвырнул ребенка и не ушел? Почему он смотрит на этого раненного звереныша и слушает?

— Забавно. Хорошо, Билли, — он непростительно опаздывает на пробежку, но сейчас стало интересней. Интересней лицезреть это, нежели потных людишек с их перекатывающимся из одного слоя кожи жира в другой.  
— Как ты это делаешь? — Пеннивайз опустился рядом с замершим мальчиком. Рука, что сжимала плечо, переместилась на лицо, палец намотал нерасчесанную прядь. Ему бы подстричься.  
— Что? — Что за перепад настроения, что за взгляд? Билл не ожидал, что сможет остановить.  
— Забираешь на себя все внимание, даже когда мне этого не хочется. — Голод только усилился, неправильное решение быть настолько близко. — Это из-за того, что мы живем вместе? Или связаны контрактом? Что это, Билли?  
— Ты издеваешься? Вылечи мое д-долбанное плечо. — Ноги замерзли, от двери не хило дуло, а выйти в одних трусах ловить клоуна, пока тот не сбежал, было косяком.  
— Не приказывай мне, крысеныш, иначе…  
— Прокусишь м-мне и с другой с-стороны, я знаю. Отлично, чего ты х-хочешь?

Рука исчезла с лица.

— Смышленый. — Пеннивайз открыто улыбнулся. Встав, прошел в гостиную, эта мысль давно вилась неспокойным ветром в сознании. Интерес, потребность, желание? Хрен знает, он хочет, а если еще предлагают, ну как тут отказать себе?  
— Сядь, Билли. — Мальчик, неспешно шедший позади, недоверчиво бросил взгляд на диван, что творится в голове этого монстра? — Живее Билли, а то передумаю еще. — Наблюдая горящими неестественно-ярким голубыми глазами, мужчина усмехнулся, как ребенок осторожно сел. — А теперь сними с себя весь этот бесполезный кусок ткани, хочу посмотреть на рану.  
— Медсестра с-сначала должна сделать у-укол обезболивающего, чему вас на к-курсах учат? — Не мог не сдержать колкости, как сейчас Пеннивайз походил на нее. Возможно, сказанное обернется последствиями.  
— Ха, за это дополнительная плата, вы готовы так раскошелиться, пациент?

Принятие игры? Что за? Этот урод перевел все в шутку, а где гневные слова и взгляды? Билл слегка соскользнул со своей умственной орбиты и пропустил момент, когда Пеннивайз был уже очень близко и снимал бинты. Кожа на лице ловила его дыхание, а глаза в упор смотрели в чужие голубые. Он не злится.

Билл почувствовал, как тонкие окровавленные лоскуты упали у ног. Глаза мужчины оторвались от лица мальчишки и метнулись к ране. Не так жутко, как думалось. Сил хватит залечить, но шрам останется. Даже и хорошо, мальчик каждый раз будет видеть внеплановый «подарок», оставленный ему Пеннивайзом. Это льстило. Разорвав майку под слабое сопротивление, Пеннивайз отбросил ее в сторону. Парнишка похудел, выступающие ребра не очень привлекали. Мало мяса. Хотя, Пеннивайз уже не рассматривал Билла в той стихии. На его обеденный стол ему путь перекрыт, а все из-за старой рептилии, решившей вмешаться в самый неподходящий момент. А какой был момент…

— Хочу, — мужчина облизнул пересохшие губы, — все думал, чего не хватает.  
— Ты о ч-чем? — Какая-то слишком непонятная ситуация. Билл чувствовал голодный взгляд клоуна, но как-то все по-другому преподносилось со стороны Грея.  
— Может, ты и правда похож на него?

Задумчивость в глазах, спокойный голос — пугало сильнее, чем, если бы это был ор, крики и фирменный противненький смех. Холодные пальцы прошли по ключицам, соскользнув ниже, обжигая. Биллу казалось, что ему и правда вкололи обезболивающее, кроме этих пальцев он ничего не чувствовал.

— К-кого? — Решившись спросить, мальчик чувствовал, как ногти царапают кожу.  
— Грея. — Пеннивайз закусил губу, наклонившись, колено надавило на сомкнутые ноги мальчика, заставляя раздвинуть их. — Он тоже не давал мне покоя, все лез в голову… У тебя похожий взгляд. Это бесит.  
— Р-роберт Грей был че-еловеком? — Конечно, за завесу тайны жизни Пеннивайза Биллу хотелось заглянуть, но не так, не сейчас, когда у тебя разорвано плечо, а мужик стоит в такой позе. Интимность в этой комнате по шкале от «0» медленно, но уверенно скользила вверх. Не такого Билл ожидал.  
— Я вылечу твое плечо, но при одном условии. — Шепот у уха, мальчик в момент покрылся мурашками. Что за хрень? — Я тебя трахну.

Сердце оборвалось. Повторный вопрос. В ушах стучало, хотелось верить, что он ослышался.

— Ч-чего?

Нет, правда. Убивающего детей Пеннивайза заменили на педофила? Смешно до абсурда.

— Я серьезен, Билли. Помнишь, ты сам хотел узнать меня поближе. — Толчок в грудь здоровой рукой. — Давай познакомимся поближе.

Билл лихорадочно соображал. Но мозг упрямо сопротивлялся, ему нужно было переработать ту картинку, что видели глаза. Роберт неспешно снимал с себя рубашку, его лицо казалось таким безучастным, что он сейчас просто скинет ее на пол и пойдет принимать холодный душ. Этого, кстати, ему бы не помешало.

— М-может, договоримся? — Не очень тянуло быть жертвой изнасилования, им еще жить вместе. А за свою психику Билл не ручался. Выдержит он это или нет.  
— Ты хочешь ходить с разорванным плечом, Билли? Мне кажется это не очень удобно и весьма болезненно для тебя.

Рубашка упала в ноги, следом звякнула бляшка брюк.

— Стоп! — Мазафака, все серьезно! — Т-ты же меня д-даже не хочешь, зачем так усложнять? Д-давай поговорим. Х-хоть об этом Грее. — Лоб прошиб пот, лучше бы он молчал. В момент вспыхнул опасный золотой, а улыбка расширилась неестественно широко.

Роберт подошел к дивану, грубо схватив за волосы Билла, рванул на себя:

— Кто сказал, что ты не лакомый кусочек, Билли?! Я сплю только с теми, кого хочу. Кто не хочет и спит, просто шлюхи, ну или жертвы обстоятельств. Мне лично плевать.  
— Я н-не хочу.  
— Ты относишься ко второму типу, малыш. Считай меня извращенцем, педофилом, избегай меня, рви мои фотки у себя в комнате, проклинай, ненавидь, плачь, пытайся убить. Мне все равно. Я трахну тебя, потому что хочу. Ты сидишь у меня в голове.  
— А п-поухаживать не пробовал? — «Какого хрена, Билли?» — отчего-то мысль сказана измененным голосом Риччи. «Надо убегать» — вторил ему голос Эдди. «Ударь его по яйцам, как я сделала это с отцом, у тебя будет время убежать» — уверенный голос Беверли. «Молись» — очень красноречиво, спасибо, Стэнли. «Заговори зубы» — Бен, молоток, вот только как? «Смирись» — воодушевляющее, Майк. Все его друзья говорили разное, но вспомнились они одновременно, Билл уже забыл их голоса. «Ты справишься, я верю в тебя» — тоненький голос Джорджи. Билла тряхнуло.

Клоуна слегка удивило поведение мальчишки. Он был уверен, что тот сломался, но почему в руках он держит лишь прядь его волос, а тот снова принял расслабленную позу на диване. Спокойный взгляд, он что…

— Поплачь м-мне в жилетку о с-своей неразделенной л-любви, монстр. — Пеннивайз отошел на пару шагов. Что происходит? Где весь страх, где злость? Почему он ощущает контроль над ситуацией? Он не должен быть спокойным! Он как минимум бояться должен!  
— Билли, ты не устаешь меня поражать. Откуда такая сила духа?

С плеча скатились первые капли из открытой раны.

— У меня о-остались те, кого я л-люблю всей д-душой. Я не о-одинок, Пеннивайз. От тебя же о-отвернулись все. Я н-никогда не смогу т-тебя понять, но в-выслушать в моих с-силах, поэтому сейчас ты п-прекратишь свои п-попытки и-играть злодея и расскажешь с-свою и-историю. — Билл собрал с локтя кровь. — Если я первый не в-вырублюсь от твоего з-занудства.

Оскал сам вышел наружу. Неразделенная любовь? Какая любовь, черт подери? Этот ребенок не одинок? Он самый одинокий и брошенный. История? О жизни Оно?

— Ты думаешь, что после того, что я расскажу, я не наброшусь на тебя?  
— Д-делай потом, что хочешь, но я хотя бы б-буду знать, кто тебя так о-обидел. Может, даже и п-пожалею.  
Личность. Этот ребенок не хуже Пеннивайза — Танцующего Клоуна может менять лица.

Интересно. Принятие игры.


	20. Откровение

Это была очень суровая зима. Реку сковало льдом, несмотря на ее быстрое течение. Теперь она не представляла опасности для детей, а стала объектом их частого появления здесь. Но из-за слишком сильных морозов на коньках катались лишь самые стойкие и смелые.

«Счастливчики»

Мальчик откровенно завидовал, наблюдая из окна на веселящихся людей. Было бы у него то, что есть почти у всех детей в этом городе, он бы точно с кем-нибудь подружился.

Белокурая девочка очень красиво скользила по льду, задрав высоко голову. Пару недель он наблюдал за ней. Она быстро освоилась. Хотелось быть там же.

— Робби, пора принимать лекарства, милый.

Мелодичный голос за спиной, нельзя, чтобы мама увидела его расстроенное лицо. Она сама очень переживала, что у него нет никого, кроме нее самой и кота Дина. Болезнь забрала мужа, но сжалившись, оставила сына. Хоть тот теперь был прикован к кровати. Инвалид на всю жизнь, без права выйти на улицу.

— Да, мама. — Его слабый голосок, его мягкая улыбка.

«Спасибо, Боже. Спасибо, что оставил его со мной. Мы сильные, и все, что происходит с нами, делает нас только сильнее». Женщина поставила подсвечник на стол.

— Что тебе сегодня снилось, милый? — Руки осторожно коснулись лба, жара нет.  
— Мне снился папа, — губы сжались, забыл. Ей все еще больно. Глаза виновато скользнули в сторону окна. — Прости, мама.  
— Глупыш. За что ты извиняешься? — Кружка с лекарством в протянутой руке. — Ты ведь не забыл? Что говорил отец? — Пара глотков, и мальчик опускается на подушку.  
— Я должен быть веселым. Он нас будет любить на небе и присматривать за нами.

Горькое послевкусие. Правда ли, что он и сейчас смотрит? Тогда почему не поможет? Мама сильно изменилась. Хоть и пытается вести себя как обычно.

Женщина, улыбнувшись, кивнула и покинула комнату, скрывшись в полумраке, оставив свечу на столе. Трудно поверить, что молодая и прекрасная Гретта, по которой сходили с ума и заваливали любовными письмами мужчины, которая была самой бойкой и энергичной девушкой в городке, теперь выходила из дома лишь купить продуктов и сходить в церковь. В ее пышных кудрях появились первые седые пряди, а лицо стало серым и отчужденным. Вдова с ребенком-инвалидом. Не такую судьбу предрекали ей.

— В такой холод трупы тяжелее хоронить, земля промерзла, лопаты ломаются как спички, — голос из темноты. Мальчик, замерев, ждет. — Но есть и плюс. Медленное разложение.  
— Зачем ты все мне это говоришь?  
— Если решишь сдохнуть, то лучше всего потерпи до лета. — Не меняя тембра в голосе, темнота колыхнулась. На подоконник, рядом с кроватью мальчика, прыгнула черная кошка. Потянув свое изящное тело, она села, не сводя своих золотых глаз с ребенка.  
— А почему ты думаешь, что я могу умереть? Я выздоравливаю.

Не удивившись такому перевоплощению, Роберт смотрел с интересом на животное.

— От тебя все еще несет запахом старой-костлявой, я бы на твоем месте не расслаблялся. — Кошка или кот зевнула, обнажая маленькие клыки.  
— Ты и такое можешь? А как она выглядит? Правда, что старуха?

Сколько вопросов. Поток, нет град. Удивительно, что Оно решило вести диалог с едой. Но и вечному иногда становится слегка скучно. Вот и внес новинку в свое существование.

Пеннивайз заприметил этого ребенка еще с лета прошлого года. Тогда он раздавал газеты прохожим, громким голосом сообщая новости, до каких Оно не было никакого дела. Все однотипны и скучны. Могло бы за двести лет существования города произойти хоть что-нибудь будоражащее. А нет. Одни революции, забастовки, разбой и убийства. Одним словом тоска. Но среди всей этой ненужной временной шелухи, проходящей сквозь пальцы чудовища, зацепилось одно. Пеннивайз неплохо освоился в городе. Знал каждого жителя по имени, а если и нужно его родственников до седьмого колена, но у многих таких не наблюдалось, а все из-за чего? Все из-за той же «тоски людской». Сто лет назад, после того, как Оно не хило пропололо, как морковку на грядке, население, приехало новое. Более изящное. Женщины носили пышные платья, мужчины не походили на дровосеков, а дети… Само очарование. Их так легко завлекать, так легко чем-то отвлечь, что для себя Пеннивайз железно решил: охота только на детей. На критический случай в конце главной улицы, в доме номер девять живет пожилая дама. Не сок, но на закуску сойдет, если, конечно, этот критический случай настанет. Детей похищали, неделя кричащего голоса, а после тишина, которую так любит клоун. Разум этих людишек крайне занимательно корректировать по своим желаниям.

Так, тихо-мирно и жил монстр в канализации.

Пока не увидел этого сопляка.

А точнее, пока тот не решил заинтересовать его. Он уже был схвачен и затащен в логово Оно. Малец, как и все остальные до него дети, кричал, звал на помощь, плакал и молил о пощаде. В прочем, ничего нового. Клоун уже подумывал сменить тактику. Давать жертвам побегать по лабиринтам и расставить для них ловушки. Больше времени в этом месте — больше страха получит Пеннивайз. Гениально!

Все еще размышляя, как и какие ловушки он придумает, Пеннивайз подошел к мальчику. Его темные волосы извалялись в грязи, а голубые глаза, переполненные слезами, отчаянно бегали по помещению.

— Отсюда нет выхода. Только сюда. — Клоун показал на свой живот и загоготал, увидев, как у мальчика еще шире раскрылись глаза. Они же сейчас выпадут! Очень большие, неестественные для такого маленького личика.  
— Мама…

Жалобный голос, попытка отползти не увенчалась успехом. Крепкая рука, до боли сжав щиколотку, с силой потянула на себя. И как он так быстро оказался рядом? Или у него сейчас рука удлинилась? Мальчик задрожал.  
— И мамы здесь тоже нет. Здесь никого нет, Роберт. Только ты и я. — Вторая рука скользнула по лицу и сжала плечо, клоун сидел так близко, что мальчик смог достаточно четко, несмотря на частичное затемнение, рассмотреть лицо клоуна. Страшное до жути.  
— Я рад, что ты боишься меня. Бойся и дальше, пока я буду медленно отрывать твои ручки и ножки.  
— У тебя глаза красивые, хоть и косые. — Хрипота в голосе выдавала его волнение. — У моего одноклассника такие же, над ним все смеются. А мне нравятся. Правда, что можно смотреть в разные стороны одновременно?

Поток вопросов. Пеннивайз слегка удивился. Обычно в такой ситуации дети или накладывают себе в штаны, что ужасно раздражает (почему нельзя выйти на улицу, сделав все свои дела до?), или же истошно вопят (но это терпимо).

— Красивые? — Не очень хотелось бы вводить сейчас диалог, но… Почему бы и нет. Пеннивайз частично сыт, желудок не сворачивает в спираль, можно и поболтать. Этот паренек первый сказал что-то оригинальное, а то вечные «монстр», «чудовище», пусть поговорит. Оно читает мысли, этот парнишка, если и ищет способ сбежать, Пеннивайз это дело пресечет. — Почему ты так считаешь? — Рука разжала худую ножку мальчика, тот чуть отполз назад.  
— Они похожи на золотые монеты. Золотые я никогда лично не видел, но думаю, если бы и видел, то они были бы точно как эти глаза.  
— Бред. — Этот парень уже раздражает. Что за слова? Почему он его хвалит? Пытается подлизаться? Был один такой, все нахваливал воротник и бубенцы на манжетах костюма клоуна. Теперь висит под потолком с разорванным от вранья ртом.  
— Я знаю, просто мысли путаются. Не думал, что ты захочешь со мной поговорить.

Метко, сосунок. Пеннивайз теперь уже не хочет говорить. Клоун снова начал подходить к замершему мальчику. Ну давай, придумай что-нибудь еще.

— Ты живешь здесь совсем один. Тебе не одиноко? Нет даже клоунессы, чтобы разбавить одиночество.  
— Тебе хочется клоунессу? — Меньше роста, больше формы. И перед мальчиком остановилась женская версия любимого облика Оно.

У мальчика от удивления открылся рот, а слезы прекратили течь. Пеннивайз и не такое может. Но показывать это он, конечно, не будет. На перевоплощение тратится куча энергии, а в детях ее не так уж и много. Но для жизни хватает.

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — все же выдавив из себя пару слов, мальчишка вновь замолчал.  
— Мне не одиноко. Я не чувствую. Ничего. Только голод. — Ну, и капельку раздражения.  
— Это очень печально, мама говорит, что даже если ты и один, с тобой всегда есть Бог. Он как невидимый друг.  
— Бред. — Пеннивайз бы рассказал бы про Все. Но что-то не хочется. Этот мальчишка его не поймет. Начнет спорить, может, зачитает Библию, как до него сделала девчушка Лилит, если знает из нее хоть пару строк. Людская правда, вера. В это Пеннивайз лезть не хочет. Геморрой один.  
— Ты не веришь в Бога?! — Оу, что за тон, молодой человек?  
— Ты не осознаешь своего положения? — Забавно, накричал на Оно.  
— Ты опять не ответил! — Оторвать бы голову и делов-то.  
— И не собираюсь. — Облик снова принял привычный вид. Все же так лучше. У пацана вновь заклинило лицо. Забавно. Но что-то не так.  
— Если хочешь, можешь рассказать о себе, господин клоун. — Мальчика схватили за руки, поднимая на ноги. Руки в перчатках сжали детские кисти.  
— Зачем? — Острый коготь, порвав ткань на перчатке, тоже самое сделал и с рубашкой ребенка. Худой, мало мяса. Надо было брать того жирдяя из мясной лавки.  
— Потому что, наверняка, ты ничего о себе не говорил. Откуда пришел, зачем нас ешь, и что будешь делать дальше? — Коготь вонзился в правое плечо, кровь незамедлительно начала покидать свое место. Скапливаясь в жирные капли, капая в грязную воду под ногами. Мальчик задрожал, стискивая зубы от боли.  
— А тебе зачем знать? Ты все равно умрешь. — Не удержавшись, облизнул алые дорожки на боку ребенка.  
— Чтобы, — мальчик хрипнул, коготь прошел глубже, — я смог поведать твою историю Богу. Если Он о тебе не знает, то я расскажу Ему.

Пеннивайз с силой выдернул коготь из разорванного плеча, крик для души и ушей. Этот парнишка говорит один бред. Схватившись за рану, Роберт упал на колени перед клоуном. Горячая, пахнущая железом и болью кровь. Мальчик попытался встать, со второй попытки это удалось. Грязные волосы прилипли ко лбу, рот, что открывался с хрипом, но глаза... Яркие, большие и все еще спокойные.

— Почему? — Клоун поднял ребенка от земли, держа за шею. Сейчас все закончится. Так почему этот малец спокоен?  
— Потому что ты совсем один. Я тоже… — Шею сжало сильнее. В голове застучали молоточки, она сейчас взорвется. — Д-давай дружить.

Полет в темноту.

Котяра снова зевнул. Мальчик с интересом наблюдал за его поведением. Их так называемая дружба длилась уже ровно год. Роберт пережил страшную болезнь, пережил потерю отца. И сейчас переживает свое бессилие. Пеннивайз приходит каждый вечер, когда на улице зажигаются фонари, а люди спешат домой. Он слушает всю ночь. Рано утром привозят уголь. Очереди всегда большие.

— Зима суровая, даже река замерзла! Угля нужно больше, мама говорит, что, наверное, не всем достанется.  
— Считаешь себя в их числе?  
— Она много не утащит, можешь ей помочь?  
— Я тебе не раб. — Этот мальчишка. Только Пеннивайз подумает, что малец сдаст позицию, начнет себя жалеть, что-то обязательно идет не так.  
— Я прошу, а не приказываю. Это миссис Грант приказывает, у нее трое чернокожих рабов, вот и сегодня они проходили здесь. Она совсем о них не беспокоится. Одеты так легко.  
— Эй, — Роберт опять начнет трещать о бедных людях в этом бедном городе, — попроси меня.  
— А разве я не попросил, а ты отказался? — Мелкий! Кошка спрыгнула на кровать, приняв облик клоуна, от чего постель опасно прогнулась. — Если сломается, я тебя не прощу. — Мальчик протянул вперед руки. От свечи, что еще горела, они казались почти прозрачными. Болезнь забрала с собой здоровое тело, здоровый цвет кожи, но как бы не пыталась, не смогла забрать эти глаза. Они превосходны! Руки коснулись лица клоуна. Тот смотрел на мальчишку не мигая, думая о своем.  
— Пенни, пожалуйста. 

Потянув на себя, он обнял клоуна, хоть тому не было удобно. Тыквообразная голова упиралась в стену за кроватью. Все же этот облик слишком большой для такой комнатки. Эти слабые руки обнимали его воротник, а после переместились на голову, трогая волосы. Осторожно, перебирая пряди огненного цвета, поглаживая. Руки, что были расставлены по обе стороны от Роберта, медленно пробирались к худому телу. Лицо все же смогло оказаться на одном уровне с лицом мальчика. Он улыбался.

— Не называй меня так. — Перчатка коснулась лица ребенка. Затем скользнула по лысому черепу. Еще одна потеря. Чувствуя пальцами каждую впадинку, Пеннивайз опустил руки.  
— Я знаю, что тебе нравится. Поможешь? — Вмиг клоун растворился в темноте.

Утром Гретта с жаром рассказывала сыну, сидя на кровати, о красивом джентльмене, так мило предложившим ей свою помощь. А у дома уговорил забрать свою долю угля. Роберт внимательно слушал, улыбаясь краешком губ. Пеннивайз бывает добрым, он любит объятия, любит, когда его хвалят. Он ребенок в теле взрослого. Хотелось бы иметь старшего брата. Сестрёнка давно уже зарыта в могиле. Ее похитил клоун, а после тело девочки нашли рядом с обувной мастерской. Роберта он тоже похитил, но не тело...  
— Спасибо, Пенни. — Темнота вновь колыхнулась.  
— Я приду завтра, сегодня она весь вечер будет с тобой. Хочу рассказать о себе.  
— Я буду тебя ждать.


	21. Вечность

— Мне сложно поверить в это, Пеннивайз. Утверждаешь, что Мир это Вселенная, а наш мир — лишь случайность Черепахи. Что все это значит? 

Скрыть дрожь в голосе было невозможно. Мальчик чувствовал, что его предали. С самого рождения ему говорили о Боге, Библии, вере. Церковь, что была одна в Дерри, посещали все жители без исключения. Многие работали там, передавая свою профессию следующему поколению. Роберт верил, что молитвы будут услышаны, а слезы отчаяния и горя приняты и утешены. Верил, что Отец на небе и ждет его в скором времени. Душа. Куда она уходит после смерти тела? Разве не к Богу в Рай или к Дьяволу в Ад?

— Я сразу сказал, что ты мне не поверишь, даже не пытайся понять этого. — Кот, выгнув спину, сладко потянулся на подоконнике, и снова положил голову на лапы, смотря золотым блеском на обескураженное лицо мальца.  
— В такое время ты живешь, Роберт, где не пойти в церковь на богослужебное чтение священника считается самым суровым грехом, нежели бы ты украл или убил.  
— Считаешь меня грешником? — Мальчик, наконец, смог оторвать застывший взгляд от заледеневшего окна с причудливыми узорами и посмотрел на кота.  
— А разве так важно, что я думаю о тебе?

Кот зевнул, демонстрируя ровные белые клыки. Сегодня непривычно. Все непривычно. Он впервые за столько лет рассказывает кому-то о себе. Даже с Черепахой они вели беседы отчужденно, закрывая свои сущности под замками и печатями. Это и называется «обнажение души»?

(Если она у меня есть, конечно)

— Прости меня, но услышав такое, я не могу это так быстро принять. Ты дашь мне время на обдумывание, Пенни? — Виноватая улыбка, мальчик тихо опустился на подушку, закрывая глаза.  
— Говорил же, не называй меня, как домашнего питомца. — Не дрогнув ни одним мускулом, кот все так же смотрел на ребенка. Ему сегодня хуже. Он начинает улавливать Ее запах. Все ближе и ближе, тенью тянется за его собственной.  
— Пенни, — мальчик открыл глаза, во взгляде что-то изменилось, будто решилась трудная, отнимающая много сил и времени, задача. И на место нее пришло озарение. — А кто тебя создал?

Зрачок у кота сузился. Он ждал этого вопроса.

— Все переварил? Смирился с такой реальностью? — Оно ожидало, что Роберт больше не захочет слушать. Это в корне рознилось с его пониманием о мире.  
— Я пока не знаю, но хочу услышать дальше. Прошу, расскажи мне все.  
— Меня создал Другой. Из него так же появились и Черепаха, и остальные. Я никогда его не видел, но в одном из потоков энергии и света я смог уловить его присутствие.  
— И что это было за ощущение?  
— Вечности. — Кот поднял мордочку, будто бы принюхиваясь.  
— Непонятно. Никак не могу представить, что значит вечность. И какая она на вкус и запах.

Грустные глаза — единственное, что выделялась на этом теле — отвели взгляд и застыли на шкафу, сиротливо стоявшем в углу комнаты. Он давно пуст. Мама все сожгла, когда бушевала болезнь.

— Говорю же, бестолочь, тебе и не надо понимать. Вы, людишки, не созданы для познания чего-то грандиозного и безграничного. Вам-то как раз и нужны эти самые границы, ведь отталкиваясь от них, вы можете объяснить все на свете, как это будет удобно вам.  
— Унизил прям. Не считай людей безмозглыми ослами в стойле, некоторые могут перемахнуть за ограждение. — Прохладно стало. Мама ушла порядком давно, еще рассвет не зарился. И лекарство он все еще не принял. — Я волнуюсь.  
— Я знаю, улавливаю кислый запах. Мне сходить проверить? — Кот сел. Вот о чем он говорил. Только они говорили о Вселенной, Космосе и тут же перескочили на проблемы земные. В этом и вся суть человечества. Гравитация. Могли бы летать, может, что-нибудь и поняли.  
— Пожалуйста. Она давно должна была прийти.

Кот исчез с подоконника. Из трубы вылетел ворон, попадая во власть мороза и ветра. Но это был необычный ворон, крылья куда крупнее и мощнее, а глаз зорче, чем у орла. «Невероятно! Чудеса!» — крикнули бы прохожие, но все смотрели лишь под ноги и спешили по своим делам, торопясь как можно скорее укрыться от жгучего мороза и хлесткого ветра.

(И так будет вечность)

Присев на ветку, открывался отличный обзор на происходящее. Толпа людей, беспокойные лошади, возгласы женщин и тихий шепот мужчин.

— Она не долго мучилась…  
— Как же так получилось…  
— Повозку занесло…  
— О Господи, сколько крови…  
— А кто заплатит за мое разбитое окно?  
— Она вроде одна жила с сыном, ни мужа, ни брата…  
— Кто-нибудь закройте ей глаза…  
— Беда-то какая…

Ворон, моргнув, взлетел ввысь. Смерть сделала свои дела и оставила этот тошнотворный запах, похуже помоев и дерьма, текущих по каналам, врезающийся в нос, от чего перья начинали непроизвольно шевелиться.

— И… что мне ему сказать? Твою мать сбила повозка, а влетев от удара в магазин, стекло от витрины задело шею, и она скончалась от переломов и потери крови? Или так. На все Воля Божья, Робби. Черти дерут, почему меня это так волнует? — Слишком разговорчивая птица, пролетев пару кругов, приземлилась на черепицу старой крыши. — Пусть это сделают люди, я опять все испорчу.

Бесцветным дымом Пеннивайз проник через одну из многочисленных щелей в старом доме, и теперь витал рядом с обеспокоенным ребенком, сидящим и ждущим его.

(Это и есть отрезок времени, Роберт. Мне, вечному существу, никогда не понять, что ты будешь ощущать глубоко внутри. Лишь то, что вырвется из тебя наружу, я смогу почувствовать.)

Стук в дверь, мальчик тут же сжимает одеяло. Мама никогда не стучала, когда заходила в его комнату. Шаги более тяжелые, грубый голос. На пороге комнаты стоял мужчина. Сняв шапку, он нервно вертел ее в руках.

— Привет, Роб. Ну, как ты, старина… — Мальчик узнал его, это мясник с соседней улицы. Когда Роберт был здоров, он постоянно пропадал там. Огромные ножи, топоры, сила рук, запах, специфичный лишь для этого места.  
— Мистер Бринг?

Пеннивайз уже чувствовал, как тревога перерастает в панику.

— Что вы здесь делаете, если Вы к маме, то она еще не вернулась. — Голос сел на последней фразе, на этой фразе мужчина неопределенно дернул плечом, а тяжелый взгляд вдавил в кровать. — Что-то произошло? — Он героически держал слезы в глазах, мужчины не должны плакать перед другими мужчинами. Так всегда говорил отец. Но в сознании болезненно зазвенело. Такой взгляд был, когда лодочник два года назад принес к дому окровавленный труп его сестренки. Тогда отец с кулаками набросился на того мужчину, думая, что он убийца. Еле тогда оттащили их друг от друга. Но Роберт не забыл ту картину перед глазами. Оторванные руки, выцарапанные глаза, рот, раскрывшийся в немом крике, так и застывший навеки. Его маленькая Бета. Он помнил, как заплаканное лицо матери склонилось перед ним, закрывая.

— Робби, твоя сестренка умерла.

— Робби, твоя мама умерла. — Горло пересохло, он не мог ни моргнуть, ни сглотнуть вязкую слюну. Тело застыло в неудобной позе, смотря на мужчину. Его голос утонул в стуке, бьющим по ушам. «Нужно моргнуть, глаза жжет», — первая мысль в пустой голове. Тяжелые веки не хотели слушаться, их не один силач в бродячем цирке не сможет сдвинуть, на что надеяться Роберту?  
— Робби? Ты меня слышишь? — Мальчик рухнул на пол. Сорочка оголила гниющие худые ноги. — Господи… — Мужчина подбежал к нему, поднимая на руки. Пара ударов по щекам и Роберт снова был в этом мире. Опустошенный.

Дым рассеялся с закатом солнца.

Внутри болело и сворачивалось в узел. Слезы были после. Следом за ними размытыми очертаниями Роберт помнил, как его привезли в больницу. Потом снова сон, очень глубокий и искусственный. Почему искусственный? В нем не было снов, а мальчику всегда, каждую ночь снились разные сны, о нем, об отце, сестренке. А здесь — лишь темнота, затягивающая на еще один вдох все ниже и ниже.

Глаза неохотно открылись. Мальчик услышал стоны. Голова повернулась в сторону звука. На соседней кровати лежал мужчина, он спал, но боль в его теле зверствовала. Ребенок повернул голову обратно. Он тоже чувствовал боль. Внутри и снаружи. Если внутри понятно, то почему болит тело?

— Проснулся малыш? — Над ним склонилась бледная женщина. Она нервно улыбнулась и отвела взгляд. — Пить хочешь?  
— Кто Вы? Почему я в госпитале? — Роберт попытался привстать, но сил на это действие не хватило, максимум он сделал себе больнее. Женщина поспешила снова его уложить.  
— Я сестра Мирлоу, тебе сделали операцию, Роберт. — Глоток холодной воды, и жить дальше можно.  
— Я ничего не помню.  
— Это и хорошо, был бы ты в сознании, все могло закончиться плачевно.

Женщина поправила спавшее с кровати одеяло. И тут мальчик зацепился взглядом, отчего сердце ухнуло.

— Ног нет…

Бесконечно одинаковые дни сменяли друг друга, от этого было не по себе. Даже изолировавшись дома, мальчик мог разукрасить каждый день красками, разговорами с матерью, вечерними беседами с Пеннивайзом. А теперь он все потерял.

Каждый день казался проекцией предыдущего. Стоны от боли, какие-то лекарства, вопросы и четкие ответы, больные приходили: кто умирал в этих стенах, а кто выздоравливал.Оказывается, как легко сломать внутренний стержень, перестать верить хоть во что-нибудь. Просто потерять смысл жить дальше.

Только однажды Роберт все же задал мучащий его вопрос, что стало с мамой? Сестра, на миг замерев, ровным тоном ответила: отпели в церкви и похоронили два дня назад. Теперь ее душа у Врат Божьих. В Раю найдет покой. Роберт попросил передать церкви слова благодарности. Никто бы не смог так достойно проводить ее в последний путь. И, наконец, последний вопрос.

— А кто оплачивает мое лечение? — На это медсестра выдала вполне объективный ответ. Теперь Роберт Грей был под крылом детского дома, один единственный в городке, на окраине города. Но откуда у них столько денег, никого не волновало. Врачам платят, они делают свою работу. Все просто.

Перед выпиской к Роберту пришел директор данного заведения. Озвучив факты, он так же поспешно ушел. С завтрашнего дня мальчик числится в списках, теперь он официально сирота.

Как будто что-то могло пойти не так.

Серое двухэтажное здание, на первом этаже заколочено пару окон. «Светлое будущее» — красивое название для совсем некрасивого здания.

— Добро пожаловать, Роберт. Мы поможем тебе реабилитироваться и попытаемся найти новый дом. Меня зовут Патрик Уилсон, я директор данного учреждения, надеюсь, ты найдешь много друзей.  
— Спасибо, сэр.

Это здание отталкивало. Но, как говорится, на все Воля Божья. Хотя это мальчик уже ставил под сомнение.


	22. Моя мечта

Сбилось дыхание из-за перехватившего горла, дали знать и новые спазмы накатившей истерики вперемешку со страхом. Мальчик, споткнувшись обо что-то в этой грязной и вонючей воде, со шлепком упал в ее власть, не в силах подняться. Вода попала в рот, замарала лицо и одежду. Сердце запуганным зайцем стучалось в грудной клетке, с шумом отдавая в уши.

Мальчик сплюнул грязную воду, прокашливаясь. Поднявшись, он продолжил бежать по бесконечным длинным сырым тоннелям. Потеряв счет времени, помня лишь улыбчивого странного клоуна, красный шарик зажатый в белой перчатке и вкусный запах так любимой ему жареной картошки, просьбу подойти ближе…

Очередной тупик в виде вентиляционной решетки и поросшая на ней слизкая дрянь. Мальчик налетел на нее, пытаясь расшатать, а после, пытаясь пролезть. Не получается!

— Я нашел тебя, Рокки! — Визг за спиной и вторивший ему возглас отчаяния. Слезы обожгли распухшие глаза, крик стих глубоко внутри, оглушая, лишь хрипы доносились из раскрытого от ужаса рта. Он смотрел на Оно. Отвратительного серого цвета костюм обтягивал устрашающе высокую фигуру, а непропорциональная телу тыквообразная голова, просто бьющая по глазам, с хитрым золотым блеском в глазах, наклонилась ровно на девяносто градусов, не мигая, пожирая взглядом ребенка.

— Тебя так легко найти, — шаг: ботинок погружается в грязную воду. Тихое подсмеивание вновь нарастало.  
— Пожалуйста, не убивайте! Не надо! 

Крики ребенка вновь оглушили себя самого. А Оно хохотало, царапая бетонные стены когтями сквозь изорванные перчатки, прибавляя всей этой адской симфонии еще больше звуков. Истерика рвалась наружу, ослабляя тело. Ребенок упал в сточные воды, голова поникла. Оно напротив, подняло голову, принюхиваясь. Похоже, достаточно гонять несчастную жертву по канализации, страх обрел вес и цену.

— Р-о-к-к-и… — Губы растянулись в кровожадную улыбку, слюни, которые было уже не сдержать, стекали с зубов, пачкая пышный грязный воротник.  
— Я не хочу умирать… — Слабый голос стих. Мальчик потерял сознание.

Оно еще какое-то время смотрело на свою жертву, что-то для себя решая. А после, само себе кивнув и взяв мальчика на руки, удалилось прочь из этого закоулка, куда загнал себя этот глупый ребенок. Из завала всякой всячины клоун достал широкую доску, напевая веселую незатейливую мелодию себе под нос. Он думал о том, как убьет его.

С большим трудом мальчик открыл глаза, тело не слушалось, слишком долго находившееся в неудобной позе. По глазам ударил яркий свет, сменившийся обычным мерцанием свечей. Их обманчивое теплое свечение на миг заставило Рокки впасть в транс, наваждение в виде теплых рук матери на лице, чья улыбка сияла ярче любой звезды на небе, и согревала не хуже огня в печке, запах ее готовки.

— Рокки, пора ужинать. — Мальчик расширил глаза, а уголки губ дрогнули. Конечно, все это лишь кошмар, наслушался старших и их бестолковых «ужасов-легенд», всегда умели навести столько страха, что ночью без свечи и не уснешь.

Он дома, в мягкой постели. Теплые руки коснулись щеки, мальчик улыбнулся шире.

— Ты так долго спал, что я начал волноваться.

Холодок по спине, мальчик так и застыл с улыбкой на глупом лице, не веря, что услышал. Как он мог перепутать Это с мамой? И только сейчас дошло, что он не в кровати, в окружении деревянных игрушек сделанных мастером-отцом, которым Рокки восхищался и глубоко любил, мечтая стать таким же.

Тугие повязки на руках фиксировали их над головой, так же как и ноги, только широко разведенные в разные стороны. Не мягкая кровать, а жесткая доска, к ней плотно прижималась спина.

— Я… хочу домой! — Рывок не дал ничего, кроме как новую накатившую волну боли и ужаса. Он качнулся в бок, заскрипевшая конструкция в виде барабана начала движение.  
— Я бы не советовал шевелиться. — Клоун остановил слабое движение по кругу, вернув ребенка в первоначальное положение. После подошел к одной из свечей. — Мне пора заканчивать, слишком долго и утомительно всех вас ловить. Надоело.

Не поднимая взгляд на мальчика, Пеннивайз отошел к неосвещенной части помещения, оттуда послышались душераздирающие женские крики. А через мгновенье резко прекратились. Изменившиеся на новые звуки: чавканье. Внизу живота все стянулось в узел. Тошнота подкатила к горлу.

Рокки замерз — дул ужасный сквозняк, — и насмешливо открытая железная дверь, что вела к выходу. Мысли пресеклись прикосновением, мальчик опустил глаза вниз. В них опять потемнело, сознание снова утекало из уставшего изможденного тела.

— Я думал, что смогу заменить его на других. — Шепот у уха, отчетливый запах крови.  
— Пожалуйста, — удивительно, что все еще могли течь слезы. Мальчик содрогнулся, всхлипывая. Пот раздражал порезы, появившиеся в результате побега, а повязки ощутимее давили на кисти рук. Пальцы немели.  
— Но это даже и хорошо, — перчатка скользнула к разорванной рубашке, забираясь под нее. — Больше такой ошибки не произойдет, он умрет, и я забуду.

Не понятно, с кем говорил клоун, но точно не со своей жертвой. Его мысли были адресованы другому человеку.

— Не надо, — жалобный шепот, золотые глаза нехотя перешли от разглядывания пламени свечи на зареванное лицо мальчишки. Прокусанные губы не вызывали желания крови. Клоун неплохо перекусил той служанкой, что была жива пару минут назад. Голод исчез, уснув глубоко внутри, но оставлять этого мальчишку до следующей кормежки так просто не хотелось. А ведь вполне можно было оставить на барабане и играться. Крутить туда-сюда, веселиться, смотря, как тот бы захлебывался своей рвотой, а после может быть и кровью.

Но хотелось другого. Пеннивайз еще не знал такого чувства, как тоска по кому-то. Поэтому описать свое состояние он не мог. Рука, что застыла на животе жертвы, скользнула ниже, доходя до замызганных штанов. Мальчик ощутимо дрожал, не понимая, что хотят с ним сделать.

— Не плачь, иначе я вырву твои глаза. — Жесткий голос, не свойственный такому образу, заставил мальчика всхлипнуть. Он будет жалеть, что так быстро не умер.

Пеннивайз обошел барабан, вставая лицом к лицу с Рокки. Грязные каштановые волосы безнадежно спутались на голове, глубокая царапина некрасиво наблюдалась на детском лице. Не сын уважаемого плотника, а, казалось, простой беспризорник. Широко раскрытые карие глаза с ужасом вперлись взглядом в убийцу. Мальчика вывернуло.

Кровавые потеки на белом лице, весь костюм замызган этой алой жижей — Пеннивайзу это совсем не понравилось. С чего он подумал, что эта дрянь может заменить Роберта? Отвращение — единственное, что чувствовал клоун к этому ребенку. И раздражение. Чего он хочет от него? Что хочет сделать?! В груди все давно свернуто в такой железный узел, что дышать приходится через раз. Может, он неправильно питается? Может, болен?

Рык нарастал в груди. Злость, гнев, недостаток чего-то важного, опустошение, может, именно так и чувствуется боль? Клоун рухнул на колени, сжимая руку на уровне сердца.  
(Там же ничего нет, так почему там болит?)

Глаза на миг потухли, перед ними мелькнуло лицо бледного голубоглазого ребенка.

— Не хочу, я не хочу тебя видеть, мне не нравится! — Рык перешел в крик. — Ты ничто в этом мире, пыль на моих перчатках, кроха в потоке времени, так почему ты никак не оторвешься от меня и не сгинешь?!

Изменения голосов от высокого до грубого, от детского до старческого. Рокки снова плакал, не в силах понять, истерика теперь и у маньяка?

— Прекрати лезть в мою голову! — Тряс головой так, что у человека бы просто сломалась шея, но для клоуна это было ничто. Пеннивайз резко выдохнул. Сработало, образ пропал. Он снова здесь. Золотые глаза взметнулись вверх, пробежались по ребенку. Нужно заканчивать. Поднявшись, клоун без промедления порвал перчатку, освобождая когтистую руку.  
— Ты… чего ты добиваешься? — За эти минуты, пока этот монстр кричал непонятно на кого или что, мальчик смог немного взять себя в руки. Хотя это было крайне сложно в данной ситуации. На тебя идет чудище, на лице которого читается, что он готов пустить тебе кишки и ими же перекусить.  
— Я тебя убью, но сначала отрежу ноги и сожру их на твоих глазах… — Голос с хрипотцой, как же сильно он кричал? И как он мог такое себе позволить?  
— Я… — «не хочу умирать», это ублюдок слышал сотни раз. Но что сказать? Мысли путались, слова накладывались друг на друга, не давая собрать их всех в одно предложение. Вспомнились молитвы, произносимые священником на службе, которую мальчик ни разу не пропустил. Душа вознесется на небеса, к Господу. А когда душа отделится от тела, он увидит ее при смерти, или уже после? О чем он думает?! Мальчик снова запаниковал, так близко конец, внутри похолодело.

— Не старайся, Рокки, я все понимаю. — Клоун остановился, осталось протянуть руку и он достанет его. — Можешь проклинать судьбу, Бога, в кого ты там еще веришь, мне все равно. Так получилось. Такова твоя судьба, прожить короткую двенадцатилетнюю жизнь и быть сожранным монстром в этой вонючей канализации. Но я скажу тебе напоследок, — когтистая лапа легла на судорожно воздымающуюся грудь. — Будет больно, но я постараюсь найти в тебе эту самую «душу».

Рывок когтем вниз, разрывая кожу, мышцы, выпуская бордовую кровь наружу. Пеннивайз слушал. Крик. Мальчик забился, из рта вырвался кровавый плевок, из носа струилась кровь. Клоун рукой залез вовнутрь, ее сразу же обдало жаром. Органы пульсировали, выполняя свою привычную работу, пока еще не осознавая, что ее грубо пресекли, нарушая исправно слаженный механизм, заложенный самой природой. Качали кровь, которая не текла по венам, а фонтаном в мнимой свободе выплескивалась наружу, пачкая грязный пол и клоуна еще больше. Ребенок ошарашенно опустил глаза вниз. Будто передатчик в голове сработал в нужный момент и боль не заставила себя ждать. Оглушительные предсмертные крики, голова билась об доску, только носок ботинка Пеннивайза не давал ему двигаться на барабане.

— Видишь, Рокки, где же она, твоя душа, а? — Руки раздвинули грудь шире, стала видна диафрагма, легкие судорожно сокращались, сердце испуганно билось, ребра, что чуть мешали обзору, и монстр попросту сломал парочку. Конвульсии, а после агония.  
— Где же она, Рокки, может, нужно залезть поглубже?

Кровавая рука тронула правое легкое, нажимая, доставляя своим ушам новую порцию сладкой музыки в виде криков.

— Если я вырву его, то ты быстро умрешь. Хочешь, я сделаю это для тебя, дабы облегчить твои страдания? — Нотка издевки в голосе. Легкие волны предвкушения разогрели тело, Пеннивайз улыбнулся. Все еще не теряя сознания, мальчик смотрел, как лицо клоуна прячется внутри, говорить было невозможно, все превращалось в боль. О чем разговаривал с ним клоун, мальчик не знал. Но понятно было одно, скоро все закончится, без надежды…

Губы, на которых смазалась кровь ребенка, коснулись успокаивающегося сердца. Оно чувствовало его ритм, рукой скользнув под свой воротник к тому месту, где по идее должно быть его собственное. Нет, ничего не бьется. У этого образа, придуманного Пеннивайзом, нет сердца, и никогда не было, так что же там болело? И была ли это боль?

Сердце остановилось, теперь они похожи. Клоун языком прошелся по «душе», единственное, что прекратило работать в последнюю очередь. Облизывая орган, клоун руками обхватил бедра мертвого мальчика. Через семь минут мясо будет испорчено костлявой, но и пусть. Сейчас Пеннивайз хотел другого. Бледные тонкие пальцы коснулись легких, когтями разрывая их, выпуская очередную порцию металлической жирной жижи. Оторвав, выбросил их под ноги.

— Что мне нужно? Что же это? — Клоун, шепча, отошел на пару шагов, раздавливая органы, выпавшие наружу. Смотря на то, что сделал с Рокки.

Пять минут. Руки скользнули к висящим кишкам, безжалостно вырвав и их, монстр открыл для себя доступ к нижней части тела. Штаны разорвались на худых избитых ногах.

— Почему же у тебя нормальные ноги? — Оглаживая худые ноги мальчика, пальцами пробегая по остывающей коже. — Судьба, да? Да кто она такая?! Решает все за вас, а вы и рады слушаться!

Забыв, что ноги ребенка привязаны, Пеннивайз дернул их на себя, ломая, а после вырывая. Тело со стуком упало. В руках ноги жертвы. Внутри опять нарастала ярость. Смотря на них, он вспомнил, как разговаривал с Робертом одним тихим вечером перед сном.

— О чем ты мечтаешь? — Мальчик заинтересованно смотрел на пушистого друга. Кот лениво приоткрыл один глаз.  
— Я не умею мечтать и ничего не желаю. — От этих слов на лице ребенка сначала появилось недоумение, а после подозрение. — Это правда.  
— Нет, каждый о чем-то мечтает, — утвердительно закивав, соглашаясь со своими словами, мальчик снова поднял глаза на застывшего кота. — Ты просто не нашел, о чем думать, но обязательно найдешь. И тогда в этом будет твой смысл жизни, Пенни. Ты почувствуешь себя счастливым.

Клоун упал, прижимая к себе эти холодные, отдающие Ее запахом ноги. Зубы скрежетали во рту, прокусывая собственный язык. Окрашивая губы, капля скатилась по подбородку, на секунду замерев, упала вниз.

— Моя мечта… — Глубоко задышал. — Моя мечта увидеть тебя еще раз, Роберт. — Вот оно осознание, соглашение с самим собой.

Гул донесся до выхода из туннеля, так, если бы там был человек, ему бы показалось, что это бегущая по трубам вода, набирающая свою скорость глубоко внутри этих бетонных стен. Но если бы спустился ниже…

Монстр сидел, прижимая к себе ноги бедного погибшего ребенка и стонал, эта мечта приносила ему одну боль.


	23. Образ

«ОДИН — это печаль», — девочка показала пальцем на стоящего рядом с ней мальчика, тот вздрогнув и чуть покраснев, продолжил:  
«ДВА — это радость», — показал на друга справа, тот хмыкнул:  
«ТРИ — это девочка», — указав на белокурую девочку в сером пальто, та, широко улыбнувшись, пропела:  
«ЧЕТЫРЕ — это парень», — плавным движением руки указывая на девочку рядом:  
«ПЯТЬ — это серебро», — протараторив, передала право говорить следующему:  
«ШЕСТЬ — это золото», — кучерявый мальчик ткнул пальцем в стоящего рядом мальчишку, чуть младше возрастом его самого:  
«А СЕМЬ — это секрет», — как по тексту, сказав шепотом, мальчик положил руку на плечо соседу, тот продолжил:  
«Что знать не дано», — считалочка продолжила путешествовать по кругу, вернулась к первой девочке:  
«ВОСЕМЬ — желание», — в голосе слышалось облегчение, указала на соседа, у того снова покраснели щеки:  
«ДЕВЯТЬ — обнимание», — руки спрятал в карманы пальто, переводя взгляд на девочку:  
«А ДЕСЯТЬ — это приятное», — бросила взгляд на подружку:  
«Всем внимание», — выдохнув последнюю строчку, сразу определился тот бедняга, кто будет помогать сегодня на кухне мисс Лоуренс. Те, кто успел или не успел проговорить считалочку, свободно выдохнули. Обиженных нет, все по честному.

За воротами детского дома рядом с широким раскидистым дубом стояла фигура. Сложно было сказать хоть что-то о ней, лишь то, что слишком уж она высокая. Лицо скрывал разогнутый воротник плаща, а шляпа с полями скрывала то, до чего не мог добраться воротник. Как человек мог видеть, оставалось загадкой. Но он был столь неприметен, что, казалось, сливался с деревом. Лишь ярко-желтые, будто подсвеченные внутренним огнем, не свойственные человеку, глаза говорили об одном: он не просто так тут стоит, есть причина. Запахнувшись сильнее от сильного ветра, что так и норовил проскочить через эту абсолютную защиту и обдать холодным дуновением кожу, мужчина все же отошел от дерева и медленно направился в сторону детского дома.

— А теперь ты водишь! — Совершенно не обращая внимания на все тот же заносчивый ветер, дети вовсю играли, кто лепил снеговиков, кто играл в снежки, а кто просто бегал друг за другом. Жизнь била ключом в каждом из них. Их чистые, как снег, чувства заставили черноту остановиться у самых ворот. Это неприятные для Оно чувства: ими не насытишься. Лишь раздражение от этого звонкого смеха. Но не за этим Оно здесь.

Девочка, что стояла и лепила снежки недалеко от ворот, почувствовав взгляд на себе, повернулась. Ничего не увидев и удивленно вскинув брови, снова продолжила свое незатейливое занятие.

Мужчина, что прошел мимо детей и воспитателей, быстрым шагом направился на поиски единственного интересовавшего его мальчика.

Роберт неплохо приноровился на кухне. Мисс Лоуренс хоть и была строга и вспыльчива, но все же ее женское одинокое сердце прониклось симпатией к мальчику. Такой старательный помощник давненько не появлялся в ее владениях, а все те, кто провинился и отбывал наказание здесь, больше такой ошибки не совершали. Поэтому женщина попросила директора сделать дежурство на кухне обязательным занятием для каждого. Конечно, реакция подопечных не радовала, но, как говорится, заткнись и делай, иначе рискуешь остаться без похлебки. Она прекрасно понимала свой характер, и почему дети с такой неохотой приходят, весь день здесь работают, как на ножах. Они далеко не лентяи, но стоит привыкнуть, что таких людей, как, например, мисс Лоуренс, достаточно в мире, а есть и похлеще.

А тут. Доброволец! Скептицизм не сходил с лица женщины. Ничего против инвалидности она не имела, но если этот парень думал, что кресло вырулит и оградит его от наказания за провинность, то он ошибался.

Она ошибалась. Если сперва мальчишка путал, что куда ставить — а в этом повариха была крайне дотошна, — то через пару затрещин он вызубрил абсолютно все, начиная, где лежат вилки и ложки, заканчивая, каким стаканом поливают декоративный кактус на подоконнике. Она пару раз его прогоняла, но он настырно возвращался обратно.

Роберту нравилось. Он чувствовал, что делает хоть что-то важное. Дети постоянно помогали взрослым, начиная со стирки и уборки и заканчивая работой в поле, что было самой прибыльной «подработкой».

Поначалу мальчик впал в депрессию. Кошмары мучали каждую ночь, затягивая липкими холодными пальцами в то роковое утро. Каждую ночь к нему обязательно кто-то подходил, будь то ребенок или воспитатель, предлагая воду. И в один солнечный день, наблюдая, как воспитательнице помогает развешивать белье самая младшая из всех детей — девчушка четырех лет, — он понял. Он устал плакать, устал, что все его жалели, видеть в их глазах эту самую жалость и сочувствие. Хватит!

Выбор пал на кухню. Одна единственна кухарка, «злая, будто черт упал в свой котел», как сначала отзывались о ней дети, а на деле же справедливая женщина. По-своему добрая, ведь как объяснить то, что именно в тарелке Робби появлялся лишний кусочек курицы, или чай был иногда немного подслащен сахаром? Ни дать ни взять, все дело в его работе. Они подружились за пару дней, и теперь Роберт Грей полноправно считался младшим помощником мисс Лоуренс, несмотря на «помощников на день».

Мальчик вздрогнул, выныривая из воспоминаний, озадаченно смотря в маленькое окошко. В стекло сейчас кинули снежок? Снова стук, теперь в соседнее окно. Отложив домытую после обеда тарелку, мальчик нажал на колеса, и те, тихо скрипнув пружинами, нехотя покатили хозяина в нужную сторону. Он все еще ждал «помощника», так как посуды скопилось предостаточно, а до прихода главы кухни осталось чуть меньше часа. Потянувшись, мальчик смог залезть на стол и дотянуться до щеколды, он открыл окошко. На кухне не предусматривались большие окна. Все уходило в трубу, но все же для свежести и приятного времяпровождения здесь сделали три небольших окошка. Хоть и мисс Лоуренс не разрешала их открывать, так как на запах могли сбежаться голодные бродячие собаки, и забор им не помеха, мальчик, на миг замерев, все же нарушил это правило. Час обеда прошел уже давно, а готовить ужин еще не скоро, так что, кроме запаха угля, в помещении другим не пахло. Стало интересно, кто это такой наглый и бесстрашный, что спутал стену с окнами кухни. Морозный воздух тотчас хлынул в разогретое помещение, обдав щеки Роберта своим дыханием. Мальчик фыркнул. Конечно, этот интеллектуал дал деру, увидев, куда попал. Так что голубые глаза созерцали красивый вид на задний двор. Пара снеговиков неподалеку, один был чуть скошен в сторону, улыбались своими угольными улыбками как раз в сторону Робби. Мальчик чуть съежился, казалось, один из этих шедевров детского искусства пошевелился. Закрыв окошко, мальчик как раз успел сесть на место, как послышались тяжелые шаги кухарки.

— Кошмар! Сегодня опять всю ночь будет идти снег! — Ее громкий голос звенел, Роберт улыбнулся.  
— У вас снова болят суставы, мэм? — Мытая тарелка, тихо звякнув, легла на стол. «Помощника» определенно ждет ремень за опоздание. Бедолага.  
— Не напоминай, Грей. — Поставив пакеты на стол, она поспешила переобуться. — Бедный мистер Ричерс, с его спиной как раз сугробы разгребать.

Дворник, про которого говорила женщина, уже пятнадцать лет живет здесь. Поговаривали, что они женаты, хоть это ничем не подтверждалось. Этот слух не очень интересовал Роберта. И так все понятно, если она беспокоится.  
— А где помощник? — Не получив внятного ответа, женщина выдохнула. — Давай-ка готовь приправы, я сама домою, сегодня запечем картофель с индейкой. — Фартук повязан, женщина распаковывала пакеты.  
— Хорошо.

Индейка? Вот радости будет у ребят. Подкатив к ящикам с приправами, мальчик украдкой взглянул в окно. В горле тут же стало сухо, несмотря на недавно осушенный стакан воды.

Снеговик с угольно-черной улыбкой и такими же глазами стоял прямо напротив окон, у забора.

— Пошевеливайся, Грей!

Голос женщины заставил отмереть от созерцания необъяснимого и начинающего пугать снеговика, мальчик склонил голову к ящику, ища травы, краем глаза наблюдая за снежным колобком. Корявые руки-сучья сделали подобие маха «аля, привет». Тут стало совсем не по себе. Травы были переданы женщине, которая не обращала внимания на то, что творится за окном. Снеговик воспрял, непонятно как, но он начал движение, угольки-глаза крутились, а улыбка изгибалась, как хотела. Роберт рта не успел раскрыть, как снеговик уже стоял рядом с окном. Корявая ветка снова помахала мальчику.

— Господи, неужели он? — Шепотом произнес мальчик.  
— Тебя уже не удивить?

Голос за спиной. Мальчик, дернувшись, чуть не слетел с кресла, если бы не крепкие руки, что обняли его и осторожно посадили на место. Сердце отбивало слишком сильную мелодию внутри, мальчик медленно повернул голову. Женщина улыбалась, смотря на ребенка желтыми глазами.

— Мисс Лоуренс?  
— Я так на нее похож, хватило пары фраз, чтобы ты поверил? — Улыбка, не свойственная вечно хмурой женщине, появилась на лице.  
— Пеннивайз?  
— Смотри-ка, ты в смятении. Может почаще перевоплощаться в людей? Ты бы видел свое лицо. — Засмеялся басом. Звук стихал до тех пор, пока перед мальчиком не предстал клоун. Звон бубенцов, и этот ярко-оранжевый гребешок на голове. — Привет, Роберт. — Улыбка на красных губах, хитрый блеск глаз. Мальчик не мог поверить тому, что видит. Руки сжали подлокотники кресла.  
— Привет, Пеннивайз. — Сухо произнес мальчик. Дрожь в пальцах скрыть он не смог, да и не старался. Повернув кресло обратно к раковине, мальчик занялся мытьем. А клоун, хлопая глазами, немного разочарованно смотрел на мальчишку. Прекрасно зная, о чем думает Роберт, Пеннивайз выдохнул, смотря в пол:  
— Я ощущаю твою злобу.

Тарелка громко стукнулась об стол. Мальчик, повернув голову, непроницаемым взглядом смотрел на клоуна.

— Так получилось, что я не мог. — Сам не понимая, почему оправдывается перед мелким, Пеннивайз чувствовал, как внутри все сдавливает. Голову поднять очень тяжело, а посмотреть в глаза еще сложнее.  
— Я не злюсь, ты Высшее Существо, постоянно думающее о Вечном, а в первую очередь о себе, куда тебе до земных тараканов. — Слова сами лились потоком, хоть Роберт совсем не хотел говорить так грубо с другом. Но обида клокотала в душе, ее не сдержать. Не услышав ничего в ответ, внутри что-то лопнуло. — Я нуждался в тебе! Ты единственный мой друг, и тебя не было! Ты хоть понимаешь, через что я прошел?! Смерть мамы... — Голос потерял свою громкость, перейдя на шепот, мальчик повернулся к застывшему и еще не поднимающему головы клоуну. — Ты ведь знал, что она погибла?

Глаза налились слезами, мальчик всхлипнул. Вот и разбилось все напускное спокойствие, как тарелка об пол, что мальчик не удержал в мыльных пальцах. На звон Пеннивайз вскинул голову, глаза не могли застыть на мальчике, бегали по кухне. Что за чувство?

(Стыд, Пенни)  
(Заткнись, рептилия, ты не вовремя, спрячься в своем вонючем панцире и дай мне сосредоточиться)  
(Я не Черепаха, Я — это Ты)  
(Еще не хватало, чтобы это было самобичевание. Я не чувствую вину. Мне просто не по себе, когда он смотрит на меня такими глазами)

— Скажешь что-нибудь, или решил прикинуться на этот раз статуей? — Мальчик вытер мокрое лицо.  
— Мне нечего тебе сказать насчет твоей матери. Да, я знал о ее гибели. И знал, что тебе отрезали гнившие ноги, ведь именно от них и исходил Ее запах.

Пеннивайз сделал шаг в сторону мальчика. Вот он, совершенно другой. Где та бледность на коже, бессильный голос и слабость? «Неужели, отрезав ноги, ты обзавелся крыльями?». Ухмылка непроизвольно выступила на лице.

— Я слышу твои мысли. Вот только позволь узнать, а чего ты ожидал от монстра? Каких чувств, каких действий? Я всего лишь кошмар в людских снах, смерть и боль. А с тобой я был простым собеседником. — С каждым словом, казалось, помещение наполнялось холодом. Будь открыто окно, мальчик бы это заметил, но тут изменилась сама атмосфера, будто в подтверждение слов клоуна.  
— Потому что ты мой друг. И хватит говорить чепуху, ты сам в это не веришь. Иначе ты бы не пришел сюда.  
— А, может, я хочу поиздеваться над калекой? — Пеннивайз подошел еще ближе, теперь их разделяло расстояние вытянутой руки.  
— Поиздеваться? Нет, Пеннивайз, ты и издевательства — понятие размытое. Ты убиваешь. Но, — мальчик смотрел прямо в глаза клоуну, — почему ты так боишься сказать, что пришел убить меня? Или я не прав?

Электричество прошлось по позвоночнику. Дыхание остановилось, давя на голову, сжалось стальным обручем внутри легких. Пеннивайз замер, смотря широко раскрытыми глазами в лицо Роберту.

(Убить?)  
Очевидно, что да. Но почему это отторгается самим ужасом и страхом? Облизав губы, монстр чуть заторможено присел у ног мальчика.

— Это не входило в мои планы. Я неплохо перекусил по дороге сюда. Или так хочешь быть сожранным мной? — Глухой голос говорил, а разум все еще выбрасывал перед глазами это слово: «убить». Руки в перчатках сжали подлокотники инвалидного кресла, клоун обдал своим дыханием лицо ребенка.  
— Не заставляй себя выглядеть передо мной плохим. Я тебя насквозь вижу. — Мальчик обхватил шею клоуна, притягивая, зарываясь в пышный серый воротник. — Можно было просто извиниться, глупый.

Пеннивайз застыл, не зная, что делать. Он действительно сожалел, что бросил его. Но признаваться себе, что привязался к человеку... Испытывает к нему чувства…

— Прекрати. — Пытаясь убрать от себя прилипшего мальца, монстр почувствовал, как его обняли крепче. — Я бросил тебя. Ты мне не нужен, я не хочу быть твоим другом.  
— Мне все равно. — Голос, что доносился из складок не слишком чистого костюма, золотые глаза переместились на макушку ребенка. Что ему стоит выпустить коготки и порезать пацана в капусту? — Для меня ты стал первым другом. Им и останешься.  
— Хоть понимаешь, что мелешь? — Руки не отпускали. Черт, ну и вцепился же!  
— Прими как должное, теперь ты не просто монстр под кроватью, Пенни. Вдобавок ты друг Роберта Грея.

Руки скользнули выше, замирая на белом гриме, голубые глаза светились спокойствием и радостью. От этого клоуну стало не по себе. Этот ребенок.

— Я никогда не забуду тебя, и ты постарайся, упрямый осел, не забыть меня.  
— Мне никогда тебя не понять, даже если могу прочитать все в твоей голове.

Закрыв глаза, Пеннивайз на миг погрузился в себя. Поток ослепительного света, что сжигает, если просто посмотреть, окутанный крепкой прочной цепью, что означала заключенный контракт, и, нарушив его, сам Пеннивайз не знал, как это аукнется ему. И почему сейчас этот ослепительный свет столь мягок, почему теперь на него можно смотреть без боли?

Мог бы Роберт посмотреть на него?

— Просто обними меня. — Руки, слегка дрогнув, вместо когтей подарили спине мальчика прикосновение. Столь легкое. Голова шумела, ладони прошлись по спине, притянув к себе, Пеннивайз выдохнул.

(Докатились, теперь даришь обнимашки, профессию решил сменить, а?)

— Так уже лучше. Может, сейчас для тебя все и в новинку. Но я уверен, что когда-нибудь ты по-настоящему сможешь понять людей, Пенни. И тебя смогут понять, как понял я. — Роберт отстранился от клоуна, тот убирать руки не спешил. — Ты такой забавный, видел бы свое лицо!

Улыбка снова одарила монстра, теплая и счастливая.

Тут клоун не выдержал. Подхватив на руки мальчика, исчез в бешеном вихре, подвешенные сковородки и прочая утварь жалобно зазвенела, а парочка таки слетела со своего места.

Вечная сырость, присущая только канализации, ее специфический запах, и шум сбрасываемой воды. Роберт удивленно вертел головой. Давно это было, когда на своих двоих он пришел сюда, мстить за убитую сестренку, как шел во тьме, и как растратил последнюю спичку, держась за скользкие стены. Тогда он чувствовал лишь злость. А, представ перед самой смертью, увидев своими глазами, что значит конец, понял. Такая же злость исходила и от монстра. И что, получается он постоянно всех ненавидит? Он никогда не чувствовал другого?

— Я привел тебя сюда, дабы напомнить, что я такое, Робби. — Из тени вышел клоун. — И сказать, что больше мы с тобой не увидимся.  
— Это прощание, Пенни? Но почему? — Они только встретились, Роберт столько хочет ему рассказать.  
— Я скоро усну. Ты не доживешь до моего…

Сжав губы, клоун присел около мальчика. Тот сидел на старом ящике, единственной сухой вещи в этом месте.

— Вот как. — Глаза цвета небосвода погрустнели. — Ты даже знаешь, кому сколько предназначено…  
— Нет, я не знаю, сколько ты будешь жить. — Перчатка прикоснулась к щеке. — Твои слова, сказанные ранее... Ты действительно думаешь, что найдется безумец, подобный тебе, кто захочет стать мне другом?  
— Я в этом уверен. — Пальцы сплелись с пальцами в перчатке. — Ничего не стоит на месте, тебе, как бессмертному, это известно, как никому другому. Когда я умру, Пеннивайз? Ты сказал, что не знаешь, но уверен, что я не дождусь твоего пробуждения.  
— Скоро. Та болезнь, что терзала тебя, что отняла твои ноги и волосы. Она не исчезла, а лишь как я, уснула на время. За двадцать семь лет она себя проявит и заберет оставшееся.  
— О, Господи. — Испуг на лице, на миг осознание и грусть. — Ты не можешь помочь мне от нее избавиться?

Холодный взгляд говорил лучше всяких слов.

— Не я вас породил, у меня нет такой власти, как излечивать и возвращать к жизни. Мое призвание — контролировать вас и пожирать… Создавать иллюзии.  
— Создать ее, где все здоровы и живы. Да, бессердечный дар.  
— Можешь попросить одну такую, встретишься со своей семьей, сходишь с отцом на рыбалку, а с сестрой поиграешь в ее любимые салки. Матери сколотишь обещанный скворечник, она любила подкармливать птиц.

Горячие слезы обжигали холодные щеки. Мальчик с хрипом, снова прижался к плечу клоуна.

— Я буду скучать, Пенни! Очень-очень! — Дрожа телом, ребенок почувствовал, как его обняли. — Спасибо, что был хоть и ненадолго моим другом, я действительно был счастлив! У кого еще есть такой невероятный друг!  
— Я… — Мягкое свечение руки, прикосновение к спине. Бесполезно, эта дрянь сидит очень глубоко, таких сил у Абсолютной Тьмы нет и никогда не будет, по природе своей Пеннивайз-Танцующий Клоун сеет лишь боль и смерть, страх и злость. Но никак не это. Такое отторжение от себя самого клоун ощутил впервые. Злость на себя. Он ничего не может сделать.  
— Хочу попросить тебя об одном. — Положив голову на худое плечо Роберта, Оно, закрыв глаза, прислушалось. Желание мальчика.

Встав, клоун отошел на пару шагов. Перед ним сидел красивой внешности человек. Глаза не утратили больших размеров, наоборот, подчеркивали острые скулы и вздернутый нос. Пухлые губы и красивые ровные зубы. Каштановые густые волосы обрамляли лицо. Пеннивайз на миг замер, он запомнит этот образ, нет, он обязан его запомнить. Зеркало в руках, теперь юноша смотрел на себя, от удивления брови вздернулись вверх, а губы чуть раскрылись.

— Это я? — Утвердительный кивок со стороны клоуна. — Удивительно, уже забыл, какого цвета у меня были волосы. — Рука прикоснулась к челке, что слегка падала на лицо. — Непривычно. Реалистичность иллюзии, ни в какие границы.  
— Это ты, через двадцать лет.  
— А ты случайно меня не подкрасил, а, Пеннивайз? Откуда тебе знать, каким бы я был через двадцать лет? — Смешинка во взрослом голосе.  
— Это ты, Роберт. А принцип объяснять… У меня сейчас нет настроения. Время выходит, мне тебя еще назад отправить нужно.  
— Спасибо, Пеннивайз. — Юноша, улыбнувшись, исчез в зеркале, оставляя после себя уже слегка подзамершего ребенка.  
— Роберт, я запомню твой образ, — клоун снова присел напротив Грея, — не забуду.

Стоя у ворот детского дома, красивый высокий юноша, с лица которого все никак не сходило изумление, а голубые глаза выражали задумчивость, прикоснулся перчаткой к своей щеке.

— Увы, я ничего не могу подарить тебе на прощание, как это сделал ты, но прошу, позволь мне кое-что сделать. — Невесомый поцелуй в щеку, клоун вопросительно вскинул бровь. — Я больше ничего не придумал, прости, но, когда меня целовала мама, это делало меня счастливым. — Красные щеки, глаза, смотрящие в пол.  
— Что это было?

На этот вопрос Роберт поднял глаза.

— Тебя никогда не целовали? Оу. — Тут неловкость возросла до потолка.

Объяснять, почему Пеннивайза одарили поцелуем, парнишка не стал.

— Ты сам должен это понять.

Фыркнув, юноша развернулся прочь от здания. Опять эти недомолвки. Понять, дождаться. Он не такой терпеливый, как считает Роберт. Оно не любит ждать. Впервые Пеннивайз жалел, что засыпает. Тоска, что он не увидит, как мальчишка растет. Осознание, что не всесилен, причиняло боль.

— З-значит вот как в-все было. — Плечо все так же пульсировало, но благо кровь этот монстр остановил, иначе половину своего рассказа он бы уже вещал трупу.  
— Это не было любовью, глупыш. Грей показал мне мою же слабость. И, проснувшись через двадцать семь лет, стоя у его неприметной могилы, я обещал себе. Никогда больше не допускать такого.  
— Тебе б-было больно. Т-ты з-злился, что не с-смог спасти ч-человека. Пеннивайз, — Билл приоткрыл глаза, — это п-показывает, что ты не б-бездушная т-тварь, в чем я пока с-сомневаюсь, но ты о-ошибся. Наплевал на ч-чувства Роберта и п-продолжил сеять смерть и х-хаос. Ты не с-старался сблизиться с л-людьми.  
— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? — Ядовитая ухмылка исказила лицо, ровные зубы, что проглядывались из полуоткрытого рта, опасно заострились.  
— Контракт.  
— Я хочу твое тело, Билли. — Мужчина резко поднялся с кресла, смотря, как мальчик заметно дернулся, услышав это. — Грей бы никогда не зашел дальше того невинного поцелуя, он считал меня другом от мозга до костей. Я знал его мысли, и в них, кроме одной заботы и переживаний за своего «непутевого друга», ничего не было.  
— Это т-тебя бесит? — Ухмылка, а затем хрип. Горло стальной хваткой сжали. — Т-ты хотел его тело? Тот поцелуй р-расценил по-особому? — Ногти оцарапали кожу, Билл зажмурился. Кажется, ударил по больному.  
— Чушь. Но тебя, маленькая сволочь, я с удовольствием помучаю, а там, зависит от твоего поведения, заживут твои плечо и задница или нет.  
— Мразь! — Этот урод абсолютно не понимает, какой посыл оставил для него Роберт. Скрыться ото всех, чтобы не было больше больно. — Трус!

Голубые глаза потемнели, поменяв цвет на ядовито-золотой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE for sorrow,  
> TWO for joy,  
> THREE for a girl,  
> FOUR for a boy,  
> FIVE for silver,  
> SIX for gold,  
> SEVEN for a secret,  
> Never to be told,  
> EIGHT for a wish,  
> NINE for a kiss,  
> TEN for a time,  
> Of joyous bliss.  
> Та самая считалочка, найденная на просторах сети)


	24. Женщина

Билл, сжав зубы, тяжело дышал через нос, ибо каждый вздох доставался с большим трудом. Пот неприятно щекотал кожу, скатываясь по обнаженной спине и пропадая за горизонтом резинки штанов. У мальчика был жар. Рана, хоть и стянутая тонкой защитной кожей, нещадно жалила, постоянно напоминая о себе. Не давала трезво мыслить. Он потерял непростительно много крови.

Вялость, гнев, страх. Все смешалось в один коктейль, любезно протягиваемый ему самим дьяволом. Билл даже и не был бы против, будь это красный парень с рогами и хвостом, с противным злорадным смехом. Но рука, что промелькнула перед расплывавшимся взором, что подарила долгожданный воздух в легкие, была телесного оттенка. Даже больше, со стороны, как ни посмотри, человек во плоти. Красивый, как сам ангел, с оскалом на лице. Перед расфокусированным взглядом что-то промелькнуло; не успев понять, что это за тень, мальчик вскрикнул. Непослушное тело заваливается на диван, ощутимо ударяясь головой об твердую обивку. Болезненно пульсирует мозг в черепной коробке, с задачей выпрыгнуть, как черт из табакерки.

— Соберись, Билли. Мне нужно, что бы ты был в сознании. Смотри на меня, — схватив за подбородок, Пеннивайз с садистским удовольствием ласкал взглядом ушибленную щеку ребенка, как она порозовела от удара, а вскоре припухнет спелой вишней на белой коже…  
— Не ты ли говорил, что убьешь меня? Слова потеряли значимость после того, что я сказал? Не обольщайся, малыш, как только твоя задница порвется, и ты достаточно наиграешься с мелодиями криков для моих ушей… — Голос, что говорил спокойно, перешел на шепот, голос звучал в голове ребенка, не переставая, дергал за нервы. — Перестанешь меня интересовать, я попытаюсь сжить тебя, Билли. Любыми извращенными способами, не марая рук.

Пальцы сжали лицо мальчика сильнее. 

— А может, ты и сам себе поможешь, где бритва лежит, ты знаешь. Это не будет считаться нарушением контракта, сразу отвечаю на твой жалкий вопрос.

Мальчик неразборчиво промычал, здоровой рукой пытаясь убрать руку мужчины со своего лица. Монстр в чем-то прав, сейчас не время раскисать, смысл всего этого, если сейчас сдаться? Ублюдку скучно. Билл должен подыграть. Но…

Нет. Он просто когда-то чуть было не полюбил. Не хватило пару шагов по песку, чтобы погрузиться в океан, называемый человеческими чувствами… Он попросту не успел этого понять из-за быстрой кончины некоего мальчика Робби. Но если тот парень и считал Пеннивайза своим другом, то, извините, подвиньтесь. Для Билла это враг номер один. Все остальные мрази встают за ним в очередь.

От неразрывного зрительного контакта с чудовищем нутро скрутилось в спираль, затошнило. Роберт ослабил хватку, а через мгновенье и вовсе убрал руку, неизменно прожигая взглядом лицо мальчишки. Он и правда был зол, так зол, что в этой ничтожной человеческой оболочке начала закипать кровь. Как же мальчишке чертовски страшно, это будоражит. Проучить, задать трепку, выбить из него весь этот гонор-дерьмицо. Это желание сильнее голода.

— Ч-чего ждешь, п-приглашения? — Севшим голосом говоря страшные для себя слова, мальчик выдохнул. По ходу дела он придумает, обязательно что-нибудь придумает. Но играть в гляделки с этим психом уже не стоит, тот может сорваться.  
— Признаться, тот ты мне нравился больше.

Видя, как меняется выражение лица Билла, Пеннивайз продолжил, внутренне ликуя. Это будет происходить медленно. Он будет вкушать с изыском, смакуя каждый кусочек чувств этого ребенка. А после иссушит его, словно палящее солнце оазис, безжалостно, до остатка.

— Пошел к ч-черту.

Горячие слезы обжигали лицо, лихорадка послала стаю мурашек в момент, когда к мальчику снова прикоснулись эти руки. Медленно прошлись по раскаленной коже, словно внутри разожгли костер, замерли на волосах. Стянув их на затылке и этим заставив открыть шею, Грей, оскалившись, наклонился. Слизав капельки пота, прошелся языком до ключиц, чуть прикусывая кожу. Ах, в каком бешеном темпе у мальчишки стучит сердце! Словно оно сегодня, сейчас, в этот момент решило отработать пару лишних часов.

— С-сволочь, — расплавленный золотой цвет глаз скользит по белоснежной, почти прозрачной коже, гипнотизируя соленые капельки на ней. — Я н-не проиграю. — Рука сжала плечо мужчины, сминая рубашку в складки.  
— Билли.

У кого-то не все в порядке с самообладанием, голос с хрипотцой. Дрожащие губы снова прильнули к коже. Такая гладкая, мягкая, а внутри… Как же горячи органы внутри. Маня своим живым запахом, добавляя безумия, подогревая желание. Рука обхватила талию, притягивая к себе, немного непривычно, когда мальчишка не сопротивляется и не орет резаной хрюшкой под ухом. Такой мягкий и тихий.

— Ты еще жив, малыш? — Что за: «я не проиграю?». Как он собирается выигрывать? Дать себя трахнуть? Тактика так себе, но какую-то долю наслаждения Пеннивайз, конечно, потеряет…  
— У тебя не встанет, если с тобой не разговаривать?

Ухмылка, и в эту секунду из мальчишки вырывается сдавленный хрип. Нажми клоун на рану чуть сильнее, и она откроется.

— Дерзости тебя никто не лишит, не то что девственности.

Пальцы убрали слипшуюся челку со лба, Пеннивайз и сам не хило так потеет. Здесь душно. Подхватив Билла через плечо, мужчина вышел из зала, желая сменить обстановку. Это совершенно не одно и тоже, чем с теми девицами, побывавшими в нынешнем доме. Вожделение действительно перебивает голод, мучавший после преждевременного пробуждения. Этот ребенок подарит ему Чувство, которое так жаждет познать Пеннивайз.

Не дожидаясь, пока Грей подойдет к лестнице, Билл, обнажив зубы, от всей души, со всей силой, не стесняясь, вгрызся в шею мужчины. Падение было болезненным, но чужая кровь на губах быстро отрезвила, а тело знало, куда бежать, вытесняя слабость и страх. Входная дверь, как и всегда, была открыта. Даже такому Всеумному и Вечному существу было тяжело справляться с дверными замками, поэтому Оно сделало так по-человечески… Попросту забило на это дело. Билл бесился, опасаясь, что ненароком могут залезть воры, а утром придется отмывать пол от крови и лицезреть истерзанные трупы несчастных. У Пеннивайза своеобразное представление о гостеприимстве… Но сейчас он был благодарен, как никогда, за такую поистине Вселенскую лень клоуна научиться, казалось, простому.

— Сука! — Разъяренный Грей бросился вдогонку. Испить пацану его кровушки захотелось, вот же грязный ход, его школа, он бы даже возгордился, да ситуация не та. Крысеныш не поскупился на силу укуса, оторвал приличный кусок, отчего кровь мгновенно впиталась в одежду и та отвратительно липла к телу, раздражая нос запахом. — Хочешь поиграть по-плохому?!

Сердце билось в глотке, мальчик, толкнув входную дверь и мазнув кровавыми пальцами по дверной ручке, вылетел на улицу, тяжело дыша и осматриваясь.  
Бежать. Бежать. Бежать сейчас же!

На ноги будто натянули свинцовую обувь, иначе как объяснить, почему Билл так медленно удалялся от злосчастного дома. Оборачиваться было страшно, а в ушах стучало настолько сильно, что перекрывались все внешние звуки.

Небо затянуто тучами, порывистый ветер предупреждает о наступающем ненастье, деревья теряют листья, те танцуют в потоке воздуха, уносясь в небо. И никого в округе. Озираясь по сторонам, мальчик сдавленно пискнул. Удар снес его с ног, зазвенело в ушах. Первые капли дождя упали на раскаленную щеку.

— Давай, Билли. Кричи! — Перевернув мальчика лицом к себе, мужчина ни на минуту не раздумывая, нанес удар, мгновенно разбив ему нос. — Кричи!

Новый удар, сбитые костяшки мазнули по кровавой жиже, текущей из носа. Мальчик закричал, срывая голос. Эхо разнеслось по округе, но быстро исчезло с порывом яростного ветра.

Все лицо — один нерв: пульсирующий, обжигающий. Глаза почти не видят из-за слез, а дышать можно только через рот.

На город обрушился ливень.

— Видишь, Билли? — Склонившись к ребенку, Пеннивайз обвел рукой округу. — Где же помощь, о которой ты так отчаянно думаешь? Где все? И это твой план? Испортить мне настроение, а ведь я решил, что буду нежен с тобой.

Глаза вмиг сменили угол, разбегаясь в разные стороны. Рычащий смешок.

— Н-не надо, — крепкие руки подняли ребенка с грязного асфальта, сжав в железные тиски. Грязь на рубашке, но это не так важно. Мужчина повернул назад. Она и так безоговорочно испортилась. Кровь себе он остановил, осталось лишь уродское кровавое пятно.

Можно было сразу понять, что сейчас все закончится. Дверь с грохотом закрылась, с потолка посыпалась известка. Он подготовился, все соседи либо вынужденно спят, либо бодрствуют, находясь все так же под контролем клоуна, делая свои бытовые дела.

Шаги по лестнице, попытка зацепится за перила не принесла ничего хорошего, сломанные пальцы и булькающий вскрик. Сплюнул на ковер, перед тем как Билла бросили на застеленную кровать. Глаза клоуна пришли в привычное положение, но горящий взгляд не сулил быструю смерть. Оно стянуло с себя мокрую грязную рубашку, оставаясь в майке.

— Раздевайся! — Громкий голос, ваза на тумбе треснула, из трещинки сразу начала сбегать мутная вода, будто предчувствуя что-то кошмарное.

Неопределенно дернувшись — тело все еще пыталось сделать хоть что-то для своего спасения, — мальчик поднял голову. Налившиеся синяки на лице, распухшие, словно пчелы поработали косметологами, мокрый взгляд по ненавистным стенам.

— Живее, Билли. Иначе я стяну одежду вместе с твоей кожей.

Руки все дрожали, никак не успокаиваясь, пара сломанных пальцев не позволяли быстро развязать узелок на штанах. Куда все ушло? Вся уверенность в победе, в выходе?

— Я н-не м-могу. — Почему так сильно болит? Внутри раздирает когтями? И даже не ушибы и переломы, стержень, что держит Билла, трещит как палка. Очень больно. Больнее, когда его избивали в том гребанном спортзале!

Пеннивайз забирается на кровать, сминая простыни, одеяло попросту выбрасывает на пол. Майку туда же.

— Не можешь? — Укус уже зажил, не оставив и следа на коже, а мужчине кажется, что до сих пор кровоточит. Внутри горит. Схватив Билла за чертову резинку штанов, Грей разрывает ее. Мальчику остается только проводить взглядом, как теперь ненужная тряпка летит в стену. — Смотри, все получилось, без всяких усилий.  
— Чтоб т-ты сдох, — чужое тело вжимает в матрас, а глазам ничего не остается, как только смотреть на бездушный потолок. Мелькает темная макушка, и вот Оно. — Н-ненавижу.

Оно улыбается, конечно, все играет по его нотам, музыкант нигде не фальшивит. А внутри четко слышится хруст. Воля разваливается.

— Только после тебя, Билли.

Поддевает пальцами резинку трусов, последний атрибут из одежды, что можно было обозвать призрачной защитой. Ткань скользит по ногам, бесшумно падая на пол возле кровати. Глаза пробегают по мокрому телу, рана на плече ребенка все же снова открылась. Не очень хорошо. Но сейчас это обождет. Ход мыслей вновь прерывают. Неожиданно Билл делает рывок вперед, соскальзывая вниз с кровати. Грей, рыча, схватив за лодыжку, вновь притягивает его и тут же получает по глазам осколком от вазы.

Адское отродье!

Мальчик в ужасе сматывается с кровати, забиваясь в углу комнаты, боясь, что в него могут попасть. А летало по комнате все, до чего мог дотронуться монстр. Кровать вмиг заблокировала дверь, тем самым отрезав легкий путь к отступлению. Люстра, тумба, стулья, диван: все в диком хаосе, клоун, ничего не видя, швырял, кричал от боли. Глубокий порез. Окно разбилось из-за попавшего в него стула, щедро приправляя ковер осколками.

— Я убью тебя, клянусь! Выпотрошу! Где ты, маленькая мразь?! — Споткнувшись о ковер, Роберт повалился на пол. Билл, не теряя времени, натянув штаны, ринулся вперед, порезав ступни.

В голове одна мысль: перерезать горло, чего бы этого не стоило!

— Я слышу тебя! — Поднявшись на колени, мужчина хрустнул шеей. — И вижу! — Глаза, налившись кровью, смотрели уничтожающе. Еще никогда над Пеннивайзом так не измывались!  
— Жри стекло, у-ублюдок! — Край ковра уверенно зажат в руке, а дернув на себя, сила тяжести сыграла на руку. Грей вновь завалился на бок. — Я убью т-тебя! — Сев сверху на монстра, мальчик замахнулся. Адреналин в крови вскружил голову.

И тут непривычный спокойный стук, на что оба резко обернулись к разбитой в щепки кровати и выбитой двери. Чернокожая женщина в сером костюме, чьи волосы были туго стянуты в шишку на затылке. Сказать, что ее лицо было крайне ошарашенно, значит ничего не сказать. Глаза пробежались по общей картине. Она сжала губы, рука потянулась к карману брюк, в поиске телефона.

— Добрый день, мэм, — севшим голосом произнес клоун. Нарушая тем самым напряженную тишину. — А мы тут с братишкой играемся.  
— Вижу, сэр. Может, поговорим внизу? — Не теряя самообладания, женщина цепко зацепилась за две смущающие ее вещи. В мясо избитый ребенок, с осколком в руке, и ей не послышалось, когда он истошно кричал: «я убью тебя!». Почти раздетый, в одних разорванных штанах, если еще можно так называть эту тряпку на бедрах. И вторая вещь — ни одной целой вещи в комнате, с таким же полуголым старшим братом. Что за игры?

Ручка порвала лист, когда писатель резко прекратил повествование, зашелся глухим кашлем. Вскочив, юноша подбежал к графину, наливая стакан воды. Благодарившие его глаза на миг закрылись в наслаждении от такой необходимой сейчас жидкости.

— Прошу прощения. — Прокашлявшись, мистер Денбро устало выдохнул.  
— Как Вы себя чувствуете, сэр?

Обеспокоенные нотки в голосе молодого журналиста разлились теплом в сердце старика. Этот юноша за последние дни нравился Биллу все больше и больше. Если бы у него был сын… Но, увы, не судьба.

— Спасибо за беспокойство, мне лучше. — Хотя, кого обманывать, тело давно пульсирует от внутренней боли, а ноги ноют так, что хоть отрывай и выбрасывай.  
— Я бы хотел закончить. Эта женщина из соцзащиты буквально спасла мне жизнь. Увидев, в каком я был состоянии, она немедленно вызвала полицию и скорую. Как бы Пеннивайз не щетинился, силенок у него не хватило, чтобы разрушить этот поток действий, слишком много энергии пришлось потратить на собственное лечение, плюс гипноз соседей. Их, к слову, допрашивали, слышали ли они мои крики о помощи. Все как один дали отрицательный ответ. Этот момент ставил под сомнение многое.  
— Его отвезли в полицейский участок? — Не выдержав, юноша стер с лица выступивший пот. Слушать и записывать страшно, а это еще надо пережить в реальности, что и сделал господин Денбро, хотя весь его рассказ давно перепрыгнул за черту нормального.  
— Естественно. Он отсидел десять дней, а после, применив свои способности по внушению, ему выписали штраф в пару тысяч и отпустили. — Глаза грустно блеснули, взгляд опустился на руки. — Я был надломлен в тот момент. Не спал, почти не ел, у меня пару дней была истерика. А потом он просто пришел в мою палату, улыбнулся и сказал, что мы идем домой.

Мужчина сжал стакан, вода взволнованно колыхнулась, облизывая стеклянные стенки.

— Он просто пришел ко мне, улыбаясь. Тогда я много кричал, говорил, пытаясь злобой заглушить подступающие слезы. Моя воля к победе, вера в светлое будущее исчезала, таяла.  
— Вы сказали соцопеке, что это было насилие?  
— Нет. После того, как я вдоволь наорался, как тюлень в период спаривания, молча встал и пошел вслед за ним. И все это время, пока я собирал свое разбитое сердце по кусочкам, он молча слушал меня, не прерывая, ждал, когда стихнет цунами.  
— Но почему Вы ушли с ним, ведь можно было обратиться к той женщине?

Тут голубые глаза вновь застыли на лице мистера Нормана.

— В том-то и проблема, эта женщина совершенно не помнила, как заходила в наш дом, и что она видела. Это я узнал, когда она навестила меня в больнице.  
— Может, у нее был шок от увиденного?  
— Не думаю, что она увидела что-то из рук вон выходящее, с ее-то профессией, поверьте мне на слово, увидишь и похуже.  
— Тогда…

Когда дверь за Пеннивайзом захлопнулась, тот сел на колени, обнимая молчаливого мальчика. Билл еще под лекарствами, вялый и спокойный, но, черт возьми, все внутри сжималось. Он ведь мог не сдержаться… Но и это не самое ужасное.

Эта женщина. Голубые глаза скользнули по лицу ребенка. Тот отстранено смотрел за плечо клоуна. Эта женщина была не той, кем должна была быть.  
Совершенное отсутствие запаха, это осознание пришло в голову Грею, пока он сидел в той шараге. Абсолютно любой человек имеет свой запах. Их чувствуют животные, их чувствует Оно. Но тогда он не обратил внимание, все было перекрыто запахом Билли.

Она не человек.

То чувство вновь вернулось. Ублюдок следит за ними, он все ближе и ближе подбирается к ним.

Ошибочный ход. Оно чуть было не разрушило, что построило. Мальчик не должен отдалятся от него, наоборот, если он близко, Пеннивайз будет спокоен. Что не говори, нужно отдать должное Другому, он, сам того не понимая, помогает Пеннивайзу.

Нужно остудить голову и начать искать эту крысу.

— Я слишком заигрался, малыш.

Встав с пола, Пеннивайз отошел от ребенка, провожая взглядом, как тот поднимается по лестнице и закрывает дверь в своей комнате.


	25. Часть 5

Ранним утром громкая сирена разбудила журналиста с внезапностью, сравнимой с раскатом грома в тихом безмятежном поле. Звуком вводящая в состояние необоснованного страха. Тяжелая голова поднялась с подушки, сердце отдавалось в груди глухими ударами. Не до конца понимая, что происходит, Френсис, накинув гостевой халат, выбежал из своей комнаты, взволнованно перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Потирая глаза, остановился у крыльца дома, источника всего шума. Утреннее солнце еще не полностью предъявило свои права, лишь его первые лучи лениво и небрежно рассекали все еще темное небо с его многочисленными звездами-алмазами. Но даже так многое было ясно, как день.

Глубоко под кожей страх своими длинными пальцами сыграл мелодию, леденящую душу. Глаза отказывались верить тому, что видели. Юноша торопливо спустился по ступеням главного входа. Холодная трава подняла по босым ногам стаю мурашек. Журналист подбежал к карете скорой помощи. Двери были распахнуты, доктора суетились над лежащим на каталке мужчиной. Приборы пищали, доказывая даже не подкованному в медицине человеку, что жизнь живет, отображаясь на дисплее кривой линией. Возле дверей стоял обеспокоенный дворецкий. Фраза, что услышал мистер Норман, будто забила гвоздь в голову: «Сегодня все стало намного хуже…».  
Заметив застывшего юношу, доктор кивнул мистеру Голду, давая понять, что, стоя рядом, он, к сожалению, ничем помочь не сможет, но вот от ненужного нервного срыва кое-кого спасти все-таки удастся. Мужчина быстрым шагом сократил между собой и журналистом расстояние.

— Доброе утро, сэр. — Попытавшись придать голосу спокойное звучание, хоть и получилось не очень, мужчина дежурно улыбнулся. Правда, не очень. Выдавала неидеальность. Наспех надетый сюртук, волосы, что лежали совсем не так, как обычно.

«Как он оказался в комнате писателя? Ему стало плохо, и он позвал на помощь? Что произошло?» — эти мысли роились в голове Френсиса.

— Что с ним? — Выдавив из себя вопрос, Норман сжал руки, чтобы хоть немного унять дрожь.  
— Врачи считают, инфаркт.  
— Боже мой…  
— Держите себя в руках, прошу Вас. — Дворецкий все же совладал с голосом. Что он за дворецкий, когда перед гостями выглядит столь уязвимо и жалко? А ведь действительно жалко… — Его госпитализируют в больницу.  
— Я… Мне можно поехать?

Сделав шаг вперед, юноша сжал губы, кусая их. Как же больно, он будто чувствует боль мистера Денбро. Почему дворецкий такой спокойный?! Сдерживающего слезы Нормана остановила рука в перчатке, несильно сжав плечо.

— Прошу Вас, не нужно. Вы будете там только мешать. Пусть доктора делают свою работу.

Двери захлопнулись, машина тронулась с места и, треща гравием под колесами, покинула пределы поместья. Оставляя после себя смесь специфических больничных запахов и волнение размером со Вселенную.

— Почему? Почему я не могу поехать? — Повернув голову, юноша со всей своей досадой на лице смотрел на дворецкого. — Почему Вы такой спокойный, это же не шутки…  
— Для начала пройдемте в дом, ходить босым в такое время года — прямая дорога оказаться на больничной койке самому. А пока Вы гость в этом доме, я подобной халатности даже с Вашей стороны не допущу.  
— Не шутите, черт возьми!

Слуги, что были на первом этаже, с волнением наблюдали, как двое мужчин заходят в холл.

— Хозяина госпитализировали. Но это не значит, что пока он отсутствует, вы будете бездельничать. Каждый удвоит свою работу, господин Денбро должен вернуться в чистейший из чистейших дом.

Пока дворецкий раздавал указания, несмотря на то, что до подъема у всех еще было время, Френсис успел умыться и переодеться, решив для себя, что он во что бы то ни стало поедет в больницу. Он должен увидеть, спросить лично.

На выходе его перехватили.

Теперь, сидя в столовой и пережевывая горячую яичницу с нежнейшим беконом, он метал взглядом молнии в сторону стоявшего около окна дворецкого. Жизненно, как воздух, нужно знать…

— Я понимаю Ваши чувства, сэр. У господина Денбро есть способность располагать к себе людей, даже врагов. Все становятся для него лучшими друзьями, какую бы боль и неудобства они не причинили в прошлом. Он хорошо маскирует свои чувства, иногда мне кажется, что маски никогда не закончатся. 

В нос ударил запах горячего шоколада. Чашка со слабым звоном стукнулась об стол.

— Мы все за него переживаем.

Подняв глаза от созерцания горячей жидкости в красивом фарфоре, Норман встретился с таким же взглядом. Стало стыдно.

Из больницы позвонили через пару часов. Пока дворецкий разговаривал по телефону, журналист готов был волосы на себе рвать. Как же долго велась, по сути, короткая беседа, но Голд держал лицо поместья Билла Денбро со всем изяществом и неповторимостью.

— Его жизни ничего не угрожает, но он очень слаб, нужно будет пройти ряд процедур. Выписка, предположительно, через неделю, но, зная характер хозяина, и то, как он подходит к начатой работе, вернется он к нам уже через пару дней.

Журналист осознавал, что мистер Голд хочет до него донести.

— Я все понимаю, — он и не собирался врать, что интервью может подождать. Если мистер Денбро решит давать его, журналист будет слушать, записывать и задавать вопросы, понимая, как это может отразиться на состоянии писателя.  
— Можно мне его навестить?

Пронзительные карие глаза на пару секунд задержались на лице юноши.

— Ему нравятся георгины.

Туфли простучали по полу, управляющий дома, дворецкий и, пожалуй, лучший друг господина Денбро покинул гостиную, перчаткой быстро смахивая подступившие слезы. Годы берут свое, даже тот укол успокоительного, что он попросил у врача, не смог сдержать чувств. Боже, как же сейчас был счастлив Фрэнк Голд!

Больница была частной. Никаких очередей, никакого шума, никаких дебоширов: ни психически нездоровых, ни пьяных в бреду. Медсестра, что дежурила в приемном покое, вежливо ответила слишком взволнованному Норману, в какой палате сейчас лежит мистер Денбро.

Ваза, что стояла на тумбе в палате, незамедлительно начала выполнять свои прямые обязанности. Плюс этих цветов в том, что у них очень тонкий запах, почти не чувствуется, а красота бутонов просто поражает, будто в них спрятан тот великолепный медовый нектар со сладким ароматом, что так неуверенно пробивается наружу, почти не стесняя своим присутствием. Абсолютно незаметен.

— А Вы слишком заметны, чтобы просто исчезнуть. — Озвучив вслух свои мысли, Френсис охнул. Писатель открыл глаза. Юноша надеялся, что мужчина не услышал этого.  
— Добрый день, мистер Норман, если еще день, конечно. — Слабый голос из глубины некогда прекрасного бутона. Челюсть свело судорогой, слезы щипали глаза, но юноша, улыбнувшись, поздоровался с писателем, не давая себе расклеится. — Очень сожалею, что наш разговор придется отсрочить.  
— Прошу Вас, не говорите такого, это я должен извиняться, видя Ваше состояние… — Френсис опустил взгляд в пол, но после поднял его до уровня лежащих рук писателя, к одной из них была присоединена капельница.  
— Меня в последнее время не покидает желание писать. Столько мыслей в голове, хочется сделать задуманное, сотворить нечто грандиозное, выходящее из обычных рамок. Удивить и испугать одновременно. Но в какой-то момент понимаешь, что головка спички догорает, а отведенного отрезка дерева не хватает, огонь обжигает пальцы, причиняет боль, но приходится терпеть. — Рука слегка сжалась, сминая одеяло.

Юноша расслабился. Голос господина Денбро нереально действовал на него, будто забирал все волнение. Атмосферу, которую, казалось бы, журналист не сможет выдержать, наблюдая состояние мужчины, вдруг разбавило мягким баритоном и цветами ярких георгинов.

— Возьмите себе стаканчик кофе. Пить его мне запретили, но про наслаждение запахом разговора не было.

Сухие губы улыбнулись, а мягкий взгляд проводил выходящего из палаты Нормана.

Удобно устроившись в кресле напротив писателя, юноша молча смотрел на мужчину. Сделал первый глоток горячего кофе, нервничая, что допустил профессиональную ошибку, забыв взять с собой свой блокнот с записями. Норман отпил еще ароматной жидкости, чувствуя, как её тепло проворно течет по пищеводу. Убедившись, что с писателем все хорошо, он никак не мог ожидать такого поворота событий. Билл Денбро действительно удивительный человек. Не жалуется, никак не показывает своим видом истинную причину проблем. Жизненная закалка. Из какого металла его стержень? Сколько раз его сваривали заново, скрывая от лишних глаз трещины и переломы?

— Похоже, Вы пришли неподготовленным, мистер Норман? — Френсис вздрогнул, быстро прогоняя наваждение и так не вовремя появившиеся в голове вопросы.  
— Простите. Я не думал, что Вы захотите разговаривать в больнице. Доктор сказал, что Вам нужен покой, никаких нагрузок.  
— Он многое говорит, если бы я ко всему прислушивался, то мы бы с Вами никогда и не встретились.  
— Вы так категоричны.

Френсис бы еще добавил пару железных аргументов, например, о том, как важно следить за своим здоровьем, но его отвлекло действие писателя. Тот, потянувшись к вазе, осторожно вытащил один бутон.

— Как всегда, эти цветы мягки и прекрасны. Я не сильно хочу Вас нагружать, дабы ничего не забыть. Но и сбиваться с главы я тоже не намерен. Можете считать, что это рассказ о моей симпатии. Не столь сейчас значительна в общей картине, но не менее важна в дальнейшем.  
— Симпатия? — Благо диктофон в куртке.  
— В больнице, когда меня еще не забрал Пеннивайз, я познакомился с медсестрой. Молоденькая студентка медицинского колледжа проходила практику в местной больнице. Помню ее светлые пшеничные волосы, собранные в хвост, мне она сразу понравилась.

— Божечки, какой же ты побитый. — Билл напрягся с первой же секунды, как зашла данная особа. Улыбаясь белоснежной улыбкой, словно здесь тайно от него снимали рекламу зубной пасты, она ни на минуту не переставала говорить. Красивой внешностью девушка не блистала. Голубые глаза и осветленные волосы — все, что смог запомнить для себя мальчик.  
— Мои друзья тоже частенько сюда попадают, то подерутся, то надерутся, бестолочи… — Заменив капельницу, девушка устало выдохнула. — Но знаешь, лучше бы они здесь лежали, нежели такие красивые мальчики. Меня зовут Аннет.

Видя, как мальчик смутился от последнего сказанного, девушка рассмеялась.

— Б-Билл. Билл Де… Грей. — Кислый привкус вранья пришлось проглотить.  
— Билл, да? Отчего же такое повышенное внимание к тебе? — Меняя бинты на его теле, Аннет на пару секунд задержалась на зашитом плече. — Уфф, мрак…  
— С лестницы упал. — Девушка нравилась все больше, но обсуждать с кем-то свое состояние мальчик не горел желанием.  
— Я тоже частенько в детстве с лестниц падала, хорошо, что потом этой лестнице дали тридцать лет строгача.

Видя, как округлились у ребенка глаза, Аннет вновь залилась смехом. Забавный мальчик.

— У меня сегодня завал, но вечером я прибегу посмотреть как ты, хорошо?

Чмокнув в лоб, девушка скрылась за дверью, оставляя мальчика с разинутым ртом и красными щеками. «А не сумасшедшая ли она?». Но было приятно, Денбро почувствовал, что, возможно, она сможет стать для него хорошим другом. Билл всегда это знал, интуитивно — люди, с которыми он пересечется один раз, а с какими не раз и не два.

Что-то щекотало нос, дернувшись, Билл приоткрыл глаза.

— Смотри, что я тебе принесла, — шепотом произнесла девушка. — Мне сегодня целый букет подарили, спрашивается, я его в лифоне носить весь день должна что ли? Вот ухажеры пошли, совершенно не понимают, когда дарить, а когда лучше пойти на… Вот хожу по палатам и раздариваю своим любимым пациентам цветы.  
— Ч-что это? — Свет в палате был потушен, за окном довольно темно, значит, ночь.  
— Георгин. Мне нравятся такие цветы. Большие, кругленькие. Жаль, что у меня не такие большие и мягкие… — Не совсем понимая, что говорит эта энергичная особа, Билл вновь закрыл глаза. Лекарства действуют исправно, посылая в организм сон. — Я оставлю его здесь. Спокойной ночи, малыш.  
— И тебе, Аннет. Спасибо за героин…

Уже не слыша, как девушка что есть сил сдерживает накативший приступ смеха, Билл растворился в мягком сне.


	26. Пошел ты

Подавляя очередной зевок до боли в скулах, журналист, причмокнув, ждал, когда аппарат из 80-х приготовит ему долгожданный кофе. Понятное дело, вещь раритетная и все такое, не часто увидишь, вдобавок в дорогой больнице. Но долго, черт возьми. Он, даже сейчас не просыпаясь, вновь уснет, уткнувшись лбом в стену. Это, знаете ли, не походило на расчетливый маркетинговый ход — помереть из-за недостатка кофеина, и все из-за этого жестяного ящика-пережитка прошлого. В голове стрельнуло: не помрешь, ты же в больнице. Бинго, детка, где, интересно, можно записаться к психологу, а то сосед в голове как-то слишком разошелся.

Автомат издал звук, оповещающий, что работа сделана, берите и убирайтесь, погружайтесь в свою кофейную эйфорию.

— Спасибо, ублюдок.

Пластиковый стаканчик грел пальцы, доказывая, что напиток не так горяч, как Коста-Рика, где ты никогда не был, но если разольешь, то кабинет 3-07, профилирующий кожную пластику, по коридору направо. Кожу с задницы возьмут и рука как новая, только говорить, где она до этого побывала, не стоит.

— Вот же срань, — удивляясь самому себе, как можно с утра быть таким упоротым, не теряя при этом свою человечность, журналист прошел мимо приемной. Вежливо кивнув медсестре, сел на пуфик, сделал глоток быстро остывающего кофе.

Ночевка в больнице явно не входила в список подвигов Нормана, но после вчерашнего короткого рассказа писателя что-то замкнуло в черепной коробке, и все. Полчаса уговоров с главой отделения, из которых пятнадцать минут они выпивали дерьмовый, как показалось Френсису, виски. Но приличие есть приличие: глотать мерзкое пойло и при этом стараться не выпасть из диалога. А самое сложное — держать свой экран в статусе: я расслаблен и доволен интересным разговором с не занудным, что вы, человеком. И наслаждаюсь лучшим виски, который когда-либо пробовал. Теперь «лучший друг» получил собственную комнатку, смежную с ординаторской, так что спалось журналисту спокойно, без соседей. Вот тебе и подлизнул, мда, на этом жизнь и вертится, подстраивайся. Развалившись на пуфике, насколько он позволял, Норман взглянул на настенные часы. Рано, еще очень рано для посещений, куда деть себя на два часа? Вроде бы недалеко был Макдональдс, может позавтракать, ну и что, что нездоровая, жирная и слишком вкусная пища.

— О чем я думаю?

Глядя на грязный стаканчик, Френсис краем глаза заметил знакомого. Но тут же отбросил в сторону возникшую мысль. Это невозможно. Он сейчас в Лондоне, не зря вчера же звонил его секретарше. На выходе любопытство взяло вверх и, забыв про завтрак, юноша как можно спокойней и адекватней добрался до палаты Билла Денбро, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания. Глаза и интуиция еще ни разу его не подводили. А значит…

Приоткрыв дверь, Френсис замер. По спине пробежали неприятные мурашки, прячась где-то в затылке, вороша волосы. Рука сжалась сильнее. В палате стоял собственной персоной Гарольд Боллморт. Не ясно было видно, что он там делает, медсестра еще не приходила и не отдергивала шторы, пуская, к сожалению, такой нужный сейчас свет. Но Норман, слышал, как мужчина тихо говорит. Писатель проснулся?

— Не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, но для начала отдерни шторы, очки где-то на тумбочке.

Сравнивая вчерашнее и сегодняшнее состояние, голос у Билла Денбро был куда тверже и свежее. Мужчина подошел к окну, выполнив просьбу писателя, сел в кресло, рядом с кроватью. От этого действа у журналиста засосало под ложечкой. Человек, причинивший столько боли Биллу, сидит сейчас, как ни в чем не бывало, и смотрит на него... как правильно сказать?.. Властно?

— Ты как-то рановато для посещения. Или для тебя до сих пор не писаны правила?

Очки на носу, но сонливость с лица еще не исчезла. Потирая глаза, писатель выдохнул. Не самое ужасное пробуждение в его жизни.

— Доброе утро, Билл, — медленно произнес мужчина, его прическа, как и в первую встречу с журналистом, все та же: волосы туго стянуты в пучок на затылке, идеально бритое лицо и пронзительно зеленые глаза, словно украденные у куклы.  
— Я не говорил, тебе не идут зеленые линзы. — Приняв сидячее положение, Билл бегло взглянул на цветы, возникла мысль, что Боллморт сейчас скажет.  
— Она их любила. — Ну вот, пожалуйста, руки сжались в слабые кулаки, но лицо все столь же непроницаемо. — Приятно видеть, твои привычки не изменились спустя столько лет.  
— Как и твои, Гарольд, все так же любишь лезть туда, куда не надо, не думая о последствиях, — чуть повернув голову, Билл на несколько секунд задержал взгляд на запонках, на идеально выглаженных брюках и таком же маникюре. Педант.  
— Не хочу выглядеть странным с разным цветом глаз, а благодаря тому монстру, мне пришлось…  
— Довольно, не продолжай, — их глаза встретились. — Я был уверен, что ты вынес очевидный урок. Рядом со мной кто-то что-то всегда терял. Не думаешь, что это условие судьбы до сих пор еще держится?  
— Брось, Билл. Ты не так страшен, как твой дьявол-хранитель, который, кажется, решил удрать в самый ответственный и переломный для тебя момент… — В голосе не было ни капли сарказма или ноты издевки, отчего Френсис напрягся, он еще не готов слушать финал. Может, уйти? Нет, он не может бросить мистера Денбро одного, не с ним!  
— Ты, кажется, что-то хотел? — Решил сменить тему, иначе аппаратура, что подключена к его телу, начнет показывать ненужное, не для глаз Гарольда. Этим он его не заденет, не теперь.  
— Я сорвался с крупнейшей сделки всей жизни, когда узнал, что тебя госпитализировали.  
— Ты меня обвиняешь?

Может, подумать о своем, как насчет кабинета? Тихо играющее радио, запах бумаги, и ощущение приятной тяжести в руке от любимой ручки.

— Вовсе нет, и в мыслях не было тебя в чем-то обвинять. По твоей это части — делать поспешные выводы, не узнав причину.  
— Так говори.

Рука плавно двигается над бумагой, словно художник, мысленно делая пометки, лично для себя, так легче представить будущий текст.

— Узнав, я прилетел первым рейсом, но перед этим пообщался с хорошим знакомым.  
— Эконом-классом?

Первая буква самая важная, она предопределяет весь настрой дальнейшей работы. Если выйдет неудобной для глаза, неуверенной на этом листе, то весь текст будет не там. Нужно постараться дать ей силу, она должна предъявить свои права, показать, кто здесь главный.

— Это так важно? — Получив легкий кивок, мужчина выдохнул, о чем только думает этот человек, задавая такие вопросы? — Да, эконом.  
— Тебе понравилось?

О да, это идеально! В ней чувствуется мощь, она готова порвать эту бумагу своим весом! Но теперь самое сложное — не терять ритм.

— Нет, ты знаешь, что я привередлив. — Легкая улыбка на лице.  
— Я ничего о тебе не знаю, Гарольд, и знать не хочу, как бы ты ни старался. Все тянешь, переходи к главному.

Подавив на своем лице раздражение и буркнув под нос, что, мол, ты сам задал такой отдаленный вопрос, мистер Боллморт облизнул сухие губы. Когда и перед кем он так еще волновался?

— В Лондоне могут провести операцию, Билл. Вероятность успеха восемьдесят пять процентов, — сдерживая восторженный вздох от своих же сказанных слов, Гарольд ждал реакции.  
— Отличные цифры, ребятишки в твоем благотворительном фонде будут в восторге, ты…  
— Причем тут сейчас дети?! Я говорю о тебе, идиот! — Злость, чувство, что контролировалось у мужчины, мягко говоря, не очень хорошо. Благо агрессию подавлять он умел, психотерапевты убили на него почти десять лет. Но чувство подавить мог только он сам.

Маленький человечек за дверью сжался от такого резко возникшего рыка. Иначе никак не назовешь. Норман подумывал позвать охрану. Страсти накаляются. Похоже, холодность писателя — сильный раздражитель для такого гордого человека, как мистер Боллморт.  
— В первую очередь, понизь голос, это тебе не дебаты. — Как ученика урезонил Билл. — Тему, что ты поднял, закопай поглубже, не у меня одного проблемы с сердцем.

Рука в голове набрала скорость, буквы вырисовываются правильными, стоящими на своем месте. Еще немного и можно будет прочитать целое предложение.

— Ты упрямец, каким был, таким и помрешь, — отдернув галстук, что так не вовремя начал давить, мужчина тяжелым взглядом уперся во все такое же бесстрастное лицо. — Ты ненавидишь меня.  
— Нет нужды в проявлении лишней жалости к тебе, Гарольд. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я к тебе чувствую.

Норман сглотнул. Кстати говоря, медсестра разве не должна уже спешить сюда? Или магнат позаботился и об этом?

— У меня нет слов, Билл. Неужели тебе так надоело жить? Жить без него? — Подбирая слова, мужчина заметил, давление у писателя подскочило. Больная тема: Роберт Грей, да?  
— Тебя не должно это касаться, не думаешь? Если это все, что ты хотел мне сказать, то прошу тебя уйти и дать работать медицинскому персоналу, пока им не влетело за твои выкрутасы от начальства.

Ручка бережно опускается на стол.

— Я люблю тебя. — Руки сжались на подлокотниках кресла до побелевших костяшек, лицо заметно побледнело от волнения, сколько тяжести в этих словах, а боли еще больше.  
— Мне от этого не легче, поверь. — Руки складываются в любимый жест-замок, такой же замок висит и на сердце. Рентгеном не просветить, а если разрезать и попробовать добраться до сердца, то кроме больного органа ничего не увидишь. Это цепь, связывающая обещание, безнадежную любовь и саморазрушение, и все в одном месте, надежно спрятано под ключ. Увы, у Билла его нет.  
— Я никогда не прощу себя за все то зло, за всю ту боль, что причинил тебе.  
— Искупи свои грехи, Гарольд. Подари людям счастье и радость, и будешь ты прощен Господом. Я говорил тебе это. — Дико хочется пить. Лист бумаги взметнулся вверх, терзаемым ветром, устремился к окну. Впечатавшись в стекло, жалобно задрожал. — У тебя столько подопечных, особенно маленькие беззащитные дети, которым ты можешь помочь. — Глаза, что смотрели до этого поверх плеча мужчины, вновь встретились с красивым лицом, годы не подвластны над ним. — В последнее время твой фонд потерял былую активность, за этим, не удивляйся, я слежу.

Лицо помрачнело, сейчас это сияние, исходящее от Билла Денбро, сожжет. Он думает обо всем, но только не о себе.

— Пошел ты, Билл.

Горечь в голосе. Он теряет его и отвратительно то, что он не пойдет против его воли. Не заставит насильно, не запрет и не… У двери, Боллморт обернется и с нескрываемой надеждой посмотрит на любимого и далекого от всего мирского человека.

— Удачной дороги, мистер Боллморт, — твердо произнес писатель.

Лист бумаги вновь взвился над потолком, мягко опускаясь на стол. Красивый почерк. Биллу нравится, что здесь написано.

«Пошел ты»

Норман едва успевает скрыться за поворотом, когда из палаты быстрым шагом выходит мужчина, в руках которого целое состояние. Любимчик публики и завидный холостяк. О нем мечтает добрая половина женских сердец. Но если посмотреть на него сейчас, кажется, этот человек несчастен. Цена столь велика, что никакие деньги не смогут подкупить душу человека, которую он покалечил. Гарольд проклят. И это проклятье — любовь, рожденная из боли.


	27. Ухажер

Легкие разрывает от недостатка жизненно важного газа, они горят, будто кто-то решил приготовить на них барбекю. А ватные ноги, вкупе со своей свинцовой тяжестью, в который раз заупрямились, отказываясь подчиняться. Сил нет, больше нет. Твое тело падает на землю, холодную и бесчувственную суку, что породила все эти проблемы, которые, видят звезды, должны были сойтись на тебе, прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Похуй.

Ты откашливаешь свои паруса, что неумолимо несут не в светлую даль за горизонт, а в Геенну Огненную, прямиком на стол Дьяволу. Он сожрет и вкуса не почувствует, до того ты ничтожен, будь в этом уверен. Все знают, чем питается эта мразь в первую очередь — узы, чувства. А у тебя ничего нет. Ты просто жалкое подобие мне.

— Пошел ты.

Ты закрываешь глаза, пытаешься подобрать себя, найти в себе те крупицы сил, что тратишь на ругательства. Пытаешься кому-то что-то доказать? Брось это, ты всего лишь пыль, что топчут веками, и нет ей покоя на одном месте. В конце концов, может, когда-нибудь, и соберешься в говенный комочек. Но толку?

— Прекрати мне говорить все это, я еще не сдох!

О, да что ты? Что же тогда видят мои глаза и слышат мои уши? Что за слезы, сволочь? Что за вой вонючего раненого зверя? Нет, нет, нет. Даже не думай вставать, мое «сердце» не выдержит такого геройства от тебя!

— Катись к черту!

Мне нравится, как ты хрипишь, окажи услугу, покричи.

Никого и ничего в округе. Лишь одинокий ты, все еще идущий, без маршрута, без цели, без мыслей. Хочешь, я помогу тебе?

— Да… 

Твой голос сел, твои слезы высохли, слишком долго кричать в пустоту, надеясь, что тебя услышат. Глупо. Но ты выполнил мою просьбу, так и быть, я исполню и твою. Куда ты хочешь?

— Где шумно. Прошу, любой громкий звук. 

Без проблем. Но пару мгновений назад ты посылал меня куда подальше, а теперь давишь на жалость, просишь?

— Я схожу с ума, не хочу… больше здесь находиться.

Повторюсь, нет проблем. Смотри, ты уже не такой одинокий, каким кажешься.

Что это? Почему вижу испуг в твоих глазах? Тебе не нравится? Только посмотри: вокруг океан, ты стоишь на устойчивом уступе, перед тобой весь мир! Соленый воздух, шум моря, крик чаек! Что не так? Почему у тебя на лице смятение?

— Потому что я захочу прыгнуть.

Твои глаза от созерцания горизонта медленно опускаются вниз, на камни, что давно откололись от скалы и теперь лежат у ее подножья, острыми пиками устремляясь прямо на тебя. О, тебе страшно? Тебе плохо, смотри, ты оседаешь, пытаешься отползти от края. Эй, кто-то говорил, что захочет прыгнуть?! Максимум, что ты сможешь сделать, так это навалить себе в штаны, урод. Снова всхлипы, это мне не нравится, почему ты такой слабый? Как ты жил до этого момента? Порывистый ветер терзает тебя из стороны в сторону, безвольную куклу, так мне надоевшую. Честно, весело за тобой наблюдать. Твое жалкое тело пытается бежать прочь, но сила природы, вызванная мною, отбрасывает тебя назад. Обратно к обрыву.

— Почему ты так со мной поступаешь? Что я сделал тебе, черт возьми?!

Дай подумать… Я и правда для этой минуты специально ослабляю ветер, и ты, почувствовав мнимую свободу, расслабляешься и пытаешься сбежать.

«Потому что я делаю, что хочу».

Как тебе такой ответ? Ты задыхаешься, тебя подбрасывает на пару фунтов вверх, и с силой швыряют на землю. Я только что слышал хруст позвоночника? Какой же ты жалкий, мешок с дерьмом.

— Чу… чудовище.

Ты буквально выплевываешь эти слова вместе с новой порцией моей любимой жирной крови. Обожаю, честно. Меня это возбуждает, как в принципе и тебя, когда-то. Но сейчас ты другой, откуда столько мягкости, столько чувств? Неужели… все из-за Него? Я заставляю тебя подняться на ноги. Ты кричишь, плюешься, но поднимаешься на свои хиленькие ножки. Отлично, смотри на меня, не смей отводить взгляд, иначе я вырву тебе глаза.

— Не подходи ко мне!

Я игнорирую, уменьшая расстояние между нами. Медленно поднимаю руки, обхватывая твое поломанное тело. Ты пытаешься вырваться? Зачем?

— Исчезни! Я!

А я хочу, прямо здесь и сейчас, я сломаю последнюю стену между нами, и тогда все будет хорошо? Ох, черт, это не вопрос.

— Я лучше прыгну.

Ты говорил мне это, а потом попытался сбежать, где же правда в твоих словах? За какими стенами она скрывается? Если ты вообще способен понимать своим крысиным мозгом, что есть правда. Тебе не нравится. Я вижу, как ты пытаешься меня оттолкнуть, пытаешься укрыться, сбежать, как последняя сволочь от обязательств.

— Я прыгну!

И что изменится?! Скажи меня, что? Мои пальцы царапают твои бедра, поднимаясь выше, я специально нажимаю сильнее. Пустить кровь, порвать эту чертову кожу и вытащить тебя настоящего. Добровольно ты сделать этого не хочешь. Ты кричишь, извиваешься в моих объятьях. Знаешь, я мог бы так стоять вечность и медленно разрывать тебя по маленьким кусочкам. Ненавижу слезы! Убери немедленно, я говорил, что вырву тебе глаза?

— Ненавижу тебя, ненавижу!

Я тоже тебя люблю, безумно, поверь. В доказательство своих слов, целую тебя. Ты пытаешься укусить меня, засранец. Но я быстрее, прокусываю твои губы, они лопаются, как шарики с водой, что продаются в тех дешевых магазинах для забав ради. Как прекрасна кровь, твоя кровь на губах. Она особенная в этом месте, знал это? Мой язык скользит во внутрь. Твой внутренний жар, твои вибрации, твой запах. Я обожаю все это! Но, как видят звезды, я отвлекся, ты толкаешь меня, ощутимо, эта связь рвется. Но знаешь… Я доволен. Похоже, ты вынес из этого урок. Никогда не забывай, кто ты есть, иначе я убью тебя. С любовью, как можно безумней, и не пощажу никого, даже Его.

Третий шаг, и правая нога отталкивается от твердой земли. На мгновенье это полет и, кажется, он будет длиться вечно, но это лишь иллюзия. Со следующим вздохом тело тяжелеет, летит вниз, набирая скорость. Способность дышать блокируется встречным зверским потоком воздуха. Хочется, чтобы это все как можно скорее закончилось или не заканчивалось никогда. Ты открываешь глаза!

Пеннивайз резко подскочил на кровати, мебель жалобно скрипнула под ним. Майка вся в поту, мокрая, раздражающе липла к телу, а внутри все свернулось в узел и начало биться о стенки, ища выход. На втором вдохе, мужчина смог успокоится. Он не помнил, когда уснул. А это проблема, причем большая. Озираясь в поисках настольных часов, раздражение нарастало в геометрической прогрессии. Они их разбили в прошлый раз. По идее, мальчишка много чего разнес тогда. Свою причастность к этому Пеннивайз сразу отмахнул прочь, туда же и все вытекающие вопросы о приобретении новой мебели и часах. Нужно узнать время, и, черт возьми, что он сейчас видел? Самого себя с самим собой? Что за бред?

— Одиннадцать вечера…

Как вариант, посмотреть у соседей, те опять что-то готовят вечно голодному сыну. Как удобно, что телевизор врублен, хоть и на передаче для дебилов. Еще чувствуя, что сон не до конца отпустил, мужчина прошел в ванную. В отражении жалкое подобие лица. Что за синяки под глазами? Какого черта? Как это называется у людей, проблемы со здоровьем, расстройство, нервный срыв?

— Бред полнейший! — Отбросив полотенце, Пеннивайз вышел, чуть не налетев на ребенка.  
— С з-закрытыми глазами ходишь, не п-проснулся еще?

О, как мило, маленький мышонок готовится ко сну, посмотрите, какая пижамка.

— Что за дебильная зубная щетка, почему она такого отстойного цвета?  
— Да? А мне нравится. — Пожав плечами, Билл как-то странно посмотрел на монстра, пропуская того в коридор. Его действительно волнует только цвет щетки? Хотя можно не удивляться, за последнюю неделю это чучело вырубалось три раза, и все в разных локациях, особенно ему понравилось найти этого урода у мусорного бака. Там бы и оставил, честное слово, но соседей еще никто не отменял. А после пробуждения это ходячее бедствие всегда несло какую-то дичь. Сегодня вот, к щетке прицепился.  
— М-может, тебе к психологу з-записаться, ну, знаешь, мало ли, я т-тебе тогда не хило так в-вломил, может даже и повредил что-то… — Прям гамма эмоций на лице, ощущение, что сейчас эти голубые злые шары вылетят из орбит и пробьют череп. — Твое дело, — побыстрей скрыться за спасительной дверью. Благо они больше не дерутся.

С головой хватило того разноса. После восстановления дома, стирания памяти многим очевидцам, монстрик знатно «похудел» в своих магических способностях, поэтому иногда косплеил спящую «красавицу». Максимум, что сейчас может это чучело, так это злобно смотреть и кидаться ругательствами во все стороны. Не отличишь от человека.

Спустившись вниз, Пеннивайз на миг замер. Точно! Как он только сразу не понял! Пройдя в зал и расслабившись на диване, мужчина уставился в точку на стене. Он сам себе приснился не просто так! Это его старое Я. Без чувств, питаемое лишь энергией от боли и страха, вот почему перед ним Пеннивайз боялся. И, черт возьми, было больно. Но что бы это значило? Зачем ему самому пытаться вернуть себя в то состояние? И что за вонючие лизания с примесью крови?

Слишком много времени прошло, прошлое остается в прошлом. Сейчас совсем другая ситуация, и она в корне отличается от Дерри.

— Я делаю то, что хочу…

Это лозунг в том городке, а в этом нужно подстраиваться. Он не полон сил, как раньше, да и не в силах дело. Та сучка не просто так показалась. Другой. Вот кто волнует Пеннивайза сейчас. В первую очередь нужно избавиться от него, а там он придумает. Может, они с этим сосунком рванут дальше по миру. Как много в голове мыслей. Доживет ли этот бесящий до того времени? Умрет мальчишка, ему тоже придет конец. И это не шутка, он закончит тем, что начнет влачить жалкое существование, без права на восстановление.

— Пиздец…  
— И-иди помой р-рот с мылом, я о-освободил. — Шлепая босыми ногами по полу, Билл, резво спустившись вниз, налил себе стакан воды, уставившись на угрюмого парня.  
— И-иди спать, Б-Билли, иначе к-кто-то получит п-по жопе, — передразнивая, Пеннивайз хмыкнул. О, да. Этот трюк всегда срабатывал на мальчишке.  
— П-пошел ты, Пеннивайз, — помыв стакан, мальчик направился к лестнице.  
— Слушай, Билли, а что я пропустил за эти три дня в сумме? — Не сводя взгляда с ребенка, мужчина напряженно ждал. Тот, не оборачиваясь, хмыкнул.  
— Абсолютно ничего, кроме как тебя чуть не приняли за бомжа и не отвезли в обезьяник.

Поднявшись к себе, Билл закрыл за собой дверь в комнату.

— Мелкий врунишка, кто такая Аннет?

Глаза защипало, в висках глухо стучало. Даже простое проникновение в память дает такой результат.

— Почему с ним так сложно? Опять секреты.

Развалившись, как можно удобней, благо есть журнальный столик, место для ног лучше не найти, Пеннивайз закрыл глаза. К этой Аннет у Билли теплые чувства? Девочка из школы? Как та голубоглазая, о которой он думал?

— А ты популярен, засранец.

Кстати, о птичках, сам он давно не развлекался с противоположным полом, что мешает сейчас? Вот именно, ничего. Он бодр и свеж! Поднявшись с дивана, Грей, накинув куртку, вышел из дома. Действительно, сейчас нужен какой-нибудь бар, с его прокуренным воздухом и едкой выпивкой, от которой все внутренности теряют адекватность, и девушка, может несколько. Вспомнив всплывший услужливой памятью поцелуй с самим собой, Пеннивайз скривился. Нет, парни не сегодня.

— И куда же ты намылился?

Приоткрыв окно, мальчик выдохнул, и так понятно, куда. Ночь, монстр вышел на охоту.

Вонища. Первое впечатление об этом заведении. Все в хламище. Подойдя к барной стойке и игнорируя слишком откровенные взгляды каких-то мужланов в кожанках, а не длинноногих цыпочек, Роберт сел за стойку.

— Что будешь, красавчик? — Девушка в безвкусной клетчатой рубашке, повязанной на груди узелком, да так, что эти две дыньки были на грани побега из своего гнездышка, лучезарно улыбнулась, потирая стакан.  
— Виски со льдом, — не сразу же напиваться, может здесь ему ничего не светит.  
— Для таких принцев — первый бокальчик за счет заведения, — подмигнув, девушка поставила перед мужчиной его заказ.  
— Аннет, мать твою! Что значит «за свой счет»?!

Мужчина, грузный, бородатый, медведь одним словом, отозвался в зале. И как он услышал ее через музыку и шум?

— Да ладно тебе, Джерри, с твоим говнистым характером клиентов все меньше. Вот увидишь, скоро не бар будет, а сборище твоих дружков-байкеров. И что тогда? Окупится все, зарплату мне поднимешь?

Перекричав всех и вся, девушка, вновь подмигнула Роберту. Тот, кстати говоря, был мягко удивлен. Голос у этой особы пробивной.

— Ты меня поучи бизнес вести! — Опустившись на свое место, мужик продолжил рассказывать приятелям приостановленную историю.  
— Тебе не страшно с ним ругаться, прихлопнет одной левой, — сидя в пол оборота, Пеннивайз отпил первый глоток. — Неплохой виски.  
— Не прихлопнет, он только выглядит грозно, на деле же добрейший человек, кого я встречала, и да, виски, что надо, сама выбирала.

Ну, хоть с выпивкой у нее вкус дружит.

— Постоянно одни уроды попадаются?

Отпив еще, Грей вновь посмотрел на девушку. Хоть она в этом убогом месте, в убогой, наверняка, одобренной начальником, форме, что-то в этой девушке притягивало внимание.

— Можно и так сказать, но ты первый красавчик, хотя книжку судят не по обложке, ведь так? — Поставив чистый стакан на место, она отошла принять заказ. Роберт наблюдал.  
— Слушай, а ты…  
— Свободна часиков в четыре утра, если ты вдруг решил пригласить меня на свидание, я знаю одну забегаловку недалеко, завтраки там божественны. — Подлетев к нему, она вновь улыбнулась. А Грей чуть выдохнул. Дрожь пробежала электричеством по телу.  
— Хочешь сходить на свидание? — Облизнув губы, мужчина понял, почувствовал этот приятный шум в голове. Вот, что надо. Не пьян, но и не трезв.  
— А почему нет? Ты разве уже не пригласил? — Опершись о стойку, она нагнулась ближе, Роберт смог уловить запах ее духов. Полная безвкусица.  
— Я рассчитывал на единичный секс без обязательств. — Взглянув в ее глаза, он уловил в них что-то. О, так значит он очередной урод. — Весь этот мир одно говнище, не мечтай встретить принца с чистыми помыслами и чувствами. Такие здесь не водятся. — Ее брови вопросительно взметнулись вверх, как он… — Тебе заплатить надо, или ты меня посылаешь?  
— Я не шлюха, красавчик, помоги в одном деле, а там договоримся.

О, сколько в этих мыслях разочарования, неужели она хотела найти алмаз в куче дерьма?

— В каком? — Лед звонко ударился о стенку, говоря, что жидкость закончилась.  
— Видишь того парня за последним столиком? Он меня порядком задолбал, ухажер сраный, сможешь вправить ему мозги? Никто из здешних не решился, выручишь даму?  
— Подраться с ним? Или убить? — Рассмеявшись, Пеннивайз поднял руки, в мирном жесте. — Не надо так бояться, я пошутил.  
— Без криминала, красавчик.

Аннет отошла, принимая очередной заказ.

Щелкнув языком, откровенно залипая на ее задницу, Пеннивайз развернулся к «ухажеру». Да бросьте, серьезно? Взяв стакан, юноша мягко приземлился рядом с мужчиной. Этот не очень сильно отличался от окружающих здесь: мощный, крупный мужик лет тридцати пяти-сорока, с бородкой и тату на руке в виде черепа, глотающего крест.

— Слушай, дружище, ты так проиллюстрировал свою способность?

Не очень хотелось затягивать неинтересный разговор, проще вывести мужлана из себя и культурно попросить во всем разобраться на улице.

— Чего, блядь? — Такой же гулкий голос, доносящийся из глубин большого тела.  
— Да говорю, сосешь так же убийственно? — Увернувшись от кулака, Грей перехватил руку, но не удержал, и все же получил увесистый удар в живот. Вмиг все вспыхнуло и поплыло, он осел, голову приложили к столу, разбивая параллельно об нее стаканы.  
— Ты, педрила, съебись отсюда, иначе на свой мотоцикл натяну вместо флага.

Отпустив шею, мужчина вновь сел за стол, подзывая Аннет.

— Детка, еще пивка и этих соленных хреновин. — Та, смерив разочарованным взглядом красного от легкого удушения красавчика с порезанным лицом, отошла с заказом. — Огонь-баба. Так трахнуть хочется, что как вижу, тут же встает, как у мальчишки, черт возьми.  
— Не говори, есть на что посмотреть. — Откашлявшись, Грей потер шею. Сил у этого мужика не занимать, но и он не лыком шит. — Вот только ты можешь дрочить на нее, не больше.  
— Ты, мудила. Нарываешься, — кулаки тотчас сжались, готовясь нанести сокрушающий удар.  
— Эй, Джо! Если махаться, то за пределами моего бара! Слышишь, не хочу, как в прошлый раз, оттирать пол от крови того невезунчика! — Джерри, не поднимаясь, помахал обоим на выход.  
— Пошли, выйдем.

Нужная реакция, на улице все же как-то просторней для маневров.

— Пошли, мудила.

Девушка проводила их до двери встревоженным взглядом. Не верится, что этот парень решился.

На улице стало прохладно куда ощутимей, ветер резвился на полную, не волнуясь ни о ком. Прическа давно гуляла, как хотела, порезы щипало, Грей фыркнул. Да, докатился. Дерется с алкашом ради девахи. Может, он действительно…

— Чего яйца поджал, сосунок, — сплюнув, мужчина размялся. — Иди сюда!  
— Как-то не очень хочется куртку марать о такое дерьмо, еще завоняет, — размашистые шаги, и через секунду мужлан оказался в легкой доступности. Выпустить когти. Увидеть охуевший взгляд. И резануть по лицу. Сладкая месть за свою моську. Криков было предостаточно, что бы все посетители решили оторваться от своего пойла и пойти посмотреть, кто там орет. И в мыслях не было, что это будет Джо. Девушка, что первая выбежала, испугавшись, что из-за нее красавчику знатно досталось, застыла в удивлении. На земле барахтался бугай, а юноша, даже не замаравшись, стоял рядом, покуривая сигарету.  
— Думаю, тебя отпросят, если я спрошу? Скажем, сейчас? Джо все понял. — Выдохнув со словами сизый дым, голубые глаза, остановились на ее лице. Остальные подоспевшие, выражали не меньше удивления.  
— Б-босс! — Запинаясь, она влетела обратно, уже через минуту выбежала с курткой в руках. — Ты кто такой, мать твою?! Как, чем ты разукрасил его мордашку?  
— Тебя так это волнует? — Пройдя вперед, Роберт остановился. Почему-то только сейчас память услужливо решила кинуть ему в лицо имя «Аннет». Мальчишка и эта женщина как-то связаны?  
— Слушай, а я тебя узнала! Ты братец того мальчика, Билли, кажется.

Догнав его, ей на секунду показалось, что у юноши пожелтели глаза, она моргнула.

— Вот оно что…

Сегодня будет его ночь, он хорошенько позабавится с этой шлюхой, а после принесет Билли фото откровенно-кровавого характера, чтобы у того истерика не прекращалась до следующего вечера.

— Как он сейчас? — Обхватив руку Грея, она внимательно смотрела на него. — Я Аннет, кстати.  
— Живой, если тебя это интересует.

Ну что за хрень, разговоры о мелком прямо сейчас.

— Я рада за него, он такой хороший.  
Заметила, как парень кисло улыбнулся.

Девушка потянула Роберта в сторону домов, сходя с дороги. Увлекая того в поцелуй.

— Только не говори, что хочешь здесь? — Облизнувшись, Грей перехватил инициативу, вжимая ее в стену. В принципе, плевать. Хочется разрядки, желательно сейчас.  
— Я ведь главного не сказала, — юркие руки прошлись по брюкам, мягко оглаживая выпуклость, расстегнув ширинку, крепко обхватили возбужденный орган, мужчина дрогнул, приоткрыв глаза, — если еще раз пальцем тронешь мальчика, евнухом в два счета станешь, сукин ты сын. — Шепча замершему Грею в ухо, девушка отстранилась, прямо смотря в глаза, цвета замерзшей воды.  
— Что ты несешь? — Разочарование колоссальное. Он хотел позабавиться перед тем, как убить. А тут эта сука вдруг стала его шантажировать, да еще чем. Смешно, он без члена в принципе жить может, хоть ее сестрой-близнецом-стервой стать, только вероятность крайне мала, что эта девка доживет до утра.  
— Красавчик, я серьезно, увижу на нем синяки — тут же сообщу копам. Во второй раз очень тяжело отмазаться, мне до сих пор интересно, почему они тебя так мало в клетке продержали.

Аннет не дрогнула даже тогда, когда парень наклонился к ней чуть-ли не вплотную. Его дыхание на коже нервировало.

— Смелая, да? Не боишься меня? — Шепча уже ей на ушко, Пеннивайз не улавливал в ней пока и тени страха, похоже, этой особе пришлось через многое пройти.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что я специально его избил? — Руки легли ей на плечи, нажимая, глаза, не отрываясь, смотрели в ее зеленые. — Тебе интересно? Так я скажу. — Пальцы прошлись по талии, она замерла, часто дыша через нос, что-то в этом человеке не так.  
— Я хотел его взять.

Резкий подъем головы, чего никак не ожидал Пеннивайз, разбил ему нос, охнув он разжал руки, и привлекательное лицо встретилось с неприветливым кулаком. Сука, на пальце еще было кольцо…

— Вот же мразь! — Когда парень осел у стены, она замахнулась на него каблуком. Мразь, мразь, мразь, как и ее отчим, мразь!  
— О-остановитесь, пожалуйста! — Под перчатками лицо монстра растянулось в улыбку, ну наконец-то, Билли. Ты те лишних три секунды решил потратить на бесплатный просмотр, да?

Мальчик судорожно выдохнул, освещение хоть и паршивое, но кровь он все же разглядел, благо не на девушке. Хищник и жертва поменялись местами?

— Ты? — Удивление в голосе, отдышавшись, Аннет вышла из закутка, посмотреть получше, нет, точно. — Билли!

Обняв его, она рассмеялась.

— У тебя кровать убежала, что ли, чего ты по ночам бродишь?

Нехорошо, она на его глазах избила человека.

— Я з-за братом пришел, — как же тепло в ее объятиях, в разы теплее, потому что это Аннет. Она врезала этому чудовищу и осталась жива.  
— За ним? — Повернувшись вместе, они лицезрели, как братец сплевывает кровь и, матерясь, встает на ноги. — Нет, Билл, это не твой брат, это алкаш-панда, смотри какие фонари под глазами. Ты как, красавчик, живой? — Все еще крепко обнимая мальчика, она смотрела настороженно, ожидая как минимум агрессию, про пик думать не хотелось.  
— Малыш, ты чего тут забыл? — Слащавый голос со звуком плевка. — Мать твою. Какого хрена, стерва, я ведь тебя засужу! — Держась о стену, Пеннивайз поднял глаза. — Убийственно мило смотритесь.

Обойдя обоих, мужчина побрел в противоположную сторону, домой, все же план сработал, хоть и болезненно.

— Он правда тебя домогался?

Идя позади, девушка обеспокоенно смотрела на Билла. Страшно подумать, что мальчику пришлось пережить.

— Н-нет, у него в-все шутки такие… — А сам глазами вопросительно пожирал спину клоуна. Что за ересь?  
— Шутки, да. Слушай, Билли, — остановившись, она присела перед ним, — я с завтрашнего дня устраиваюсь к тебе в школу, ничего такого не подумай, я не знала, что ты в ней учишься. Просто медработник оттуда уволился, они искали замену, так что вот. Сможем видеться чаще. Классно, правда? Буду откармливать тебя своим фирменным имбирным печеньем, единственным, что получается у меня на ура!

Аннет выдохнула, ожидая ответа. Теплое чувство внутри. У нее никогда не было младшего брата, но сейчас она была твердо уверенна в одном. Этого мальчика она хочет защитить.

А у Билла была каша в голове. Гард, учительница по музыке, самоубийство, все в школе против него, против всех. Аннет. Гард. Круг замкнулся.

— Я… буду очень рад.

Глупо говорить ей не идти, внутренний голос подсказывал, что это бесполезно. Он будет ее защищать. Любым способом, он ей поможет выжить там. Поговорив еще немного, они распрощались. Билл, открыв дверь, тихо прошмыгнул в гостиную. «Избитого девчонкой» нигде не наблюдалось. Наверху шумела вода, понятно. Не дожидаясь, пока ванна освободится, мальчик закрыл за собой дверь в комнату, и тут же запнулся об рюкзак. Наспех собираясь, он тогда решил проследить за Пеннивайзом. Боясь, что умрет кто-то еще. А найдя его, мальчик испугался, очень сильно испугался, видя, как этот клоун и девушка заходят за угол.

— Теперь понятно, кто такая эта Аннет, — открыв дверь, Пеннивайз старательно вытирал лицо, не заботясь, что стоит перед Биллом в одних брюках.  
— Ты с-специально!  
— Не-а, совпадение, малыш. Простое совпадение. Я так хотел расслабиться сегодня, вот невезуха. — Убрав последние капли с челки, мужчина взглянул на застывшего посреди комнаты мальчика. — Но мне повезло. Интересная особа, так вмазать мне.  
— П-поделом, нечего р-руки распускать было. — Кинув рюкзак на стул, Билл снял куртку, отправив ее вслед за рюкзаком. — Тронешь ее…  
— Попроси меня, Билли. — Пройдя в комнату, Пеннивайз сел на кровать, лицо было исправлено, без синяков и царапин. — Ты ведь понимаешь, она меня ударила, да еще и не один раз. Такую наглость я спускаю только тебе. Остальные — мертвецы, понимаешь? — Билл понимал. Но Аннет не умрет, он обещал себе.  
— Пожалуйста, Пеннивайз. — Четко без запинок, твердым голосом, лишь руки слегка дрожали, разоблачая его.  
— Не так, Билли! — Отбросив мокрое полотенце в сторону, клоун вытянул вперед руки. — Давай, иди ко мне, и попроси правильно.

Ощущая раздражение мальчика, монстр улыбнулся, он свое от этой ночи возьмет. Медленно подойдя к краю кровати, Билл, пересилив себя, протянул руку, ее тут же схватили, а сам он потерял равновесие, завалился на Пеннивайза.

— Пожалуйста, — сидя в объятиях, мальчик краснел от стыда. Чтобы сказала Аннет, увидев их сейчас?  
— Уже лучше, но все еще не то.

Обнимашки спасут мир, это Пеннивайз понял железно. Мальчишка, что сидит на его коленях, которого он недавно действительно пытался изнасиловать, а все закончилось крайне плохо для обоих. Это паршиво. Их и так непростая связь натянулась до предела.

— Ч-чего ты хочешь, с-сволочь?

Вот кто, как не Билли, скажет это так? Сволочь. Уткнувшись лицом в ключицу напряженного ребенка, Пеннивайз оскалился.

— Поцелуй.

Слишком много хрени на эту ночь. Дерьмовый сон, выставляющий его слабаком, женщина, что выставила его слабаком, грустно.

— Давай, Билли, мы же это уже проходили. Или хочешь, чтобы я завтра взял тебя с собой на последнее свидание с Аннет? Теперь она мне не откажет, увидев тебя.  
— Ублюдок, к-как же я т-тебя ненавижу, — на голове волосы встали дыбом, от прикосновения холодных губ. Рот Грея пах пастой с таким ненавистным привкусом мяты. 

Поцелуй вышел мокрым и быстрым. Соскочив с колен мужчины, мальчик встал у двери, чувствуя, что все внутри бьется и дрожит. Он и сам дрожит, эти глаза его убивают.

— Я тебя услышал, Билли. — Встав и размяв затекшую шею, Пеннивайз поймал брошенное полотенце. — И иди в задницу, мне нравится мята, — бегло прочитав о чем думает мальчишка, обо всем кроме нужного, а в особенности о ерунде, мужчина вышел из комнаты.

Какой итог от всего этого цирка? Аннет живет еще один день, пока завтра в школе Гард не спустит на нее все дерьмо. Билл почувствовал себя супер-бизнесменом, словно состоялась сделка на миллион долларов. Иначе не скажешь, ведь он выбил ей золотой билет от психопата недо-Вонки. Но почему поцелуй? Зная характер клоуна, он бы извратился, кому, как не Танцующему Клоуну нравится жесткость и боль? И Билл бы не смог отказать. Вопрос пока без ответа. Много вопросов. Кто такой «Другой», что приходит в кошмарах Пеннивайзу?


	28. Приведение

Биллу приснился кошмар. То, что, по идее, в ребенке должно было вызывать теплые и нежные чувства — дом, родители, младший брат, — получило обратный эффект. Сон накрыл мальчика с головой, небрежно выбрасывая из сознания больные, острые воспоминания, и даря мнимое спокойствие. И семью.

Джорджи в силу своего мягкого, кроткого характера и, естественно, с щепоткой детской обаятельности просил родителей о поездке в цирк. Мама была совсем не против, и не страшно, что остались кое-какие дела по дому. Совместная поездка казалась гораздо заманчивее, нежели сидеть дома в такую солнечную погоду. Отец же колебался пару мгновений, вспоминая об отложенных чертежах в гараже, которые непременно нужно закончить до понедельника, но, видя, как малыш смотрит на него и произносит полушепотом «пожалуйста», отцовское сердце всё же сдалось. Он кивнул.

Билл, смотря на теплую, атмосферно-семейную картину, расплакался, не зная почему. Ведь во сне он не знал про чудовище, про смертельную опасность, нависшую над их городком. Здесь и сейчас он беззаботный подросток. Едва заметив его слезы, младший брат тут же вцепился в унылое настроение старшего и пытался того развеселить. Нельзя грустить в такой прекрасный день.

Настроение окончательно вымахало у всех до высоты сахарной ваты, что купили родители по приезду на место. Вокруг все яркое и блестящее. Детям казалось, что нет забора, отделявшего их от сказочных веселых шатров и города. Они попали в другой мир, он пах сладкой ватой и жаренным шоколадным попкорном. Играла задорная музыка, а зазывалы из разных шатров приглашали всех посетить их представление. Но маленький червячок тревоги основательно засел в груди Билла. Мальчик держал Джорджи за руку, дабы тот не потерялся в толпе других детей или не убежал без него смотреть очередное представление. Билл все еще не понимал, что с ним не так.

Пока не увидел его. Этот отличался от всех остальных клоунов. Большой мыльный пузырь, который надувал недалеко от них стоявший мальчик, пролетел прямо перед лицом Билла, и он содрогнулся, увидев в нем искаженную фигуру клоуна. Тот был высок и страшен. Да-да. Именно страшен. Как к нему еще подбегали дети и выпрашивали красные шарики было вопросом, на который Билл не смог найти ответ. От этих золотых глаз, что на миг встретились с его собственными, и растянувшейся красной улыбки у мальчика пробежали мурашки по спине, он стиснул ручку Джорджи так, что тот захныкал. Малыш не должен видеть этого клоуна. Они обойдут его, пусть даже и пройдут один шатер.

— Билл, почему мы уходим?

Не понимая, почему брат так спешит, мальчик повернул голову, смотря с нескрываемым сожалением на пестрый шатер.

— Там лишь надувают гигантские пузыри, н-ничего интересного, ты ведь не забыл: в-времени у нас не так много, н-нужно успеть посмотреть остальные.

Билл судорожно стер со лба выступивший пот. Паника нарастала внутри, нужно куда-нибудь зайти, отвлечься от того кошмарного образа. И как сотрудники цирка могли обезобразить человека до такого состояния? Что за больной гример это рисовал?

— Билл, ты слишком быстро идешь, я не успеваю! — И вдруг старший брат резко остановился, из-за чего Джорджи, не ожидавший внезапной остановки, врезался в него. — Прости, — подняв голову в ожидании, что Билл сейчас что-нибудь скажет, мальчик замер.

Подросток сосредоточенно смотрел вдаль, будто и не почувствовал толчка со спины, он был настолько бледен, что губы отдавали едва заметной синевой.

— Почему?

Перед его глазами предстал тот самый клоун. Эта отвратительная огненная шевелюра топорщилась, удлиняя и без того огромную голову, серый костюм, лишенный каких-либо цветов, кроме красных подвязок с бубенцами, скалящаяся улыбка и выразительные глаза. Раскосые, большие, будто вот-вот вылезут из орбит. Сверкающие холодным желтым цветом. Билл видел, как клоун раздает детям шарики, гладит их по спинам, по головам. Мальчику показалось, или тот сглотнул слюни? По телу прокатилась волна отвращения.

— Уходим!

Не замечая, что говорит ему Джорджи, Билл наугад выбрал направление, дабы побыстрее скрыться от этих хищных глаз. Но куда бы они в конечном итоге не приходили, везде попадался этот клоун. Он неизменно стоял на приличном расстоянии, делал вид, что увлечен раздачей шариков и рассказами веселых историй для ребят, но Билл понимал. Оно знает о них, видит их.

— Билл, я пить хочу. Не сжимай мне так руку, пожалуйста! Ты слишком быстро идешь, мне кажется, ты ее попросту оторвешь… — Джорджи кое-как сдерживал нещадно подступившие слезы, брат совершенно его не замечал. Малыш устал рысью бегать из одного места в другое, так толком нигде и не останавливаясь. Что за салки с тенью выдумал его брат? — Билл! — Дернув его, мальчик уперся ногами в землю, тормозя.

Тут Билл перевел взгляд на младшего, всего красного и запыхавшегося, ладонь его так же покраснела, как и лицо.

— Прости, братишка. — Билл совсем не хотел доводить Джорджи до слез — не в такой прекрасный день, когда родители дома. Те хоть и всегда заняты работой, но всё же согласились на поездку. И сейчас Билл безуспешно старался их найти, чтобы сообщить о жутком клоуне. Присев рядом, мальчик мысленно послал себя и свой навязчивый страх куда подальше. — Х-хочешь, я куплю тебе…  
— Шарик? 

Внезапный голос из-за спины заставил Билла нервно дернуться. Он повернул голову, глаза расширились от ужаса. Вблизи это выглядит куда более жутко. Костюм зашуршал, когда клоун вытянул руку, зажав в перчатке один шарик. Красный словно кровь. Билл закрыл собой тянущегося за подарком вновь повеселевшего брата.

— Н-нам н-не н-надо, — запинаясь и ничуть не смущаясь такого дефекта речи, хотя обычно всерьез воспринимал издевки одноклассников, подросток напрягся. Решительно добавил к словам отрицательное мотание головой. Но длинная рука все еще приближалась и остановилась лишь перед самым лицом ребенка. Ноги будто в землю вросли и корни там пустили, Билл не мог сдвинуться с места.  
— А твой братик думает иначе, — злорадный голос, а затем такой же смех. — Держи шарик, Джорджи, — растянув звучание имени, будто пробуя на вкус каждый слог, клоун продолжил говорить мягким, располагающим к себе голосом. — Специально для тебя я оставил последний.

Биллу хотелось закричать, дабы привлечь к себе внимание посторонних, но не успел он об этом подумать, как губы слиплись, не давая произнести ни звука. Джорджи, ничего не подозревавший, вновь потянулся за шариком — брат сейчас вроде не против, значит можно.

— Умница.

Мурлыканье в голосе клоуна развеселило мальчика, и он попросил повторить такой трюк. Клоун повторил, по слогам, по звукам, произнося имя младшего из семьи Денбро.

Билл чувствовал себя потерянным. Как подать сигнал малышу, что перед ними что-то очень опасное, и нужно бежать, как можно дальше и быстрей. Где родители?

Повернув голову, мальчик почувствовал, как сердце пропустило лишний удар. Их окружили, а Билл даже не заметил! Люди, что были на празднике и гуляли, радуясь вместе с детьми, теперь стояли плотным кольцом вокруг них. Застывшие выражения лиц и немигающие глаза пугали. Как и красные шары, что были сжаты в руках у каждого. Джорджи не замечал окружения, клоун мастерски играл с его восприятием, переключая внимание мальчика на разное, будь это трюк с кроликом из шляпы, или бесконечные платки в рукаве.

— Дж... Джо-о-ор...  
Во чтобы то ни стало, нужно сказать: «беги»! Клоун, заметив, что мальчик сопротивляется, осклабился. Билл решительно-испуганно, как бы смешно не звучало, смотрел в глаза зверю.

Монстр грубо оттолкнул Джорджи, у Билла от увиденного дрогнула нижняя челюсть. Малыш сильно ударился, завалившись набок, но благо остался цел. Денбро для себя уже все решил: он отвлечет монстра на себя, а младший убежит звать на помощь. Клоун, сделав несколько шагов в его сторону, остановился. Билл чувствовал запах, исходящий от него. Оно пахло кровью.

— Люди. Существа столь безмозглые, что выдают свои страхи за реальность. И сами же ее пугаются. Вот ответь мне, Билли...

От своего имени, произнесенного таким глухим голосом, мальчик невольно вздрогнул. Откуда этот урод узнал как его зовут? И что за бессвязную чушь он несет? Монстр, видя, что мальчик отвлекся и потерял смысл слов, что тот хотел до него донести, клоун злобно рыкнул, наотмашь ударив ребенка по лицу. Несильно, но теперь уже испуганный, с еще большей злостью, Билли снова смотрел на него.

— Реальность, созданная твоим мозгом, на сколько она реальна? Что ты видишь, испуганный мышонок? — Рука в перчатке невесомо заскользила по ушибленной щеке, раздражая синтетикой кожу, остановившись у горла, чуть сдавила его, не столь сильно, чтобы начать задыхаться, но о комфортности можно было забыть.  
— Билл? — От голоса Джорджи сердце зашлось в тревожном темпе. Почему тот до сих пор не убежал? Глаза скосились в сторону застывшего брата, Билл вздрогнул. 

Почему Джорджи весь в крови и без правой руки?! Мальчик начал задыхаться, хоть пальцы клоуна и не сдвигались. Нужно вырваться, ему нужно помочь. Джорджи!

— Что ты видишь? — Повторив вопрос, клоун наклонился к ребенку, вдыхая его запах. Он определенно нравился монстру. Поддавшись соблазну, змеиный язык скользнул по открытой бьющейся жилке на горле Билла, ощущая всем телом, как бешено струиться кровь в этой молодой жизни.  
— О-от... пусти.

Царапая перчатку клоуна, мальчик чувствовал как приступ медленно, но верно подбирается к нему. Сейчас начнется паника, из-за чего он потратит последний кислород, а затем он умрет.

— Умрешь? — Клоун вопросительно взглянул на задыхающегося подростка. — Живым, конечно, тебя не назовешь, но и мертвецом тоже. Не то что их. — Небрежно очертив круг вокруг них, монстр вновь наклонился к своей жертве. — Сдашься сейчас, точно умрешь, малыш.

Воздушные шары, которые до этого тихо держал «живой забор», начали лопаться, и разлетались они не на кусочки резины, а на ошметки плоти, обливая Билла со всех сторон противной жирной кровью. Он закричал. В этой жиже он потерял Джорджи, слабый голосок мальчика растворился в грохоте взрывов. Лишь клоун остался на фоне. Кровь безжалостно марала его серый неприметный костюм, окрашивая в кричащий алый. Теперь понятно: костюм — лишь холст для столь отвратительных красок. Рыжие волосы отяжелели из-за кровавого дождя, будто сама преисподняя одолжила свою погоду. Слипшиеся пакли спадали на лоб клоуну, а две красные полосы на лице затерялись в тысяче похожих. Клоун буквально умывался кровью. Оно стояло, раскинув руки в сторону, в позе победителя.

— Пеннивайз!!! — Губы свободны, мальчик что сил кричал. Внутри все закипало, рвалось наружу, адреналин вперемешку со злостью дал толчок к движению. 

Подросток ринулся на клоуна, мечтая вцепиться чем только можно в него, порвать на клочки зверя, стереть бесящую усмешку с уродливого лица, доказать ему, себе, что игра еще не проиграна! Но мысль вылетела из головы вместе с воздухом из легких. Поскользнувшись на влажной земле, Билл упал. Отплевываясь, дрожа от напряжения, мальчик поднял голову, к горлу подкатил горячий ком. Сглатывая его, ребенок поджал дрожащие губы. Оно не услышит его слез.

— Что я говорил? Сдашься сейчас — умрешь. Вставай, Билли. Или хочешь, чтобы я тебя поднял? — Присев, смотря прямиком в душу мальчику, монстр ухмыльнулся, — ждешь от меня поддержки, а? — В глазах играли веселые огоньки. — Я стал для тебя важным, Билли? Только не говори, что да, не расстраивай меня.

Мальчик игнорировал слова монстра, ведь если только прислушаться к ним, весь этот треп выбьет землю из-под ног. Сон казался столь реалистичным. Вдруг все это время он был в жестокой иллюзии, что Пеннивайз создал без его ведома? В любом случае, нужно встать, быть равным с ним.

— Сейчас, Билли, я жду от тебя совершенно другого. — Произнеся эти слова, клоун в один момент поднял мальчика в воздух, держа того за майку, снова появилось чувство удушения, но Билл стойко сдерживал подступающую панику. Болтая ногами в воздухе, он пытался пихнуть монстра в живот. Но Пеннивайз не замечал трепыханий мальчика, он внимательно смотрел на него, будто изучая.  
— Твой сон странен, Билли. — Он поставил ребенка на землю. — Даже здесь ты не хочешь ломаться, не хочешь плакать, просить о смерти. Это ведь сон, он ничего не значит в настоящем мире, просто скажи, что ты сердечно хочешь сдохнуть.

Голос понизился почти до шепота, клоун начал меняться. Исчез костюм, а следом кровь. Мужчина предстал в обличии Роберта Грея. Исчез цирк и люди. Сейчас они стояли у их дома в Нью-Йорке. Все было детально воспроизведено, даже покореженный мусорный бак, что Билл «случайно» так ронял на спящего монстра.

— Х-хочешь, чтобы я т-тебя пожалел? — Страх уходил, как сказал клоун — все здесь сон, значит, если он скажет парочку «приятных» слов этому ублюдку, он не рискует остаться со сломанными конечностями.  
— Ты у-устал от всего, это очень сложно для т-тебя, говна кусок? Х-хочешь расторгнуть к-контракт, нытик? — Тут мужчина заметно побледнел, он прекрасно знает о нарушениях договора, и что за этим следует. — Я не сдохну! Я не сдохну! Один здесь б-будет трупом, Пеннивайз! Д-догадайся, кто!

Выплевывая слова одно за другим, мальчик чувствовал, что ему становится легче, словно затянутый кем-то металлический обруч вокруг ребер постепенно расслабляется. Билл не шарил в психологии, но такой метод подбадривания себя ему определенно нравился.

— Не я, Билли. — Мужчина, что несвойственно его характеру, спокойно выслушав все тявканье мальчишки, повернулся к нему спиной. — Поганец.

Билл открыл глаза. Дышал он часто, по ненормальному часто. Будто у него приступ, как это обычно случалось у Эдди, когда тот, к примеру, не предупредив маму, убегал с друзьями, а на улице во всю глотку кричал, что он не маменькин сыночек. Когда друзья над ним подтрунивали, что через пару кварталов друг уже задыхался, лишь потому, что не взял с собой перчатки и ингалятор. Сон о прошлом, как ключик к дальней, наглухо запертой двери памяти. Та, в свою очередь, совершенно бессовестно подкидывала мальчику отрывки его прошлого. Глаза начали гореть. Подросток поспешил встать, пока будильник не затрещал раздражающую мелодию пробуждения.

Душевные раны выли. Джорджи, мама, отец. Стиснув зубы, мальчик поспешил умыться. «Поганец»? Билл швырнул зубную щетку в раковину, но та, отскочив от керамики, упала под ноги, всем видом показывая, какой же он неудачник. По крайней мере так на данный момент показалось мальчику.

Он не продвинулся ни на шаг к победе.

— Я ни ч-черта не делаю, — шипя на себя в зеркало, Билл злобно смотрел на свое отражение, руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки, о, как захотелось бушевать, дабы вылить наружу все негодование, что охватило тело подростка. — Прожигаешь время, н-неудачник! Т-трус! Бесхребетный отброс! Кусок г-г… — Рот адски зажгло, поспешив сплюнуть пасту и прополоскав рот, Билл вновь взглянув в свое отражение и вскрикнул. За спиной стоял мужчина, внимательно смотря на него. — Ты чего тут забыл?

Нигде нет от него покоя.

— Не часто услышишь от тебя критику в собственный царский адрес. Захотелось послушать еще, ты не отвлекайся, продолжай, последнее начиналось на «говна кусок». — Облокотившись о стену, Грей растянул лицо в злорадной улыбке, почти так же, как во сне Билла, отчего язык вдруг прилип к небу. — Чего затих? Не порть мне представление, поругай себя еще, дабы день действительно вышел замечательным.  
— З-закрой дверь с той стороны, ублюдок. — Хватило и того, что Билл сказал во сне. Пыл сошел. Подняв щетку с пола, мальчик злобно сверкнул глазами в сторону Грея.  
— Обзываешься с утра пораньше, как некрасиво, Билли! Невоспитанный мальчишка! — Но все же, учуяв изменение в запахе пацана, Пеннивайз вышел, обдумывая данный интересный факт. Откуда в Билли зародилась потухшая уверенность мужчина только гадал. Но это замечательно!

За завтраком мальчик был тих. Ел мало, больше раздражая соседа ковырянием в хлопьях и постукиванием ложкой о стенки тарелки. Пеннивайз старался не читать мысли мальчика, дабы не испортить себе сюрприз. Пусть мозгует, а потом он с него поржет.

Грей так же молча провожал Билла до школьного автобуса, но, будучи по природе своей слишком любопытным существом... Есть грешок, да, он все-таки подглядел последнее, о чем думал мальчик. И глаза тут же заблестели, мужчина хлопнул в ладоши, из-за чего Билл с вопросительным лицом обернулся. Пеннивайз быстро совладал со своей беспричинной радостью и помахал тому ручкой. В душе, если она была у космического существа, гремели фанфары.

«Я убью его»

Мальчишка решится снова встать на путь борьбы, вновь противостоять и заслужить поражение. Пеннивайз будет упиваться его слезами, его страхом. Но в мгновенье ока лицо красивого мужчины помрачнело. Главное, чтобы им не мешали посторонние. Не зря, встав еще до зари, клоун поспешил разузнать о семействе того богатенького кожаного ублюдка. Если эта мразь начнет встревать в его планы, Пеннивайз с радостью откусит тому голову. Хватает и того неуловимого Всекосмического ублюдка. Поэтому, недолго думая, певчей птичкой он примостился в это прохладное раннее утро у окна, нахохлившись, наблюдая недо-порно с тематикой БДСМ. Паренек, ремнем с железными вставками, избивал служанку, что пришла будить его. Бедняга визжала, аки хрюшка, пыталась убежать, но тот бросил в нее стул, сбивая с ног. Подойдя к девушке, он с ноги отправил ее тело в полет к двери. Пеннивайзу он понравился. Как любитель жестокости и пускания кровушки, он оценил всю агонию жертвы и жажду крови хищника. Но когда этот выродок с криками заперся у себя в ванной, завидев окровавленную горничную со сломанной шеей, и судорожно закинулся наркотой, спрятанной под раковиной, Пеннивайз потерял к нему всякий интерес. Слабые люди его не интересуют, а сломленные подавно. Но опасность от этого ребенка отнюдь не убавляется, никто не знает, что разум выкинет из-за своей психической неустойчивости, а тело подчинится. Однако клоун мысленно поставил галочку в своем списке: он хочет доломать эту веточку до конца. Чистое безумие людей — по истине редкий деликатес.

Человеческая стадность. Не успел Билл выйти из автобуса, что, кстати говоря, вез учеников будто не в школу, а на похороны, ибо никто рта не открыл до конца поездки — все сидели с угрюмыми серыми лицами, часто бросая на него косые взгляды, — только успел транспорт остановится, дети разбежались от Билла, словно он пустил шептуна на весь салон. Во все глаза, кто с опаской, а кто с недоумением смотрели на мальчика, а тому оставалось гадать, что произошло за то время, пока он отсутствовал.

— Чувак, у тебя железные яйца, или как? — Финн, паренек, про кого Билл уже забыл, появившийся из неоткуда, хлопнул того по плечу. — Мы все думали, что ты сбежишь отсюда, после трепки, устроенной Гардом.

Сбросив руку мальчика, Билл гордо поднял голову. Теперь понятно, что публичная «казнь» может сотворить с обществом.

— А когда все узнали, что наша музычка суициднулась, причем вместе со своим ребенком, так думали, ты сюда и носа не сунешь.  
Билл замер. Ошарашенно смотря на продолжающего трещать придурка, внутри все похолодело. Как такое могло произойти?! Она же была решительной. Единственная мысль — Гарольд. Что он сделал?  
— Заткнись и не п-подходи ко мне! — Рявкнув на балабола, мальчик поспешил зайти в здание.  
— Больно надо! От тебя теперь все шарахаться будут, и знаешь, что?! — Крича в след быстро уходящему мальчику, Финн выпалил, — все тебя винят в ее смерти! Связалась с тобой, погибла, не жди тут поддержки!  
— Хорош орать, негодник, а то к директору под зад полетишь! — Пройдя мимо шкафчиков и притихших учеников, которые все прекрасно слышали, в особенности последние слова, охранник скрылся в уборной.

Билл ощущал по истине физическую боль. Он виноват в ее смерти? Из-за того, что она вступилась за новенького и теперь мертва?

На уроке мысли расплывались в кисель. Руки ослабли настолько, что ручку было не поднять. В голове стоял сильный шум, тело сковало холодом, о коем, наверняка, знают только мертвецы. И еще один мертвец на его совести, как и «Неудачники».

Мальчик отпросился в туалет. Его рвало завтраком, он пытался сдерживать всхлипы, но на грудь давила вина. Слишком тяжелая, чтобы вытерпеть. Он рыдал, пока слезы не высохли, а дрожь в руках не прошла, абсолютно было плевать, закончился урок или нет, была лишь острая ненависть.

— Тебе бы попить чего-нибудь горячего и сладкого, никогда не видела, чтобы так сильно плакали.

Тихий, приглушенный голос испугал мальчика, повернув голову, он потерял дар речи. Перед ним стояла та самая девочка из библиотеки. Золотые волосы были стянуты в хвостик синей ленточкой, она была в том же джинсовом комбинезоне, который запомнил Билл. Начищенные туфельки, белые носочки с оборками. Образ той куколки предстал сейчас перед глазами.

— Что тебя так расстроило? — Ее приглушенный голос, единственное отличие того образа. — Тебя обидели? Ударили?

Она сделала пару шагов в сторону мальчика, тот стушевался. Девочка видела, как он тут надрывался, рыдал, словно…

— Ударили прямо в душу, да? — Она, остановившись совсем рядом, протянула руку, в тонких пальцах был зажат синий платок.  
— Риса, да? — Прокашлявшись, чтобы убрать в голосе хрипоту, Билл нахмурился. — Спасибо, не надо.  
— У тебя сопли висят, глупый. — Она издала такой же тихий смешок, как и ее голос, видя, как мальчик резко начал тереть себе лицо рубашкой, краснея над неловкой ситуацией.  
— Меня за такой мама бы прибила, — нахмурив красивый лоб, Риса, все же смогла впихнуть в упирающиеся руки свой платок. — Не подумал, что кому-то придется это стирать?  
— Я сам стираю, спасибо, — взяв все же кусок ткани, Билл замялся. Он не особо-то дружил с девчонками. Она очень сильно отличается от Бев. Как небо и земля. Бев всегда старалась не выделяться перед мальчиками, быть как они, а здесь сама принцесса.  
— Почему ты в мужском туалете, что ты здесь делала? — Странно конечно, вот так пореветь, а потом — бац! — и тебя палит девчонка. И ты такой уже не анонимный вовсе.  
— А что еще могут делать в туалете, гений? — Фыркнув, ничуть не смутившись вопроса, Риса продолжила. — Женский далеко, аж в конце коридора, а у меня слабый организм, если приспичило, то… — понимая, что оправданий от нее никто и не ждал, а мальчик краснеет с ее слов так, словно сейчас из ушей пар пойдет, девочка ловко перебросила суть разговора в иное русло, — услышав, как кто-то рыдает, да еще так надрывисто, я испугалась.  
— Так почему не убежала?  
— Мне нужно было помыть руки, — говоря это, Риса действительно открыла кран, чтобы сполоснуть руки.  
— А если бы это было приведение? — Забавная девочка, в библиотеке она показалась Биллу загадочной, в какой-то мере опасной, а сейчас открытая и простая, хоть и с замашками.  
— Я бы убежала, конечно же, — вытащив из кармана такой же платок, она тщательно вытерла руки. — Урок скоро закончится, если не вернемся в свои классы, будут проблемы, или разговоры…

Загадочная улыбка скользнула по ее лицу. Развернувшись, девочка выскочила из туалета и была такова. Билл же не стал зависать после ее слов, так и не поняв, о чем это она, и тоже поспешил в класс. Все-таки в этой школе остались те, кто не боится монстров, хоть и боится несуществующих приведений.


	29. Учитель

Настроение походило на осенний пейзаж за окном. Безысходно переключившись на него, Билл совсем не следил за тем, что происходит на доске, отчего слегка морозило — ведь пробные экзамены уже на носу, и мальчик знал железно: он завалит их с треском. Если раньше за плохие оценки, что итак случались редко, его могли наказать либо запретом выхода на улицу и встречи с Эдди, либо лишали его любимых кукурузных хлопьев на месяц. Билл старался все исправить и подтянуть, но сейчас… Ему плевать. Никто больше не даст ремня под зад. Никто.

Его наблюдение за охранником, что вышел вразвалочку выбросить свой недоеденный обед, отвлек звонок. Самый долгожданный, оповещающий об окончании мучений на сегодняшний день. Из класса Билл вышел последним. Теперь можно тратить свое свободное время, как пожелаешь. Например, если ты одиночка и без друзей — поспешить домой и прогорать за телеком весь вечер, пока не получишь поджопника от родителей за нетронутую до сих пор домашнюю работу. Если ты душа компании — то, сообразив на всех, можно пойти на игровую площадку и выпустить пар игрой в мяч. Но Билл не был душой компании. Как абсурдно это ни звучало, главарь «Неудачников», мальчик, который смог собрать вокруг себя совершенно разных детей и сдружить их, на данный момент был изгоем. Ребенок пролетел главный коридор, не придав значения тому, что ушиб пару боков и плеч стоящих там детей. Он безуспешно искал Рису, но та, словно дымка, растворилась в хаотичном потоке остальных ребят. Мальчик, разочаровавшись в неудачной попытке поговорить с ней еще раз в более уместной обстановке, покинул здание школы. Ему казалось, что с этой девочкой он сможет подружиться. Он видел в ней задатки «неудачницы», хотя пока не понимал, есть ли у нее тот внутренний стержень, что не сломается под гнетом проблем и опасностей. Легкая улыбка тенью пробежала по лицу и тут же исчезла, как только Билл поднял глаза на ворота школы.

— Что за черт? — Прошипев сквозь стиснутые зубы, Билл посильнее сжал лямку рюкзака. Пробежав по ступенькам, он через мгновенье оказался около стоявшего у ворот Грея. — У т-тебя м-мозги отпуск взяли? — Билл злобно палил глазами по мужчине, мысленно нанеся тому пару смертельных.  
— Уверен, что так должен со мной разговаривать? Сбей спесь, малыш, иначе у всех на глазах покажу мастер-класс по-французскому.

Голубые глаза сверкнули из-под очков, одаривая маленького злобного гнома искрящим превосходством.

— М-мудак. Чья это машина?

Конечно, тачка привлекает много внимания, но когда рядом с такой красавицей стоит еще один объект приятной наружности, всеобщее внимание взлетает до небес. Или клоун решил так изощренно поохотиться?

— Я не настолько глуп.

Повернувшись спиной к Биллу, Пеннивайз все же не смог сдержать оскала, зубы-бритвы порвали человеческие губы с характерным звуком. Слюни вперемешку с кровью вязкой жижей потекли по подбородку. Он был голоден, чертовски голоден. Но терпел. В отражении мальчик прекрасно видел истинную сущность монстра, поэтому, сглотнув, поспешил занять пассажирское сидение, пока клоун не передумал и не пустил пол школы на паштет. Настроение у Оно переменчивое, а значит нужно понимать, когда открывать рот, а когда лучше заткнуться и не отсвечивать.

Бегло бросая взгляды на Грея, что привел свое лицо в порядок, Билл думал. О своем положении, о Рисе, об Оно.

— Тебе она так понравилась?

Внезапный, но столь очевидный для Билла вопрос. Салон дорого автомобиля, пропахший кожей и одеколоном. Тот бедняга не так давно сжимал руль все еще своей машины…

— П-помешаешь мне найти е-единомышленников? — Если клоуну не понравится, что вокруг будет собираться народ, как это делали «Неудачники», он просто убьет их всех. Тогда Биллу лучше ни с кем не связываться.  
— Зачем? Когда в игре больше народу, так даже интересней. Как ты ЕЙ расскажешь обо мне? — Выделив интонацией, мужчина усмехнулся. — Скажешь всю правду о монстре-Дерри? Или наплетешь такую лапшу, что на ней повеситься можно будет?

Двигатель взревел, машина плавно тронулась с места.

— Это т-тебя не касается и прекрати, черт возьми, л-лезть в мою голову.  
— Скучный.

Сделав кислую мину, мужчина вновь посмотрел на дорогу. Навык вождения он освоил достаточно хорошо. Настолько хорошо, что Билли перестал надевать шлем в салоне. Пеннивайз гордился собой. Хоть и не понимал, как простое вождение может приносить столько радости и удовлетворения. Набивая пальцами по рулю ритм, он вывернул на знакомую улицу. Осталась всего пара жилых кварталов и, наконец, он получит то, о чем грезил весь день.

— Именно группы тебе и не хватает, Билли.

Мальчишка слишком тихо сидел на своем месте, клоун решил поговорить о недавно упомянутой девчонке. Она уже его раздражала. Весь ее образ в голове Пеннивайза — это большие голубые глаза. Первое воспоминание Билли. Хотелось бы куда больше подробностей, иначе как Пеннивайз-Танцующий клоун найдет ее? Он считает своим долгом подарить ей шарик и полет.

— В Дерри ты мог быстро понять ситуацию и тем самым спасал не только свою шкуру, но и шкуры своих друзей. Хотя спасти всех ты так и не смог. — Глаза скосились в сторону Билла. Казалось, он никак не отреагировал на последние слова. Но лишь на первый взгляд. Мужчина отчетливо видел, как ребенок подобрался, будто бы его ударили в живот, а он стойко терпит волны боли. Согнись уже, не геройствуй.

На ответ у Билла слов не нашлось. Он действительно не спас двоих своих друзей. Иногда Стэн и Эдди приходят к нему в кошмарах. Они винят его в своих смертях. И Билл знает, что виноват. Осознание, что их нет, скручивало не хуже тех ударов Гарда.

Они завернули на свою улицу, машина плавно припарковалась около гаража.

— Скажи одно: в-водитель мертв? — Шепча, Билл медленно оторвал глаза от бардачка, из которого торчал краешек какой-то квитанции, которая уже не имела никакого значения, на лицо клоуна.  
— В скором времени. Как и вся его семейка, что сидела на заднем сидении.

Билл прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки.

— Мы поэтому не заехали в гараж?

Сердце ускорило удар об ребра. Господи, они еще живы, связаны, напуганы, но живы. В гараже!

— Именно. — Вылезая из машины, Пеннивайз медленно подходил к закрытому гаражу. Он соображал, что люди слышат его. Тот мужик угадал звук двигателя своего корыта, а его женушка со своим вонючим младенцем узнала звуки шагов похитителя. Пеннивайз чувствовал их страх, и если захотел бы, мог бы схватить его и придать форму. Настолько осязаем он был.

Билл закрыл дверь машины. Пытаясь ни о чем не думать, быстрыми шагами направился к дому. Пеннивайз уже начал поднимать дверь гаража. Скинув рюкзак на пол, мальчик подлетел к телефону. Вызвать полицию — первая мысль, что засела под черепной коробкой. Этот ублюдок не сможет избавиться от трупов настолько быстро. Его повяжут. Сделав пару глубоких вздохов, Билл набрал номер 911. Пошли первые гудки.

— Подумай еще раз, Билли.

Голос за спиной прозвучал зловеще низко. Билл не поворачивался, лишь сжал трубку сильнее в руках. Почему так долго не берут?

— Хочешь снова отмывать комнату от крови?

С каждым словом голос звучал все ближе. Билл уже чувствовал монстра прямо за своей спиной.

— Вы позвонили в 911, в чем заключается ваша проблема? — Спокойный голос оператора, который моментально располагал к себе, разрезал звенящую тишину в комнате.  
— М-м… — Горло сдавила рука, резко пресекая воздух, его подняли над полом. Билл яростно забился. Трубка выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев.  
— Вы меня слышите?

Рука, что держала мальчика, замахнулась, и ребенок полетел в противоположный угол комнаты, сбив собой журнальный столик. Пеннивайз немигающе вглядывался, как осело тело Билла. Тот потерял сознание.

— Извините, очень неудобно получилось. Опять побеспокоили понапрасну, — взяв повисшую на шнуре трубку, клоун заговорил голосом женщины. — У меня ребенок — ходячая катастрофа, везде хулиганит, отвернись я на секунду.  
— Мэм, вам точно не нужна помощь? — На том конце провода, диспетчер уже пробивала адрес исходящего звонка. Бывают разные слова помощи, когда это можно сказать прямо, а когда идти окольными путями и завуалировать их. Но суть остается той же. Система показала, что в доме живет семья Уистонов. Жена — Скарлетт, муж — Бэн и, действительно, мальчик десяти лет, Ронни. Правдой было и то, что за последнюю неделю было три звонка, и все ложные. За это полагался бы штраф. Но, так как семья была из честных налогоплательщиков и не числилась в нарушении законов, им прощали маленькую шалость сына. «Но только не в мою смену», — прозвучало в голове оператора.  
— Миссис Уистон, за ложный вызов я могу наложить на вас соответствующий штраф. — Девушку бесило такое поведение граждан, понимая, что линия столь важна, все равно занимают ее своими идиотскими ошибками. А сейчас, возможно кому-то нужна помощь по-настоящему.  
— Этого больше не повториться, обещаю. — Пеннивайз закатил глаза, снова запустив в полет мальчишку, что успел очнуться. Тот приземлился на пол, ощутимо стукнувшись головой. «Бросай уже эту чертову трубку, сучка!».  
— В последний раз, миссис Уистон. — Мысль о наложении штрафа вмиг улетучилась, и почему-то девушке жутко захотелось дать себе по лицу. Почему возникло такое чувство, она не могла объяснить. Но после того, как трубка была на своем законном месте, диспетчер с размаху дала себе пощечину, разбив нижнюю губу и пролив на брюки стаканчик с остывшем кофе. Ошарашенные коллеги во все глаза смотрели, как девушка, подскочив с места, убежала в уборную, прося, чтобы ее на время заменили.  
— У-ублюдок… — Еле шевеля онемевшим языком, Билл попытался встать, носок ботинка уперся мальчику прямо в грудь, повалив обратно на пол. Билл закашлялся.  
— Сдашь меня, умрет Риса, Билли. И все остальные дети, коих ты поведешь на верную смерть, — шипя, мужчина за грудки поднял ребенка, заставляя того смотреть в его желтые, сверкающие изнутри природной злостью, глаза. Посылая к черту все то, что сказал ранее о еще не сформированной группе.  
— Я… г-готов рискнуть…

Удар в лицо, и краски поблекли, утягивая за собой и сознание. Мальчик обвис в руках мужчины. Тот с яростью кинул Билла на диван.

— Упертый засранец!

С грохотом открыв дверь в гараж, мужчина раздраженно прошелся по всему периметру помещения. На него смотрели несколько пар пугливых глаз, взглядом кричащие «не убивайте!» Да что взглядом, Пеннивайз слышал их надрывные мысли, перекрывавшиеся друг другом.

— Заткнитесь! Заткнитесь или я вырву вам языки! — Не смущало, что у жертв были заклеены рты, Пеннивайз попросту бесился из-за поведения мальчишки. Сколько раз они это проходили. Младенец бы заполнил, что еда ему необходима, иначе этот гаденыш получит еще один шрам, если не потеряет что-нибудь в процессе.

Клоун и начал с младенца. После того, как мамаша вдоволь накричалась над изувеченным телом своего ребенка, пришла ее очередь. Страх того, как умирает твое дитя прямо на твоих глазах, был по истине потрясающим. Забавно было наблюдать, как у мужчины намокли штаны, а глаза раскрылись до таких размеров, что чуть тресни по затылку, и выпрыгнут. Его Пеннивайз уже доедал через силу.

Из гаража мужчина вышел только поздней ночью. Первым делом он заглянул в гостиную, где днем оставил ребенка. Билл все еще лежал, не приходя в сознание. Подойдя ближе и включив ночник, мужчина заметил пропитавшуюся уже засохшей кровью из разбитого затылка обивку дивана. Досадливо цыкнув, он поднял мальчишку на руки, решив перенести в его комнату. А после был душ. Горячий и долгий, пока кожа на пальцах не скукожилась, как у засохшего фрукта.

Переодевшись, Пеннивайз зашел в комнату Билли. Тот постанывал, болезненно пробуждаясь.

— Наконец-то! Билли, так всю свою войну со мной проспишь! — Садясь на кровать, мужчина с неприкрытым удовольствием наблюдал, как мальчишка с трудом открывает заплывшие глаза. Все-таки силы он не рассчитал и врезал чуть сильнее положенного. Но это урок на будущее.  
— С-съебись отсюда, м-мразь. — Слишком довольный клоун, значит, люди уже перевариваются у монстра в желудке. А Билл все просрал. Опять.  
— Не злись, ты заслужил. А теперь дай себя вылечить, будь паинькой.

Рука легла на лицо мальчишки, зубы во рту Билла не оставили себя долго ждать. Грей отдернул кисть, шипя:

— Не испытывай мое терпение. Иначе завтра пойдешь с пакетом на голове в школу. Хочешь, еще и руку сломаю?

Рука вновь коснулась его лица, а тело пробило знакомое непонятное чувство. Эта светлая энергия, что вмиг заполнила внутренности Пеннивайза, постепенно переходила на затихшего Билла, освещая сиянием его избитое лицо. Клоун не мог к этому привыкнуть. Никак не мог. Это не его сущность, это что-то другое. Убрав руку с лица, мужчина занялся разбитым затылком. Мягкое свечение обволакивало рану, и поврежденный участок кожи срастался на глазах, оставляя лишь засохшую кровь в волосах. Отстранившись, Грей отвлекся на мысль о Другом, и пропустил тот момент, когда Билл, приподнявшись, со всей силы врезался лбом в подбородок мужчины. Тот, не ожидая такого поворота событий, слетел с мальчишки на пол.

— С…сдурел?! — Просипел он, зажимая прокушенный язык, из которого, как вода, хлестала кровь. Первые капли омрачили чистую футболку, жирными кляксами капая на нее.  
— У меня х-хороший учитель п-по неадекватности.

Разминая затекшую от неудобного положения шею, мальчик покосился на дверь, понимая жопой, какой атас сейчас произойдет. Этому уроду больно. И он начнет из-за этого психовать.

— Даже не думай… — сглатывая кровь, говоря не четко, но медленно, Грей злобно смотрел на ребенка, раскусывая его план, как орешек, — дернешься и я…

Звонок в дверь заставил Оно замолчать на незаконченной фразе. Оба посмотрели на дверь комнаты, будто надеялись увидеть гостя сквозь стены.

— Ты кого-то ждешь?

Мальчик в ответ отрицательно завертел головой, чувствуя, как тупой болью пульсирует затылок. Золотые глаза снова вернулись на дверь. Грей чувствовал запах другого мужчины. Ему около сорока, пахнет гелем для бритья и сигаретой, еще чем-то, но собственный запах крови стирал все тонкости.

Звонок повторился. Похоже, гость не намеревался уходить и точно знал, что дома кто-то есть. Ну, блядь, конечно. Машина на видном месте, черт, мужчина забыл загнать ее в гараж. Там бы прибраться для начала. Что и будет наказанием мальчишки. Пеннивайз встал, чуть пошатнувшись, язык горел, как и кровь в жилах. И все из-за мелкого.

— Сиди здесь.  
— С-стой! — Не понимая, что заорал во весь голос, Билл слетел с кровати, хватая Грея за руку. — Не убивай, н-не у-убивай его! — Все внутри свернулось в едкий огненный обруч, мысль, что сегодня умрет кто-то еще, нагоняла на мальчика нешуточную панику.  
— Будешь должен, Билли. — Отпихнув ребенка, мужчина вышел из его комнаты, по пути зайдя в ванну, умываясь.

Открыв дверь, перед Греем предстал ничем не запоминающийся человек. Потертый коричневый пиджак, такого же кроя брюки, видно, что за костюмом ухаживают, берегут. Банально потому, что нет денег на новый. Рубашка, застегнутая на все пуговицы, в таком же потерто-опрятном состоянии и начищенные туфли, продлевающие себе жизнь, наверняка уже лет так пять. Коротко стриженные каштановые волосы. Очки на носу просто ставили точку на образе.

— Билли вроде не говорил, что придут из школы. — И ребенку понятно, что это был учитель. Слишком опрятный, слишком гладко выбритый, слишком незаметный, да и несет от него дешевым кофе, что подают в школьной столовке. От запаха этого пойла, Грей чуть не блеванул на эти раздражающе начищенные туфли.

Легкие быстрые шаги за спиной, пришлось подвинуться, Пеннивайз все еще не хотел пускать чужака.

— Мистер Раслер! — Не ожидая увидеть в дверях учителя, мальчик, не растерявшись, широко улыбнулся. Облегченный вздох, что его успели «подлатать» — иначе возникли бы лишние вопросы.  
— Добрый вечер, Уильям.

Спокойный голос и мягкая улыбка. Пеннивайза передернуло. Что за хрень?

— П-просто, Билл. Проходите, пожалуйста, н-не обращайте в-внимания на б-брата, он не о-очень любит гостей в силу с-своего отвратительного характера. — Тараторя, мальчик улыбался во все тридцать два зуба, чувствуя, как его со спины замораживают голубые глаза. Он уже хотел пригласить учителя расположиться на диване в гостиной, но в глаза бросилась весьма существенная деталь в виде багрового пятна на нем. Он резко повел мужчину на кухню.  
— Не думаю, что ты должен так говорить Билл, это неуважение. — Все так же мягко, но с еле заметным упреком в интонации, учитель прошел вслед за мальчиком.  
— Ты даже в свободное время морали читаешь своим ученикам, или это уже диагноз одинокого холостяка? Сколько за неделю передергиваешь, раз, два? Думаешь в процессе о своих маленьких подопечных? — Клоун, смотря в глаза, говоря прямо и остро, наблюдая за реакцией чужака, не замечал, что язык во рту превратился в сосиску. Черт возьми, как же приятно. Сколько мыслей.  
— Что простите? — От такого хамства мужчина побледнел. Заурядный вопрос на вопрос.  
— Эй! — Билл выразительно посмотрел на «братца», — будь д-добр, иди по-дальше со своими шуточками. Я об этом и г-роворил, сэр, — оборачиваясь к учителю, лицо которого было непросвечивающим, будто совсем не задет «шуткой». Лишь поправил очки, переключая внимание на мальчика.  
— Где мы можем поговорить, Билл?  
— Здесь разговаривайте, я тебе не доверяю. — Облокотившись о столешницу, скрестив руки на груди, Пеннивайз улыбнулся, читая бессовестно мысли ботаника. Старомодно он его посылает, мда, похоже, это действительно диагноз старика.  
— Грей! — Билл задыхался от такой наглости. — З-заткнись и свали, — шикая на мужчину, мальчику было до жути стыдно. Что подумает мистер Раслер об этой семейке?  
— Джим Раслер, простите, что не представился. Я классный руководитель Билла. 

Подойдя на расстояние вытянутой руки, мужчина поднял ее для пожатия. Этот жест клоун проигнорировал. Не сконфузившись от такого, мистер Раслер кивнул ему. Не таких «звезд» он встречал. Чего стоит Боллморт-старший и его «выступление» на родительском совете. Бедную миссис Морен откачивали всем комитетом. Он буквально довел женщину до истерики, и все из-за её платья, «шлюхинский вид», да… Безумцы везде. Но больше всего заставляло беспокоиться то, что мальчик живет один на один с этим мешком дерьма.

— Мистер Раслер, если вы не п-против, давайте з-здесь поговорим. — Билл, сев за стол, досадно выдохнул, все же злить монстра не хотелось, они и так по тонкому льду ходят, чудо, что учитель жив до сих пор.  
— Хорошо. — Не разрывая зрительного контакта с Греем, мужчина сел за стол. И почему таким прекрасным детям достаются такие отвратительные родственники? — Билл, я знаю, тебе тяжело догонять остальных, темы сложные и им требуется время на объяснение, поэтому я пришел. — Переключившись на мальчика и игнорируя за своей спиной мужчину, учитель сразу перешел к организационному вопросу. Табель успеваемости Билла Грея оставлял желать лучшего.

Билл понятливо кивнул. Учеба здесь — полный провал по всем фронтам. Он чувствовал, что утопает по самые уши.

Урок прошел на удивление легко и непринужденно, хоть одна сволочь все сверлила глазами и всячески пыталась вывести мистера Раслера из себя, дабы тот потерял лицо и самообладание. Но мужчина совершенно закрылся от гадкого братца и полностью сосредоточился на мальчике и разъяснении темы. Под конец монстру наскучило и он удалился наверх. Когда гадкий старший брат закрыл за собой дверь, оба вздохнули с облегчением.

Билл все извинялся, прятал глаза и сгорал от стыда, но Джим быстро его успокоил. Он разбирался в детской психологии, поэтому, сказав всего пару слов, смог дать мальчику душевное равновесие, в коем тот нуждался на данный момент.

— Можно у-угостить вас ужином? — Было достаточно поздно, а выразить по-другому свою благодарность Билл попросту не знал. Деньги, как за репетиторство, мужчина брать не стал. Это была собственная инициатива.  
— С удовольствием.

Учитель помогал мальчику на кухне, и вскоре они поедали самое вкусное рагу, что когда-либо пробовал Билл. Слушая рассказы мистера Раслера и с жадностью ловя каждое слово, ребенок наслаждался общением, позабыв о монстре, что сидел на втором этаже, впившись желто-золотыми глазами в лицо мужчины.

Закрыв лицо руками, клоун содрогнулся в беззвучном приступе смеха. Как же хочется убить. Извращенно и медленно, на глазах ребенка. А что дальше? Он дал добро на новую команду из неудачников и самоубийц, Билл вновь будет в окружении. Почувствует себя в своей тарелке.

Тогда Пеннивайз просто разобьет ее еще раз.


	30. Вызов

Билл проснулся от грохота, доносящегося снизу. Чувствуя неладное, он тут же подорвался с кровати, такое уже случалось, и кухня тогда пострадала просто катастрофически. Сбегая по ступенькам, мальчик успел напридумывать себе сто и одну картину, что сейчас увидит. Они не светились позитивом.

— Ч-что случилось?!

Ухватившись за перила, мальчик настороженно уставился на мужчину, что сейчас хозяйничал на бедной кухне. Возник вопрос, как сильно провинилось помещение в прошлой жизни, что сейчас ему устраивают косметический ремонт каждые две недели?

— Ты теперь от каждого шороха будешь орать, как потерпевший? — В голосе слышались нотки холодной грубости. Билла такой ответ совсем не устроил.  
— Если э-это был «шорох», то скоро от дома не о-останется и фундамента. К-какого черта т-ты забыл на кухне? Решил с-сварганить себе з-завтрак? — От этих слов Грей резко развернулся, расплавленный желтый будто взаправду обжог мальчика.  
— Тебя не касается, Билли, что я делаю и как я это делаю. Если есть претензии, то я тебя слушаю. Ах, прости, ты все сказал? — Отвернувшись от мальчика, Пеннивайз вернул взгляд на треснувшую столешницу, та пару минут назад лично познакомилась с кулаком мужчины, чем и вызвала грохот, который, конечно же, должен был привести эти худые ноги сюда. Очень не вовремя.

Билл проглотил все эти слова, хоть очень хотелось сказать пару «приятных» в ответ, дураку понятно, что монстр не в духе, значит, трогать этот комок оголенных нервов лучше не стоит. Сегодня школа, сегодня набор в команду. А назначить свидание с реанимацией он всегда успеет.

— Я в ш-школе поем. — Буркнул мальчик. Поднимаясь к себе, Билл все же заметил причину того шума. Как мебель еще держится? И как еще держится этот дом, и что такое происходит с монстром? Вопросы были довольно сложные, а вразумительные ответы на них Билл не рассчитывал получить, если только они не будут приправлены щепоткой издевки и сарказма.

Спустившись вниз и выйдя во двор уже одетым и голодным, мальчик был остановлен голосом, донесшимся из гаража:

— Я отвезу тебя. — Грей стоял у машины.  
— Хорошо, — так даже лучше, до автобуса еще слишком рано, а мерзнуть на остановке не было желания. — М-может расскажешь, к-кто тебе испортил н-настроение?

Любопытство было сильнее голоса разума, да и мальчику казалось, что, выслушав Пеннивайза, он хоть немного приблизиться к тому самому уязвимому месту. Слепой и глухой бы понял, что с монстром что-то происходит. Его что-то, а, возможно, и кто-то злит.

Не дождавшись реакции Грея, Биллу оставалось только удивляться. Решил скрыть больную тему? Кто тогда все время ходил важным гусем и все подтрунивал, говоря, что слабых мест у Великого существа нет и не будет?

— Заткнись, Билли. — Не сводя глаз с дороги, Роберт быстро глянул в зеркало. Он становится параноиком, и все из-за неопределенности.  
— Только б-больше не срывайся на м-мебели. 

Биллу было не по себе. Если что-то и достает до печени клоуна, так возможно, и это коснется самого Билла.

— Предлагаешь себя вместо нее?

Припарковавшись на школьной парковке, пока пустующей в силу раннего приезда, Грей хмыкнул, эта благодать не могла не радовать. Вечно орущие мамаши и папаши, и вторящие им дети порядком выбешивали. Уезжая каждый раз, Пеннивайз представлял, как давит всех этих нервных насекомых.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, крысеныш, — потянувшись к ребенку, Роберт схватил того за куртку, притягивая к себе.  
— У-урод, отпусти м-меня! Прекрати! Что н-на тебя нашло?

Стремность ситуации зашкаливала, вгоняя мальчика в ступор. Секунду назад ему казалось, что клоун молниями из глаз стрелять будет. А сейчас, что за приступы нежности? Не успел он обдумать, как будет выбираться из объятий, Билла тут же отпустили. Подняв голову, подросток нахмурился, клоун на кого-то смотрел, проследив взглядом, мальчик невольно вздрогнул.

Кто еще может наплевать на правила и высаживать ученика прямо перед дверьми школы, да еще и кланяться ему, словно королю. Из машины вышел гроза школы и страх всех учеников — Гарольд Боллморт.

— Это он тебе задал трепку?  
— Н-не трогай его! — Билл схватил Пеннивайза за ворот пальто, еще трупа около школы ему не хватало! Хотя, если честно, плакать Билл не будет, если что-то случится с этим парнем.  
— Пойду руку ему пожму, — игнорируя жалкие попытки Билла остановить его, Пеннивайз вышел из машины, предусмотрительно блокируя двери. Пальто он не любил застегивать, а под ним была лишь легкая рубашка, так что красавчик сразу же ощутил холод ноябрьского утра. Но горячее желание посмотреть в глаза маленькому монстрику согревало его. Какие же страхи кроются в черепушке этого жалкого червяка? И что за сила у него контролировать людей, кроме силы денег, конечно.  
— Гарольд, — охрана рядом с мальчиком вмиг встала неприступной стеной между ним и мужчиной. Люди натренированные, возможно, бывшие военные, вмиг оценив ситуацию, встали в выигрышную для себя позицию, тем самым обезопасив наследника корпорации на все сто.  
— Отойдите, идиоты, вы видите, что он опасен? — Люди в черном с подозрением смотрели на высокого парня, но приказу подчинились. — Кто ты?

Грей же не переставал следить за каждым движением парня. Его окутывала эта вонючая грандиозность и величие. Другого он не чувствовал.

— А я тебя знаю, точнее, наводил на тебя справки, Грей.

Ого, фотографическая память, как интересно.

— Что еще расскажешь?  
— А что мне рассказывать безработному наркоману, трахающему шлюх?  
— Не это я хотел услышать, — Грей подошел ближе, охрана тут же двинулась на него, но хватило взгляда, и они замерли, их сковало невидимой силой. Этот парень должен рассказать, чего боится. — Расскажи, приятно было избивать беспомощного?  
— Я понял, пришел мстить за младшего брата-неудачника? Банально! — Одернув шарф, подросток оголил шею, и клоуну только игра не дала наброситься на Гарда вонзить зубы в эту сочную шейку. — Беспомощность проявляется не во шрамах, ублюдок. Твой мелкий пиздюк мне должен пару тысяч за это уродство.  
— Ты так и не ответил на вопрос, — Гарольду не понравился взгляд Грея. Обычно речь «ты мне должен» вызывала у людей страх, они тут же теряли всю свою невъебенность и умоляли простить их. Почему этот парень смотрит так, будто Гард ему должен? А больше удивляло, почему он, золотой мальчик, не послал отброса нахуй и не ушел уже с этого лютого мороза. Парень удивился, что в голове созревали слова для ответа. Он никогда еще не оправдывался перед кем-то.  
— Он меня бесит. Добрый, славный мальчик, его характер полнейшее дерьмо! Ха! Люди настолько мрази, что будут использовать все эти слабости против него же. Я хотел преподать ему урок, когда он вмешался в мою игру.

Блять, да что происходит? Гарольд отчетливо мыслил. Он не под кайфом, так почему он не может контролировать все то, что говорит? Такое ощущение, что его разум послал его нахуй и отрывается, как хочет. И что за глаза! Мурашки по коже!

— Решил преподать урок? — Сделав шаг навстречу, Грей положил свою ладонь на щеку подростка. — Ты говоришь правильные вещи, парень. И я даже, знаешь, — рука быстрым движением схватила кисть парня, — пожму тебе руку за это.

«Почему я не могу ответить. Этот урод что-то сделал, и почему охрана стоит, они знают, что меня нельзя трогать!»

— Но все же ты немного переусердствовал в своем преподавании. Этот сосунок две недели отходил, а ведь я тоже люблю с ним поиграть. — Все еще сжимая уже замершую руку парня, и чувствуя, что причиняет боль, Грей наклонился к нему. — Поэтому я решил сыграть с тобой. Скажи, чего ты боишься?  
— Отца. — Сердце забилось в грудной клетке неистово. Вот так просто ответить на такой банальный вопрос. Но перед глазами уже стоял этот человек, единственный, кто его контролировал, и кто вообще никак не контролировался.  
— Было приятно пообщаться, Гарольд. — Отпустив руку, Грей повернул обратно, оставляя тяжело дышащего подростка, скованного легким испугом.

Улыбаясь во все тридцать два, Пеннивайз вновь сел в машину, Билл видел все.

— Что ты сделал?  
— Бросил вызов. Удачного дня, Билли. — Настроение понемногу поднималось, и даже утрешний провал в «подключении» к Другому через космические каналы сгладил острые углы.  
— Да ты и-издеваешься… — Медленно выйдя из машины, Билл ну никак не мог игнорировать тот пышущий злостью и ненавистью взгляд, адресованный ему. Золотой мальчик все еще стоял у дверей школы и, похоже, ждал Билла. — Похоже меня ждет не с-самый приятный разговор.  
— Утречка, Грей. Ты даже не представляешь, что я хочу с тобой сделать. — Подросток смог взять себя в руки. Незнакомец выбил его из колеи своими тупыми вопросами, а главный страх смог с легкостью бросить Гарольду прямо в лицо. Но Гарольд Боллморт крепкий малый, пора страдать другим, и кандидат стоял прямо перед ним.  
— Ты там не о-обосрался случайно? А то з-запашок от тебя адски мощный. — Билл встал напротив парня, эта выходка Пеннивайза очень даже помогла ему. Мальчик наглядно понял, что боятся Гарольда не нужно, он обычный избалованный подросток, которого в детстве недолюбили. И у него тоже есть свои страхи и терзающая душу боль.  
— Откуда храбрости нахватался? Если же за тебя заступаются, то нужно хотя бы попытаться избить меня.  
— Не переживай, эта честь выпадет лишь мне. — Беспрепятственно пройдя мимо застывшего подростка, Билл улыбнулся. Иногда Пеннивайз может быть полезным.

Весь последующий день Билла никто не трогал, уроки шли плавно, а во время обеда мальчик решил проверить обстановку в столовой. Может и кто приглянется, как будущий член его команды.

Его удивило, что стычек не было. Никто никого не задирал, дети спокойно поедали свои порции, весело разговаривали, но присаживаться за столик Билла не решались. Тот, в свою очередь, для себя решил — кто сядет с ним, будет в команде. Они пересилят свой страх быть втянутыми в разборки Гарольда и Билла, а значит и разговор склеится.

— Приветик, — кто бы сомневался, Билл лучезарно улыбнулся подсевшей Рисе. Та была одета все так же, похоже, в самую любимую одежду. Хотя джинсовый комбинезон действительно очень ей шел. — Как твои дела, Билл? — Поедая свою пасту, заправленную густым сырным соусом, она с шумом втянула первую порцию. Было мило.  
— Мои хорошо, а т-твои? — Девчонка красивая, но, кажется, она нездорово выглядит. Хоть и храбрая.  
— Пре-крас-но! — Пропев, Риса вновь принялась за обед, намекнув, что Билл так может и не успеть съесть свой.  
— Я… знаешь, можем встретиться после ш-школы, я х-хочу с тобой кое-о-чем п-поговорить? — Билл оглянулся по сторонам, не хотелось, чтобы их подслушивали, хоть в столовой и царил само собой разумеющийся шум.  
— Знаешь, я согласна. Только нужно спросить о твоем предложении моего папу. — Облизав запачкавшиеся руки, она взглянула на Билла. От этих глаз сердце у мальчика отчего-то заходилось сильнее.  
— Я-я ж-же е-еще ничего н-не сказал, — чувствуя, что он краснеет, Билл поспешил отвернутся.  
— Да это и так понятно. Можешь не скрывать свои чувства ко мне.

Тут уже Билл окончательно растерялся. Какие чувства? Да, она его жутко смущает, тут уже «предложение» вышло в мозгу совершенно в другой форме оборота.

— Ты н-не так м-меня поняла! — Сказано было слишком громко, так громко, что перебило всех. Билл тяжело выдохнул. Либо над ним просто издеваются, либо ему никогда не понять логику противоположного пола. Может, они только и делают, что издеваются. Сейчас она еще скажет, что это была шутка.  
— Да я же пошутила, глупый! — Заливаясь смехом, девочка похлопала его по спине. Но Билл резко встал, схватил рюкзак и выбежал из помещения. Он пытается собрать команду, но над ним смеются. И, кажется, он превращается в черствого сухаря, который попросту не может расслабиться и просто спокойно побеседовать.

Раздался последний звонок, и толпа хлынула прочь из душных кабинетов. Билл вышел, бегая глазами от одной машины к другой, но не находя Пеннивайза. Либо этот хмырь опять забыл про него, либо… К нему подъехала машина.

— Привет, Билл. — Мистер Раслер протянул ему руку, мальчик машинально ее пожал, еще не совсем понимая, чего это учитель остановился перед ним. Неужели что-то с контрольной, что Билл писал на днях? Или хочет поговорить еще об одном внеклассном занятии? — Хочешь, подброшу, твой брат запаздывает, а ты одет слишком легко для такой погоды.  
— Н-нет, не стоит, с-спасибо, сэр. — Когда же его перестанут смущать, отчего учителю вдруг захотелось его подвезти, неужели у него на лице написано, что он брошенный?  
— Папочка, спасибо, что подождал! Я опять забыла учебники в парте! — Риса подбежала к машине, открыла дверь и нырнула в салон, на заднее сиденье. — Садись Билл, не пускай сквозняк.

Папочка? Серьезно? Но ему уже дважды предложили. Мальчик, выдохнув пар, чувствовал, что успел замерзнуть. Он захлопнул дверь, по телу прошла стая мурашек, печка в машине работала на полную мощность.

— Прости, что тогда сказала, не думала, что ты обидишься.  
— Я не обиделся. Просто живот прихватило.

Перед отцом Рисы Билл стушевался. Мистер Раслер так ему помогает.

— У меня такое постоянно происходит. Ничего страшного, хочешь, дам таблетку? Медсестра приедет лишь на следующей неделе, медпункт пока не работает, что очень плохо, да, папочка?  
— Безусловно, но ничего не поделаешь, поэтому я всегда тебя прошу не забывать свои таблетки дома.

Непривычно было слушать сдержанного и спокойного учителя сейчас. Он разговаривал так по-живому. Девочка и правда очень страдает. Это напоминало Биллу Эдди. Эд тоже никогда не мог обойтись без своего вечного спутника — ингалятора.

Обстановка расслабила. Билл слушал истории Рисы, дополняющиеся словами мистера Раслера. Мальчик не заметил, как увидел знакомую крышу, и курящего на ступеньках «брата», тот впился в машину хищным взглядом. Казалось, дай повод, и он набросится на свою железную жертву.

— Мне пора, с-спасибо, что подбросили. — Было не по себе от предстоящего «разговора».  
— Приходи ко мне на этих выходных, вот адрес, — девочка передала свернутую бумажку мальчику, — расскажешь о своем секрете, а заодно попробуешь фирменное блюдо моего папочки, да, пап?  
— Естественно. И, Билл, — мужчина тоже заметил невеселое настроение старшего Грея, — если тебе вдруг понадобится помощь, любая, знай, наш дом всегда будет рад тебе.  
— Спасибо конечно, но у Билли есть свой дом, где ему всегда рады. — Рука легла на плечо ребенка, а высокий парень наклонился к водителю. — Все друг другу всё сказали. Пора домой, Билли. Всего хорошего, Джим. — Переведя взгляд от напряженного лица мужчины, что был ошарашен, ведь секунду назад юноша сидел достаточно далеко от них, Пеннивайз внутренне ликовал. Куколка сидела сзади. Хрупкая.  
— П-пойдем, — Билл все понял и поспешил увести клоуна, но тот уже запомнил её. Всю.

Джим повернулся к дочери, та выглядела очень напугано. Этот человек опасен! Нужно спасать Билла!


	31. Часть 6

— В это трудно поверить, но были времена, когда я считал, что Риса появилась в моей жизни не просто так. Я ставил на Черепаху, мудрая рептилия не могла оставить меня без поддержки, — Билл, сняв очки, потер их платком, делая тем самым для себя небольшую передышку. — Уже после Пеннивайз рассказал мне, что она сгинула в глубинах необъятного космоса.  
— Это, конечно, большое совпадение, что отец девочки оказался учителем Раслером. Он второй взрослый, кто был на вашей стороне.

Норман поспешно дописывал на полях личные краткие рассуждения о том, что услышал в повествовании писателя. Эти ключевые моменты позже помогали журналисту глубже понять все то, что фиксировалось в блокноте, тем самым давая возможность составить на следующую встречу правильные вопросы.

— Совершенно верно, вокруг меня начали собираться друзья. — Билл расслабленно полусидел-полулежал на кровати, смотря из-под опущенных век, как быстро скользит ручка в руке молодого человека, тот действительно получал удовольствие от происходящего. Он мог анализировать и давать прогнозы на последующие главы в этой удивительно-нереальной истории. — Вы не перестаете меня радовать, мистер Норман. Я уже не вижу скепсиса на вашем лице, а ведете беседу вы уже не так напряженно и скованно, как это было в начале.

Улыбнувшись замершему и чуть покрасневшему от внезапной похвалы юноше, Билл мягко выдохнул. И что он до сих пор тут делает? Чувствовал он себя уже достаточно сносно, вот только врачи ни в какую не хотели его отпускать. Может, им заплатил Гарольд? Этот старикашка мог на такое пойти. Но Биллу было жаль молодого журналиста, паренек уже вот как пару недель ночует в ординаторской, ни в какую не соглашаясь отдохнуть в особняке. Он хоть и выглядит опрятно, и, кажется, принял душ перед интервью, но жесткая койка и переизбыток дешевого кофе из автомата давали свои эффекты.

— Френсис, не могли бы вы позвать моего лечащего врача?

Увидев, как побледнело и так белое лицо юноши из-за недостатка солнечных лучей и прозябания в совершенно скучном и подавляющем помещении как больница, писатель поспешил его успокоить, мол, пару формальностей обсудить, не более. Этот мальчик действительно стал для Билла сыном. Так переживает, что становится слегка неловко. Хотя, возможно, так бы и поступил его собственный ребенок или очень близкий сердцу человек.

Краткий разговор с врачом, пара сомнительных, но все же аргументов, соглашения на все условия домашнего лечения и принятия лекарств, и Билл Денбро смог-таки покинуть стены больницы с ошарашенным журналистом.

Сидя на автобусной остановке, Билл прятал замершие руки в карманы, а шею в высокий воротник.

— Может, вызвать такси?

На улице заметно похолодало. Пальто писателя пора повесить в шкаф до следующего сезона. И, кажется, Норман слышал, как мистер Денбро чуть-ли не клялся взять такси до дома… Кто-то уже совершил первое неподчинение словам врача буквально через десять минут после обещания. Норман фыркнул. Все старики такие упертые?

— Не стоит, автобус подъедет через пару минут, расслабьтесь, и дайте старику подышать.  
— Как бы от ваших необдуманных действий не сделалось хуже… — буркнув, журналист отошел от писателя, бегло глянув на табло расписания. Транспорт придет через десять минут. Недолго думая, юноша зашел в кофейню.

Билл же наслаждался. Он так долго не был на улице, что уже позабыл, каково это — просто созерцать, пропуская через себя движение жизни. Последние месяцы выдались крайне нагруженными: работа, дом, дом, работа. Ко всему прочему, он таки решился дать это интервью. Хотя он и на законной пенсии. А тут, свобода. Когда чего-то лишаешься, кажется, совсем незначительного, по прошествии времени это лишение сравнимо с глотком воздуха в пустыне. Весь рассказ о его жизни — пустыня, она поглощает его. Его сознание вязнет все глубже и глубже. Возможно, из-за того, что он оглянулся, затронул нечто строго запрещенное им самим же. Что-то сдало внутри, больно кольнуло, а в глазах потемнело, и помнится только лишь мнимый свободы полет, а дальше тьма. Билл надеялся встретить в ней своих погибших друзей, не смея мечтать увидеть его. Но он был там один. Без звука, без света.

— Ваш кофе, точно не знаю, какой вы любите, поэтому взял без всяких добавок. — Наваждение спало, Билл поднял голову, поблагодарил. — Мне кажется, этот напиток, уже течет по венам вместо моей крови. Не припомню, когда я столько его пил, — сев рядом, юноша сделал глоток горячего и ему сразу полегчало.  
— Вы угадали, чего я хочу, — улыбаясь, Билл также сделал глоток. Теплый стаканчик приятно грел руки.

Сейчас и не отличишь их от простых людей, не знавших истинную тайну Вселенной.

— Наш автобус, сэр. — Выбросив свой допитый стаканчик, юноша помог Биллу встать. Поездка в целом вышла тихой, не считая того, что перед ними сидела молодая мама с дочуркой, и та все поворачивалась к ним, заинтересованно смотря на Билла. Его действительно очень любят дети.  
— Мистер Норман, вы когда-нибудь влюблялись? — Идя по элитному району пригорода, где и жил писатель, Билл всю поездку молчал, а сейчас, брошенный невзначай им вопрос, застал журналиста врасплох. — Можете и не отвечать, мне просто интересно узнать о вас чуть больше.  
— Оу, ясно… — Френсис кашлянул. — Если вы говорите о любви до гроба, то, наверное, нет.  
— Это и понятно, вы пока слишком молоды, чтобы любить, влюбленность — дело совершенно иное.  
— Нет, сэр. Я пока не влюблялся и не любил. Сильные чувства тревоги за постороннего человека проявились у меня совсем недавно, — на этом моменте юноша замолчал, о чем-то серьезно думая, а как только на лице отразилась та самая мысль, он выдал, — когда я встретил вас. — Посмотрев, как поднялась бровь у писателя, Норман мысленно повторил то, что сказал. А потом еще раз. — Я… я… я… — Кажется, у него и волосы на голове покраснели, какой же идиот.  
— Все в порядке, Френсис — похлопав того по плечу, Билл выдохнул, хотя смеяться хотелось все сильней. Но тогда он мог нечаянно обидеть Нормана. Юноша нравился Биллу все сильней. Забавный малый.

Дойдя до ворот, Билл нажал на звонок, а Норман пытался не отрывать взгляд от своих ботинок.

— Дом Денбро, чем могу быть полезен? — Вежливый голос старины Френки и Билл уже чувствовал, что дома.  
— Я вернулся. — Двери открылись тут же, писатель с журналистом пошли по галечной дороге, Билл созерцал ухоженный сад, а юноша все не отрывал взгляд от своих ботинок. К ним подъехала машина, мистер Голд вылетел из салона с теплым пальто в руках, Билл с благодарностью взял его, но от машины отказался. Прогуляться хотелось больше. Норман тоже шел следом, а старина Фрэнки помчался обратно, готовить все для ужина и обязательной ванны. Хозяин вернулся, дом снова обрел жизнь.


	32. Иллюзия свободы

Тихо спустившись вниз на цыпочках, передвигаясь как можно плавнее и бесшумней, подросток прокрался в гостиную. Даже дыхание задержал, так, на всякий случай. В соседском дворе истошно залаяла собака. Билл замер. Облизав сухие соленые губы, и не услышав шума наверху, мальчик облегченно выдохнул.

После того, как его, по доброте душевной, подбросили до дома, у этого чертового клоуна окончательно поехала крыша. Урод начал следить за каждым его шагом, и не только в доме и на улице — банально в туалет Билл ходил под наблюдением, и это жутко бесило и в тоже время пугало. Чего этот ублюдок так разошелся и что в принципе с ним происходит, Билл только гадал. Возможно, это как-то связано с тем, что — или кого — Пеннивайз все не выследит? Хрен там пойми-разбери. Но совершенно точно можно было сказать одну вещь: теперь Биллу разгребать все это дерьмо. А ведь нужно думать о создании команды. Очень сложно что-либо предпринимать, когда тебя днями и ночами, когда спишь, когда ешь, пожирают глаза, владелец которых в принципе ни в чем из перечисленного остро не нуждается. Билл неделю ходил под бдительным надзором «большого брата», все думая, как отвязаться от этого ненормального хотя бы на пару часов. Идея пришла сама собой. Да и случай подходящий не заставил себя долго ждать. Пеннивайз от такой агрессивной слежки попросту выдохся и вырубился прямо во время ужина. Мальчик поначалу чуть в штаны не навалил от картины, представшей перед его глазами. Только Пеннивайз сидел на диване, «смотря» телевизор, хотя и дураку понятно, что комедийное шоу проходило мимо его ушей, как и все те плоские и не смешные шуточки, что так заносчиво зачитывал комик. И Билл даже не обращал внимания, за неделю, в принципе, к этому привыкнуть можно. У некоторых людей, к примеру, живут домашние животные, которые любят прятаться по темным углам и наблюдать за своими хозяевами. Стоит лишь придумать ассоциацию, и становится легче. Это кажется бредом, но, главное, работает. Когда, прожевывая и, в отличие от клоуна, слушая очередную шутку мимо, он поднял глаза, еда попросту вывалилась обратно. Морда клоуна была настолько близко, что мальчик видел, как полопались капилляры в глазах у этого психа. Пеннивайз, держась за стол, пытался что-то сказать, но казалось, это давалось ему с титаническим трудом. И подросток понял, в чем дело. Снизошло озарение.

— Я буду все выходные до-ома, т-так что з-засыпай уже, м-монстр.

Ох, нужно было видеть лицо клоуна. Билл максимально вложил в слова столько лжи, сколько мог. Он подозревал, что от такой дикой потери энергии когда-нибудь генератор у этого уродца попросит «кушать». Что ж, это была самая любимая для Билла часть во всем Пеннивайзе. Хоть в чем-то они солидарны.

— Мелкий га-де-ныш… — язык заплетался, а голова отяжелела втрое, Пеннивайз пытался удержать баланс. — Ты хоть представляешь… что я с тобой сделаю?

Схватившись за стул, он пытался устоять на слабых ногах, но стул-тварь легко прогнулся под его весом, и теперь они оба полетели на пол. О, Пеннивайз еще отплатит за эту ухмылку, что скрылась от взора. Поганец еще поплатится.

— Спокойной ночи, ублюдок, — выдохнув, Билл переждал пару минут, отчасти успокаивая неистово бьющееся сердце. Решил встать, посмотреть, как дела внизу, может, монстр притворяется и только ждет, как бы вцепиться в мальчика и задать тому трепку Вселенских масштабов за такую наглость. Нет, действительно вырубился. Ух, как на душе-то полегчало!

Перенес братишку наверх, все так же не заботясь о ступеньках для его головы. Билл вытер футболкой потное лицо, когда эта туша лежала на кровати. И спала. Вот только на долго ли? Нужно торопиться. Спустившись вниз, Билл по памяти набрал номер, который ему пришлось запомнить сразу же после отъезда мистера Раслера с Рисой. А всё потому, что как только их машина скрылась за поворотом, Пеннивайз отобрал жалкий клочок бумаги и показательно сжег в руках перед Биллом. Обидно ли было? Еще как! Но это еще можно стерпеть. Только не постоянный контроль, который уже сидит в печенках.

Гудки казались бесконечными, Билл уже начал сомневаться, правильно ли он запомнил все цифры. Если нет, это будет полнейшим провалом. Где живет Риса он не знал, а значит, все выходные опять пройдут мимо него со всеми планами, как и те шутки, что крутятся по телику.

— Да, прости, была в душе, Билл!  
— О, — да, именно так надо начинать разговор с девчонкой, не «привет», а именно как осел стоять с открытым ртом и переваривать ее это «была в душе». Мысли сдуло ураганом, оставив после себя лишь жалкие обломки построенных заранее фраз.  
— Знала, что удивишься, наверное, задаешься вопросом, как я поняла, что это ты звонишь?  
— А, — гениально, мазафака. Гласные знаешь? Может, начнешь говорить не только звуками?  
— Чувствовала, что это ты! — Это было сказано так «чувственно», что Билла аж к полу пришибло. Боже, насколько же сложно общаться с Рисой. Она такая… такая громкая!  
— Я, — да Матерь Божья! — могу прийти к тебе на эти выходные? — Выпалив все за один вдох, так, чтобы не запнуться, Билл слушал тишину трубки и оркестр в груди.  
— О, — от такого ответа он чуть не прыснул. Что за… — Определенно, именно это ты и должен был сказать! — Тут Билл услышал как трубку, похоже положили на стол, и девочка побежала делиться новостью с отцом, мальчик напряг весь слух и смог услышать приглушенный голос мистера Раслера. — Я снова здесь! Приходи, записывай адрес! На ужин тебя ждет мясной пирог!

Билл положил трубку, его уши нуждались в тишине. Звон этой голосистой девочки до сих пор звучал в голове. Хорошо, с одним делом управились. Нужно решить еще одну проблему. За клоуном нужно следить, что еще в бессознательном сознании мог он натворить, даже Билл не знал. А когда проснется и не обнаружит мальчика, то… Об этом лучше не думать, а то так и стоит образ перед глазами: Билл, привязанный к капоту этой быстрой тачки, несется вперед на всей максимальной скорости. Куда? Конечно, к обрыву. Пеннивайз как-то обещал его сбросить. За что? На душеньку подростка наберется много «провинностей», хватит и на пару повторов.

— Добрый д-день, а можно к т-телефону Аннет? — Мальчик переволновался, когда к телефону подошел кто-то, а не Аннет, и явно мужчина.  
— Эй, красотка, тебя тут требуют. — Билл хоть не видел, но мог представить, что за человек был на другом конце провода. Голос скрипучий и какой-то болезненный. 

Может, ее больной старый отец? Нет, она говорила, что тот сидит за решеткой. Все ли хорошо с девушкой? Он давно ее не видел, но, как сказала Риса, медсестра собирала какие-то дополнительные бумаги для школы, так как все еще студентка, а в школе проходит добровольную вторую практику.

— Да, Аннет на проводе. Кто спрашивает? — Билл оцепенел. Это голос живого человека, Аннет? Настолько нейтральный и без чувств, что пробежал холодок по спине.  
— А-аннет, привет, — в трубке было молчание, может он ошибся номером, возможно есть еще одна Аннет, но точно не та, которую Билл знал.  
— Билли! Я тебя не узнала! — Голос приобрел тот теплый оттенок, что мальчик не успел понять, как улыбается. Это она. — Что-то случилось?  
— Нет, я просто решил п-позвонить.  
— Какой же ты милый! Скучаешь по мне? Я тоже! Эти бумажки высосали из меня все силы! Представляешь! Но не переживай, на следующей неделе я уже буду в школе и, как обещала, угощу своими фирменными печеньками!  
— Здорово, я рад, — Билл слышал возню на том конце провода, но до конца не понимал, что слышит. — Ты сейчас занята?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда, можешь оказать услугу? Мне уйти из дома нужно, а брат не в восторге.  
— Оу, на свиданку собираешься?  
— Н-нет! По делу, о-очень важному делу!  
— Да я так и поняла, цветочки подсказать где подешевле купить? — Ее смех не мог не радовать. Билл расслабился на диване. Так бы и разговаривал с ней о всякой ерунде. — Так, значит, мне нужно его отвлечь, пока ты будешь развлекать подружку. Только сразу говорю, фокусы отстой, лучше покорми ее чем-нибудь вкусненьким, увидишь, какая благодарность у дамы в глазах засияет.  
— Я ему снотворное дал, до з-завтрашнего обеда хватит, мне н-нужно перестраховаться. Х-холодильник полностью в твоем распоряжении как и ве-есь дом.  
— Ничего себе, какой расчетливый младшенький, оказывается! Уважуха! Диктуй адрес, я уж позабочусь о твоем братике.

Билл положил трубку, пора собираться. Про снотворное, кстати говоря, он не солгал, всунул этому чудищу в пасть всю упаковку. Ужин и ночевка у Рисы, за это время он должен доступно и просто все ей объяснить, а также подумать о новых членах команды. В том, что Риса не пошлет его куда подальше, Билл почему-то был твердо уверен.

На другом конце провода девушка положила трубку. Смотри-ка, даже дерьмовый день может перейти в ничего так вечер, терпимый.

— Сваливай, Том, я ухожу. — Ее гость, а по совместительству друг детства, сидел на диване и залипал бесцветным лишенным хоть малой доли концентрации взором на потолок. — Черт, что на этот раз ты принял?  
— Героин… — Он с шумом сглотнул слюну, лениво перевел взгляд на девушку. — Хочешь?  
— Я давно бросила, и у меня дела, давай, проваливай. У тебя двадцать минут, пока я собираюсь.  
— Ага…

Это «ага» так и осталось сидеть и тупить в стену спустя отрезок отпущенного ему времени. Аннет выругалась. Положив его руку к себе на плечо, она отвела парня в комнату, на кровать, предусмотрительно положив того на бок. Поставив таз, если вдруг он проблюется, она вышла из квартиры. Ему бы капельницу поставить, прочистить кровь. Вот только мозги уже никакие лекарства не помогут прочистить. Как все было банально. Они сблизились из-за того, что детство у обоих было говно и сами они ходили не лучше. Отец избивал ее, а его насиловал отчим. Когда отца посадили, а отчима нашли с перерезанным горлом, эти двое вздохнули с облечением. Хоть парень и угодил за решетку для малолетних, Аннет ждала его. А дальше, дальше была воля. Во всех смыслах. Когда внешняя наскучила, они перешли во внутреннюю. Наркотики уносили их в лучшие миры, без долгов и вонючей взрослой жизни, которая для них началась, когда они вылезли из животов своих матерей, со своими правилами и трудностями. Только вот Аннет смогла вырваться из иллюзии, а Том до сих пор живет в ней. Она пообещала себе заработать дохрена и заставить его пройти курс реабилитации. Главное, чтобы дожил, говнюк. Иначе все будет зря.


	33. Мясной пирог

Встреча с Аннет вызвала у Билла неподдельный восторг, он действительно по ней очень скучал. Девушка крепко его обняла, и принесла своего фирменного печенья, дабы Билл смог угостить даму сердца. Они посмеялись. Аннет выглядела просто отлично, ее энергичность придала мальчику сил и уверенности. Не теряя время, она сразу же попросила показать «усыпленного» и Билл отвел ее в комнату Грея. Ох, как заблестели её глаза, какой-то игривый огонек. Она что-то задумала, и Билл был уверен, что это ему определенно понравится.

— Будь осторожен, ночевка у девушки — это как по минному полю ходить. А если еще и папаня рядом... Продумай все ходы отступления, на всякий случай, мало ли что он услышит или увидит. Воображение все за него додумает.

Она провожала его до двери, когда Билл повернулся к ней, и посмотрел, как ей показалось, убийственно серьезным взглядом. Такими глазами смотрят только те, кто пережил нереальное дерьмо в своей жизни, после чего остаются шрамы.

— Билли?  
— Я о-обязательно что-н-нибудь придумаю, об-бещаю.

Он обнял ее и ушел. Аннет была слегка ошарашена. Либо мальчик слишком серьезно воспринимает ночевки у друзей, какие уже должны были у него быть, либо дело совершенно в другом. По спине пробежал холодок.

Дорога до Рисы заняла полтора часа, задумавшись, Билл даже не заметил, как доехал до нужной остановки. Он защитит Аннет, Рису, ребят, кто не побоится к нему встать плечом к плечу. Обязательно. Эти мысли как молитвы, чем чаще произносишь, тем спокойней становится.

А дома монстр обеспокоенно завозился на постели, сон его держал крепко, пока что. Находясь в месте, которое никогда не будет подвластно человеку, Оно искало ответы на раздражающие вопросы, сидя перед Зеркалом, что связало его с Миром Космоса.

(Кто этот Другой?)

Вопрос в черноту. Его услышали миллиарды существ, похожих на Оно, Черепаху — но лишь похожих. Они слишком слабы и ленивы, чтобы покинуть свои чертоги, а значит, знать ответ должны.

(Это ВСЕ)  
(Наш родитель)  
(Наша жизнь и смерть)  
(Он везде и нигде)

Все это Оно уже слышало от чертовой рухляди, пока Ее срок не истек.

(И как мне с ним встретиться?)

На этот вопрос Оно голоса ответили чуть ли не хором:

(Он сам тебя найдет)

Если бы сейчас у Оно были руки, Оно бы потерло ими виски. Этот ублюдок влез в его игру. А Оно даже понять не может, как противостоять всему и вся. Детишкам в Дерри помогал Черепаха, в этом сомнений нет, а сейчас, его место займет Другой?

И мальчишка... С ним заключен вполне весомый контракт. Если вдруг того убьют по вине Пеннивайза, можно будет попрощаться с пребыванием на этой вкусной планете, и вновь быть лишь Мертвыми Огнями, бесцельно блуждающими по Вселенной. А Оно этого точно не хочет. Категорически не хочет. Чувствует через связь, навязанную Черепахой и эффектно исполненную мальчишкой, что последний не рядом. И это злило Зло.

Пройдя квартал, Билл завернул на нужную улицу, машин стояло намного больше, нежели в его районе. Но ребенок без труда узнал машину учителя Раслера. А секундой позже заметил и Рису. Она стояла у дома, на красивой дорожке, выложенной гравием. Разноцветные, покрашенные камушки сверкали под ее ногами. Риса помахала ему, улыбаясь, и Билл улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ты как раз вовремя, голодный? Папочка приготовил свой фирменный мясной пирог, ты просто обязан попробовать! — Она взяла его за руку, даже не выслушав приветствие от Билла. За него все сказали глаза и улыбка, что, по секрету, очень нравилась Рисе.  
— Папа! Папочка! Па-! — Закрыв за Биллом дверь, малышка ринулась на кухню, — Билл пришел!  
— Слышу дорогая, привет, Билл, — Джим вышел из кухни, мальчик непроизвольно выдохнул. Домашняя одежда, и фартук, повязанный вокруг талии. Этот образ накладывался на образ учителя. Билл слегка оробел. Смотрелось мило.  
— З-здравствуйте, м-мистер Раслер, — пожав тому руку, Билл вновь бросил взгляд на бежевый фартук в цветочек.  
— Моя жена, мама Рисы, очень его любила, сама его сшила, — заметив взгляд Билла, мягко ответил мужчина.  
— И папочке он очень идет, скажи, да?

Девочка стояла около отца, и Билл таки смог увидеть то, что для него закрылось уже давно. Джим Раслер был отцом Рисы. И не только сходство билось в глаза. Атмосфера.

На последних фото Билл был с Джорджи, и там Зак Денбро точно так же стоял рядом со старшим сыном, держа свою руку на его плече. Осанка и глаза говорили краше слов — он гордился Биллом. Он любил его. Что не сказать было сейчас. Он стал тенью для отца… Хотя, все стало тенью, весь Дерри. Будто и не существовало его вовсе. Кроме монстра, что живет веками и лишь копит силу и желание всех убить.

— Я п-принес печенье, — поняв, что глаза решили увлажниться лишней влагой, Билл поскорее переключился. Не время думать о прошлом, важны лишь настоящее и будущее.  
— Прошу за стол, молодые люди, — все так же тепло говоря, Джим прошел на кухню, их порции уже были на тарелках, испуская аппетитный запах запеченного картофеля с мясом. А после был пирог.

Ужин был великолепен. Еда, обстановка, анекдоты, звонкий смех девочки и грустная, но искренняя улыбка мальчика. Билл не чувствовал себя лишним здесь. Наоборот, казалось, он, долго путешествующий, метавшийся странник, нашел-таки свое место. И это приносило спокойствие. Это чувство он никогда не обретет рядом с Пеннивайзом.

— Я помою посуду, а Риса покажет тебе свою комнату. Но, детка, как договаривались — до десяти, а потом спать, и не забудь перед этим принять свои лекарства.

Мистер Раслер получил свой одобрительный кивок от дочурки и отпустил их.

— Л-лекарства, ты так с-сильно больна?

Они поднимались на второй этаж, Риса решила начать экскурсию с ее комнаты.

— Я иногда падаю в обморок, у меня пониженный гемоглобин в крови. И много еще всякого неинтересного и грустного. Но я считаю себя здоровой. А таблетки, как ритуал. — Билл кивнул. Лучше думать в позитивном ключе о своих проблемах и недостатках, иногда мыслям и желаниям не чуждо сбываться. Она открыла перед мальчиком дверь. — Прошу.

Комната как ожидалось, была девчачьей. Приятного светлого оттенка стены, игрушки на кровати, мебель. У Билла явно в своей комнате пустовато будет. А здесь все как по фэншую. Идеальный порядок.

— Что будем делать? — Риса прошла чуть вперед и села на мягкий пуфик, прижимая ноги к себе. Она поманила Билла, приглашая сесть рядом. — О чем ты хотел мне рассказать?  
— Тебя э-это может н-напугать, но п-прошу вы-ыслушай меня, да-аже, если н-не пов-веришь мне.

Билл закрыл дверь. Он решил рассказать. Все. От начала до сегодняшнего дня. А если поднимут на смех, не беда. Смех — катализатор страха. Риса испугается, но останется рядом с ним. Почему Билл был так в этом уверен? В ее глазах мерцало пламя. Она борец.

Когда он дошел до момента их спуска в канализацию, как «Неудачники» были напуганы до усрачки и держались друг за друга, освещенные одной лишь зажженной спичкой, зажатой в руке Бев, как Эдди показывал дорогу, лишь прислушиваясь к своему внутреннему голосу, и как ни у кого не возникло вопроса, а правильной ли дорогой они идут, как за ними гнался разъяренный и точно уже сошедший с ума Генри Бауэрсс, — внизу раздался звонок.

— Билл! — Внезапный окрик внизу заставил мальчика дернуться. Он облизнул пересохшие губы, весь рассказ он пытался сократить до самых важных ключевых моментов, хоть сам все считал главным, но тогда ему бы и одного вечера не хватило, а записав, вышел бы точно талмуд. Прошло около двух часов, как Билл переступил порог дома Рисы. И ей уже было страшно. Это чувствовалось, это отражалось в ее глазах, она, вечно улыбающаяся куколка, превратилась в нефритовую статуэтку.  
— Тебя к телефону, девушка назвалась Аннет! — Голос Джима пронзил напряженную тишину. Девочка дернулась, будто испугалась этого голоса, голоса своего отца.  
— Я с-сейчас верн-нусь. — Он выбежал из комнаты, а пот неприятным ощущением выступил на подмышках и спине. Последним делом он хотел вводить ее в такое состояние. Но другого пути нет, она должна пройти через это. Тоже своего рода ритуал.  
— Д-да, прости, ч-что не п-позвонил. — Джим похлопал мальчика по плечу и вновь удалился в зал.  
— Не страшно, но я все-таки волновалась. — Укор в голосе явно слышался. — Прошло приличное количество времени, молодой человек!  
— П-прости. Все хорошо? — Билл нервно улыбнулся, его отчитывают, как давно этого не было.  
— О да. Я тоже поужинала. Сытая и довольная! — Молчание в трубке длилось пару секунд, а после девушка вновь заговорила. — Сегодня будет шторм, Билли. 

Смех в трубке почему-то исказился, и скрипучий звук резко ударил мальчика по ушам. Аннет что-то еще говорила, но Билл не мог понять ни слова. Что-то про шторм? Странности добавляло то, что небо, которое висело над крышей четы Раслеров, было абсолютно чистым.

— Я не с-слышу тебя, п-помехи. — Тут уже мурашки пробежались по рукам, неприятным ощущением сдавливая кожу.  
— Ни-че…-го, — шум стал невыносимым. — Глав-шшшш-ное те-шшшш-бе понра-шшшш-вился пи-шшшш-рог. БИЛЛИ, ПОРА ДОМОЙ!

Звонок сорвался.

Мальчик все еще держал трубку у уха, не понимая, что все, что он слышит — это гудки. Сердце истошно билось о грудную клетку, а ужин просился наружу настойчивыми спазмами. Его похолодевшая рука коснулась потного лба. Билл содрогнулся и тяжело задышал.

Это был Пеннивайз. Он проснулся, а Аннет там одна. Совсем одна…

Господи, что он наделал?

Он не стал долго разъяснять, почему вдруг его срочно попросили домой. Джим согласился подвести. А Риса стояла на ступеньках и настороженно смотрела, как отец выруливает на дорогу. Она еще не знала, что Танцующий Клоун — Пеннивайз — это «старший брат». Но…

Билл говорил, что у него был только младший брат — Джорджи…

— Папочка! Не езжай! — Она вылетела на крыльцо, щеки горели от подпрыгнувшей температуры, а сердце болезненно сжалось. Она поняла, она догадалась. Умная девочка.

Тот мужчина, куривший у крыльца, когда отец подвозил Билла, выглядел необычно. Слишком… слишком… Она клялась, лежа тогда в своей кровати уже поздней глубокой ночью, что видела не молодого мужчину, а ТОГО человека, что иногда приходит к ней во снах. Что пару лет назад угостил ее конфетой…

Крики заглохли. Будто их специально подавили, а голосовые связки девочки сжались так, что она начала задыхаться. Из глаз брызнули слезы, Риса упала на асфальт, держась руками за горло, перед глазами все плыло. Но на одном они четко сфокусировались. Вдалеке, почти у самого последнего дома в их тихом и спокойном квартале стоял ОН. Человек, который угостил ее конфетой пару лет назад. Человек, которого после убили. Девочка проехалась попкой по асфальту, только сейчас поняв, что сидит на дороге, и что мягкое место начало жечь. Вскочив, она пулей залетела в дом, заперев дверь на три замка. На все замки, что были приделаны к ее двери. У нее дрожали руки. Организм, слабенький организм не справился с накатившей нагрузкой, сказалось все, рассказ Билла, ее страх, этот звонок. Она упала в обморок.

Всю дорогу у Билла дрожали руки, он спрятал их в карманы.

— Билл, ты уверен, что дома все хорошо? — Джим чувствовал опасность, но не понимал всю ее масштабность. Чесался язык спросить, о чем дети разговаривали, будучи наедине, но мужчина не решился.  
-Д-да, м-мне пр-р-росто нужно д-домой. Б-брату не-ездоровиться. Зря я о-оставил его… — «Хоть бы Аннет была еще жива», — отвратительная мысль ужалила прямо в затылок, Билл выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Кажется, он сейчас блеванет. Но уже виднелась знакомая крыша. Ждать осталось недолго.

Захлопнув дверь машины и сбивчиво поблагодарив мужчину, он рванул к дому. Билл далеко не с первого раза вставил ключ в замочную скважину.

— Про-ости м-меня, п-прости меня, Ан-нет…

Слезы выступили на глазах, он не понимал, почему извиняется, ключ выскользнул из потных ладоней, со звоном упав под ноги. Но Билл этого даже не заметил.

Дышать стало труднее, когда мальчик переступил порог. В воздухе витал аромат мясного пирога, точно такого же, что не так давно Билл с аппетитом и восторгом поедал за столом в доме Раслеров, а чуть позже выблевал у себя на участке, в кустах, содрогаясь в отвращении.

— Би-и-илл-иии! — На кухне появился клоун. И не просто клоун. А Оно в образе Клоуна. Билл уже не вспомнит, когда видел его в последний раз. Серый костюм все так же шелестел атласной тканью, а бубенцы на манжетах звенели. Шаг-звон. Шаг-звон. Шаг-звон. Глаза мальчика мазнули по страшному белому лицу с кроваво-красными линиями, и тут же опустились в пол.  
— Посмотри на меня.

Билл уставился на башмаки клоуна. Он и забыл, что и там эти помпоны. Клоун поднялся на носки и резко стукнул пятками по полу, что красные мягкие шарики забавно подпрыгнули на обуви.

— Быстро подними свои глаза. Посмотри на меня!

Рычание гремело в ушах громче этих бубенцов. Билл медленно поднимал голову, шея словно задеревенела. И этот запах пирога настойчиво врезался в нос.

— Хороший мальчик, — промурлыкав, Пеннивайз дотронулся руками, облаченными в перчатки, до лица Билла. И Билл закричал.

Расплавленный золотой он видел не в первый раз, но таких глаз он не видел никогда. Это были глаза без зрачков. Хрусталик заполнил всю площадь, будто в эти чертовы глаза всадили по золотой монете, перекрыв все человеческое естество. И они переливались в этой жиже, так и намеревавшейся выплеснуться из глазниц и наверняка прожечь Биллу лицо.

Глаза моргали, увлажняя золото. Без зрачка, как у слепца, было не понять, на что монстр смотрит.

— Я приготовил пирог. Пеннивайз старался приготовить его. Как ты старался всунуть мне в глотку эти горькие таблетки. — Схватив ребенка за лицо, клоун повел того за стол. Пирог был уже порезан, от него исходил пар и запах запеченного мяса.  
— Г-где Ан-н-нет? — Сквозь сжимающие пальцы, Билл с трудом задал мучивший его вопрос.  
— Она присоединится, — клоун хохотнул. — Не переживай.

Пнув стул так, что тот со скрипом едва не завалился на бок, Пеннивайз усадил мальчика.

— С чем будешь уплетать, с соусом? Или тебе налить сока? Какой сок ты пил в том доме, Билли?

Билл пугался такого Пеннивайза. Тот давно не кривлялся. Он был нормальным, и мальчик слишком привык. К своему ужасу он привык видеть Пеннивайза человеком. Что было ошибкой. Сейчас нервная система вновь переживала этот стресс.

— Н-не х-хочу. — Спрыгнуть со стула не получилось, чужая рука вмиг оказалась на затылке. Билл понял. Это игра. И он не стал играть по правилам. Как же давно это было…

Лицо приложилось к столу, мальчик закричал от боли. Нос сломан, а горячая кровь хлынула как из крана, забрызгивая поверхность стола и футболку. Опаляющая жидкость лизнула кожу, словно огнем.

— Не кричи, а ешь. — Рука вцепилась в волосы, оттягивая их, поднимая тяжелую голову ребенка. — Ты понял меня?

Под рукой слабо кивнула голова. Пеннивайз улыбнулся. Его глаза светились азартом.

— Я порезал его так красиво, что и сам бы не прочь откусить кусочек, но этот пирог весь твой, Билли. Бери вилку, не забудь про нож. А я налью тебе пока апельсинового сока. Так и знал, что ты его просто обожаешь. — Хватка и давление на голове исчезли.

Пирог был в точности такой же, как и у мистера Раслера. Повторял ту же форму, то же плетение теста по центру. Зачем его кормить им? И где Аннет? Ужасающая мысль пыталась пробиться в больную голову Билла, но на то она и была больна, что мальчик отшвырнул эту идею в отдел «ожидания», а точнее, «осознания».

Стакан стукнулся о стол слишком громко. Нетерпение.

— Твои приборы все еще чистые, Билли? — Обманчиво ласковый голос прошептал на ухо, Билл не раздумывая вонзил вилку в мясо, поддевая кусочек. — Попробуй, тебе понравится. — Руки клоуна легли сначала на плечи, а затем на талию Билла. Пальцы пробежались по ребрам.

Рука зависла с вилкой у рта. Где Аннет? Почему так больно? В него и кусочек не влезет, он просто сблюет.

— Живее, хочу увидеть твою реакцию, с готовкой, знаешь ли, у меня всегда возникают некоторые трудности. — Руки сжались на бедрах, мясо поместилось в рот. Билл начал жевать. — Ощущения, Билли?

«Нос болит просто ужасно, дышать никак, если только через рот, который забит этим сранным мясом. Все заебись, спасибо.»

— Тебе нравится? — Руки, что сжимали в железных тисках бедра мальчика, считая каждую выступающую кость, словно белые пауки пробирались вплоть до ключиц. — Как тебе на вкус эта шлюха?

Не успев дать Биллу понять смысл страшных слов, Пеннивайз накрыл его губы своими. Язык вращал мясную кашицу внутри, задевая стенки щек, обводя контуры зубов. Он улавливал горечь в этом мясе, как и запах Билли. Сладко и горько — идеальное сочетание.

Мальчик задыхался. И не из-за сломанного не пропускающего воздух носа. Осознание развернуло плакат перед глазами: «Аннет умерла! И ты ее ешь! Ты ешь ее мясо, чертов больной ублюдок!»

Билл знал, что блеванет. Но он все проглотил, клоун не отпускал, не давал выплюнуть этот ужас наружу.

Зрачок появился примесью в благородном металле. Он видел слезы, текущие по красным от крови щекам мальчика, он уловил слабую хватку у локтя. Малыш пытался оттолкнуть его, но еще очень рано. Когда Танцующий Клоун Пеннивайз злится, он злится долго, возможно, всю жизнь. И он получит свои «извинения».

Но мясо уже проглочено, а просто так елозить в этом вонючем от блевотины рту клоун не хотел. Он разорвал свой поцелуй. Но не для того, чтобы дать Билли передышку.

— Ты сожрешь его весь! — Тарелка поднялась над столом, Билл пытался увернуться, глаза застилала влага, а дышать казалось первостепенной задачей. Свалившись на пол, мальчик пополз прочь. Шаги рядом, злобный хохот, леденящий кровь. Билл заметил, что на столике около дивана лежит копна волос. Это волосы Аннет? Почему они в крови?! Он заметил кусочки кожи на корнях ее белых волос. Это скальп?

Он закричал. Везде кровь. Она шумит в ушах, она льется из носа, вся комната кружится, и эта кровь брызжет по стенам, будто краска из банки. И клоун тоже кружится в ней. То он на стене, то на потолке, то висит вверх ногами, касаясь своей оранжево-огненной копной пола. И он в крови, непонятно откуда взявшейся.

— Думаешь, что можно так уйти, Билли? Когда не доел свой пирог? Думаешь, что я не существую? Мне выдрать тебе глаза, протереть и вставить обратно? Может, тогда ты увидишь меня?  
— П-пожал… — тут Билл запнулся, желудок вновь извергнул новую порцию «еды». Он стоял на четвереньках, смотря в глаза чудовищу, и не знал, что будет дальше.  
— Я реален, Билли. Как реален этот пирог. — Ехидная улыбка растянулась на белом лице, выступившие передние зубы заблестели явной остротой.

Билл пытался дышать. Нужно успокоится. Холодная голова. Горячее сердце.

— И подруга на блюде, — гогот вновь разрезал пространство. — Хочешь узнать, как это было? Я расскажу тебе, как визжала эта свиноматка, я ее трахнул перед тем как убить, но сперва она познала страх, Билли. — Клоун поменял стороны света, присел рядом с Биллом. — Она была такой же жалкой, как ты сейчас. Ты понимаешь, что это произошло из-за тебя? — Клоун схватил мальчика за горло, поднявшись, он вновь посадил того за стол. — Ты доешь его. Иначе, я сделаю еще два пирога, один украшу очками, а второй — синей лентой.

Это был Ад.

И он наступил для девушки час назад.

Оно с трудом разомкнуло веки. Самое херовое по ощущениям пробуждение. Во-первых, маленький говнюк над ним насмехался, мало того, что в лицо врал, так еще и пихал горькие таблетки в рот беззащитного Пеннивайза! Без разницы «спит» ли он или нет, ощущения и восприятие никуда не делись!

И во-вторых, маленький говнюк куда-то смылся. Шум внизу насторожил Пеннивайза. Он поднял тяжелую голову, прислушался, а точнее — включал все свои сенсорные камеры.

В-третьих, у них в доме знакомая баба. И она пьет пиво, купленное за углом, и жрет чипсы со вкусом краба. Баба-краб.

Улыбка поползла вверх. Так и треснуть можно. Грей принял сидячее положение. Силы вбивались волнами в его тело. Все же с прошлой «спячки» он успел сделать, что планировал. Часть сущности, маленький сгусток чистого света он перебросил в Космос, в ту часть, где все зовется Мертвыми Огнями, где и есть истинной дом Оно. И теперь, возвращая его, насытившегося светом и космической энергией, Пеннивайз чувствовал себя по истине хорошо. Он просто гребанный гений.

Мальчишка поплатится за свою беспечность.


	34. Отец

Грей плавно поднялся с кровати, босые ноги коснулись прохладного пола и по спине тут же пробежали мурашки. Поддавшись соблазну, мужчина потянулся, позвонки сладко хрустнули. Через тяжелые занавески стеснительно пробивался свет от фонаря, что зажигался у соседей ровно в пять вечера.

Мужчина не спешил. Игра началась. И он уже вел. Разминая шею, Роберт вышел из комнаты. Свет был потушен везде, кроме гостиной, где сейчас вольготно и расслабленно на диване сидела гостья и до раздражающего тика хрустела сраными чипсами, смотря сериал, кстати говоря, о маньяках.

«Как ты удивишься, крошка». Пеннивайз приготовит ей такое представление, о коем она и мечтать не смела.

Прочитать человеческие мысли и память не заняло и доли секунды, вот что значит быть в форме. Грей улыбнулся широкой, и, казалось бы, мягкой улыбкой. Представил на мгновение лицо Билли, когда он увидит, чем все закончится. Как отреагирует? Будет ли это истерика или молчаливое принятие? Что захочет сделать? Броситься на Пеннивайза с ножом, намереваясь всадить в так называемое сердце, или перерезать им же собственные вены? Аннет так близка к нему, добра, словно мать. Безумно интересно узнать конец.

— Анни, детка. — Голос из темноты, глухой и глубокий. Клоун тут же получил незамедлительную реакцию. О да, эта стерва покрылась потом. А кровь ускорила свое движение, отчего сердечная мышца малышки забилась опьяняюще сладко. Выждав секунду, голос проговорил: — Крошка, не узнаешь меня?  
— Н-нет, нет! — Подскочив с дивана как ужаленная, не замечая, что разлила пиво по отбивке и раздавила пару чипсин, совершивших падение прямо под ноги, девушка во все глаза смотрела, как из коридора вышел ее отец. — Ты должен быть в тюрьме… В тюрьме… 

Глаза расширились настолько сильно, что заболели от напряжения. Шепча себе под нос, словно умалишенная, а такой сейчас себя и считала Аннет, иначе никак не объяснить, почему ее папаша находится в запертом ею же доме, она сморгнула. Этот ублюдок должен быть в ста пятидесяти милях отсюда, и драить сортиры в наказание за свое буйное поведение. Она знала Джерри — самого болтливого охранника, что за пачку сигарет мог рассказать настолько подробно о жизни заключенных, отчего даже невозмутимая и непробиваемая Аннет смущенно отводила глаза и сжимала губы. Ее папаша всегда был в тройке «лучших».

— Не рада видеть папочку?

Тяжелая поступь, и высокий тучный мужчина вышел на свет. Щетина обвела овальный потный контур лица, а маленькие глазки, больше похожие на поросячьи, голодным взглядом уставились на побледневшее лицо девушки. Не вяжущиеся с этим образом веснушки Аннет у него унаследовала.

— Я проделал долгий путь, бейби. И ты не рада видеть своего старика?

Шаг, и паркет протестующе скрипнул, а Аннет, наконец, вырвалась из оцепенения. Она не успеет до двери, ведь эта сучка закрыта на три гребанных поворота, плюс еще щеколда на цепочке, как раз вдруг захотела не висеть ненужной хренью, а гордо быть вложенной в свое место. Он просто размажет ее, пока девушка будет возиться с этой преградой. Путь к отступлению представлялся лишь один: лестница на второй этаж, за этими грудами мышц. На втором этаже, она знала, есть лишняя комната, Билл ей показывал… Да, она закроется там и вылезет через окно. Прямо как в детстве.

— Ты правда хочешь снова убежать? — мужчина развел руки в стороны, — снова оставить своего папашу в одиночестве? Неужели, все то воспитание, что я вбивал в тебя, сранная пизда, пошло к черту? — Голос басом раздался в тишине, отчего висящее брюхо папаши заметно дернулось в стороны. Девушка зажмурилась до цветных кругов и вновь открыла глаза.

Это реально.

— Я тебя сейчас разбужу, похоже, ты дремлешь. — В три шага, мужчина пересек гостиную, отодвигая диван, ножки которого истошно завизжали по полу, прочерчивая жирные полосы, от которых избавиться не предоставлялось возможным. Если только замазать.

Девушка бросилась в сторону, перепрыгнув диван, она взлетела на лестницу. Но эта свинья с потрясающей ловкостью успела схватить Аннет за лодыжку. Та, вскрикнув скорее от неожиданности, чем от ощущения сжатия на ноге, упала на ступеньки, благо, что на ковер, иначе бы собирала зубы.

Мужчина потянул на себя, но у Аннет были другие планы. Схватившись за перила, она пнула отца свободной ногой прямо в живот. Ох, какое же отвратительное ощущение она испытала в этот момент. Всегда испытывала, когда могла достать этого ублюдка. Будто бьешь не человека, а тушу животного. Но главное результат. Поняв, что чужая рука больше не сдерживает ее адреналин в крови, девушка вбежала наверх.

— Беги, Анни, беги, пока я тебе не вломил. — Хохот резал по ушам, а пиво, выпитое совсем недавно, давно уже выветрилось из головы. Девушка, не раздумывая, повернула направо. Вторая дверь слева, комната Грея, а следующая пустая! — Я вышибу тебе мозги, мелкая дрянь.  
— Иди на хуй! — Вопя, девушка закрыла дверь за собой, в ту секунду, когда ее отец поднялся наверх. — Свали нахрен!

Она похолодела. Замка на двери не было и ничего похожего на него. Как и мебели в комнате, чтобы подпереть. До окна она, может, и успеет.

— Срань Господня… — Она вложила всю себя в ручку, держа настолько сильно, насколько могла.

Она вся мокрая, и это плохо. Руки будут скользить.

— Малышка, ты куда спряталась? — Откровенно-издевательский смех за нужной дверью.  
— Я не боюсь тебя! — Потные ладони сжали полированную ручку, девушка закусила губу. Она не сможет сдержать этого медведя.  
— Де-е-е-етка! — Кожу на ладонях девушки обожгло. Ручка бешено вращалась и дергалась, мужчина пытался открыть дверь. — Не думай, что папочка тебя не накажет за такое поведение! — Аннет проглотила ком в горле, она его не удержит, а значит, придется рисковать и лететь к окну, и попытаться выпрыгнуть. Или сбить с ног папашу и менее болезненно лететь к двери на улицу. Так она хотя бы будет уверенна, что не сломает себе шею. Если успеет отпереть все замки. Глубокий вдох и выдох. Она справится.  
— Я преподам тебе еще один урок, дочка. Возможно, последний в твоей жизни. А после того, как все закончится, я расскажу тебе сказку, как в детстве, помнишь. Ты просто обожала слушать эти чертовы сопли про принцесс и их ебырей. Твой труп будет остывать на моих руках.  
— Только после твоего, ублюдок! — Аннет с силой толкнула дверь, послышался глухой удар, мужчина чертыхнулся. Настолько быстро Аннет еще не бежала, хотя, может, и бежала, но точно не за последние пять лет. Рука мазнула по щеколде, не зацепив ее язычок.  
— Да блядь! — Аннет, стиснув зубы, не нащупала ключи в замочной скважине, хотя понимала, что оставила их именно там, дабы не потерять, это ее вечная проблема с мелкими, но нужными вещами.  
— Не это ищешь, детка? — Злорадно сверкнув ключом, мужчина вновь расхохотался. Девушка съежилась, слишком хорошее настроение у папаши.  
— Мразь, я уже успела позвонить в полицию! — Конечно блеф, но эта свинья всегда реагировала на «звонки к копам» до смешного правильно.

Но отец продолжал смеяться и чувствовать себя вполне расслабленно, будто он у себя дома.

— Ты всегда была дурой, поэтому все задания по школе мы делали вместе. С потом и кровью, да малышка? — Щелкнув языком, мужчина напрямик пошел на девушку. — Твои лживые слова просто пропитаны кислым и вонючим запахом, шлюха, наркоманка, бродяжка. Такая же, как твоя мать.  
— Не смей так говорить о маме! Ты не имеешь никакого права, ты ничтожество!  
— Да, пока не имею, но мы же никуда не торопимся?

Аннет метнулась к полке с верхней одеждой, рядом стояли зонтики, взяв без разбору первый попавшийся, она выставила его перед собой.

— Только попробуй подойти.

Чувствовала себя девушка крайне паршиво, даже работа в баре сейчас казалась ей просто манной небесной, когда десятки подкатов за вечер, грубые слова в ее адрес и вечные домогательства — попьяни, конечно, но отвратительности это не уменьшало. Сейчас же Аннет хотела просто заплакать. Может, даже сдаться, этот урод всегда брал верх.

— Я умираю с тебя! — Рука взметнулась, не обратив внимания, что острие зонта упирается в живот, мозг поставил задачу схватить нахалку за волосы и приложить ее головой об дверь пару раз. Что и произошло. Глухие удары о дерево, будто кто-то настойчиво стучится, но понимает, что его посылают нахрен. Девушка уже оседает на пол, глотая слезы и зажимая разбитую голову руками, находясь на грани все еще лихорадочно работающего разума.  
— Не время отключаться, Аннет. — Глаза опускаются на проколотый живот, из ранки, столь неприметной для такого объема жира, слегка струится кровь. — Пора рассказывать сказку.

Очнулась Аннет привязанной к кухонному стулу. Кровавая корка неприятно тянула кожу на лице, а рана пульсировала, отдавая в виски. Было душно, глаза зацепились за духовку. Включена. Несмотря на жар в теле, по спине пробежался холодок отвратительной догадки.

Отца нигде не было видно. Первым делом, поддавшись инстинктам самосохранения, Аннет попыталась освободиться. Всего лишь изолента, подумаешь, пару слоев. Зубами и не такое разгрызть можно. В детстве ее привязывали тугой и плотной веревкой на маленькой кухне перед раскрытыми учебниками и тетрадями. Она и правда была глупенькой, а точнее доходило не сразу, а как до жирафа. Но отец не хотел ждать почты от жирафа. Он хотел сейчас. Маленькая девочка могла просидеть за чертовым столом кучу времени, и было два варианта, либо отец после пары банок пива вырубался в гостиной, и ее приходила отвязывать обозленная и побитая мать, либо девочка начинала грызть чертовы веревки, а после — сбегать из дома. За что получала, пожалуй, сильнее, чем за не выученные уроки. Вдруг вспомнилось, что мать ненавидела грязь. Но почему-то любила отца.

Глубоко вздохнув, Аннет наклонила голову и замерла. Из ее живота уже несколько секунд как выливалась кровь. Откуда рана?

Сглотнув вязкую слюну, девушка рассмотрела неприметный нож, что лишь рукояткой торчал из ее блузки. Боли не было: ей дали обезболивающее, очень много обезболивающего.

— Твою мать… — Рана глубокая, если оставить все как есть, у нее есть около десяти минут, пока не потеряет сознание от анемии. Кровь темная, да и течет равномерно, значит, задеты вены. Не так страшно, как артерия, но радоваться тут нечему. Аннет умрет, если не вытащит нож и не остановит кровь.

Идея о погрызке отменялась, так она рискует сместить нож в сторону.

Как же жарко на этой кухне! Тут воспаленная память подкинула еще одну картинку из прошлого.

Было холодно, а дождь лил уже как вторую неделю. Мать сидела за ненавистным для Аннет столом и курила, пепельница предусмотрительно находилась рядом. Она меланхолично смотрела на вид из окна и думала.

Малышку всегда интересовало, о чем думает ее мама. Думает ли о красивой новой одежде, или об изысканном блюде, отец иногда пользовался проблесками разума и на шестой день рождения Аннет он отвел всю семью в кафе, там девочка впервые попробовала так называемое парфе. А, может, мама хочет уехать от грубого злого отца, и забрать Аннет с собой? Им было бы хорошо вдвоем. Никакого жесткого контроля, никакого дебоширства и необоснованных ударов, отчего синяки не сходили неделями.

— Мама? — Женщина — когда-то красивая и цветущая, а сейчас — лишь замученный и усталый человек — повернула голову к стоявшей у двери девочке. Та сжимала в руках альбомный лист с нарисованными каракулями. Она видела в них себя и маму, отцу там не было места, только не в воображении восьмилетней девочки. — Посмотришь? — Неуверенно подойдя к тихой и молчаливой женщине, Аннет положила лист на стол и быстро спрятала руки за спину, дабы мама не видела, как она изгваздала пальцы в краске.  
— Красиво, Анни. 

Тихий голос. Бесцветный. Малышка опустила голову. Почему мама такая… такая тихая? Почему никому не расскажет, что делает отец? Уже, будучи взрослой, Аннет скажет Тому, что отец просто высосал душу из матери, убил в ней борьбу. Та была безвольной куклой. В ее обязанности входила готовка, уборка и периодически дерьмовый и крайне громкий секс. Откуда она знала про последний пунктик: отец на ее семнадцатилетние провел экскурс, в пьяном угаре перепутав ее с матерью, которая как два года была похоронена на городском кладбище.

— Мама… — Девочка сглотнула комок, так не вовремя вставший в горле. Плакать перед ней она точно не будет. Мама всегда расстраивается, когда видит слезы Анни. И сама плачет, когда Анни не видит этого. Хотя обе все знают.

Прячут друг от друга разорванные души, что более никогда не смогут восстановиться. Но и утешения друг в друге тоже не находят.

— Иди к себе. Отец скоро вернется, а ты знаешь, что с работы он приходит в паршивом настроении.  
— А ты? — У девочки появилось острое желание увести маму с собой. В ее комнату, спрятать под кровать, как прячется сама, когда отец в «праведном» гневе. Чтобы больше не было отвратительно желтых поплывших синяков на лице, чтобы глаза больше не краснели, а в магазин не отправляли вместе с соседкой, потому что мама стесняется своего вида.  
— Я на своем месте. Иди. — Вновь поднеся сигарету ко рту, женщина затянулась очередным горьким как жизнь дымом.  
— А расскажешь сказку? Пожалуйста, хотя бы одну! — А вдруг? Вдруг, обнимая мать и слушая ее послушно и так же тихо, Аннет сможет расшевелить глубоко спрятанное внимание к себе?  
— Одну. Я слишком устала сегодня. — Затушив сигарету, женщина тут же избавилась от окурка, помыв пепельницу, поставила на место. «Порядок в доме, но бардак в личной жизни», — еще одно взрослая пометка Аннет.

Сказка была, конечно же, о принцессах, прекрасных замках, благородных принцах и счастливой жизни в конце. Как и любила Анни. Потому что верила в одну очень секретную мечту больше, чем в Санта Клауса: маму спасет хороший человек и заберет ее и Анни из лап ужасного дракона-отца. Ну и что, что у принцессы ребенок, Анни им не помешает, она будет тихой, но счастливой. Она обещает.

— Понравилась история? — Женщина слабо улыбнулась энергично кивающей дочке. — Мне тоже она понравилась.  
— А почему принцессу находит принц? Почему не крестьянин, или кто-либо еще.  
— Потому что это сказка, Анни. А еще, возможно, такая у них судьба, найти друг друга.  
— Значит у вас с отцом тоже судьба? — Немного осмелев оттого, что мама поддерживает их разговор, девочка вопросительно вскинула брови, в ожидании ответа. Но лицо матери поменялось за долю секунды. Слабая едва заметная улыбка сошла с лица, сделав вновь его чуть ли не прозрачным и каким-то сухим.  
— Пора спать, — укрыв Анни, женщина встала. А подойдя к двери, все же прошептала: — Скорее, это кошмар, — но девочка не услышала шелестящих слов. Зато услышала, как грохнула дверь в прихожей.

Женщина поторопилась на кухню, подогревать ужин, а заметив альбомный рисунок, бесцветным взглядом зацепилась за эту мазню. Сердце отчего-то пропустило удар. Только сейчас женщина увидела, что они с Анни там вдвоем. Женщина спрятала альбомный листик в карман платья.

Мужчина ужинал громко. Выкрикивая и поливая грязью начальство, что задерживает настолько долго, что приходится чуть ли не бежать за последним автобусом, ругаясь на коллег, те мол, постоянно отлынивают, а ему, черт возьми, с лишним весом залезать под кузов грузовиков как раз в «радость».

Мать молча слышала, но не слушала. Этот поток грязи она тоже не любила. Когда за спинами обсуждают, а в лицо улыбаются и приглашают на совместный ленч. Такие люди, как ее муж, просто ничтожества.

— Ты меня слышала? Завтра я еду к Рону, забирать движок, отведешь девчонку в школу.  
— Хорошо. — У женщины тоже был секрет, тайное желание, нехорошее, отчего она иногда себя ненавидела, что допускала таким мыслям рождаться и сидеть в ее голове.

Она ждала смерти. Но не своей, конечно же. У полных людей много проблем со здоровьем, особенно с сердечной мышцей. Хотя именно у этого человека, когда-то столь любимого мужа, возможно, она отсутствует или покрылась непробиваемым слоем жира. Продолжаем мысль: один человек с лишним весом работает под многотонными машинами и чинит их начинку. Вдруг случайно сдаст крепление? Или сердце? По спине женщины пробежали мурашки.

— Пошли, пора бы разрядиться и в другом ключе. — Отбросив салфетку, мужчина довольно рыгнул.

Ему плевать на жену.

— Только посуду помою. — Она начала убирать тарелки, но ее руки были перехвачены чужими.  
— Потом помоешь эту чертову посуду, лучше помой кое-что другое.

Ему плевать на ее чувства.

— Пожалуйста, дай я сделаю это. — Выдернув руку, женщина быстро подошла к раковине. Смыть жир, протереть губкой, промыть.  
— Да, блядь! Я хозяин в этом доме!

Необоснованный гнев, перед глазами пелена, мужчина вскакивает с места, не замечая, как перевернул резким толчком на столе солонку.

— Не кричи, пожалуйста. Я только уложила ее спать. — Шепот, почти бесполезный перед ревом мужчины.  
— Да плевать, кого ты уложила! Сейчас пошла быстро, и уложилась сама! Или, ты, сука, мне изменяешь? — От такого заявления, женщине захотелось рассмеяться. — С тем садовником с тридцать четвертой улицы? — Пустые обвинения, как же они утомляют уставшую женщину. Она повернулась к мужу. — Что, нечего сказать? Да все знают, что моя жена, шалава, только я идиот, глаза на это закрываю.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. — Как она могла полюбить такого человека? Как смогла, двадцать лет назад сказать «да»?

Он был строен, красив, только закончил колледж, планы на будущее, широкий взгляд на мир. Море амбиций и абсолютное бесстрашие.

Сейчас же она видела жалкую хрюшу, что повели на убой, и та, стоя в очереди, вдруг поняла, где она. Визжит, дергается, пытается сбежать, но понимает, что все равно пустят на колбасу, в скором безрадостном будущем.

Его выгнали с работы, а у нее незапланированная беременность. А дальше по кругам, что описывал Данте. Только эти круги почему-то проходит именно она. А муж, так, смотритель, надзиратель.

— Не понимаешь, значит?! — Его тяжелая толстая рука легка ей на плечо, резко дернув на себя. Воротник платья лопнул и разорвался, оголяя тонкую шею и лифчик. Мужчина на миг замер, жадно смотря на открывшийся вид. А потом вдруг расхохотался. Женщина знала, что дочка проснулась, и сейчас, наверняка спряталась под кровать. — С таким бельем, что на тебе надето, ни у кого не встанет. — И вновь хохот, под конец он подавился слюной и зашелся кашлем. Женщина, быстро вернув разорванную ткань на место, поджала губы. Если бы ей сказали, что через двадцать лет она будет носить застиранное до полного выцветания белье и перешивать одежду у подруг, она смеялась бы так же.  
— Прекрати.

Удар в лицо, и мокрые от помывки посуды руки, заскользив по столешнице, потянули тело за собой, на пол. Женщина сдавленно зашипела, прикладывая холодную руку к обожженной от удара щеке.

— Дура.

Голова женщины упала на грудь, она смотрела в пол, а когда услышала, как звякнула застежка ремня, лишь вновь поджала губы. Она ужасная трусиха. Действительно, просто дура.

— За работу. Не заставляй меня ждать, иначе вломлю и по-второй.

Подняв потухшие глаза на лицо когда-то любимого человека, женщина не пыталась найти ответы. Уже нет.

— Чего уставилась? Соси давай. — Схватив за растрепанные волосы и жестко выдирая их, мужчина приблизил ее лицо к объекту «работы».  
— За что… — Тихо, чуть ли не про себя спросила когда-то красивая, а сейчас сломленная и потухшая женщина. И лишь от движения руки по полу, она услышала шорох в кармане. Там лежит смятый лист — рисунок дочери, она так и не сможет до конца ее полюбить. Но этот рисунок был нарисован с любовью. И почему-то все остальное вдруг кажется не таким страшным.

Анни — девочка восьми лет, в ту ночь не стала прятаться под кровать. Она сидела под одеялом, закрыв ручками уши и ждала. Может, чуда, а может, момента, когда стихнет громкий голос отца, что без всякого труда проникал в ее голову, даже с заложенными ушами. От страха ей захотелось отлить. Причем хотелось сильно. Спустя, казалось, вечность бас отца стих, и девочка отняла руки от ушей. Она прислушалась. Родители, наверное, пошли в спальню. А значит, путь свободен.

Но только девочка решилась слезть с кровати, как ее что-то остановило. Ощущение, что она не одна.

Перед глазами сверкнули золотые вспышки, она увидела длинные острые зубы. Пытаясь отпихнуть густую темноту от себя, девочка почувствовала что-то холодное внизу, прямо в животе что-то шевелилось. А опустив залитые слезами глаза вниз, девочка закричала.

Кричала во все горло, пока папаша вытаскивал из ее брюха нож. Она, похоже, в какой-то момент вырубилась. Не очень приятное пробуждение.

— К-кто ты… — Правильный вопрос встал комом в горле, отчего Аннет пришлось сплюнуть сгусток подступившей крови.

Ее отец в тюрьме.

— Так не интересно, слишком умная, девочка? — Мужчина похудел на ее глазах, а из одежды начали вырастать серые шелковые цветы, что после сложились на высоком стройном теле костюм. Клоунский костюм.  
— Я дура, — честно ответила девушка, — но показать дорогу в задницу смогу. — Колкость ей далась легко, как оковы сняли, и дали задышать.  
— Ты все еще боишься меня, — облизнув нож, клоун бросил его за спину, тот четко попал в раковину.  
— А ты тот еще позер, ублюдок. — Бегло оценив ситуацию с раной, Аннет не дала себе утешительных результатов. Она все еще на волоске, а после только в задницу, детка.  
— Чего не скажешь о тебе, сама скромность.

Улыбнувшись острым оскалом, клоун присел перед ней. Рука в перчатке коснулась раны, девушка протестующе дернулась, закусив губы. Но стон боли все же вырвался из нее, когда пальцы начали раздвигать мышцы, проникая внутрь.

— Люблю громких, это тебе на заметку. — Пару жирных капель упали Пеннивайзу на ботинки. — Пора веселиться, Аннет.


	35. Наказание

Радио звучало приглушенно, велся прогноз погоды, в городе обещали кратковременные дожди и усиление ветра. Пеннивайзу нравилось радио, он мог часами издеваться над ушами пленницы, ища нужную для себя волну. Но как бы ни было интересно крутить передатчик, с девушки золотого взгляда он не сводил. Он не просто избил ее тело, он подготавливал ее к следующей стадии готовки. Ведь Танцующий клоун все уже решил. Это будет забавно.

— Вот же дерь… мо… — Сплюнув густую кровь на пол, где уже образовались небольшие озерца жирной субстанции, Аннет смотрела на себя в красном отражении, не в силах привести дыхание в норму. Нос горел адски, как и все лицо. Этот ублюдок избил ее не хуже гребанного папаши. Все лицо — налившаяся слива, нажми, и лопнет. Голова гудела, как чертово радио, над коим издевался маньяк.

Она пыталась не кричать, не хотелось дарить наслаждение этому монстру. Но, казалось, что это будет последнее, что она почувствует в своей жизни. Боль. Страх. Ненависть. Сожаление о несделанном и несказанном. Теплым и светлым чувствам лучше купить билет в обратную сторону, потому что поезд, на который она села, едет лишь на одну станцию.

Ее смерть стояла рядом, и перчатки были измазаны ее же кровью. Что ж, это штампик на проверенный билет. Остановок не будет до самого конца.

Клоун улыбался и, пожалуй, был в прекрасном расположении духа. Просто бить не доставляло такого удовольствия, как разрывать хрупкие тела, вгрызаясь в свежее и еще пульсирующее жизнью мясо, но в таком «человеческом» насилии есть толика прекрасного. Пеннивайз закусил нижнюю губу, она отчего-то начала дрожать. Возможно, от нетерпения продолжать. Но, если не сдержаться, девчонка умрет, не дождавшись ночи. А это совершенно не входило в планы монстра. Он должен выжать все эмоции, которые скрыты в ее теле. Довести до абсолютного безумия, чтобы эта стерва начала путать стороны света. Она должна быть слепой, оставаясь с глазами, глухой с ушами, и живой с разорванной душой.

Клоун спрыгнул со столешницы, таким способом давая человеку минуту передышки. Она, похоже, для себя все решила. Радио замолчало. Из-под заплывших век Аннет злобно и со страхом смотрела, как клоун подходит к ней все ближе. Зловеще звенят эти сраные до безумных мурашек бубенцы, демоны смеются над ней. Обреченной.

— Может, выберешь? А то я никак не определюсь. — Он протянул ей на раскрытой ладони два небольших предмета. Один — какая-та хрень с лезвием, вроде ею овощи чистят, второй же — молоточек для отбивки мяса. Она отчего-то усмехнулась. Как в долбанном кино про психов. Пусть жертва выберет то, чем ее пришьют.  
— За... сунь их прямо в се... бе в очко, убл… людок. 

Она вновь закрыла глаза, этот ужас набухал в сознании, Аннет боялась, что сорвется. Начнет просить о пощаде. Ее Душа кричала о спасении. Но она никогда не попросит спасения у демона. Не глубоко верующая, она как никогда молилась сейчас всем святым, что видела на фресках в храмах, о коих читала в книгах в далеком детстве. Умирать не входило в ее планы. Не сейчас, когда Том лежит в отключке в ее квартирке, вновь переборщив с дозой, не сейчас, когда нужно спасть Билла, быть ему другом и опорой. У него тоже никого нет, и дураку понятно, что Роберта Грея не существует, что это монстр в обличии человека, выбравший в жертву ребенка. Она не хочет отдавать Билла.

— Учту, но сейчас ты откроешь свой поганый ротик, детка. — Она резко открыла глаза. Картинка плыла, силы утекают. — Живо! — Рявкнул клоун, отчего бубенцы на манжетах заиграли загробной музыкой.

Аннет дышала через рот, ведь из-за сломанного носа оставалось лишь захлебнуться кровью, испоганив клоуну все планы, что было бы несомненно верным решением. Но псих с силой надавил ей на скулы, чуть ли не выдавливая нижнюю челюсть со своего законного места. Как только стал виден язык, клоун тут же его схватил. Мокрая и холодная перчатка коснулась кончика, большой палец провел по поверхности шершавым круговым движением, будто изучая, нет ли костей в ее языке.

В какую-то секунду Аннет поняла. И в этот же миг, пальцы сжали ее язык так крепко, как только можно.

— Хочу сделать все красиво, так что не дергайся, мелкая дрянь. — Первым, что коснулось, и непременно вызвало у девушки жгучую боль в дальнейшем, было лезвие. Сей предмет был почти у каждого на кухне, облегчая хозяйке работу по очистке кожуры. Теперь же кожуру счищать будут с Аннет.

Лезвие легло на мягкую поверхность, своим холодом заставив девушку вздрогнуть. Казалось, кровь заледенела в ее жилах, отказываясь и дальше переносить кислород по ее телу. Какой прок, если она уже живой мертвец? У Аннет предательски задрожали ноги.

— Да… Чувствую. Твой. Страх. — Низко прохрипел монстр, подарив жертве свою зубастую улыбку.

Пеннивайз провел первый надрез. Лезвие, что лишь одним касанием заточил клоун, входило в мышцу, отделяя от основания мясную пластинку, что последовала следом за рукой. Тяжело дыша и постоянно смаргивая слезы с опухших глаз, Аннет замычала, усиливая звук, рвущийся из горла. Ее режут на тонкие лоскуты! Такую дикость с телом мозг никак не хотел воспринимать, поэтому послал волну судорог, чем только усугубил положение жертвы, утроив ее боль.

— Чертовы перчатки! — Клоун раздраженно фыркнул. Отойдя от жертвы, он остервенело сбросил с рук испорченную ткань. Он был недоволен. Срезать получилось неровно. Если сначала все шло как по маслу, то в конце линия изогнулась, и получился не слой, а уродство. Плюс, эта стерва не вовремя дернулась... Может, прибить ее к стулу?

Девушка, заливаясь слезами, непроизвольно дергалась на стуле. Она вся — сгусток боли и оголенных нервов. Ее можно к генератору подключать — вмиг обеспечит электричеством весь город. Пока псих возился с лезвием и своими гребанными перчатками, Аннет опустила глаза вниз, туда, где раньше торчал нож, а сейчас сквозило. Из раны вытекло так много крови, что ее джинсы пропитались почти до задницы.

От духовки уже нещадно палило. Разогретый ящик ужасал девушку и опьянял монстра.

— Пожалуй, нужно сначала избавиться от всего лишнего. — Схватив Аннет за волосы, клоун потащил ее вон из кухни, вместе со стулом. Девушка, крича, одичало оглядывалась по сторонам, ища хоть что-нибудь, что бы могло ее спасти. Нервы сдали, оставив лишь разрушающую пустоту и страх.  
— Сейчас, сейчас… — Мурлыча себе под нос, Пеннивайз остановился у дивана в гостиной. Стул вновь стоял на всех четырех ножках, а пятки девушки снова почувствовали под собой пол. Она заливалась потом, внутри горело и палило не хуже открытой духовки. Ее время уходило.  
— Билл пошел в гости к своему новому другу, ты знала? — Присев перед ней, Пеннивайз решил начать с блузки. Медленно освобождая пуговицы от ткани, и оголяя сначала ключицы, а затем и грудь, клоун продолжил говорить с Аннет. — Эта сучка пригласила его на пирог, — последняя пуговица никак не давалась, поэтому клоун просто разорвал ткань снизу, — я вот думаю, что не только в пироге дело, может, она хочет показать ему свой пирожок? — Пальцы без перчаток мягко обвели нетронутую раной кожу, у девушек она шелковистая и бархатная — это Пеннивайз вынес еще тогда, в поезде.  
— В это время дети стали такими раскрепощенными, мне это безумно нравится. Так можно извратить их страхи, ты не представляешь. — Клоун коротко хохотнул, вероятно, вспомнил «забавный» случай с каким-нибудь малышом, что уже давно переварился внутри монстра, а то, что от него осталось, уже скрыла либо вода, либо земля.  
— Почему не разговариваешь со мной? Язык проглотила? — Клоун вглядывался в лицо Аннет. У нее пустые глаза, потеряла сознание? Руки в перчатках очертили изгиб ее талии, клоун ущипнул ее, девушка дернулась. Еще в сознании, но мозги, похоже, отключились.  
— Билл… не такой… — Выдавив из себя какие-то три слова, Аннет получила порцию острой боли от раненного языка.  
— А я думал, что ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать, — хитро прищурившись, клоун продолжил раздевать девушку. 

Он знал о ее жизни все, возможно, даже больше, чем она сама. Но проникнуться ее историей Пеннивайз-Танцующий клоун не мог, и не хотел. Ведь наказанием для Билла будет ее смерть.

Лифчик полетел за спину, как и блузка. Кожа жертвы покрылась гусиной кожей, ей холодно снаружи, но безумно жарко внутри.

— Билли слишком наивен, он думает, если живешь с монстром под одной крышей, то сможешь приучить его. Но, все будет наоборот. — Руки легли на бедра Аннет, а Пеннивайз даже слегка привстал, чтобы быть максимально близко к ее лицу.  
— Как, не убивая сопляка, убить в нем этот огонь, что иногда слепит меня? Его жажду борьбы со мной, его бесстрашие передо мной? Его схожесть с… — Тут клоун решил заткнуться. Нечего какой-то суке знать то, в чем сам Пеннивайз не уверен.

Аннет уже находилась под водой. Ее тело было легким, а голос маньяка — приглушенным, пробивавшимся сквозь толщу. Она не видела уже ничего, лишь чувствовала на себе его касание. Он говорил про Билла. Но что именно скрывала от нее тяжелая пелена? Она звала ее, унося девушку своим потоком куда-то очень далеко. «Нет, прошу, я должна победить дракона!» Откуда такие мысли, из какой сказки? Там все хорошо, там добро живо, а зло повержено, но в жизни все не так. «Я не могу уступить ему, пожалуйста!».

— Я накажу его, он заслужил.

Джинсы с нижним бельем полетели в ту же сторону, что и остальные вещи. Теперь можно было оценить повреждения. Ее бока налились синевой — сломаны ребра, а рана на животе и не собиралась останавливать свой кровавый поток. И, похоже, Пеннивайз выбил ей плечо. Прекрасно. Трансформировав руку в длинное лезвие, клоун перешел ко второй стадии очистки. Девчонка уже не подавала таких ярких признаков жизни, зато страх стал второй одеждой вокруг нее. Она все понимает.

— Милочка, у тебя просто отвратительная прическа, ужасный вкус! Пеннивайз слегка подравняет.

Кривляясь и хохоча, клоун одной рукой схватился за ее волосы и вздрогнул, всего на мгновение. Ее глаза вполне осознано смотрели в его. И, казалось, она уже не боится. В ней была отчаянная решимость с ноткой безумия. Она пошла против Оно! Злость огненными змеями окутала существо.

— Ты не испортишь мне веселье!

Голос достиг самой высокой ноты. Первое движение, скальп начал сниматься, а девчонка — истошно орать.

— Поэтому я ненавижу взрослых. Вы думаете, что хуже быть не может, что ваши страхи находятся в рамках, заложенных вашим сознанием, но это не так. Страх безграничен, ужас реален, а смерть ощутима. Ты чувствуешь ее, Аннет? — В руках клоуна был лоскут ее кожи, волосы, пропитавшись кровью, висели словно грязная тряпка. Клоун злобно откинул их на диван. — Дети не построили себе этих рамок, они открыты для всего нового, и неважно, страшно это или весело. Поэтому с ними так весело! А ты умрешь, как умирали до тебя тысячи других.

Пеннивайз отвязал девушку от стула, не заботясь о том, что она тут же с него свалилась, ударившись об пол с глухим стуком, чем создала просто фейерверк алых брызг вокруг себя. Клоун вновь прошел на кухню, закрыл духовку и взял с собой глубокую чашу.

Аннет обессиленно лежала на полу. В пока еще ярких и живых глазах девушки отражался силуэт монстра, что шел к ней, окутанный темнотой.

«Прощай, Билл».  
Время для начинки.

Билл судорожно дышал, глотая слезы. Голос клоуна проникал в его голову, причиняя чуть ли не реальную боль. Он не мог поверить в смерть Аннет.

— Я недостаточно кровожаден, Билли? — Повернув мальчика к себе и крутанув стул, на котором совсем недавно сидела Аннет — это было видно по пятнам крови, что впитало тонкое дерево, — Пеннивайз впился расплавленным желтым в глаза Билла. — Ты думаешь, я добрый?

А Билла внутри убивали. Его голос твердил, как мантру: «Это все твоя вина, ты никого не спасешь». Как он мог оставить беззащитную, хрупкую девушку наедине с тысячелетним злом? Как он в мыслях мог допустить, что все будет хорошо? Как он мог забыть о сущности Пеннивайза?

— Ты привык ко мне. — За него ответил Пеннивайз. — Ты глуп, если думаешь, что что-то могло измениться. — Рука клоуна легла на подбородок мальчика, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. — Мне нужен новый вкус, Билли. Так подари мне его, пока я не убил всех твоих друзей снова.

Ребенок на грани срыва. Красные глаза, и все еще льющиеся из них слезы. И Пеннивайз на языке ощущает всю ненависть мальчишки, все те не сказанные им сейчас слова.

— Но пирог ты все равно доешь, не зря же я так старался, — издевательская улыбка, что лишь усилила состояние Билла. Тот, дернувшись на стуле, метил кулаком в челюсть клоуна. Билл готов был убить его голыми руками, он сердцем верил, что сможет.  
— С-сука! — Рука перехвачена, а лицо вновь познакомилось с прочностью стола, нос взорвался острой болью. Почему он даже отомстить не может?!  
— Я у-убью тебя! — Загнанно пыхтя, сплевывая кровавую слюну, Билл злобно зарычал, вымазываясь в своей крови. Ужасная смерть Аннет вернула Биллу тот разрушающий огонь ненависти. За Джорджа, за Эдди, за Стэна, за всех тех детей. — Убью… 

Рука клоуна, что прижала его, словно котенка, все еще давила на шею. И Билл остро осознал простую истину. Эти руки убили всех его любимых, они убили в нем самого Билла. Что, вашу мать, за «подстроиться» с ним жить? Это война, и она жаждет увидеть на троне лишь одного победителя, второй сдохнет!

— Вау, не хватает оркестра к твоим мыслям!

Захохотав, Пеннивайз и правда изобразил звуки труб и громко стучащих барабанов. Билл в животном бешенстве забился еще сильнее, тут клоун уже решил отпустить. Довести мальчишку то еще удовольствие, столько противоречивых мыслей возникает в этой маленькой голове. Почему противоречивых? Билл не забыл вспомнить, что эти самые руки-убийцы как-то лечили его…

Билл, почувствовав свободу, тут же слетел со стула, несясь наверх, желудок начал отторгать пирог. А блевать перед этим ублюдком Билл не будет.

Клоун этим мыслям лишь хитро и предвкушающее улыбнулся. Веселье не заканчивается. Через минуту клоун услышал ожидаемый вопль. А как же по-другому? Только так и развлекается Пеннивайз: дарит ложную надежду на спасение, а после жестко ее убивает.

В раковине лежала голова Аннет. Лишенная волос, и покрывшись темно-кровавой раной, она взирала на мальчика, что извергнул содержимое организма себе под ноги. Пеннивайз специально не тронул ее глаза, чтобы Билл увидел последнюю эмоцию в них. Она проиграла и она прощалась.


	36. Вера в победу

— Да, пап, я скоро! — Нервно теребя в пальцах телефонный шнур, девочка вслушивалась в гудки, что методично звучали в трубке уже пару секунд. Скоро оператор сообщит о прекращении звонка, что только усугубит все опасения Рисы. Она почти всю ночь проплакала. Уснуть так и не получилось, все кошмары, будто по чьему-то сигналу, выбежали и устроили вакханалию в сознании девочки. И во всем виноват Билл с его страшной историей, в которую не то чтобы поверить сложно, возникает вопрос о нормальности разума рассказчика.

Отец вновь настойчиво позвал дочку на улицу. Они опаздывают на воскресную службу! Для мистера Раслера нет греха хуже.

— Ну, Билл, возьми уже трубку, — у неё от напряжения вспотели ладошки, Риса терпеть не могла ругаться с отцом. Он слишком добр, чтобы на него обижаться, а она слишком большая девочка, чтобы понимать, что ссора сейчас ей будет обеспеченна, и она в итоге выставит папочку виноватым.  
— Да. — Риса сначала не поняла, что это не ее внутренний голос с ней соглашается, а голос, что доносится из трубки. Не очень сильно похожий на Билла.  
— Ты живой?! — Риса вся напряглась, она слышала, как стучат туфли по паркету на кухне, через пару секунд ей придется положить трубку и ходить минимум пару часов с тяжёлым сердцем и беспокойными мыслями. Она не сосредоточится на словах священника, что неприемлемо в церкви. — Боже, дай Биллу силу хоть слово сказать, — она, шепча, сжала до побелевших пальцев трубку.  
— Я жив.  
— Риса, положи трубку, котенок. — Рука Джона легла на плечо девочки. Та жалобно посмотрела на отца, словами не выразить, как она устала за эти сутки, что слились для нее в один долгий фильм ужасов. — Это Билл? Хочешь пригласить его пойти с нами в церковь? — Глаза из-под очков незнакомо блеснули. Девочка не отрывала взгляда от отца. Она будто окаменела. — Так и скажи ему, что единственное, к кому он может пойти излить душу, так это к Оно. Оно угостит его воскресным печеньем и даст стакан молока, и будет внимательно слушать исповедь. Даже уши себе отрежет и на коленки положит, чтобы ничего не пропустить.  
— Па… — Ее язык не слушался, а сама девочка боялась, что сейчас надует в штаны. Он не сильно держал ее за плечо, ей не было больно, но то, что он говорил, вгоняло в ужас, заставляя стоять на месте.  
— О-отстань от нее! — Громкий голос раздался из трубки, еще чуть-чуть, и сам обладатель вылезет наружу.  
— Так и говори громче, чтобы тебя слышали! Мямли не ценятся в женском обществе. — Джон, что не был сейчас Джоном, рассмеялся.  
— Не смей к н-ней прикасаться! — Билл, сидя в своей комнате, слетел с кровати, на всей скорости несясь в комнату монстра, не замечая, что бьется об углы на поворотах. 

В голове — лишь острый страх потерять кого-то еще. Врезаясь в дверь, мальчик, что было силы, навалился на нее, открывая. Оно лежало на кровати и предвкушающее смотрело на разгоряченного мальца. В руках Грей крутил зажженную сигарету.

— Как приятно слышать твой голос. А то сидишь, как мышь, прям тоска зеленая. — Затягиваясь, Роберт растянулся на кровати.  
— Ч-что ты с н-ним сделал? — Переводя дух и озираясь по сторонам в надежде, что Билл не увидит то, что успела представить его воспалённая фантазия, мальчик стиснул зубы.  
— Ни-че-го. Я прикалывался, Билли.  
За состоянием пацана наблюдать — одно удовольствие. Как в зоопарке за несмышлёной обезьянкой. Был шум, а откуда — для твари недостижимо.  
— Мило побеседовал с леди? Она позовет тебя еще раз в гости? — Пеннивайз чувствовал, как набухает сознание Билла от злобы и ненависти.  
— Я у-убью тебя. — Выплюнув слова полной желчи, Билл вылетел из комнаты монстра. Тот же расхохотался, будто услышал анекдот на миллион.  
— Уж ты постарайся, Билли! — Крикнув вдогонку, мужчина вновь упал на подушки. Он сыт и доволен. Можно и заняться более ответственным делом, ничего не деланием. Сколько труда это стоит.

Билл же летел по кварталу, на ходу натягивая куртку. Он не может сейчас быть там. Не тогда, когда он проиграл. В порыве он может натворить еще больших бед. Его инстинкты твердили о том, что нужно сперва успокоиться и все обдумать. Думать! Именно, Билл Денбро. Пора начинать пользоваться бесплатным приложением, что встроено в голове.

Рису мальчик ждал около полутора часа. Жопа отмерзла на скамейке к чертям собачьим, но мальчик боялся, что он просто не сможет стоять. Знакомое пальто он заметил сразу, лицо у девочки было лишь чуть лучше Билла. Будто она не в церкви была, а в тюрьме.

Она тоже его заметила, не зная, как, просто почувствовала его взгляд. Отпросившись у отца, что сейчас был занят вечными разговорами обеспокоенных людей о будущем детей и настоящем состоянием в мире, девочка подошла к Биллу.

— Привет.

Она увидела разительные изменения, коих не было на вчерашнем вечере. Лицо будто… постарело что ли. Да и натянутая улыбка мальчика ни разу его не украсила.

— Привет.

Билл отметил, что она плакала, и долго — краснота еще не сошла.

— Я присяду? — Понимая, что это чревато противной простудой, девочка уселась рядом. — Расскажешь, почему вчера ушел?  
— У меня брат з-заболел. — От Рисы приятно пахло. Легкий, совсем не раздражающий, запах цветов. Интересно, а как пах тот георгин, что подарила мальчику Аннет?  
— Если не хочешь рассказывать сейчас, я не настаиваю, только, пожалуйста, не ври. — Риса пробежалась взглядом по машинам, что выстроились на стоянке. Одни уезжали, другие все еще стояли на местах. Как и ее отец в окружении других людей. — То, что случилось с папой, с тобой это связано? — Она не могла отвести взгляда от отца, единственного, что осталось от ее семьи. И сегодня утром этот человек напугал ее, он был чужим. От него хотелось бежать. Это была дикость для понимания девочки.  
— Да, — Билл тяжело взглянул на мистера Раслера. — Да. — Он повторил еще раз.  
— Это же тот монстр, о котором ты рассказывал вчера? Тот, кто убил твоих друзей и убивал других детей? — Одно слово «убийство», вызывало холод внутри, как будто внутри что-то погибало. Интересно, сколько раз Рисе нужно сказать это слово, чтобы эта дрянь дошла до сердца?  
— Да, — вновь коротко ответил мальчик. Он отчего-то жутко устал. В голове творился хаос, будто кусок самого Билла оторвали и изничтожили. Он был опустошен потерей друга.  
— И это твой брат? — Прикусив губу, девочка заставила себя посмотреть на Билла. Если он снова скажет «да», она просто расплачется. Он тоже посмотрел на нее. Их зрительный контакт длился пару мгновений, но этого хватило, чтобы все понять. — Ох, Билл… — Она опустила свою голову ему на плечо. Пряча свои слезы ему в куртку.  
— Я н-не хочу б-больше смертей. — Голос глухой, мертвый, так девочке показалось из-за куртки.  
— Он убил кого-то вчера, да? — Риса замерзла. Еще немного, и можно будет отдирать ее от скамейки.  
— Убил, мою п-подругу, у-убил. Ее. — Мальчик не хотел говорить этого, не хотел пугать слабую девочку еще больше. Но он банально больше никому не мог этого сказать. Это росло в нем комом, что перекрывал ему кислород, давил на грудь, пытаясь продавить до позвоночника. — Я п-пойму тебя, е-если ты о-откажешься м-мне п-помогать.  
— Для начала, поставь этому монстру условия, Билл. Не трогать близких людей участников. Пусть он поклянётся, если в кого-то верит, или еще как-то. Мне это важно. — Она подняла голову, беря такие же холодные руки мальчика в свои. — Если он не тронет моего отца, то я соглашусь. Один ты все равно не справишься. А он продолжит убивать.  
— Не могу… — Осторожно взяв ее за руки, Билл переплел их пальцы вместе. — Я т-трус. Он п-показал мне, что ж-ждет всех т-тех, кто встанет на его п-пути.  
— Он же специально это сделал. — Риса, несмотря на всю абсурдность их разговора, слегка смутилась. Впервые мальчик так держит ее руки. Папа не считается. — И меня бы тоже нужно успокоить. После твоего рассказа, я так и не сомкнула глаз. И сейчас выгляжу, как панда.  
— П-прости. — Билл натянуто улыбнулся. Тяжесть отпускала, но еще не насовсем. Рана на сердце не затянется, а будет болеть, и напоминать ему, что случилось.  
— Мы сможем победить Оно. Только прошу, поставь ему это условие.

Раслер помахал им рукой, он хотел было подойти, но Риса, резко вскочив, будто ей прижгли мягкое место, побежала к отцу.

— Как он? Выглядит болезненным. — Джон не на шутку волновался за мальчика. На лицо нервный срыв. Да и утром дочка почему-то плакала, хотя мужчина, убей, не помнил, что довело ее до слез.  
— Все будет хорошо, папочка. Все будет хорошо. Поехали, я замерзла.

Как бы не храбрилась Риса, она жутко боялась последствий своего согласия участвовать в том безумии. Сидя в машине, она обернулась, но Билла на лавочке уже не было. Зато сидел, расставив широко ноги, мужчина в джинсовом комбинезоне, одетый совершенно не по сезону. Тот самый, который предлагал ей конфету. И коего потом застрелили. Он улыбался ей из полы своей соломенной шляпы, и махал громадной рукой вслед удаляющейся машине. Риса, сжав губы, закрыла глаза, борясь со своим приступом. Их испытывает дьявол. Но на него всегда найдется управа. И это вера в победу. Этого у Рисы никто не отнимет.

Билл брел обратно, обдумывая слова, сказанные Рисой. Единственное, что может хоть как-то «сковать» в возможностях Оно — это ритуал. Но согласится ли монстр? Что Билл может предложить взамен?

— Договор? — Грей, что за время отбытия Билла, уже успел перебраться из одной горизонтальной поверхности в другую, вопросительно оторвал взгляд от шоу, что шло по телеку. — К чему мне проявлять такую щедрость? — Хмыкнув, видя полный ноль в мыслях мальчишки, мужчина вновь захрустел чипсами, переводя взгляд обратно на ящик.  
— Я… — Билл чувствовал себя идиотом. Абсолютным. За всю дорогу он отмел множество «предложений», что могли заинтересовать монстра, но сам же понимал, что они ничего не стоят. — Чего т-ты хочешь?  
— Смотри, — Грей принял сидячее положение, отряхивая крошки с майки себе под ноги, вновь обращая свое внимание на мальчика, — ты говоришь, чтобы я никак не трогал семьи твоих будущих и нынешних друзей, что согласятся или согласились играть со мной. Я правильно все понял?  
— Да, — Билл мог поклясться, этот ублюдок сейчас веселится над сложившейся ситуацией.  
— Огромная цена, Билли. Ты должен предложить мне взамен нечто очень крупное, — замороженный голубой внимательно, но все же с издевкой, смотрел на побелевшего мальчика. — Мне нравится твой ход мыслей.  
— Н-не смей ч-читать мои мыс-сли! — Краснея, видя, как похабно ухмыльнулся этот клоун, Билл сжал зубы. — Н-никогда!  
— Я наконец дождался! В прошлый раз нам помешали, да и ты не слишком сильно-то горел желанием. — Встав с места, мужчина подошел к замершему подростку. — Это покажет, насколько серьезно ты относишься к делу. — Рука взметнулась вверх, и почти невесомо коснулась отросшей челки Билла. — На что ты готов пойти ради всех? — Палец накрутил небольшую прядь.  
— Я... — Билл запнулся. — Ты с-согласишься тогда на р-ритуал?  
— Скажу больше, — наклонившись к лицу мальчика, Пеннивайз низким голосом прошептал тому на ухо, — все произойдет в процессе, Билли. Ты улетишь от того, что почувствуешь.

Билл Денбро не был дебилом. Нет, он еще тогда, когда Риса заикнулась об этом, уже прикинул, во что это может вылиться. Отдавая отчет своей речи, Билл произнес без заикания единственное слово «согласен», что навсегда перевернуло его жизнь, как и жизнь монстра.


	37. Старина Джек

Рука на мгновенье зависла над раскрывшейся ладонью, что терпеливо застыла в пригласительном жесте. Сердце заходилось бегущей ланью и отдавалось в ушах. На ощупь рука клоуна была холодной, почти отрезвляющей.

— Возможно, после этого я никогда не смогу встречаться с девчонками. — И это не было шуткой, Билл был вполне просвещенным ребенком, понимая то, как легко может сломаться и перестроиться по-новому детская психика.  
— Пеннивайза никто не переплюнет, — согласился мужчина и, сжав руку, ощутимо теплее своей, повел Билла наверх. Мальчишка заметно нервничал, можно даже не принюхиваться к его запаху. Выдает выступивший пот, эпилептический пульс и лихорадочно бегающие глаза, что ни за что не цеплялись. Он не хотел смотреть на Роберта.  
— Проходи, — чуть толкнув в район лопаток мальчика, Грей вошел вслед за Биллом. Тот озирался по сторонам, будто впервые видит эту комнату. — Расслабься, Билли. Не хватало еще какого-нибудь припадка с твоей стороны, это только все испортит, — чуть нахмурив брови, клоун прошел мимо молчаливого мальчика и плюхнулся на кровать. — И прекрати так делать! — Рявкнув, мужчина, наконец, увидел хоть какую-то ответную эмоцию на лице ребенка.  
— Что? — Поводив плечами и повернув голову к окну, Билл как-то пропустил момент заката, теперь на него смотрела лишь зыбкая темнота, что лишь на отдельных участках была изгнана светом уличных фонарей.  
— Участие, балбес. Прояви участие, — все еще не вставая с нагретого места, клоун впился взглядом, ожидающим и предвкушающим. Эта ночь будет длинной, а если понадобится, Пеннивайз ее удлинит.  
— Мне тебе с-стриптиз устроить?

Билла отпускало. Напряжение и страх куда-то испарялись, оставив лишь холодную решимость. Еще когда они поднимались в комнату монстра, Билл думал о прошлом. О своей семье, что могла быть вполне нормальной, если бы не смерть Джорджи. Билл бы учился, беззаботно развлекался с друзьями, нашел бы себе девушку, а после выпуска поступил бы в Бостонский университет, как и мечтал.

Он думал о друзьях. Они занимали в его сердце даже больше места, чем семья. Ведь, Билл был главным из них, хоть и не стремился к этому. Он мог рассказать им все, чего бы не посмел рассказать матери или отцу. Он думал об Аннет, Рисе…

— Ты вгоняешь меня в тоску, малыш, — Пеннивайз показательно махнул руками перед его лицом, отгоняя то, что съедало Билла, что было для него важно.

Билл лишь злобно стрельнул глазами в сторону расслабленного клоуна. Он уже сбился со счета, говоря, чтобы этот урод не лез ему в голову. Злость подстегнула к действиям. Пальцы ловко ухватились за пуговицы, рубашка зашелестела в полной тишине, позволяя уже не скрываемому желтому взору оставлять «ожоги» на открывающейся ему коже. Билл на миг замешкался, взгляд монстра был буквально осязаем, рубашка слетела с острых плеч под ноги.

— Иди сюда. — Мужчине было плевать, что голос отдавал хрипотцой, а сам он выглядел не хуже педофила-извращенца со своей фирменной улыбочкой.

А Билл… Билл просто пошел. Он даже в какой-то степени был благодарен клоуну, что тот не контролирует его разум, действия, никак не пытается повлиять на решение Билла. Он дал возможность ему самому прочувствовать все на себе. Не быть игрушкой в руках, а принимать участие, как равный. Рука вновь легла в протянутую ладонь, а мягкое сжатие на кисти и движение, заставило окончательно отключить все «ненужные» мысли, дать место другим, пока еще непознанным. Постель встретила его мягкими объятиями и теплом от уже нагретого тела мужчины.

— Для начала, разморозься.

Мужские руки быстро пробежались по открытой коже, отмечая, что пацан решил играть смиренного.

— И как я п-по-твоему э-это сделаю? — Там, где его коснулись, неприятно покалывало, тело само за себя говорило, что это ему не очень нравится.  
— Есть способ. — Приняв сидячее положение, мужчина наклонился к прикроватной тумбочке, что-то из нее достав. — Бахни для смелости.

Перед глазами мальчика возникла стеклянная бутылка, весьма понятного содержания.

— Ты думаешь, Джек мне поможет? — Не заметив, что речь была чистой, мальчик смотрел сквозь бутылку на смешно вытянувшееся из-за стекла лицо Грея.  
— Он всем помогает, неужели никогда не возникало желания попробовать что-то, кроме сока? — В глазах играли смешинки, Пеннивайз наслаждался моментом.  
— Я как-то п-пробовал вино… 

Вытаскивая из сознания смутное, как раз-таки из-за того вина, воспоминание, Билл помнил выразительный смех пьяной Беверли. Она стырила у отца бутылочку, и почему-то пошла только к Биллу. У нее снова был налившийся новый синяк на скуле, а глаза пускали яростный от обиды огонь. Прямо на заднем дворе его дома они и напились. О чем он тогда думал? Благо родителям было в то время уже всё равно. Они попросту не заметили шаткой походки сына, когда тот пару раз чуть не рухнул на лестнице, волочась к своей комнате.

Пеннивайз лишь закатил глаза на такой ответ. Этот мальчишка хуже мертвого мальчишки. Вечно зависает. А что будет, когда он вставит в него свой член?

— Пей. — Откупорив бутылку, что была на половину пустой — Пеннивайз иногда, почти всегда, баловался лекарством на ночь, — вложил старого доброго Джека в руки Билла.  
— Это обязательно, я же п-просто опьянею? — Янтарная жидкость плескалась в стекляшке, по-своему завораживая детский разум.  
— Обязательно, иначе мы тут застрянем на неделю. А завтра у меня планы, — терпеливо, что было не свойственно клоуну. Он ждал, когда пацан начнет работать конечностями.

Билл бы и спросил, что за планы, а может быть и оскорбился, он как бы не по записи тут находится, но увидев, как глаза клоуна потемнели от раздражения, мальчик сделал первый глоток. Как и ожидалось, никакого оттенка вкуса, как с вином, он не почувствовал. Лишь горечь и терпкий вкус. Позволив себе скривиться от гадости, что теперь не просто теплом, а жаром разливалась в желудке, мальчик быстро сделал второй глоток, не заметив, как клоун от удивления поднял бровь.

— Не думал, что ты такой алкаш. — Отбирая бутылку с драгоценным виски, мужчина посмотрел уже в осмелевшие глаза мальчика. Тот опьянел.  
— От а-а-аклаша и с-слышу. — Коротко икнув, Билл пытался совладать с вдруг потяжелевшим телом, что как-то неловко начало заваливаться вбок, грозясь сделать сальто с кровати, как вдруг рука крепко сжалась на его плече, выравнивая горизонт.  
— Только не блевани на мою кровать, коротышка. — Мужчина уже считал ошибкой решение напоить мальца. Тот в зюзю.  
— Оооо, я с-сохраню благ-городный в-вид, не пере-еживай. — Чуть заплетаясь в речи, мальчик сел поудобнее, жар в теле был уже терпимым, а тело показалось вполне управляемым.

Пеннивайз положил Билли на подушки, всматриваясь в расслабленное и повеселевшее лицо пацана. Пальцы скользнули по собачке джинс, освобождая тело от нижней одежды.

— С-скажи, я… — Пеннивайз накрыл рот Билла своими губами, проглатывая недосказанный вопрос мальчишки. Тот же от неожиданного поцелуя издал громкий вздох. Мужчина не хотел простого секса, нет, это бы так же, как и с остальными, что были до Билла. Их разгоряченные тела под языком мужчины, их взгляд похоти и желания. Пеннивайз хотел того, что было бы, если бы Роберт все-таки вырос и понял намерения Оно.

Язык мягко скользнул во-внутрь, очерчивая десна юного любовника, что как мог отвечал, но, как начинающий музыкант, не всегда попадал в ноты, и Пеннивайз то и дело шипел, когда зубы мальца стукались с его собственными или находили забавным кусать его за язык. Поцелуй пришлось разорвать, мальчик, чуть хрипя, пытался вобрать в оголодавшие легкие воздух.

Убрав челку с глаз, мужчина довольно улыбнулся, взирая на первые следы своего кратковременного воздействия. Губы налились краснотой и объемом, что на бледной коже Билли смотрелось весьма гармонично и чуть вызывающе.

Билл же немного трезвел. Он и позабыл, каково это, целоваться с Пеннивайзом. Если бы он не лежал сейчас, то лег после такой схватки. Страх окончательно развеялся в голове, Пеннивайз не сделает ему больно. Если только потом морально будет убивать, напоминая об этой ночи. А сейчас мужчина навис над ним, и его глаза, что всегда несли смерть и страх, смотрели спокойно. Золотой сейчас будто окутывал его, согревая, но не обжигая. Так показалось Биллу. Но может, он все еще пьян.

— А вот и Билли. С возвращением. — Заметив проблеск разума в глазах мальчишки, похоже, поцелуй все-таки разбудил спящего, Пеннивайз вновь наклонился над лицом Билла. — Ну и как тебе дядя Джек?  
— Горький, — признался подросток, — без н-ничего его пить н-невозможно, — дополнив свой ответ, Билл, чуть подумав, добавил, — во рту будто ж-желчь.  
— Эй, я сейчас там побывал вообще-то.  
— Так значит это из-за т-тебя? Тогда н-никаких п-претензий к твоему пойлу.  
— Ты все еще пьяненький?  
— Немножко, — мальчик чуть улыбнулся.  
— Мелкий засранец, — губы вновь коснулись чуть влажных детских. Билл сам приоткрыл рот, пуская чужой язык. Он почти не отвечал, оставалось лишь чувствовать. Руки мужчины, что покоились по обе стороны от мальчика, тоже пришли в движение. 

Пальцы пробежались по груди, чувствуя, как под тонкой кожей бьется жизнь. От такого контакта клоун чуть не сорвался, вовремя подавив в себе жажду убийства. Обычно заканчивал он именно растерзанием тел своих любовников. Сущность не так легко побороть. Но с Билли все будет по-другому. На это и рассчитывало Оно. Пальцы обвели соски, а мальчик ожидаемо вздрогнул. Ах, детские тела, насколько они хрупки и чувствительны. Словно оголенные провода. Вспыхнуть легко, а потушить еще сложнее.

Отвлекая Билли поцелуем, Грей продолжил исследовать тело юного любовника. Выступавшие ключицы и ребра особенно понравились клоуну, за них так легко зацепиться, пробить…

Билл сдавленно застонал. Этот урод прокусил ему язык. Вцепившись в плечи монстра, Билл ногтями царапнул его кожу, заставив Пеннивайза вновь недовольно зашипеть.

— Не царапайся.  
— А ты н-не кусайся. 

Наконец получив свободу слова, да и кислорода, мальчик сглотнул кровавую слюну. Он заметил, что лежит он абсолютно голышом, кровь прилила к лицу. Мужчина, хмыкнув, опустился ниже, щекоча волосами кожу Билла. Язык облизнул сосок, заставляя того тут же затвердеть, а мальчик, тихо охнув, уже и забыл о том, что хотел спросить. Возможно о том, как долго он уже без штанов. Посасывая и дразня языком ставшую чувствительной кожу, Пеннивайз наконец начал ощущать эмоции мальца. Они сменялись, и это было похоже на радугу в небе, от нахлынувших ощущений задохнулся и сам клоун. Они были слишком чисты для его естества. Язык игриво сместился на вторую половину, а глаза впились в лицо мальчишки. Чуть расширены зрачки, а рот слегка приоткрыт, наверное, так легче дышать. Щек коснулась краснота смущения, и Пеннивайз на миг завис. Это лицо вычеркнуло все остальные, что лежали в этой кровати до Билли. Это было пока сложно объяснить, клоун решил, что найдет ответ в самом конце.

Поскорее опустив глаза вниз из-за пристального взгляда мужчины, Билл закусил губу. Не хотел он стонать, как девчонка. Хоть ощущения были в новинку, и тело попросту еще не понимало, как на них реагировать, но гордость не позволяла.

Пеннивайз же спустился ниже, очерчивая пупок, уловив вновь чуть слышный стон наверху. Занимательно, как паренек пытается быть тем, кем еще не был.

— П-пенивайз, — Билл понимал, куда в конце придет этот чертов горячий язык, и к такому повороту событий он еще не был готов. Руки мужчины успокаивающе огладили бедра. — Н-не… — Мальчик резко подавился воздухом, а позвоночник пробило электричеством. Черт возьми, Оно делает ему самый настоящий минет. Полный отсос. Глаза широко распахнулись, а пустой взгляд уставился в потолок. Тело испытало ни с чем несравнимый сладкий шок. Билл облизнул губы, они показались ему слишком сухими. Сердце билось где-то в глотке, а ноги подрагивали. Мальчик постепенно опустил глаза вниз, запоминая каждую деталь в картине, что предстала пред ним.

Мужчина делал все медленно, специально выбивая новую дрожь из тела подростка. Безволосый член вполне комфортно чувствовал себя во рту, да и Пеннивайз не давился, что было плюсом. Шальная мысль откусить и посмотреть была загнана обратно в дальний угол и посажена на цепь. Пеннивайз ничего не испортит. Глянув на Билли, клоун чуть не рассмеялся, какое же потерянное лицо. Возможно, вибрация в горле была спусковым крючком, Билл выгнулся дугой, вцепившись рукой в волосы мужчины. Теплое семя брызнуло внезапно, Пеннивайз чуть не поперхнулся, но, сохранив тишину со своей стороны, просто проглотил.

— Это, это… — Тяжело дыша, Билл закрыл глаза, в них плясал цветные круги. А тело вмиг расслабилось и налилось тяжестью. 

Он не будет врать, за свое взросление он уже играл со своим Биллом-младшим в душе. Но так еще не накрывало. Вспомнились слова Ричи, он как-то отозвался, что правильный минет заставляет не просто выпадать из реальности, торкнуть может не хуже травки. Хоть никто из Неудачников не пробовал травку, Билл с ним сейчас был согласен. Это нереально круто.

Облизав и так влажные от нехитрого занятия губы, мужчина вновь навис над мальчиком, вовлекая в поцелуй. Тело вновь получило разряд, а Билл уже не так тихо застонал.

— Понравилось? — Облизав нижнюю губу, Грей рукой провел по влажной от его же слюны промежности. Хорошо быть молодым, у пацана вновь встал.  
— Да, — честно ответив, Билл слышал, как разбивается весь стыд перед клоуном.  
— Не хочешь попробовать? — Приспустив джинсы, клоун, наконец, освободил себя из плена одежды. Билл же вновь смутился. Видеть свой член и чужой член — вызывает разные эмоции. Плюс ко всему взрослый и довольно-таки большой.

Будь это игрой на выбешивание, Билл бы просто послал клоуна в задницу и гордо ушел. Но ситуация другая, монстр запихнул свою агрессию и жажду разорвать его глубоко в себя, значит, и Билл должен переступить через себя и просто отдаться процессу. Одна ночь. Только сегодня. Билл сел, голова слегка кружилась, но не более, старина Джек напомнит ему утрешней головной болью и свиданием с унитазом. Пеннивайз же заинтересованно наблюдал за действиями мальца. Ему нравилось, что Билл начал подключаться к процессу. Рука осторожно легка на горячую плоть, мальчик почувствовал, как она пульсирует. Облизав губы, он слегка сжал и тут же взглянул в лицо Грея.

— Не бойся, он не кусается, — рука смело провела по длине, — пока я этого не захочу, — на выдохе закончил мужчина, Билл тут же остановился. Он представил, как то, что он сейчас держит в руке, превращается в змею и жалит его смертельным ядом. — Оближи его, — уже ложась на кровать, мужчина следил за каждым движением Билли. Какой же он иногда послушный, не верится, что этот человеческий детеныш единственная заноза в прекрасной заднице Пеннивайза.  
— Не у-уверен, что я не б-блевану. — Билл почувствовал запах, какой-то мускусный, язык мягко обвел горячую кожу, мальчик заметил, как дрогнул Пеннивайз. Ого!  
— Просто делай, Билли.

Говоря спокойно, даже успокаивающе, Пеннивайз на миг замер, когда язык мальчишки без предупреждения мазнул по члену.

Что ж, Биллу есть куда расти, если вдруг ему понравятся члены. Минет был на плохую троечку, но этого хватило, чтобы Пеннивайз разогрелся. Нужно показать свой профессионализм, он еще успеет испытать оргазм в полной степени. Бегло глянув на настенные часы, мужчина нисколько не удивился, что они показывают уже три ночи. Да, долго они раскачивались. Билл же показательно зевнул, хоть на время и не смотрел, просто уже устал. А завтра в школу, и когда они закончат?


	38. Разбивая стены

Френсис устало упал в объятия кресла, прижимая к коленям исписанный не очень аккуратным почерком блокнот. Из него будто выкачали все силы, поднять ручку над бумагой сейчас казалось задачей непосильной. Юноша смотрел на потрескивающие дрова в камине, огонь мягко облизывал их со всех сторон. Те же в свою очередь выплевывали ярко-алые искры, сопровождающиеся мягким пощелкиванием. Созерцание чего-то спокойного дарило мнимое равновесие, хоть внутри и бушевал ураган во все семь баллов. Поднять глаза на сидящего в соседнем кресле мужчину у журналиста не хватало духу. Как в здравом уме и трезвой памяти принять то, что одиннадцатилетнего ребенка совращал инопланетянин? Тут точно нужен стаканчик Джека, а лучше сразу два.

— Могу представить, что Вы, мистер Норман, сейчас ощущаете крайнюю смущенность. Если хотите остановиться, я не буду против. Это трудно принять, еще труднее слушать.

Билл, сняв очки с переносицы — те уже начинали приносить дискомфорт из-за врезающихся дужек в виски, — положил их на столик рядом.

— Нет, я в полном порядке, сэр. Просто… 

Про смущение писатель попал в точку. Господи, да кто будет рассказывать, как в детстве подвергался насилию, особенно если это не терапия с квалифицированным психологом, а разговор с журналюгой из второсортной газетенки. Да за такую сенсацию редактор продаст в рабство себя, свою жену, детей и собаку в придачу. Совладав со своими эмоциями, Норман смог выдавить из себя звуки, что слились в предложение.

— Просто, мне кажется, это очень страшно, когда ты… Вы наедине с монстром, и он…  
— Мне и правда было страшно, Френсис. Все те статьи, что я читал как в молодости, так и сейчас, о жертвах насилия… Мне кажется, нет человека храбрее того, кто смог открыто заявить об ужасе, принять его и жить с ним дальше. Одного, кстати, я так и не смог понять. Некоторые писали о том, что простили, а кто-то умудрился полюбить своего насильника. Извините меня, но простить насилие невозможно, в каком обличии оно бы не предстало. Так случилось и с Пеннивайзом. Мы разбили в песок стены между нами, но тем самым совершили огромную ошибку.  
— Он проникся чувствами к Вам? — Откуда-то из глубины нарастал поток энергии, с юноши слетела пелена ужаса и отвращения. Сейчас разговор принимает как никогда интимный характер. Откровение на все сто процентов.  
— В этом и проблема, что нет, мистер Норман. — Мужчина чуть прикрыл веки, но блики огня все еще играли в его глазах. — Он окончательно запутался в своих ощущениях, чувствах. Сам себя загнал в ловушку, из которой по природе своей вылезти без посторонней помощи не мог.  
— Хотите сказать, что после секса с Вами он потерял к Вам интерес? — Стержень ручки слишком сильно впился в бумагу, отпечатавшись на ней. Юноша сосредоточенно смотрел на пожилого мужчину. В голове крутились вопросы похуже. Как прошел сам процесс? Что было после прелюдии?  
— Я бы хотел рассказать Вам все по порядку, — Билл будто прочитал на лице журналиста все те похабные вопросы, что тот в силу своей молодости и слишком большого авторитета Билла задать не решился. — Здесь тоже было не все так просто, как хотелось бы… — Глаза закрылись окончательно, обрезая полоску приятного теплого света камина и напряженное лицо юноши.

— Эй, на борту, а ну не спать! — Ощутимо хлопнув по щеке, отдающей краснотой из-за принятого на грудь алкоголя, подростка, клоун переложил юнца на спину. — Ты понимаешь, что мы еще даже не начали?  
— Че? — С большим трудом продирая глаза, Билл протяжно застонал. Его тело только что получило разрядку, и, как заложено в природе у животных, попросило баиньки. Какого дьявола этому клоуну еще надо? Голову набили пухом весом в тонну.  
— Слиться не получится, малыш. Минет не самый главный пункт в сексе, хоть и безусловно важный. — Мужчина сбросил одеяло на пол, чтобы у мальчишки не возникло соблазна укутаться в него.  
— Ха, в-влажный, — хохотнув, Билл зарылся лицом в подушку, выдохнув, вновь расслабился. Алкоголь — вещь, оказывается, хорошая, все переживания и загоны просто подавляет, на место ставя полный расслабон.

Пеннивайз лишь раздраженно прошипел сквозь сжатые зубы. Мелкая пьянь, оказывается, утомляет его больше, чем трезвая. Он, мягко говоря, рассчитывал на другой сценарий. Плач, крики «не хочу», мольбы сквозь слезы. Внутренний зверь согласно заурчал. Это возбуждающе. А здесь, что мы видим? Абсолютный похуизм, одетый в стадию начинающего алкоголизма.

— Напомни мне потом тебя убить.

Разведя руки подростка в стороны, мужчина почти с отчаянием схватился зубами за сосок опять уснувшего Билла. Тот на такой жест ответил звонким вскриком.

— Т-ты чего присосался?! — Отдирая мужчину от уже опухшей груди, Билл резко принял вертикальное положение. Голова качнулась вбок, норовив потянуть за собой и все оставшееся тело.  
— Если снова закроешь свои чертовы глаза, я тебя изнасилую. — Подхватив под локоть шатающегося в разные стороны Билла, Пеннивайз максимально близко притянул его лицо к своему. Чтобы в ярко-желтых солнцах Билл видел себя.

И Билл ему поверил. Заторможено кивнув на такое сильно страшное заявление, он отодвинулся подальше от монстра.

— Отлично, наконец ты меня услышал, а еще лучше, проснулся.

Билла уже не смущала нагота, ни своя, ни чужая. Он просто хотел побыстрее закончить с «ритуалом», к которому, оказывается, они еще даже не подошли.

— Ложись на живот, — командным тоном прошептал Пеннивайз, потянувшись к тумбочке.

Мальчик, сглотнув, послушно лег, его слегка потряхивало от чувств. Повернув голову, Билл смотрел через плечо, как клоун открыл тюбик не то крема, не то масла. Тут же прошиб холодок, что противно пробежал мурашками по спине, отдавая в копчик. Поняв, что духу не хватит смотреть на все то, что приготовил ему клоун, Билл решил отвернуться. Лучше бы подрались.

Пеннивайз же с интересом наблюдал за мальчишкой. Бедный кролик, что уже попал в лапы лисицы, понимает, что лучшим исходом будет быстрая смерть. Но Пеннивайз не собирается убивать, не так быстро, на что рассчитывает мальчик. Его тело должно заиграть, а Пеннивайз хороший музыкант, он очень постарается.

— Теперь расслабься, — разогревающее масло уже приятно покалывало подушечки пальцев, а запах миндаля ненавязчиво щекотал нос. Мужчина навис над мальчиком, тот почему-то крепко зажмурился.  
— Боишься боли? — Сам удивившись, насколько это прозвучало ласково, Грей провел пальцами по напряженному плечу своего юного любовника. Ярко контрастирующий шрам на бледной, чуть ли прозрачной коже, что подарил клоун мальчишке, смотрелся гармонично. Пеннивайзу он нравился.  
— Ты мне ее столько причинил, что от такого люди уже не живут, — сердце слишком сильно стучало, Билл слышал его в ушах. От накатывавшего ужаса немели то руки, то ноги. Билл пытался успокоиться.  
— Тогда открой глаза, хочу, чтобы ты все запомнил.

Подросток повернулся, пытаясь сохранить на лице напущенное спокойствие.

Поймав его взгляд, мужчина прикоснулся к Биллу. Тот лишь вздрогнул, но глаз не сводил. Первый палец он принял стойко, лишь брови свел.

— Дыши, малыш.

Мягкая пульсирующая теплота окутала фалангу, Грею не терпелось сорваться, но осторожность шепотом облизывала его нутро. Все будет, нужно только потерпеть. Вкушать маленькими порциями, дабы насладиться вкусом сполна.

Билл, скосив глаза вниз, вновь выдохнул, когда палец внутри пришел в движение. Уши горели не хуже щек, а волосы на голове встали дыбом и, кажется, онемели.

— Сейчас будет следующий, — все так же не сводя взгляда с лица подростка, Грей ввел второй палец, ощутимо расширив кольцо сжатых мышц. На эту выходку Билл болезненно дернулся, сквозь зубы сорвалось шипение.  
— Б-больно… — Пальцы не нашли ничего, как смять простынь, дабы унять дрожь, что пробила тело. Она такая жгучая, ни с чем не сравнима.  
— Ты натянут, как струна. Успокойся, я не собираюсь рвать тебя на части. Расслабься.

Под пальцами, над пальцами — везде пульсировала жизнь, Пеннивайз чувствовал бегущую в тканях кровь, слышал ее движение. Стоит лишь надавить, и она согреет не хуже масла. Сглотнув вязкую слюну, что уже успела выделиться, пока клоун воображал, Роберт на мгновение закрыл глаза.

— Вот п-прям сейчас взял и р-расслабился, — огрызнувшись, мальчик тяжело задышал. Это ощущение было настолько неправильным, насколько возможно. Он столько раз получал увечья, разок даже руку разорвал об гвоздь, пока летел с Сильвера в канаву, но ничто не пугало его больше, чем то, что происходит сейчас.  
— Да брось, Билли. В этом нет ничего ужасного. Скоро тебе понравится.  
— С-сомневаюсь.

Третий палец преодолел еще большее сопротивление, чем предыдущие. Билл взвыл, изогнулся до хруста позвоночника.

— Б-больно, мать твою! У-убери!

Пот, стекая по шее, раздражал и чесал кожу. Ощущение, что задницу прижигают раскаленным металлом.

— Не ори, — мягкое нутро зверски будоражило Пеннивайза, но он терпел. Эта пытка инстинктов была не лучше пытки Билли. — Тише ты, — ничего на ум не пришло, как заткнуть его поцелуем. Решение отвлечь от непосредственного лицезрения, как твою жопу растягивают, было правильным. Мальчишка через пару минут чуть расслабился и выпустил из плена пальцы мужчины.

Повторив проникновение, все еще отвлекая Билла игрой языка, Пеннивайз почувствовал, что пальцы входят вполне свободно.

— Ты готов?  
— Н-нет, д-да-а-вай не б-будем, а? — Глаза сверкали влажностью, Билл был на грани того, чтобы разреветься, но внутренний стрежень каким-то чудом сдерживал подступающую истерику.  
— Будем, Билли, — отстранившись и отметив эти алеющие пухлые губы, мужчина сел в ногах мальчика. — Иди сюда.

Билл, ухватившись за плечи, сел между его ног. Член клоуна потирался о живот, и мальчика это нервировало. Слишком большой для его-то кишок.

— Ты, конечно, молодец, но садиться мне нужно не на ручки, Билли.  
— А к-куда?

Хмыкнув — его порядком рассмешил этот невинный вопрос в данной ситуации, Роберт подхватил пацана за подмышки, поднимая над собой.

— А ты не понимаешь, да? — Чуть тряхнув, он продолжил: — Я буду тебя опускать, а ты направляй, понял? Командная работа, просек?  
— О черт, я н-не могу! Не могу! — Не понимая, какими силами, но Билл, вырвавшись из рук мужчины, кубарем слетел с кровати. Ударившись коленями об пол, но не чувствуя, как боль пульсацией разносится по телу, рванул к двери. Только вот рука не успела коснуться ручки, а лишь взмахнула в пространстве.  
— Мне страшно! С-страшно! П-прекрати так д-делать! 

Мужчина поперек груди держал брыкающегося засранца и стойко терпел, как по его яйцам бьют локтями, выслушивал, какой он козел, извращенец, насильник. Реакцию он эту ждал чуть раньше. Хотя, без разницы. Это даже хорошо. Рассматривая, как ноги мальчишки выписывают в воздухе виражи, Пеннивайз пытался не думать о том, как бы не свернуть тому шею. Уставившись в стенку, он ждал, пока вопли утихнут. Что и произошло через пару минут. Тело в его руках дрожало от накатившего бессилия и злости. Этот мелкий в порыве расцарапал Грею все руки. Повернувшись к кровати, Роберт кинул мальчишку на подушки. Тот тут же схватив с пола одеяло, укутался в него, создав вокруг себя мнимую защиту.

— Наорался? — Забравшись в постель и сев рядом, клоун устало разворошил свои уложенные в прическу волосы. — И что на тебя нашло… — Слизывая выступившую с царапин кровь, Пеннивайз как-то охладел продолжать. Болели руки, и вполне прилично, да и низ чувствовал себя не лучше. Здесь засранец не постеснялся врезать пару раз. Обидно стало, все же шло как надо.  
— Убирайся из моей комнаты. — Слизывая очередную каплю, клоун заметил, как кокон, что образовался в углу кровати, зашевелился. — Убирайся! — Схватив ткань, он просто разорвал одеяло, тут же по комнате залетал наполнитель.  
— НЕТ! — Билла схватили сильные руки с намерением вышвырнуть. Он же, вцепившись за борт все той же злосчастной кровати, держался что было сил. Торшер на тумбочке от такой тряски решил уйти первым с этой безумной сцены, и разбился крупными осколками по полу.  
— Я хотел по-хорошему, терпел все твои выходки, подстраивался под тебя. Даже своим виски угостил! А что ты, неблагодарная мелкая крыса! — Голос звучал с нотами обиды и нарастающей злости. Сдернув мальчика, и не обращая внимания на все его крики, Пеннивайз, открыв пинком дверь, выкинул щенка в коридор.  
— Запомни, — перекрикивая Билла, мужчина ногтями впился в дверной косяк, отчего дерево затрещав, покрылось трещинами, — нет больше соглашения! Я убью всех, кто встанет на моем пути! Будь это женщина, мужчина, ребенок, младенец! И ты будешь в этом виноват со своей тупой гордостью.

Билл налетел на Грея, пытался удержаться на нем. В глазах, где секунду назад стоял ужас от того, что его сейчас трахнут, теперь стояло совершенно другое.

— Прости меня! Прости! Я не буду больше! Прости! — Повторяя и повторяя, мальчик глотал крупные слезы, его руки приросли к талии мужчины.  
— Поезд ушел, Билли. Убери руки, иначе я тебе их сломаю.  
— Нет! Ты не можешь так поступить! — Пальцы будто заморозило, Билла пробила дрожь. — Я не буду больше к-кричать, г-говорить не буду. Делай, что х-хочешь.  
— Уже не хочу, — стряхнув с себя мальчишку, мужчина закрыл дверь, что в мгновенье превратилась в монолит. Стучи не стучи, никто не услышит.  
— Пожалуйста! — Билл с отчаянной решимостью бил по двери, отчего боль волной распространялась по телу. — Пеннивайз! — Стуча, понимая, что это был его последний шанс сделать хоть что-нибудь полезное в битве с монстром, спасти несколько жизней и семей, Билла разрывало от отчаяния. — Пожалуйста!

Интересно, чтобы подумала Риса, увидев, как он сейчас, абсолютно обнаженный как внешне, так и внутренне, пытается запрыгнуть в постель к мужчине, а точнее — к монстру. А ведь со стороны так и выглядит. Билл просто требует, чтобы его как следует трахнули. Настолько грязным он себя еще никогда не чувствовал. Когда силы бить закончились, мальчик просто сел на пол и стал ждать. Он слишком хорошо знает Пеннивайза. Оно — большой ребенок, развитием опережающий только улитку. Подуется и откроет.

— До с-смешного абсурдно… — Билл был готов стать жертвой (а на деле все же струхнул), которую развратят, лишат девственности, детства, психики. А довели пока только Пеннивайза.  
— С-слабак. — Злиться можно было до безобразия долго, только это не решит сложившейся проблемы.  
Что бы сказали на такое Неудачники? Ричи бы точно пошутил о том, что после мамки Эдди каждый для него теперь красавчик. Эдди на такую ужасающую грубость в адрес своей матери стукнул бы очкарика по спине или плечу, а сам, запинаясь и краснея не хуже Билла, начал бы оправдываться, что другого выбора просто не было. Стэнли бы… Тут Билл задумался. Что бы сделал Стэн? Его кругозор отличался от других детей. Рассудительный «маленький взрослый», он бы…  
— Наверное сдох, но до такого бы не посмел опуститься…

А Бен? Тут Биллу стало смешно. Хоть и не красиво, да и не по-товарищески смеяться над толстяком, но Оно бы точно не рассматривало Бена в таком направлении. Зато Бен непременно придумал бы пути отхода. Как говорится, улизнуть в самый ответственный момент, как и попытался сам Билл, потерпев фиаско. Майк бы точно до последнего сражался. Он боец, бесстрашный и слишком честный с собой, чтобы просто молча лечь под монстра.

— А Беверли?

Задав вопрос зыбкой темноте, Билл представил ее. Не менее боевую девчонку, в каких-то моментах даже слишком, Беверли бы… Ее доставал отец, это Билл знал точно. Ее разноцветные синяки на разных участках кожи. Она жила в насилии. Билл хладнокровно согласился бы с заявлением, что еще одно насилие над собой она бы точно перенесла. И жила дальше.

На этих мыслях Билл отвлекся. Дверь пришла в движение. Мальчик быстро вскочил на ноги. Пеннивайз стоял перед ним все так же обнаженный, сверкая своими прелестями. Но голова была опущена, а брови сдвинуты. Он о чем-то сосредоточенно думал, а может, просто делал вид, что думает. Билл решил разорвать тишину.

— У-успокоился? — Чуть вздрогнув оттого, как резко поднялась голова и как его прожигает глубокий лазурный, изучая. — Я м-могу войти? — Не верилось, что банальное представление друзей на своем месте смогло придать Биллу чуть больше уверенности. Плевать, что с ним будет потом, главное — сделать все, что возможно, именно сейчас.  
— Да.

Грей вновь развернулся и направился в комнату, оставляя дверь открытой. Билл прошел следом. Все, что изменилось в комнате, так это открытое окно и запах сигарет.

«Теперь понятно, как он свои нервы успокаивал», промелькнуло быстрой мыслью в голове мальчика. Что ж, проанализировать все загоны Оно он еще успеет. Но эта человечность просто смешила.

— Ты снова будешь кричать, просить остановиться и прочее дерьмо? — Грей повалился на кровать, расслабленно вдыхая свежий с запахом дождя воздух.  
— Нет. Н-не буду. — Билл слишком резво подбежал к кровати. Ноги успели замерзнуть из-за сквозняка.  
— Хорошо. Тогда, — Роберт повернул голову, смотря, как Билл улегся рядом с ним. В этот самый момент внутри него вспыхнул жар. Но не похотливый, нет, абсолютно другой природы. Сейчас он не ощущал от мальчика ни страха, ни презрения. Будто вся ненависть к Оно исчезла. На миг перед глазами монстра возник образ Роберта, мальчика, рядом с которым Оно ощущало все на свете, но не страх. Не перед ним.  
— Тогда? — Билл теперь ловил каждое слово клоуна, дабы не прошляпить что-то важное. Не хватало вновь впасть в немилость и отмораживать задницу в коридоре.  
— Тогда, — Пеннивайз навис над ребенком, — мы продолжим то, на чем остановились.

Губы нашли чужие. На этот раз мальчишка отвечал энергично, но все же не забывая кусать мужчину за язык.

Пеннивайз не хотел разрушать эту странную атмосферу. Взять Билли нежно, как и планировал. Раскрыть его чувства, разнести чертовы стены его подсознания.  
Билл не сдержал сдавленного крика, когда почувствовал, что его нутро расширяется до неприличных размеров. Его ногти царапали руки мужчины, но оба не замечали этого. Один был сосредоточен на том, как бы ненароком не порвать, а второй как бы не забыть хоть иногда дышать. Билла опаляло дыхание Грея, это сводило с ума.

— Билли… — Натянуто, как струна, стон вырвался из горла Роберта. Он полностью внутри. Он чувствует Билла. Он слышит его. Теперь всего. — Билли, теперь можешь открыть глаза.

Подросток, тяжело дыша и все еще цепляясь за руки монстра, решился. Распаленное лицо мужчины, лазурь моря перекатывалась волнами в пронзительных глазах. Они пожирали образ Билла. Ловили каждую микро-эмоцию, что отражалась на его лице. Ни одна слеза не убежала с щек без внимания Грея. И это внимание мальчика смутило, после члена в заднице, конечно же.

— Что ты чувствуешь?

На такой вопрос Билл не знал точного ответа. Боли сильно нестерпимой не было. Пеннивайз не пожалел смазки, да и не торопился.

— П-пульсацию? — Это явное ощущение. Что-то большое и толстое, словно паразит, поселилось в нем.

На такой ответ клоун рассмеялся, а Билл тихо ойкнул, почувствовав вибрацию внутри. Удивительно, они сейчас связаны по-настоящему.

— Какой же ты смешной, Билли! — Пеннивайз не скрывал восторга от происходящего. — Я начну двигаться, медленно поначалу, но темп будет нарастать.  
— Х-хорошо.

Билл пытался расслабиться, прикусывая губы в особенно, казалось, жесткие толчки. Но когда Пеннивайз по случайности, а может и нет, затронул что-то внутри, мальчика подбросило, и даже стиснутые губы не смогли перекрыть того вздоха, что вырвался из легких.  
На такой жест мужчина лишь сладко улыбнулся. Теперь веселье будет разделено пополам. От Билли начало уже фонить новыми, пока еще неиспробованными запахами.

Вновь поцелуй, но теперь такой долгий, что мальчик чуть не задохнулся. Его окутала сила, не его, но желание, возможно его. Он почувствовал, что в этот момент он должен укусить. По-настоящему. Ритуал начался.

— Мы закончили только ближе к утру, конечно же, я пропустил школу, завтрак, обед, и первую половину вечера.

Писатель, медленно встав, неслышно подошел к окну. В саду заканчивал работу садовник, по заказу управляющего мистера Голда человек создал замысловатую фигуру из куста.

— Оно. Вы сказали, что Оно запуталось? — Френсис, тоже поднявшись, подошел и встал рядом с мужчиной. Роста они были почти одинакового, Билл лишь чуть повыше. При виде пейзажа ухоженного сада у юноши назрел следующий вопрос: — Он разочаровался в том, что переспал с Биллом Денбро?  
— Знаете, возможно. Оно не ожидало, что телесный контакт со мной сподвигнет на то, что его сущность сама себе воспротивится. Оно будто получило шизофрению. — Билл повернулся к замершему Норману. — В какие-то моменты это казалось даже смешным.

Когда мальчик вновь открыл глаза, и смог вообще как-то пошевелиться, за окном стояла темень. Он сначала решил, что все еще та самая ночь. Но, увидев электронный будильник с датой и временем, в ужасе подскочил. Он проспал весь день и пропустил занятия! А как же Риса? Она, наверное, с ума сходит!

Грея он обнаружил на кухне, тот сидел за столом и курил, судя по пепельнице, сигарету десятую.

— Я уже думал, что ты там сдох от счастья, Билли, — повернувшись к мальчику, мужчина, тихо хмыкнув, выдохнул очередное колечко дыма. На нем была майка не первой свежести, спутанные волосы и кислая улыбочка, казалось, на уставшем лице. По столу он катал разорванную пачку сигарет.  
— Я… Почему н-не разбудил? Ш-школу пропустил.  
— Чтобы все в твоей вонючей шараге видели какой ты на лицо отраханный? — Ответив резко, с грубостью в голосе, клоун вновь отвернулся от подростка. Зажег огонь зажигалки и молча смотрел на пламя.

На такое заявление Билл лишился дара речи. И чья эта работа? Так и хотелось предъявить, но спинным мозгом чувствуя, что на такой вопрос этот урод может психануть и закрепить пройденный материал, Билл молча, проглатывая все колкости, развернулся к лестнице. Нужно принять душ, поесть, а там, возможно, прогуляться. Дабы утрясти в своей черепушке все события.

Грей слова больше не сказал за вечер. Ни тогда, когда Билл вышел после душа, одетый и причесанный. Ни тогда, когда тот готовил себе поздний ужин. Ни звука, когда Билл, гремя ключами, закрыл дверь с обратной стороны, и шаги не стихли за дверью.

Оно все сидело за столом и дымило, впитывая никотин. Это успокаивало, потому что внутри бушевал ураган эмоций. С одной стороны, он взял Билли, он трахнул мальчишку, как хотел довольно давно. С другой стороны, логичный вопрос: а что дальше, черт возьми? Да, это был мягкий секс с малолеткой. Да, тот стонал, кричал от восторга, плакал от чувств. Пеннивайз не забывал смаковать каждую эмоцию. А что было потом? После того, как они оба кончили? Мальчишка вырубился, а Пеннивайз перестал врубаться в происходящее.

— Я НИКОГДА НЕ УПОДОБЛЮСЬ ВАМ!

Стукнув ладонью по столу, от удара который щепками разлетелся в стороны, монстр затушил сигарету о дрожащую руку.

— Даже не думай, что это прокатит, Билли. Мелкий сученыш. Никогда, слышишь, никогда ты не сможешь привязать Пеннивайза к себе, — разговаривая сам с собой, Оно не заметило, как за окном рассеялся шар света.


	39. Часть 7

Сон никак не шел, возможно, из-за ветра, что раздувал занавески, придавая им необычную форму, а кольцевые крепления с характерным скрипом скользили по багету. Френсис измаялся в постели. Голову не отпускали из плена мысли и сама история, что поведал ему мистер Денбро пару часов назад. Можно было списать на паранойю, но журналисту казалось, что пройден рубеж, где «до» было все терпимо: виднелось призрачное спасение и утешение среди людей, что окружили Билла, а «после» ждет лютый треш, не сдерживаемый и еще более ужасающий. Паранойя? Как глупо и по-детски нелепо это звучит. Да вся история жизни и «любви» Билла Денбро — это игра в салки со смертью. И у нее отвратный характер. В одну минуту может залечить серьезные раны, а в следующую довести до края и скинуть. Любить ли, ненавидеть ли? Кажется, сейчас Норман понял, что происходит. Почему теперь все будет по-другому.

— Они открыли свои души друг другу, но не были готовы нести последствия, — выбрав собеседника в виде фарфорово-белого потолка, журналист пустым взглядом ловил тени от фонарей, что были включены в саду. — Они оба запутались в этой сложной игре в чувства. Одному нет и шестнадцати, он попросту не сформировал свое видение об отношениях. А другому слишком много миллионов, чтобы понять о такой сложной штуке, как человеческие чувства.

Потолок на такой поток предположений ответил безмолвным согласием. Лишь придал своему облику таинственных теней. Это уловили уставшие глаза. Мужчина тихо поднялся с непростительно мягкой кровати, что должна была убаюкать человека пару часов назад, но с задачей, как было ясно, не справилась. Отдернув штору, юноша пытался понять, почему в саду в такое время горят фонари, вон, рядом с фонтаном в виде лебедей. Кажется, журналист уловил там какое-то движение. Кто-то шастает.

Сон так и не пришел в гости. Прогуляться было бы неплохим решением. Свежий воздух никогда не будет лишним, возможно, так юноша сможет потушить свое горевшее от бесчисленных вопросов сознание.

— Меня буквально пожирает желание узнать, чем все закончилось. Почему и как Оно исчезло из жизни мальчика Билла? Когда, судя по истории, отвязаться от монстра было практически невозможно.

Бормоча себе под нос, Норман лениво накинул куртку и тихо вышел из комнаты.

— Куда вы, сэр?

Внезапный голос заставил юношу шарахнуться в сторону, задев по неосторожности вазу на тумбочке. Та, мягко зазвенев в тишине, устояла на месте, дабы не подставлять нерадивого гостя еще больше.

— К... к лебедям.  
— Простите?

Из темноты вышел вечно бдящий управляющий мистер Голд. Он, не найдя хозяина в своей постели, решил поискать его в доме, а наткнулся на мышонка, что чуть не влетел в долг на пару тысяч долларов. Ваза бесценна в коллекции от китайского художника, который подарил писателю в знак глубокого уважения. Она старинна и таит в себе историю многих великих свершений. Похоже, Френк Голд тоже начал сдавать во времени, потому что не очень понял куда идет многоуважаемый гость. Или тот его послал?

— Я… — прокашлявшись, юноша осторожно шепотом продолжил, — мне не спится, решил пройтись по саду. И по моему скромному наблюдению, похоже, там кто-то ходит.  
— Ходит? Пойдемте, сэр. Проверим. 

Подозрение, что это может быть хозяин дома, возросло, как только они переступили порог особняка, и по красиво декорированной дорожке направились в глубь сада. Над ним работали самые именитые дизайнеры. Здесь, если погулять подольше и не отвлекаться, можно заметить переплетения множества культур и наций. Фонтан как указатель и ориентир. Он — сердце сада. От него убегают пару десятков дорожек, по которым можно попасть в удивительные места, и те расскажут свою историю. Обычно, писателю симпатизировал сад в японском стиле, но, как выяснилось, сейчас тот решил далеко не уходить от дома. Наверняка, для того, чтобы не переполошить народ о своем исчезновении.

На резной из красного дерева скамье и правда сидел человек. Свет фонаря мягко окутывал его, а в руках мужчина держал книгу. Он читал, и вокруг него мир будто замер.

— Я выпил все лекарства, прописанные врачом, не нужно лишнего беспокойства, Френки. — Повернувшись к застывшим неподалеку гостям, Билл чуть поднял брови. Он удивлен, что рядом с управляющим находится Френсис. Почему-то слышал он только твердую походку дворецкого. Возможно, в уши он все-таки забыл закапать.  
— Это не значит, что вы можете сидеть на прохладном воздухе в такой час. — Подойдя ближе, мистер Голд заметил, как покраснели нос и кончики ушей у писателя. Он уже подмерз.  
— Мне не спится.  
— Мне тоже, — решив вставить свое слово, чтобы управляющий не разошелся монологом нравоучений, Норман тоже подошел, и его залил яркий свет. — Я все никак не могу успокоиться, сердце аж заходится, когда понимаю, что ждет меня впереди.

На такие слова дворецкий вопросительно выгнул бровь, что же такого рассказывает ему Билл, чего не знает он сам?

— Я понимаю, Вас, мистер Норман. Но все идет своим чередом. — Заложив в книгу закладку, Билл медленно поднялся, опираясь о скамью. — Хотя, с каждым разом мне все сложнее себя держать в руках, хочется выдать Вам все самое… — Хотелось сказать «ужасающее», но Френк не поймет. Начнет волноваться. А этого Билл допустить не мог, поэтому он закончил на невинном: — Вкусненькое.

Улыбнувшись, мужчина прошел вслед за управляющим, тот бурчал под нос слова недовольства. И Билл его прекрасно понимал. Врач сказал максимально беречь себя, и Френк считал своим долгом ограждать мистера Денбро от всех опасностей.

— Сэр, можно ли все-таки поинтересоваться, если не хотите отвечать, то я не обижусь. — Идя рядом, Френсис глубоко вздохнул и выпалил не самый важный, но не менее интересный вопрос: — Город Дерри, ваши родители, они больше не появятся в вашей истории жизни?

Билл, перешагнув порог, который встретил приятной теплотой и запахом горячего чая, что успел уже подогреть Френк, и дальновидно оставить в термосе на камине, лишь улыбнулся. Пожелав спокойной ночи, писатель позволил поглотить себя домашней тьме собственной комнаты.

А Норман так и не смог уснуть в эту ночь. Барьер пройден, стены разрушены и обращены в пыль. Оно не сможет удерживать лидирующие позиции, а Биллу наоборот вновь придется стать лидером новых Неудачников. Что же ждет бедного Нормана дальше? В какие колодцы ему придется спуститься и какие страхи пережить?

Утро наступило неожиданно. Казалось, юноша лишь на миг закрыл глаза, чтобы хоть немного поспать, и тут его будят. С титаническим трудом открыв упрямые веки, журналист сфокусировался на человеке, что склонился над ним.

— Доброе утро, сэр. Завтрак уже готов.

Очаровательная улыбка служанки слегка смутила.

Он не успел ей ничего сказать, хотя бы поздороваться для приличия — девушка упорхнула из комнаты, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. Нерадивому Френсису осталось только слышать удаляющиеся шаги по мягкому ковру. Девушка, пока он спал, и наверняка похрапывал, быстро убрала бардак, что в силу своей профессии неустанно создает Норман. Исписанные черновики и пустые ручки — все исчезло, за рабочим столом аккуратно сложен его блокнот, стопки дополнительной бумаги на случай форсмажора и заточенные под оружие карандаши.

Пока юноша умывался, он также уловил приятный цветочно-цитрусовый запах. Самое интересное, что каждый день запах был разный. Удивительно, как все продуманно. Даже такие мелочи в виде надушенных полотенец для рук. Мало того, что они чистые. Так еще каждый день меняют. Тут об организации работы поместья можно отдельную колонку писать.

Спустившись в столовую, Норман заметил, что его уже ждали. Билл, мягко улыбнувшись, пожелал доброго утра, и вновь опустил взгляд на газету, что до этого отложил подле себя. Норман, также поздоровавшись, занял свое место. Завтрак в доме Билла Денбро всегда состоял из трех частей. Первое — обязательно каша на молоке, с подачей свеженарезанных фруктов. Ими можно щедро приправить и так вкусную овсянку. Порция небольшая, лишь подогревающая аппетит. Следом шла яичница, как однажды обмолвился мистер Голд, единственное, что получается у господина Денбро на «отлично». В оценке управляющего Френсис не смел сомневаться. Еще больше удивило то, что каждое утро, если хозяин дома, он сам готовит свое фирменное блюдо. Третий объект объедания состоял из чашки свежего чая из трав, выращенных в собственной теплице, или кофе по желанию. К напитку подавали свежую выпечку. Будь это французские круассаны с нежной начинкой внутри, или же кусочек пирога. Рацион легок и сбалансирован и, конечно, невероятно сытен.

— Сэр, вам пришли письма, — мягко ступая по паркету, к столу подошел мистер Голд. В белоснежной перчатке он сжимал конверты различных расцветок.  
— Отлично! — Сложив газету, писатель взял письма, не забыв поблагодарить Френка. Открыв конверт нежно-голубого цвета с маркой в виде оленя, мужчина быстро пробежал глазами по строчкам. — Ох…

Нормана подмывало спросить, что случилось, но это же личные письма, не его дело. Поэтому пришлось молча жевать яичницу, кстати, безупречно вкусную.

— Малышка Гретта вновь потеряла своего Лорда. — После этих слов, сказанных Биллом, Френк лишь печально покачал головой.

А Френсис, не выдержав, все же спросил, кто этот Лорд.

— Я подарил ей на пятилетие щенка мопса. Она в восторге от этой породы. Сразу же дала ему звание Лорда в своем сердце, — улыбнувшись журналисту, Билл вновь пробежал взглядом по детскому кривому почерку. — Это уже пятый раз, когда он от нее сбегает. Безумно жалко, что Лорд ведет себя столь неподобающе с дамой. Будем надеется, что его найдут. — Отложив письмо в сторону, дабы позже написать слова поддержки маленькой девочке, Билл открыл следующее. Тут он уже не скрыл улыбки. Пятнадцать минут прошли в тишине, которую прерывали лишь шелест открывающихся конвертов и тихие вздохи мужчины на ту или иную новость.

Френсис наблюдал за писателем. Как меняются эмоции на его лице после чтения. Создалось острое чувство нереальности происходящего. На долю этого человека выпало чудовищное испытание. Он видел Правду, Жизнь и Смерть. А сейчас, сидя напротив, в окружении тишины и покоя, читая простые письма, он выглядел обычным стариком, про которого не забывают любящие друзья и преданные поклонники.

— Я вижу, с завтраком Вы разобрались, мистер Норман? Пройдем в гостиную?

Билл встал из-за стола, вручая все бразды правления Френку, прошел в зал. Следом, не теряя ни секунды, проследовал и журналист. Пришло время новой главы в жизни поистине любимого Удачей мальчика Билла Денбро.


	40. Дровосек

В школу его никто не подвез, хоть машина и стояла у гаража, отражая солнце от полированного капота. Он не слышал ни издевок в свой адрес, ни глумливого смеха, что всегда бесил до зубного скрежета и непроизвольного выдирания волос. Он был абсолютно один в это утро. Вернувшись с рассветом, Билл был уверен, что клоун будет неустанно издеваться над ним. Но, лишь перешагнув порог дома, мальчик почувствовал его пустоту. Монстр ушел. Возможно, последовал примеру Билла, и решил проветрить мозги и подумать — а что же, собственно, делать дальше. Возможно, и вероятнее всего, он отправился на охоту. И сейчас, пока Билл стоит в пустом доме, не зная, куда себя деть от мыслей и противоречий в своем сознании, кто-то по-настоящему его теряет, видя смерть своих близких и неумолимо приближающуюся свою собственную. Мальчик отчаянно понимал, что сделать ничего сейчас не может, он выиграл сражение, но войну сдает, как всегда, в сухую.

Сидя в уютном небольшом сквере, что в паре кварталов от дома, Билл пытался разобраться в себе, ответить на вопросы, что терзали душу еще до секса с монстром (Биллу казалось, что даже мысль об этом слове оставляет в сознании грязный отпечаток). После произошедшего небеса не разверзлись, и не хлынул кровавый дождь, и чума не вступила в свои права, хотя… Все же может быть впереди, силу Оно нельзя измерить человеческими мерками. Как и понять, что на уме у белолицего клоуна, что только одними глазами завораживает, а в остальном пугает до усрачки. Согласитесь, чувства довольно противоречивые. Оно — самое большое противоречие в мире Билла.

Сколько бы мальчик не морозил себе задницу, он не мог решить эту задачу. Чувства победы, как и поражения, в нем не было.

До школы осталось не так много времени, нужно успеть принять душ, набить чем-нибудь съедобным желудок, и самое главное — объяснить Рисе, что теперь семьи ребят, кто решится пойти с Биллом войной на монстра, в безопасности. Как бы не облизывался и не давился слюнями клоун, он не посмеет пойти наперекор контракту. Но это не значит, что ребятам не достанется его повышенного внимания. Наоборот, кажется, что сейчас новый сбор Неудачников ждет ужас, не сравнимый с прошлым. Но Билл предупредит их. Он объяснит, как бороться с Оно. Он знает.

Домывая за собой кружку с недопитым горьким кофе, Билл услышал, как закапали первые капли дождя. Их хрупкие прозрачные формы звенят, распыляясь на миллиарды мелких. Будто маленькие колокольчики, на подобие тех, что пришиты к костюму клоуна, и дарят мелодичный короткий звук, вмиг стихая.

— Стоп. Что?

Он подлетел к окну. Обескураженно вглядываясь в пространство, он заметил, что действительно, за окном только начал накрапывать дождь. Билл от шока открыл рот. Он слышит! Слышит не просто барабанно-монотонный звук, он слышит каждую каплю.

— Ч-что происходит? Почему так в-внезапно?

Что это за космическая хрень с ним происходит? Откуда такие супер-способности? Отойдя от окна, мальчик рьяно замотал головой, пытаясь прогнать накативший волной шум. Дождь только усиливался. Он закрыл глаза, сосредоточился. Решил проверить. Сейчас, его наручные часы, подаренные отцом, на втором этаже в закрытой комнате…

Билл, резко открыв глаза, медленно опустился на пол. На лбу выступила испарина, а легкие сжались, словно от приступа астмы. Он слышит их. Тик-тик-тик.

Организм в ответ на такую Вселенскую перезагрузку чуть сам не перезагрузился. Перед глазами плыло, и сам Билл чувствовал себя паршиво. Ненормально. Это ловушка? Иллюзия? Чтобы он чокнулся?

— У-ублюдок… — Голова поехала в сторону, Билл оперся руками об пол, дабы не завалится на бок. Он слышит свою бегущую кровь, словно шепот, отчаянно бьющееся сердце, похожий на удар молота о наковальню.

Он будто примерил шкуру Оно.

Автобус, следуя расписанию, остановился на остановке. Водитель, открыв дверь ждущим ученикам, сквозь зубы поздоровался с первым громким голосом, принадлежавшим девочке лет десяти. Он зол на шум, что создают сопляки, в его работу не входит вести беседы. Он, черти его драли, просто водитель, а не воспитатель и тем более не учитель. Еще и мигрень так и бьет по тыкве, сливаясь с ором жены, которая не упустит момента попилить с утра пораньше.

Мысли совершенно чужого человека добили Билла. Он лежал на полу и не мог остановить безжалостный поток, что обрушился на него, погребая под собой. Теперь понятно, почему клоун такой чокнутый. Последний ребенок зашел в салон автобуса, и Билл только сейчас заставил себя поменять горизонт видимости. Его будто ударили по голове, он оглушен, дезориентирован. Но пропустить еще один день, значит, снова подвести Рису. Она ждет ответа.

Створки оглушительно захлопнулись, а водитель решил дать газу. Автобус! Он же сейчас уедет! Схватив рюкзак, что он предусмотрительно принес еще до завтрака, Билл выскочил на улицу, не удосуживаясь запереть дверь. Почему-то тело было настолько легким, что подпрыгни выше и взлетишь к небесам, несмотря на весь шторм внутри. До автобуса Билл долетел за считанные секунды.

— Откуда ты взялся? — Не на шутку испугавшись внезапного появления мальчика, водитель пережил еще одну вспышку боли, а Билл лишь кивнув, прошел в салон. Ребята вмиг замолчали, увидев новенького. Он для них — темная лошадка.

Заняв место в самом конце салона, куда почти никто не садился из-за отвратительного запаха промасленных тряпок, забитых под сидения самим водителем, что использовались при починке автобуса, мальчик тихо выдохнул. Что ж, у Билла появилась возможность ощутить на себе весь спектр вони, от которой невольно заслезились глаза. Нюх, оказывается, тоже усилен. И почему этот ублюдок, даже не находясь рядом, изгаживает ему жизнь?

Сама поездка не вышла бы такой ужасной, если бы Билл постоянно и неосознанно не заострял внимание. Он слышал самый тихий шепот, он видел перхоть у парнишки на первом ряду, он уловил запах детских духов у девочки, сидящей рядом с «пыльным» парнишкой. Это сначала забавляло, слышать о себе разные теории, о да, о его скромной персоне шепталось пол салона, но кроме голосов, он слышал и мысли, как это получилось с водителем и его мигренью. Это ужасало. Его будто затягивало в эту бездну.

Билл жалел, что рядом нет Рисы. Он бы отвлекся и не варился бы в тех ощущениях, порожденных воспаленным сознанием.

Во всем виноват Пеннивайз. А Биллу еще целый день провести в школе, где не просто шум голосов и мыслей, но еще и Гарольд. Этот золотой мальчик с ложкой в жопе давно не появлялся на горизонте Билла. А это не может не напрягать.

— Слышала, что из-за него мисс Дору, того… — заговорщически шепчась с подружкой, девочка с глупым лицом, выждав секунду, чтобы увидеть, как от страха лицо соседки вытянулось, а она сама стала похожа на бледную поганку, закончила: — Довел до самоубийства! Мой папа коп, он как раз тогда приехал на вызов. Говорят, она выпрыгнула со своим собственным ребенком! И все, — послышался хлопок ладошек, сравнимый для Билла со взрывом петарды, — в лепешку!

Ее соседке стало плохо, она отвернулась от подруги и не мигая уставилась на Билла глазами полными ужаса. Он успел сделать вид, что читает. Мысли, что он слышал, сквозь гвалт остальных, его удивили. Она не верила той балаболке. Она считала виноватым Гарольда.

— А еще..  
— Ой, Синти, заткнись... — Она одернула подружку, ей дурно, завтрак просится наружу. — Скоро остановка, хватит меня пугать.

Выходя из автобуса, бегло глянув на бедного водителя, Билл еще раз убедился, что не все здесь были запуганным скотом. Многие знают, уверены, что мисс Дора погибла из-за Гарда, но трусят говорить об этом открыто.

До обеда Билл выживал. Как ему было херово... Это не передать ни словами, ни ощущениями. Он вымотался. А перерыв в занятиях сулил ему встречу с Рисой, что несказанно радовала мальчика. Она единственная, кто разделяет с ним тайну.

Девочка сидела в столовой, как и ожидал Билл. Подсев со своим подносом, он ободряюще ей улыбнулся. А увидев ее лицо, улыбка тут же померкла. Таких красных глаз и темных кругов под ними он в жизни не видел. Складывалось ощущение, что ей просто вмазали, а это синяки… Да и кожа будто потускнела, словно внутри девочки выключили все лампочки.

— Ч-ч-что с-сл–случилось, — слова дались с трудом, и сидящие рядом дети захмыкали от такого затяжного заикания, но Билл не обратил внимания.  
— Не здесь.

Она уныло, намотав вилкой спагетти, так и не смогла поднести ко рту. Аппетита не было.

— Пойдем. У меня есть йогурт, я тебя угощу, — ожидая того, что мальчик захочет расправиться со своим обедом, Риса предусмотрительно взяла в столовую пару баночек, но Билл не переставал ее удивлять. Он вскочил, как ужаленный, напрочь забыв об обеде.

Быстро покинув этаж, Риса повела его на третий. Она вытащила из нагрудного кармана ключ и молча открыла перед ним дверь.

— Это бывший кабинет химии. Сейчас он не нужен, поэтому используется, как склад. Папочка ответственен за это место, а мне дал ключ, чтобы изредка отдыхать. Особенно после приступов. Но он даже не догадывается, что тут я буквально живу, пока нахожусь в школе. Будь как дома.

Закрыв за Биллом дверь — мальчик четко услышал, что на ключ, — Риса прошла в небольшое помещение. На широких столах, что раньше использовались для лабораторных работ, друг на друге стояли шаткой конструкцией коробки, посеревшие от пыли. Окна были плотно занавешены тяжелыми шторами, в углу стоял потертый временем диван. Туда и направилась девочка.

— А, кстати, познакомься, это — Пич, — указывая на школьный скелет, одетый в бело-серый халат, что скосился, и теперь опирался на шкаф, Риса помахала тому рукой. — Я ему все рассказываю. Даже папа столько не знает, сколько знает Пич.

Билл подошел и сел рядом. Он все еще поражался сходству. У Неудачников был «погреб», где они скрывались от шайки Бауэрса, где травили шутки, от которых их родители по–хватались бы за сердца (особенно, когда голос давался Ричи), просто наслаждались обществом друг друга, и верили, что так будет всегда. Сейчас была похожая атмосфера, Билл все чувствовал. Хотелось раскрыть все тайны перед Рисой, стать ей настоящим другом. Она тоже готова ему что-то поведать, это личное, и это останется только в стенах комнаты. Удивительный момент попадания в душу другого человека.

— Р-расскажи, ч–что случилось.  
— Когда мы виделись в последний раз, я сразу поняла, что ты сделаешь то, что обещал. — Она смотрела в пол, а голос ее был надломленным, секунда и он превратится в рыдания. Билл молчал. Ждал, пока Риса закончит свою историю. — Ты такой храбрый, нет, честно, таких сильных духом людей я никогда не встречала! Если бы я могла объяснить своему папе, что происходит…

Она вновь замолчала.

— Я знаю, — облизнув сухие губы, Билл прошептал, — как х-хочется все р-рассказать, чтобы т-тебе помогли.  
— Это точно! — Она встрепенулась и начала мерить шагами класс, ее золотые волосы неаккуратно лежали на плечах, и Билл только сейчас заметил, что лента в них завязана небрежно и криво. — Он начал приходить ко мне наяву и во сне. Понимаешь?  
— Клоун?

Сердце участило частоту биения. Неужели Пеннивайз уже взялся за нее?

— Нет. Не он. — Девочка, пожав губы, обняла себя руками, будто согревая, повернулась к Биллу. В глазах у нее стояли слезы. — Я так напугана. Напугана, и не понимаю, что делать. Либо я сошла с ума, либо вижу человека, который уже давно погиб.

На этих словах Билл вскочил. Это точно дело рук Пеннивайза! Он решил вывести из игры первого и пока единственного члена команды! Подло и так по-клоуновски.

— Сядь, Билл. Выслушай, а потом уже говори.

Она медленно подошла к нему, бегло взглянув заплаканными глазами на наручные часы. До урока еще двадцать пять минут. Успеет.

Мальчик вновь стал слушателем. Ее страх приобрел форму. Как было и с ним, с его друзьями. Любимый ход Оно: принять облик ужаса, что скрывается глубоко в душе ребенка, и терзать. Пока не ослабнешь и не останется лишь осязаемо-голый страх.

Риса села рядом.

— То время я помню, как будто это случилось вчера. Мне было четыре, и мы с папой пошли в парк. Было жутко душно, но папочка смог-таки отыскать свободный клочок тени под дубом. Пикник был обычным делом в нашей семье, даже до смерти мамы. Каждые выходные мы куда-нибудь выбирались, и этот день не был исключением. Народу много, везде дети, все веселые. Вот и мы заразились весельем. Бросали друг другу фрисби, и в какой-то момент папочка кинул так ловко, что ветер поймал тарелку, и та отлетела дальше обычного. — Билл видел, как расширились зрачки у Рисы, она будто впала в транс, полностью растворившись в том дне. — Я вызвалась ее принести. Ни у кого не возникло мысли о плохом. Был солнечный выходной. Помню, как по пути к тому месту, куда упала наше фрисби, ко мне подбежала чья-то собака и просто решила облизать мне лицо. Животные меня любят. Я тогда так звонко смеялась…  
— Риса…  
— Тише, не нужно. Она лежала в паре ярдов от меня, когда передо мной возникла фигура. Это была гора, Билл. Этот мужчина заслонял солнце, а мой кругозор сузился до размеров его тени. Я смотрела, как он садится на корточки, как улыбается, у него была рыжая густая борода и карие глаза. Он выглядел добрым дровосеком. Ассоциация у меня такая: всех бородатых и крупных мужчин считать дровосеками, странно, да?

Увидев, как Билл тут же замотал в отрицательном жесте, мол, нет тут ничего необычного. Девочка, кивнув, продолжила.

— Я тогда тоже улыбнулась. Ошибка маленьких детей в том, что родители хоть и говорят им — не подходи и не разговаривай с незнакомцами, но они никогда не слушают. Разве можно бояться незнакомца, который тепло улыбается тебе, и сам излучает доброжелательность и спокойствие? «Дровосек» подал мне фрисби, и я, поблагодарив, убежала к папе. И по прошествии всего дня совершенно забыла о том мужчине. Все случилось на заправке. У нас внезапно закончился бензин, хоть папа и был уверен, что заправлял перед поездкой целый бак. Пока я сидела в машине и рисовала, он отлучился в магазин, чтобы расплатиться. Он обещал мне целый пакет леденцов…

Риса глубоко выдохнув, дрожащими руками нашла руки Билла. Они были холоднее льда. Она все еще смотрела в пол, пребывая в том дне.

— Тот мужчина внезапно возник перед нашей машиной. Он просто открыл дверь и легонько стукнул меня. Я отключилась. Единственно, что помню, как рассыпались карандаши по сидению, а мой любимый синий фломастер укатился вниз, под ноги.  
— Боже… — Билл чувствовал ужас и страх, что струился по венам девочки. Он действительно замораживал ее.  
— Меня искали два дня. Мой отец поседел, а у меня начались проблемы со здоровьем и психикой. Я сидела в подвале его ранчо, на жестком матрасе. Мои ноги сковывали цепи, я не могла даже встать. Только слышала ржанье лошадей и кудахтанье куриц в амбаре. Это был самый душный подвал в моей жизни. Он приносил мне еду три раза в день. Всегда в одно и тоже время. Потом брал стул, садился рядом и ждал, пока я все не съем. Не забывая класть на колени топор. Мне было чертовски страшно. Больше всего страшил холодный блеск острозаточенного металла. Я всегда доедала. Благодарю Господа, что дал мне силы все съедать, иначе, я не знаю, чтобы он со мной сделал. «Дровосек» никогда со мной не разговаривал, только хвалил, когда я расправлялась с едой, говорил: «умничка, хорошая девочка».

Риса смогла оторвать взгляд от пола, и посмотрела на бледного Билла.

— Ты не подумай ничего такого, Билл. Он не тронул меня, не пытался раздеть и все в таком духе. Лишь менял утку, в которую я... Ну, ты понимаешь. Возможно, если бы полицейские с папой не нашли меня так быстро, он бы решил сделать что-нибудь эдакое, но меня спасли. До сих пор слышу звуки борьбы, а после выстрелы. «Дровосек» не хотел никого пускать в подвал. И его застрелили, вот только он сам успел спуститься вниз ко мне, нафаршированный пулями в груди.

Тут она не выдержав заплакала, уткнувшись Биллу в плечо. Он, не зная, как успокоить, легонько ее обнял.

— Я видела, как он пытался мне что-то сказать, но и из его рта лилась кровь, впитываясь в клетчатую рубашку, окрашивая зубы в цвет малины. Позже, на его ранчо нашли одиннадцать тел. Все дети. Его так и назвали: «Дровосек». Мне повезло.

Отсев от Билла, Риса вытерла раскрасневшееся от потока слез лицо.

— И он п-приходит к тебе с-сейчас?

Она кивнула.

— Стоит всегда неподалеку. Следит за мной. Папа волнуется, у меня совершенно пропал аппетит, ни куска в горло не лезет, сон тоже не идет. Я в отчаянии. Боюсь собственной тени, вдруг обернусь, а он за мной со своим топором.  
— Пеннивайз...

Билл был в не себя от ярости. Этот ублюдок зря времени не терял. Но нужно взять себя в руки, игра уже началась, и опрометчивых поступков совершать нельзя. Билл успокоил Рису тем, что рассказал о сделке. Она чуть повеселела.

— Е-если ты не против, то с-сегодня я могу переночевать у вас.

Звонок оба встретили в объятиях. Риса так сильно сжимала руками Билла, что он тут чуть не задохнулся, а щеку обжигали горячие слезы благодарности.


	41. Верное решение

Утренняя пробежка Линды Рипсон проходила в обыденном темпе. В ушах играли любимые «Мальчики Сабрины», а душа просилась в то вечное лето, что так сладко воспевала кумир. Осенний морозец покалывал щеки и нос, но это как раз-таки бодрило девушку. Бег всегда помогал разобраться в себе, распутать клубок мыслей и расставить все по местам. Для здоровья полезно — как физического, так и ментального.

Первая назревшая проблема вылезла наружу, не успела Линда продрать глаза и вырубить орущий будильник на прикроватном столике. У ее кровати сидела корги по кличке Кристи. А это не хорошо. Жопастая не так давно перенесла операцию на кишечник, проглотила, дуреха, какую-то дрянь, и та естественным путем удаляться не захотела.

— Навалила, да?

По глазам Кристи можно было прочитать: «С горочкой, как я люблю». Недержание первую неделю, по словам врача, почему-то растянулось на две. К запаху свежо-изверженного говна девушка за эти две недели так и не привыкла, но если не поспешить и не убрать вонючий замок, то его фундамент впитается в полы и оставит едкое пятно.

— Я же тебе пеленку постелила, ну почему-у-у…

Кристи, что шло, что ехало, что скользило. Она, лишь тявкнув, побежала к миске на кухню, все свои «уличные» дела она уже сделала у кровати, и готова была вновь принимать пищу. Чтобы после снова преобразовать и извергнуть вонючие бомбы. Кто знает, может, в следующий раз Кристи надумает заминировать пол в ванной.  
Сейчас, не сбавляя темп, девушка думала о том, что неплохо бы поскользнуться на кристиной куче, и сломать себе что-нибудь. Тогда можно взять больничный, и не видеть свою вторую проблему — но теперь в лице начальника-засранца.

По профессии Линда — обычный менеджер по продажам. Подруга дернула послать резюме на место секретарши в одну крупную компьютерную компанию, название которой не то чтобы не говорится, а сразу всплывает своим логотипом в мозгу с музыкальной заставкой. Скептически настроенная вначале девушка впоследствии была приглашена на собеседование. Начальник, как ей показалось, совершенно не слушал о ее наградах и призерских местах в школе, а после в университете. У него были свои критерии. Если бы грудь могла на то время обзавестись ртом, то вежливо бы поинтересовалось, как долго ее будут прожигать взглядом.

И, похоже, она прошла отбор.

Девушка начала бегать со школьной скамьи, это здорово снимало напряжение. Она продолжала бегать и в университете, и один раз это помогло, когда к Линде пристали на улице пьяницы. Бегает она до сих пор, поблагодарить можно босса — за его похабные шуточки, взгляды, а иногда и непозволительные с его стороны прикосновения.

Подружка на это сказала завести собаку. Мол, это хоть какая-та отдушина. Как оказалось, у пушистой бестии нежный организм. То зубная паста для нее не подходит, то корм уже не тот. Сука уничтожает бюджет хозяйки быстрее, чем вкусняшки от «Педигри».

На припеве песни Линда свернула на свою тропу, ведущую в рощу. По ее внутренним часам вот-вот должен проехать шевроле мистера Пинко. Она, кажется, опережает свой темп сегодня. В это мгновенье, перебегая деревянный декоративный мостик, девушка ясно услышала скулеж. Она остановилась. Наушники мягко упали на плечи. Скулеж повторился. Линда, спрыгнув с края оврага вниз, чуть не упала, поскользнувшись на мелкой гальке, но равновесие удержала.

— Кто здесь?

Свод мостика легко скрывал того, кто скулил, и Линда уже успела пожалеть, что вообще остановилась. Ей сталось не по себе, предчувствие у людей, работающих с другими людьми, а тем более с деньгами, обостренное. Линда привыкла доверять своему чутью. Оно говорило, что это плохая идея, лучше вернуть свой темп на дорожке, а не лезть под мост в ожидании увидеть то, чего не хочется. Но как только она подумала о том, что нужно убираться, раздался очередной скулеж, и на свет медленно вышло…

— Кристи? — Удивление, а затем облегчение. Девушка вытащила свою собаку, нашарив взглядом поводок с сердечком. На лицевой стороне была кличка, на обратной — адрес, на случай, если неженка-вонючка потеряется. — Ты почему не дома?

В руках хозяйки собака не захотела сидеть. Извернувшись, она освободилась и припустила прямиком в чащу. Девушке ничего не оставалось, как бежать следом за пушистой задницей, наплевав на недавнее предчувствие. Что в последующем стало для нее фатальным.

Углубляясь все дальше, давно сойдя с протоптанной дорожки, Линда звала Кристи, но та будто растворилась в чаще, напрочь игнорируя зов хозяйки.

— Кристи, чтоб тебя!

И тут Линда Рипсон услышала рык. Настоящий, дикий, злобный. Она остановилась. Даже дышать стала медленней. Как в городском парке могло оказаться дикое животное, загадка, но если сейчас она спровоцирует его, то будет дерьмово. На просвет вышла Кристи. Но от милого корги не осталось ровным счетом ничего. Морда сплюснулась, мех свалялся в комки, зубы удлинились, а глаза налились кровью. В них читалось лишь одно желание — убить.

— К-кристи, девочка, спокойно. — Руки машинально встали на защиту тела, а ноги начали давать задний ход. Несмотря на минус в воздухе, тело прошиб пот.

Кристи все преображалась, она выросла, морда корги изменилась. Теперь перед глазами Линды стоял сенбернар. Глаза сверкали краснотой, слюни капали на промерзлую землю, рык повторился.

— Боже… — Чувство самосохранения сыграло жестокую шутку. Пробежала девушка пару метров, когда сильные лапы сбили ее с ног. А зубы сомкнулись на шее еще через мгновение, обрывая жизнь Линды.

Настроение у Пеннивайза было игривым, сравнимое с ребячеством. Как если бы малышу после долгих уговоров все-таки подарили заветную игрушку, о которой тот грезил уже давно. Это же получил и Пеннивайз. На языке, кроме крови очередной жертвы, все еще ощущалась кожа Билли. Останавливаться на достигнутом клоун не собирался. 

Уроки закончились пятнадцать минут назад, и ребята на всех парах спешили на четвертый этаж, надеясь, что перехватят Джона Раслера до учительского совета.

Огибая толпу возле столовой, Риса на мгновенье потеряла Билла из виду. Скорость тот развивал немалую, легко маневрируя среди людей. А девочка, как назло, налетала на других школьников, не слыша, как за спиной ее обсуждают. Кто-то ее даже окликнул, но Риса пролетела, не оглянувшись. А голос застенчивого мальчишки по имени Пол растаял в остальном гуле. Ему нравилась «вечно больная» Риса. Пусть с ней и случались напасти, то кровь из носа на уроке пойдет, то в обморок упадет посреди коридора, то зайдется кашлем, скорее похожим на лай старой собаки по клички Попо, что жила на соседней улице, и постоянно пугала мальчика. По большей части своим лаем, но Пол не переставал видеть в Рисе что-то удивительное. Огромное отличие от других девчонок было в том, что Риса не пыталась скрыть свои минусы. А, наоборот, гордо преодолевала их. Этой чертой ее характера так восхищался Пол. Проводив грустным взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру девочки, мальчику ничего не оставалось, как поднять свою тощую задницу и плестись в клуб журналистики. Еще одна его страсть. Когда-нибудь он наберется храбрости и подойдет к ней.

Риса была слишком возбуждена происходящим, сердце заходилось в болезненном для нее ритме, но осознание, что с ней разделяют проблему, придавало сил. Билла она заметила на лестнице, тот уже разговаривал с учителем математики, девочка поспешила догнать, дабы ничего не пропустить.

Джон положительно отнесся к словам Билла. Риса в последние дни была подавлена, мало ела и спала. Джон слышал, как этой ночью она плакала. Обычно с ней редко случались серьезные приступы или тем более депрессия. Но родительское сердце чувствовало, что с дочкой что-то происходит. Джон боялся за дочь. Возможно, ночевка друга могла помочь ей. Он — папа. Не все секреты дочка готова с ним разделить, а ровесник друг вполне мог помочь ей разобраться в том вопросе, что ее гложет.

— Но мне все же интересно, Билл. Почему так внезапно? Дома все хорошо? — Вспоминая поведение старшего брата мальчика, мужчина не мог не подозревать его. Тот вел себя вульгарно, совершенно не стесняясь слов при ребенке. Джон не на шутку волновался за Билла.  
— П-просто не сошлись во мнениях, сэр. Т-такое с нами б-бывает. Он не против т-того, что я п–побуду у вас. — Билл надеялся, что говорит правдоподобно, и Джон не поедет проверять его братца. Кто знает, с какой недостающей частью тела он выйдет от него. По затылку будто пробежал ток, Билл невольно дернулся.  
— Значит, после работы заеду в Уолмарт, куплю по мелочи для тебя.  
— Н-не стоит, сэр. Я забегу д-домой. Мне быстро сумку с-собрать. — Биллу вовсе не хотелось обременять мистера Раслера, тот и так вернется после совета домой не раньше семи.  
— Но мне не сложно. Поверь, я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился в нашем доме…  
— Мистер Раслер!

Он бы и дальше беседовал с Биллом, но был перебит в лице завуча, стоящего неподалеку, который грозно глядел на образовавшуюся остановку. Его лицо могло быть сравнимо с сухарем, забытым на подоконнике, пролежавшем там больше месяца. Мужчина, быстро достав пару смятых купюр на солидное мороженное, вложил их в руку Билла и похлопал по плечу, молчаливо соглашаясь с решением мальчика.

— Люблю тебя, малышка, — чмокнув Рису в лоб, мужчина быстро скрылся в потоке школьников.  
— Хороший он, правда?  
— Н-не то слово.  
— И мы поедем сейчас к тебе домой?  
— Я м-могу и один съездить.  
— Нет уж. Одного я тебя не брошу. Подожди минутку, я быстро кое-куда сбегаю.

После этих слов, Риса действительно побежала, хотя через пару ярдов остановилась, уперев руки в колени, переводя дыхание. Она все еще была в пределах видимости Билла. Но вот, собрав, похоже, силы, она все-таки скрылась за поворотом.

Решив подождать девочку на улице, Билл, достав куртку из шкафчика, невольно улыбнулся. Риса определенно не бегунья. Ей бы ракетную установку в ранец. На такой незатейливой фантазии он покинул школу, немного удивившись тому, что Гард так и не появился на его горизонте. Может, школу сменил? Не смог папочка от убийства отмазать?

Но его предположения развеялись осенним ветром, как только Билл увидел его в живую. Золотой мальчик вышел из джипа, с ним мужчина с сединой на висках. «Папаша», пронеслась догадка. Они действительно были похожи. Взрослая версия мелкого ублюдка была такой же надменной сволочью. Билл видел, как мужчина что-то сказал охране. Процессия двинулась в сторону школы. Мальчик, дабы не светиться, смешался с остальными учениками.

— Ты молчишь, я говорю. И только попробуй что-нибудь вякнуть, месяц не видать никаких вечеринок со своими шлюхами. — Они прошли мимо, но голос у мужчины был настолько глубоким и ясным, что Билл без труда все услышал. Плюс сработала «шкура клоуна». Мальчик кожей ощутил гнев, исходящий от Боллморта младшего. В куртке стало нестерпимо жарко, вот-вот задымится.

К радости Билла эти двое вскоре перестали быть в зоне влияния космической фигни, и мальчик вздохнул полной грудью. Вот тебе и наказание у богачей. Алло! Он вообще-то убил двух людей! И многих травит в школе! Но, похоже, батя такой же долбанутый, как и сыночек.

— Вот ты где! Прости, что задержалась! — Риса появилась перед ним чуть вспотевшая, и снова запыхавшейся. — Вот, держи. — Ладонь Билла охладила металлическая штуковина. Он вопросительно поднял брови. — Ну, чего встал, пошли давай. По дороге расскажу, как пользоваться этим оружием. — Чуть толкая в спину, девочка бегло оглядывалась по сторонам. Будто она что-то украла, и теперь над ней висит табличка «вор».  
— Это о-оружие?  
— Кастет. Позаимствовала у старшеклассника из раздевалки. Все равно он им маленьких пугает, а так послужит нам хоть какой-то защитой.  
— У-украла?

Они уже пересекли школьный двор и вышли за ворота. Желтый автобус принимал пассажиров, и Билл разглядел того же водителя, что вез его утром. Лицо у мужчины было все таким же озабоченным. Мигрень.

— Позаимствовала. Я позже верну. Только ты спрячь его, а?

Они прошли в салон. Резко запахло клубничкой жвачкой. Билл аж дыхание задержал, когда они проходили мимо паренька, который ее открыл. Все-таки обоняние пока, как у собаки.

— И как ты это п-представляешь? Д-думаешь, этим м-можно будет его задеть?  
— Или себя вырубить, чтобы совсем страшно не стало. — Девочка нервно хихикнула. А Биллу было совершенно не до смеха. Пеннивайза нужно брать огнестрелом, как тогда в канализации. В тот раз они были слишком напуганы, и не вложили всю силу в пули. Да и Пеннивайз был сильнее… Именно! Их туз в рукаве — сон ублюдка.  
— Е-если он в д-доме, стой рядом со мной. — Ребята проезжали очередную аллею, и очередной счастливый ребенок, будто отсидев тюремный срок, бросается в объятия родителей, ждущих его на остановке. — Я н-не знаю, что он может з-задумать.  
— Понимаю.

Они вышли из автобуса, оставив позади едкий запах жвачки и гул голосов других детей. Машина все так же стояла около дома и сверкала своим начищенным капотом.

— С Богом! — Риса настроилась. Билл тоже. Ключ вошел, замок щелкнул. Они зашли, отрезая от себя свет улицы и, скорее всего, возможную помощь.

В мозгу тоже щелкнуло. Билл вспомнил, что опаздывал утром, и он не закрывал дверь.

— Д-д-держись ближе… — Шепча, отчего глаза у Рисы округлились от накатившего страха. Сосредоточенное лицо мальчика совершенно не успокаивало. Он будто ждал удара.  
— Р-роберт? — Вопрос застыл в воздухе, утяжеляя своим молчанием сердца ребят. — Боб! — Билл крикнул еще раз, сотрясая грудную клетку.  
— Его нет? — Осторожно спросила Риса.  
— Не знаю.

Хорошо бы подняться проверить, вдруг эта сволочь затаилась и просто выжидает момент. Но разделяться с подругой будет ошибкой. Второй вариант казался более радужным: тварь уснула.

— Н-нужно поспешить все собрать.

Ребята прошли в гостиную. Девочка увидела странный предмет на столе, на который Билл не обратил внимание. Его глаза сверили лестницу. Нужно лишь добраться до ванной. Там он возьмет зубную щетку, пасту, трусы с носками и полотенце.

— Билл? А что это? — Шепотом Риса отвлекла Билла от прожигания лестницы. Мальчик повернул голову к девочке. Она рукой показывала на…

Билл сначала сам не понял, что увидел. Подставка какая-то. Но, приглядевшись, чуть не задохнулся.

Резиновый член.

— Подставка для абажура, — успел выпалить мальчик и отвернулся. Горело лицо, горели уши и чесались кулаки. Извращуга, сука. Только этот урод мог поставить такое на видном месте. — Т-только не трогай это.

Рисе и не хотелось. Странно выглядело это крепление, да и куда лампу вставлять? Ей захотелось уйти. Здесь абсолютно ничем не пахло. В доме у папы было море запахов, а тут будто в стерильной палате. Абсолютно нет тепла. Заброшка с дорогим ремонтом.

Билл зашел в ванну. Он понимал, что рискует, но заставить себя сейчас взять за руку девочку и выбежать к чертям собачьим из этого дома почему-то не мог. Его словно примагнитило. Он одновременно был уверен, что ничего не случится, и в какой-то момент знал, что грядет лютый пиздец. Ему нужна минута. Боковым зрением он видел Рису, та в нерешительности замерла у дивана, огромными глазами смотря прямо на друга.

А монстру хватит секунды.

Дверь захлопнулась, как только Билл пересек комнату, отрезая себя от Рисы. От неожиданности девочка вскрикнула.

— Риса! Риса, беги!

Стуча руками по двери, Билл отчаянно кричал девочке спасаться.

— Как же судьба коварна, правда, Билли? — Голос, полный язвительности, раздался над ухом. Билл чуть не свернул шею от резко разворота, но на него смотрела лишь пустая ванна.

Риса, отходя назад, запнулась о ковер и приземлилась на пол. Со стола от удара упал этот странный предмет. Девочка отползла к окну. И тут ее парализовало — этот предмет начал двигаться. Полз, как жирный червяк, прямо к ней! Она закричала. Предмет остановился.

Билл сходил с ума. Он только что слышал ее крик?

— Не трогай ее! Не смей! Ты, трусливый урод! — Кожа на руках ободралась, выступила кровь. — Риса!  
— Ты знаешь, что не умрешь. — Вновь голос настолько близкий, что казалось, что он звучит в голове. — Тебе плевать на нее, Билли. — Мерзкий хохот разрезал пространство ванны. — Решил ее проучить, да малыш Билли? Чтобы маленькая сука на своей шкуре смогла ощутить то, с чем ты борешься вот уже несколько месяцев?  
— Неправда! Это ложь! — Отчаянно стуча по бесчувственному куску дерева, мальчик все взывал Рису бежать.

Девочка заворожено смотрела на предмет. И тут из пола появились руки. Они походили на голограмму. Она булькнула что-то непонятное, ноги совершенно не слушались, а силы будто выкачали. Появилась голова, теперь это «крепление для абажура» находилось в центре лба. Риса снова закричала. Она узнала лицо из своего кошмара. Карие глаза, оранжевая борода и жуткая полуулыбка. Пока голограмма росла из пола, этот странный предмет перемещался все ниже и ниже, пока не остановился в паховой области. До Рисы дошло истинное предназначение. Из ее охрипшего горла выдавился звук, похожий больше на лай больной собаки. Она дрожала, слезы не приносили облегчения. Она снова оказалась в том ужасном дне.

— Тогда я не полюбил тебя по-настоящему. Нам не хватило времени. — Оно становилось материальным. Дверь ванной скрылась, и перед глазами девочки предстал мужчина.  
— Уйди от меня! — Визг, она поползла от монстра. Ноги-предательницы не хотели держать трусиху. Ей оставалось ползти и кричать. — Билл! Помоги! Билл!<

Все ее шутки — плевок в душу Билла. Она раскаивались. Все по-настоящему, все взаправду. Ей страшно!

— Как я могу, моя маленькая леди. — Крепкая рука сомкнулась на лодыжке. — Я попробую тебя. Твой страх, твою боль. Покажи отчаяние. Покажи, насколько сильно ты хочешь жить.

Смех заполнил, кажется, все пространство в доме, проникая в души детей. Пеннивайз и подумать не мог, что выиграет сегодня лотерею. Мало того, что мальчишка пришел с девчонкой, он еще и полностью проигнорировал присутствие Грея. Непозволительная ошибка с его стороны.

— Кем ты себя возомнил? 

Билл вновь обернулся и тут же был пойман взглядом пронзительно темных голубых глаз. Крепкий захват, и кислород теперь регулировался нажатием пальцев на шее. Мужчина смотрел на пытающегося вырваться мальчишку и думал: как изуродовать его еще сильней? Почему не боится? Что еще с ним сотворить, чтобы, наконец, почувствовать его настоящий страх, как тот, что исходит от той мелкой сучки? Она уже успела обоссаться, вон как боится.

— Н-не трогай ее!

Адреналин бил в мозг, начисто сметая все границы риска. Билл слышал не только пробивной ритм крови в своих ушах от недостатка воздуха, но и плач и крики Рисы.

— Как я могу, Билли? Она гостья в нашем доме, — издевательская полуулыбка. Страх в мальчишке есть, но он банален — он боится потерять эту девчонку.

Пеннивайз хочет повеселиться. Он будет выжимать из своего праздника максимум криков о мольбе и слез безысходности.

«Дровосек» уже подмял под себя бьющуюся пташку. Ее короткие ручки и ножки совершенно не ощущались на груди маньяка. И слезы не трогали.

— Красивая девочка, глупенькая и приятно пахнущая.

Гулкий, доносящийся из недр этого огромного тела, голос вновь заставил девочку вздрогнуть в безудержных рыданиях. Ей никто не поможет. Билл не придет. А монстр из прошлого сломает ее. А после зарубит и спрячет тело в полях кукурузы.

— Когда я досчитаю до трех, ее порвут, Билли. Подумай, как развеселить меня. — Рука чуть разжалась на горле, мальчик судорожно глотнул воздуха, отчего закашлялся. — Один…

Мужчина сорвал с Рисы джинсы, она истошно завопила, извиваясь под ним, словно уж, за что получила неслабую затрещину. Визг затих, лишь всхлипы из сорванного горла.

— Два... — Билл попытался открыть дверь, но эта сучка, как и любой предмет в проклятом доме, подчинялась воле Оно.

«Дровосек» порвал хлопковые трусики в цветочек. Риса лишь слабо дернулась, она теряла сознание, из носа скатились пару капель крови, раздражая вспотевшую кожу. Грубые руки мужчины изучающе прошлись по тонким бедрам, оглаживая.

— Вместо нее я.  
— Тр–… — Пеннивайз не скрыл удивления на своем лице. — Хочешь потрахаться? Ах ты грязный-грязный-грязный, Билли. — Смех вновь резанул по ушам, но слышал его уже только один Билл. Риса впала в небытие. — Так вот, о чем ты теперь думаешь? Понравился член?

Такое стерпеть Билл не смог. Кулак задел скулу мужчины, а нога уже встретилась с коленями Грея.

— Не смей об этом говорить.

Грей начал терять равновесие, напрямую падая в ванну, но успел-таки схватить Билла за рукав рубашки. Тот завалился на него, сбив головой подставку с шампунями и мылом на пол.

На секунду наступила тишина. Билл никогда так не радовался ей. Рису не трогали. Зато он сам попал в объятия монстра. Грей сжимал сильно.

— Я не п-пакет с кетчупом. — Билл попытался встать из этой дебильной позы, в какую попал не без помощи Грея.  
— Ты мешок с костями, кровью и дерьмом, Билли. Облегчиться, кстати, не желаешь?  
— Иди на хер.  
— Я с удовольствием, но сначала мы примем душ, всегда хотел трахнуться под струями горячей воды.

Билл изловчился и ударил мужчину по лицу локтем. Тот в ответ близко познакомил Билла с кулаком. Из носа, как по сигналу режиссера дешевого фильма ужасов, брызнула кровь, а Билл, болезненно охнув, замер, пережидая, пока волна боли не отпустит его тело.

Грей, приподнявшись, зафиксировал лицо мальчика в ладонях, наклонившись, слизнул дорожку быстро сбегающей крови.

— Не рыпайся, — смакуя внезапно появившийся деликатес, Роберт успокаивался. Этому мальчишке не страшны ни расправа, ни насилие, так чего же он боится?

Биллу оставалось упираться руками в плечи мужчины и просить всех святых о скорейшем прекращении. Поведение Грея сводило с ума.

— Хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас.

Сильные пальцы разорвали рубашку, оголяя плечи. Язык мягко прошелся по шраму, вызывая дрожь в теле партнера. Билл чувствовал задницей, как сильно хочет воплотить свою фантазию клоун. Но он не разделял порыва. Зубы сомкнулись на плече мужчины, как знак протеста, вырывая стон боли и наслаждения с губ Грея.

— Выпей меня, заполни себя…

Легкая судорога прошлась по телу Пеннивайза. Ему было приятно.

Билл вцепился в рану что было силы, чувствуя, что зубы входят все глубже в плоть, а горячая чужая кровь вливается в рот. Отвратительно. Но он тоже почувствовал эту непонятно откуда взявшуюся эйфорию. Оно заразило его. Рука Грея мягко надавила на затылок, и губы Билла глубже погрузились в кровавую массу разорванных мышц.

Пеннивайз же, отойдя от первой волны боли напополам с наслаждением, продолжил раздевать засранца-кровопийцу. Кровь Оно отравляет человека, но малец почувствует весь спектр услуг чуть позже. Джинсы разорвались по швам. Билл, наконец, протрезвел. Вскинувшись, он попытался сбежать, но это позорное действие пресекли. Пеннивайз, изловчившись, повалил Билла на дно ванны, кровавые пальцы мальчишки прочертили длинные полосы по бортику, не зацепившись.

— Отсоси мне, и я отпущу. — Хрипловатым голосом прошелестел мужчина. В планы сегодня не входил трахен с пацаном, подготовка его тощей задницы займет время. Пеннивайз неплохо перекусил пару часов назад в своей любимой столовой под названием городской парк, и было бы замечательно вздремнуть на часик-два-три.

— Не хочу.  
— Ты же помнишь мой счет? Я все еще могу сказать три, и твою подружку порвут как листик бумаги. И в отличие от твоей задницы, у нее уже не зарастет.

Ожидаемый шантаж. Билл хотел лягнуть мерзавца по причиндалам, но его опередили в таком низком действе. Колено клоуна надавило на мошонку мальчика, выдавив из горла болезненный стон.

— Давай же, всего лишь поелозь язычком, и расстанемся.

Билл коротко кивнул, и колено прекратило давить на важное местечко.

— Сразу бы ты соглашался со мной, цены бы не было.

Включив душ, мужчина, встав во весь рост, устроил пацана в сидячем положении. В шею тому бил напор воды.

Пальцы, что не так давно отбивались об дверь, теперь медленно расстегивали ширинку тому, кто эту дверь запер. Кожа на костяшках натянулась, начала кровить, Билл от боли сморщился. Как и от того, что увидели его глаза. Ошибочное или верное решение он принял, мальчик не знал. Но, почувствовав, как в его волосы зарывается рука, поглаживая затылок, а сам он медленно, но уверенно набирает нужный для Грея темп, услышал, как сверху блаженно охнули. Одно было ясно: Риса не пострадает. Не сегодня.


	42. Взгляд под кожей

Писатель сделал короткую паузу, потянувшись к столику за стаканом воды. От всех этих столь необходимых сейчас его организму таблеток Билл постоянно испытывал жажду. Да и чего скрывать, все пикантные подробности своей молодости произносить вслух было не так легко, как, казалось бы, в самом начале. Френсис, в свою очередь, сделал пару пометок на полях, используя представившийся шанс. Ручка жирным шрифтом выделила имя Рисы, а над ним поставила знак вопроса.

— Любой другой ребенок сделал бы точно так же. Убежал бы от ожившего кошмара и постарался забыть все, словно это страшный сон. — Стакан покоился в зажатых пальцах мужчины, вода в нем шла рябью от дрожи. — Я считал Рису особенной. Как Неудачники, по моему видению, она должна была преодолеть этот этап, быть рядом со мной и бороться. Но, после того, как я посадил ее в такси, униженную, вымотанную и молчаливую, оказалось, что это было последнее наше тесное общение. Следующий контакт с ней произошел только через полгода.  
— И что ее сподвигло?

Юноша заметил, что дрожь отпустила руки писателя.

— Она спасла мне жизнь. И тогда я понял, что все эти шесть месяцев она не прекращала бороться с собой.

Рик Мопсон, для друзей Рики, а для очень хороших друзей, коих было в количестве одна штука — просто Мопс (в чем есть доля правды: во время забегов в магазинчик рядом с домом, когда уж очень хотелось светлого нефильтрованного, особенно после трудной недели, отдышка обнимала его легкие, и дышал мужчина, как старый мопс на прогулке, что было бы умилительно для бублика на четырех лапках, но никак не для мужика с мешками под глазами от недосыпа) родился с очень интересной особенностью. С самого сопливого и радужного детства, пахнущего присыпкой для жопки младшей сестренки, Рик многое видел и подмечал. Начиналось все безобидно: мальчик находил пропавшие вещи, мог угадывать настроение мамы с папой, и обычно никогда не бывал наказан, даже если задница требовала ремня за разбитую тарелку или уроненную подарочную вазу. Родители его способности называли «собачьим чутьем», а сам мальчик называл его просто — «подглядывание».

Уже будучи пятилетним пацаном, он понимал, что особенный. В его окружении никто не мог делать того, что с легкостью делал он сам. Смекнув, во что это может вылиться, Рик не афишировал природный дар. Но вместе с подступающим взрослением эта особенность начала его пугать. Она разрасталась в нем, словно паразит. Насыщалась и укреплялась с каждым годом. И мальчик жалел об упущенном времени, когда можно было научиться хоть как-то контролировать ее. Появились мысли. И они сводили Рика, будучи тогда уже подростком, с ума.

Если вспомнить весь период его пребывания в родительском доме, пока он не поступил в экономический университет в Калифорнии, то безо всяких раздумий Рик ответит: самое тяжелое для него время пришлось на период четырнадцати-семнадцати лет. Возраст, когда и безо всяких чудо-способностей накручиваешь свои нервы до предела, чувствуешь все куда более ярко и остро. На юношу это упало тонной. Большинство мыслей, возникающие в его голове, не принадлежали обладателю.

«Дана что-то скрывает. Неужели, все-таки, те слухи — правда, и она встречается с тем бандитом?».

Рик подавился молоком, и мысль из его головы упорхнула, оставив неприятное ощущение пустого места, или на время выключенного телевизора.

Первая мысль беспокойства матери пробила барьер спокойствия мальчика, который пока не знал, какой масштаб катастрофы она принесет его жизни. Рик не спешил делиться новообретенной способностью с родителями, а тем более с младшей сестрой. Появился азарт узнать, «подглядеть». И лучше бы он этого не делал. Эта шалость буквально вывернула его наизнанку.

Отец изменяет с коллегой по работе. Его зовут Кристоф, бывший однокашник.

Мать что-то подозревает, но духи на рубашке только мужские, а чужих волос на одежде она не находила. Оно и ясно, у Кристофа слишком короткая стрижка.

Сестра была беременной, уже как две недели. И она до чертиков боится признаться в этом не только семье, но и папаше. Отец ребенка за свои семнадцать лет успел побывать в местах не столь отдаленных. А с его характером и стилем жизни, данное место жительства у него в паспорте прописано по умолчанию.

Короче, за каких-то семь дней Рик снял с себя «розовые очки», читать чужие мысли оказалось абсолютно хреновым приобретением. В силу своего возраста, все это в себе парень держать не смог. И начал он с сестры, а точнее с ее ухажера. Разговор получился, как парень и предполагал. Папаша сказал слово «аборт», и Рика понесло. Сломанный нос у ублюдка, и отбитый глаз у брата. Их разнял патрульный. И хорошо, иначе Рик бы убил.

Дана пришла к нему в этот же вечер, когда его лицо раздуло, словно шарик. Она плакала, и он вместе с ней. Решили, что расскажут все родителям в ближайшее время.

Следом шел отец. Рик спросил его в гараже, пока оба занимались починкой старой газонокосилки. В гараж кроме них никто больше не заглядывал, и он не боялся, что их подслушают. Он любил это место — островок, провонявший маслом, металлом и потом. Отец сильно разволновался, услышав, как с губ сына слетело имя Кристоф, а после во всем признался. Любил его долго, и эта любовь взаимна. Женился лишь потому, что его родители слишком консервативны и зависимы от мнения других, и не могли допустить того, чтобы сын ходил холостяком. А он в молодости был слишком слабовольным, чтобы перечить родителям.

Слышать такую правду было больно и обидно. Но отец успел уверить сына. Семью он любил по-настоящему. И жену, и детей. Но к первой любви тянуло магнитом. А когда выяснилось, что Кристофа перевели в его отдел, то сердце не выдержало. Хотя и у самого Кристофа есть семья: прекрасная жена шотландка и дочка, по красоте пошедшая в мать.

Рик спросил, как долго еще отец будет все скрывать от матери? Отец ответил, что в ближайшее время во всем признается. На вопрос, как сын узнал о секрете сроком годности более тридцати лет, отец так и не получил ответа.

Свою маму парень готовил к очень интересной предстоящей неделе. Уж сколько новостей она узнает, Рик боялся, как бы не хватил ее удар. Он пытался ее успокоить, не произнеся при этом ни слова. Настраивал ее сознание на спокойную волну. Внушал, что все будет хорошо. И когда наступил день Икс, и отец с сестрой во всем признались, мама лишь мягко улыбнулась и сказала, что любит их, и со всеми трудностями они справятся вместе. Оба виновника сошлись на том, что женщина балуется травкой. А Рик был доволен, что смог сохранить семью. Хоть и немного нечестно.

В университете он был звездой. Встречался с самой популярной девушкой на курсе, водил дружбу со спортсменами и всегда был в курсе всего, чего хотело бы от него окружение. Многие не верили в «течение обстоятельств» и «случайность», но Рик мастерски переключал их внимание на удобные для него темы.

Но вскоре его раскусили. Это был первый человек, который выслушал его историю, и после предъявления всех «странностей» Рика — стал его лучшим другом. Дин предложил новоиспеченному товарищу благородную идею: помогать людям этой способностью. Парень сначала отказался, мол, это напряжно, постоянно быть словно включенным радио. Тогда они поссорились, и Дин назвал Рика эгоистом, взывал к его ответственности, но Рик сказал, что он никому ничего в этой жизни не должен. На том и разошлись.

А через неделю парень до смерти напугал соседа по комнате, с криком свалившись с кровати. Слезы текли по его щекам, а футболка насквозь промокла от пота. Не успев ничего сделать, сосед проводил испуганными глазами вылетающего вон Рика. Он бежал босиком. Он бежал, как никогда в своей жизни, пересекая территорию кампуса.

Перед глазами стоял сон.

Он идет по знакомой дороге в сторону общаги, на наручных часах два ноль семь. И тут — острая жалящая боль в боку. Глаза испуганно заметались в пространстве. Смазанная картина с темной фигурой рядом. Стон и падение на землю.

Он узнал наручные часы. Дина зарежут в два ноль семь. Сейчас два ровно.

Рик перелезает ограждение, обдирая об кирпичную кладку ступни. Он узнает знакомую фигуру вдалеке, бежит навстречу, а сердце заходится в болезненно-радостном стуке. Он успел, слава Богу. Ошарашенное лицо Дина нужно было видеть, когда на него откуда ни возьмись налетел лучший друг, сметая с дороги в кусты. Ничего не объясняя, Рик успевает закрыть ему рот рукой и шикнуть, когда мимо них проходит человек в капюшоне. Тот самый мерзавец, зарезавший во сне его Дина. Рик после объясняет другу, не успевая утирать слезы с лица, заново возвращаясь в кошмар. Дин в ответ лишь крепко обнимает и благодарит Рика. И парень в этот момент понимает: сколько людей теряют любимых, когда время идет на минуты, или даже на секунды. В этот отрезок времени кому-то кажется, что спасения уже не будет, но не для Рика. Он, дьявол его раздери, может. И будет.

После выпуска Рик Томпсон получил хорошую работу в Нью-Йорке. Там он познакомился с прекрасной девушкой, та работала официанткой в кафе напротив компании. Через год они поженились. На всех фото Дин ревел, похлеще матери невесты. Он был искренне счастлив за друга.

Его дар все так же помогал людям. По количеству анонимных звонков в полицейский участок он наверняка лидировал. Но, как он сам предполагал, с возрастом ушла интенсивность дара, а вот предчувствие никуда не делось.

Рику тридцать шесть, и он очень любит ярмарки. Любые. Обычно он одевается в костюм фокусника, и проворачивает для своих юных зрителей простые фокусы, от которых последние пребывают в диком восторге. Это занимало их продолжительное время, и родители активных детишек могли с облегчением выдохнуть и слегка расслабиться за столиком с газировкой, послушать сплетни про общих друзей и знакомых. Рик был мастером своего дела. Зная настроение каждого зрителя, он ловко их заинтриговывал. На ярмарку он ехал и сейчас. Билет в кармане его брюк, инвентарь тихо позвякивает в коробке на заднем сидении.

Занимался этим мужчина почти бесплатно, лишь просил заплатить организаторов за бензин. Поэтому его всегда приглашали. А офисному работнику только это и на руку. Уехать из душного города и провести денек на воздухе за любимым делом. Жена была не против, а это самое главное.

В школьную поездку Билл собирался не особо воодушевленным, и на это была причина. На родительском собрании в пятницу классная руководительница объявила о поездке на ярмарку за город на весь день. Каждый сдал по двадцать долларов на водителя, напитки и еду. Плюс нужна была пара сопровождающих. Роберт тут же поднял руку. А у Билла окончательно упало настроение. Весь день он пытался поговорить с Рисой, но та показательно от него отворачивалась, не глядя мальчику в глаза. А когда он подошел к ее тайной комнате на третьем этаже, заведомо зная, что девочка там, подруга ему не открыла.

— Зачем тебе эта девка? У тебя же есть я.

Вопрос был задан в пустоту, и, заглянув в мысли мальчика, мужчина увидел лишь зыбкое ничто. Мальчишку раздавило такое отношение девчонки, а Грей был только рад. Когда Билл в депрессии, над ним особенно приятно издеваться. А парень надеялся на веселую поездку.

Грей отказался ехать в автобусе вместе со всеми, поэтому как истинный позер, повез Билла на машине. Билл отчасти был этому рад, ему все еще было стыдно перед Рисой. С другой стороны, ведет себя как трус, и этим бесит самого себя.

Ярмарка встретила маленьких гостей деревянными воротами, украшенными лентами и шариками, что издавали смешной звук, когда резину терзал ветер. Роберт, заезжая после всех автобусов, задал вопрос скорее на общее раздумывание, чем надеясь на конкретный ответ: если надуть презервативы и повесить их как эти шарики, звук будет таким же или нет? Билл посоветовал надеть ему презерватив на голову и задохнуться. Боб обещал утопить его перед этим в ванне. На том и сошлись.

Ярмарка вовсю жила. Дети бегали с сахарной ватой в руках, визжали на аттракционах и пугались в комнате страха. Просто райское место для одного ублюдочного монстра. После переклички и оглашения нескольких правил, дети разбежались по всему периметру, словно муравьи.

Билл решился вновь подойти, как он надеялся, к еще не бывшей подруге, но девочка держалась в окружении других девчонок, хоть и не являлась частью их компании. Мальчику было больно видеть это. А еще больнее понимать, что он стал причиной такого поведения Рисы.

— Если она не в твоей команде, значит, я могу съесть ее папашу? — Голос раздался из-за спины. Как всегда, монстр любит подкрадываться.

Повернувшись к «брату», Билл злобно стрельнул глазами, в них разве что не читалось большими печатными буквами: «только попробуй».

— Иди разомнись, Билли. А то посмотришь на твою кислую мину, и прямо блевать тянет. Серьезно. Выглядишь просто отвратительно.

Поправив очки на лице, мужчина прошел мимо, удаляясь к палаткам с едой.

Ослепительность его улыбки не осталась без внимания — к нему тут же подошли заинтересованные старшеклассницы соседней школы. Вот кто действительно кайфует от происходящего. Билл показал спине клоуна средний палец. Тот, не поворачиваясь, ответил тем же жестом, высоко подняв руку.

Ничего другого Биллу не оставалось, как тоже начать движение. Может, глаз зацепит что-нибудь стоящее?

— Не хочешь пару фокусов, мальчик?

Билл остановился возле какой-то палатки. От нее только-только отошла толпа детишек помладше, воодушевленных увиденной «магией».

Билл смотрел на карты, цветастые платки и шляпу-цилиндр. Все аккуратно лежало на атласной ткани. Скептически дёрнув бровью, он вновь поднял глаза на фокусника. Тот считает, что ему семь лет?

— Я могу сделать так, что карты начнут летать. — Быстро взяв колоду в руки, мужчина начал перемешивать карты, чтобы хоть как-то нарушить тишину, повисшую между ним и этим понурым мальчиком.

«Он в опасности. Я чувствую это».

О чем Рик и жалел, так о том, что став старше все протиралось и утекало в образовавшиеся дыры. Повзрослев и поумнев, он осознал, что будь его дар таким же сильным и ярким, каким был десять лет назад, он бы многим помог. Не только советом, мол, не садитесь на это поезд, случится что-то нехорошее, может, вы заразитесь гриппом тяжелой формы, а может, украдут ваш багаж. А мог бы позвонить в полицейское бюро и сказать: поезд заминировали террористы, если не хотите жертв, исчисляемых сотней, не выпускайте его с вокзала. Но все, что осталось при Рике, так это предчувствие.

— И д-долго вы будете их мешать? Заб-были магниты? — Билл собирался уже отойти, но его руку схватили. Мальчик невольно вздрогнул, белая перчатка фокусника чертовски была схожа с перчаткой зубастого чудовища, что терзал его душу и тело.  
— Мальчик, тебе грозит серьезная опасность. Я не шучу, и, пожалуйста, не пугайся. Но прошу, будь внимательней.

Билл ошарашенно смотрел на этого фокусника. Либо этот мужик чокнутый, либо у самого Билла на лице написано, какой апокалипсис с ним творится.

— Вы…  
— Я думал, что палатка гадалки чуть дальше. Может, и мне что-нибудь скажешь, белоручка?

Подняв очки на лоб, придавливая ими отросшую челку, словно ободком, подошедший Грей вопросительно поднял брови, глядя на фокусника. Он удобно переложил ведерко с попкорном из одной руки в другую.

— Домогаешься маленького мальчика?

Пара взрослых, проходящих мимо, резко замолчали, сбавляя скорость.

— Н-нет, что вы, нет!

Рука разжалась на запястье Билла, а мужчина, жутко разнервничавшись, даже отошел вглубь палатки.

— Х-хватит, тебе-то он что сделал? — Одернув Грея, Билл опустил глаза на все те же несчастные карты, которые так и не взлетели.  
— Я же беспокоюсь о тебе, братишка. Наш мир кишит жуткими парнями.  
— Я ничего ему не сделал. — Рик, взяв себя в руки, и вновь подошел к столу. — Я просто хотел показать Биллу пару фокусов.  
— Откуда вы знаете, как меня зовут? — Удивление на лице Билла было неподдельным, Грей, хрустев лакомством, уже заинтересовано смотрел на мужчину. Ему не составило труда залезть к нему в голову и открыть все ящики, в коих хранилась вся жизнь этого Мопса. Что за идиотское прозвище?  
— Что вы делаете? — Рик ошарашенно посмотрел на Грея. Он чувствовал, нет, слышал, как чужой голос шепчет ему в голове. Неужели, этот мужчина такой же как он?

Билл же напрягся.

— Это ты что делаешь? К тебе приехали дети, ждут представления, а все, что я вижу, — нераскрывшееся зерно кукурузы вылетело из-за рта мужчины и ударилось в лоб Рика, отчего тот ойкнул от неожиданности. Роберт невозмутимо продолжил. — Ты только языком молотишь, Мопс.

Глаза Рика нужно было видеть. Его язык просто прилип к небу, а слова застряли в горле. Он почувствовал, как немеет мозг, словно перед обмороком. Он поспешно ухватился за стойку с реквизитом.

— Я могу подсказать тебе парочку приемов привлечения внимания. — Голос звучал как внутри, так и снаружи, от чего мужчине стало вдвойне жутко. — Во-первых, смени наряд, черный цвет давно не в моде. Во-вторых, когда работаешь с детьми, лучше показывать им фокусы, а не свой член, это так, наперед тебе информация. А в-третьих, иди к черту. Еще раз увижу, как ты подходишь к Биллу, сделаю омлет из того, что у тебя пониже.

Схватив мальчика за локоть, Пеннивайз потащил его назад, в толпу. Рик хотел было ответить, но его пригвоздило к земле, когда с его глазами встретились золотые, которые прямо за мгновенье вновь приобрели небесно-голубой цвет.

Глаза Оно словно влезли к нему под кожу, узнали все тайны и страхи. Мужчина почувствовал, как его сознание оголили, изнасиловали и уничтожили. Рику стало по-настоящему страшно.

Роберт увел мальчика за палатку, подальше от странного взгляда, каким проводил его мужчина. На жизненном пути Оно попадались люди с особенностями, но этот мужик не представляет никакой угрозы для Пеннивайза. Но и подпускать его близко к себе не следует. Хотя, после облапывания его мозгов, даже если хоть что-то и осталось у Мопса здравомыслящее — тот больше не сунется в игру Оно.

— Т-тебе обязательно надо б-было все портить, жить без э-этого не можешь, да?

Билл вырвал локоть из хватки мужчины. Толкнув того в грудь, он отошел подальше от ярко светящихся будто изнутри глаз, но, запнувшись об какой-то ящик, неуклюже приземлился на него худым задом.

— А что, он тебе понравился, Билли?

Очки вновь оказались на своем месте, скрывая ото всех одну из многих выразительных черт лица мужчины. Грей вызывающе вплотную подошел к сидящему мальчику, да так, что у того на горизонте не оставалось ничего, кроме самого интимного, что есть у каждой особи мужского пола.

— Иди на хер, Пеннивайз!

Злость, нахлынувшая после всего, что услышал Билл, разогревала его остывшее сознание. Он попытался встать, чтобы поскорее смыться от этого чокнутого, но, как и ведется, ему этого сделать не позволили — на плечи тяжело опустились ладони.

— Это твоя квалификация, малыш. — Пеннивайз, казалось, вдохнул все негодование задохлика, насколько позволял объем человеческих легких. — И если продолжишь со мной такое неуважительное общение — быстро окажешься на том самом месте, и не обещаю, что тебе будет приятно.  
— Ты просто помешавшийся ублюдок. Все, что можешь мне предложить, да, Пеннивайз? Раньше арсенал у тебя был куда богаче.

Билл сам не до конца понимал, что говорит. Его знатно повело, и никто не мог вовремя заткнуть ему рот.

— На что ты намекаешь, крысеныш?

Кажется, воздух заискрил. По рукам и спине пробежало стадо мурашек, волосы буквально встали дыбом. Рука монстра сильнее сжала плечо. И она была чертовски горячей, как та запеченная картошка, что продается в паре ярдов от них.

— П-пенивайз…  
— ЕСЛИ я захочу, ВСЕ здесь умрут, Билли, и ОБЕЩАЮ — не самой быстрой смертью.  
Воздух завибрировал, а Билл, задохнувшись от гула, что вдруг пронзил его голову, едва не упал на землю. Маленькие камешки взмыли в воздух.  
— Прекрати!

Небо пронзила молния. Прокаркал гром.

Через мгновение зарядил дождь неимоверной силы, казалось, он хочет не просто намочить, а утопить здесь все.

Удивленные люди побежали под тенты. Никто не заметил, как погода так быстро испортилась. Дети же с визгом, свойственным им в такие моменты, понеслись в укрытие, разбрасывая подошвами куски грязи.

Пеннивайз не шелохнулся, его дыхание не сбилось, губы плотно сжаты, а взор направлен на единственный раздражающий его объект. Молния разъяренно ударила еще раз, попав в дерево, что росло неподалеку от них. Оно вспыхнуло, словно было облито бензином. Билла передернуло.

— Еще световое шоу устроить, или желаете что-то другое?

Встав с ящика, мальчик обошел клоуна, чвакая мокрыми кроссовками по грязи.

— Я не услышал твоего ответа.

Голос, звучащий чисто, будто и нет никакого шумного ливня, заставил Билла остановиться.

— Довольно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С Новым Годом, дорогие читатели!


	43. Кровь с молоком

Режим «убивать все, что дышит» сошел на нет, и мужчине ничего не оставалось, как пойти вслед за быстро удаляющимся мальчишкой. Сам порыв Пеннивайз решил списать на усталость Сущности, оно и ясно, ему давно пора видеть свои космические сны, но ситуация вышла из-под контроля с этими чертовыми всюду сующими свой нос детьми. Весь этот год был особенный, начиная с «неправильной» жертвы — младшего Денбро — и открытия в себе новых ощущений. И в первую очередь это стал…

(Страх)

Пеннивайз передёрнул плечами, воздух стал слишком холодным и сырым. Мальчишке не обязательно знать, какие вопросы грызут нутро того, чье по природе своей грызть не должны. Он давненько не впадал в спячку, точка.

— Мистер Грей! Вот вы где!

От мыслей отвлек возглас женщины, от которого мужчина на миг скривился, словно от зубной боли.

— Мы думали, вас унесло потоком, — посмеявшись над своей шуткой, она схватила его за рукав пальто, настойчиво потянув за собой.

Грей не успел и слова вставить, как мамаша одноклассника малыша Билли вновь начала трещать, успевая смотреть под ноги, дабы еще больше не замарать сапоги в грязи и глине.

— Дети так перепугались внезапной грозы! Благо, всех быстро собрали за один тент, а вот вас с Биллом учительница потеряла. Боже, а где Билл?! — Говоря все это, и ни на миг не сбивая дыхания, женщина резко развернулась к Бобу. Ее маленькие глазки-бусины раздражали Оно. Вдруг захотелось их выдрать.  
— С ним все в порядке, в туалет отошел.

Гнев волнами накатывал, как от алкоголя, что подают в тех забегаловках, где за пару баксов тебе еще и отсосут, подарив незабываемые ощущения и парочку венерических подарочков, если решишься на продолжение.

— Ах, как хорошо! Просто славно! У детей как раз время ленча, вы поможете с организацией. — При этом в ее голосе не слышался вопрос, что чуть ли не сорвало у монстра крышу.  
— Конечно, миссис Филипс, м-мой брат не п-просто так с-сюда приехал, — Билл, перескакивая особенно грязнущую грязь, нагнал их.  
— Рада это слышать, дорогуша.

Мальчик успел уловить тот самый взгляд, коим смотрели почти все взрослые, за исключением мистера Раслера, пожалуй. В нем читалась жалость вперемешку со скользким облегчением. Ее ребенок растет в полноценной семье, у него есть бабушки, дедушки, мама и папа. Они всегда знают, что он не будет гулять допоздна, они знают, с кем он дружит, и, самое главное, он не заикается. Дефект, который так любят высмеять ровесники, и не замечают, а точнее, разрешают себе не замечать взрослые.

— Дети, все быстро за стол!

Учительница, все-таки угробившая свои туфли, но с этим смерившаяся, подзывала всех своих подопечных на вкусный перекус. Хоть от одной проблемы нужно избавиться: сытый ребенок — спокойный ребенок.

Билл быстро отделился от взрослых, заняв место на лавке, Грею же вручили одноразовые пластиковые тарелки с ложками.

— Подавись. Подавись. Подавись.

Складывая перед лицом каждой макушки, он не забывал желать им «приятного аппетита», некоторые особенно слыхастые удивленно поднимали головы, глядя своими большими оленьими глазами, по сути, на родителя, не веря тому, что он произнес.

— И так, мои дорогие, в связи с изменившимися погодными условиями, наше пребывание на ярмарке сократится до трех часов дня. — На такое заявление за столом прошёл ропот недовольства, но учительница быстро его пресекла, продолжив: — Организаторы сообщили, что несколько каруселей вышли из строя из-за порывистого ветра, а также улетело пара палаток. Я понимаю, что вы очень ждали этого дня, но в целях безопасности вам категорически запрещено подходить к конструкциям. В качестве бонуса мы с вами вместе посетим небольшую ферму, покормим козлят.

Девочки восхищенно ахнули. Мальчики, напротив, не разделили их настроения. И только Билл знал, что за этими изменениями стоит отнюдь не погода, а кое-что пострашней. Может, и не один Билл — мальчик столкнулся глазами с Рисой. Девочка тут же отвела взгляд, всем видом показывая, что ничего интереснее вишеневого пирога на ее тарелке в мире больше нет.

— Ваш кусочек, — учительница встала рядом с Робертом, протягивая тарелку.  
— Я бы попробовал кусочек послаще.

Запах выдавал ее с головой, и никакие французские духи с нотками лаванды не могли перебить этот остро-терпкий запах желания.

Боб улыбнулся лишь уголками губ, а эта бедняжка уже залилась краской и мало чем отличалась от пирога, который держала на своей тарелочке.

— Благодарю.

Аппетита есть один сахар с парочкой замороженных ягод у мужчины не было. А вот отведать несколько другое сочетание запахов он был не прочь. И восполнить энергию, конечно.

Этих двоих, медленно удаляющихся от палатки, Билл проводил немигающим взглядом. В горле будто встал долбанный кусок. Пластиковая вилка, жалобно хрустнув, разломилась на две части.

Он взял ее за палаткой с хот-догами, не обращая внимания на то, что девушка задевала коленями шершавые деревянные ящики и порядочно стерла их в нескольких местах. Но ее саму это не сильно волновало. Она плавилась, как свечка, которую пожирал беспощадный огонь. Брат Билла — идеальный любовник. Роберт же просто отрывался, пытаясь убить в себе мысли, касающиеся ребенка.

— Кончай, детка.

Шепот, юркий язычок в ушной раковине — и эта шлюха сжалась не хуже малоразмерной перчатки на руке.

Обратно парочка вернулась уже к окончанию ленча. Она — старательно приводящая себя в порядок, и он — улыбающийся во все тридцать два, кайфующий от жизни и сигареты в зубах. Но перед палаткой ее все-таки пришлось затушить.

Билл же почему-то сразу понял, чем занимались эти двое. Что-то скрутило внутри, возможно, ярость, обида и… Малыш не знал пока этого слова, но в нем проклевывалось маленькое зернышко, которое по едкости не уступало характеру Пеннивайза. Ревность — что может быть хуже разрушающей силы этой отравы. И мальчик прочувствует ее на себе в полной мере.

Загон с козлятами был огражден деревянным низким забором. Те, кто не побоялись этих игривых животных, вошли внутрь вместе со взрослыми, остальные держались за забором. Но заинтересованные животные подходили и к ним, ища в маленьких ручках чем бы можно было перекусить.

— Козы очень боязливые существа, при любом признаке опасности могут «одеревенеть и упасть замертво».

Учительница, погладив одного козленка по спине, пригласила детей сделать так же.

Билл на это все закатил глаза. Блеск. Такое ощущение, что эти дети в глаза не видели ни коз, ни коров. А может, городские дети этим и отличаются от таких как Билл, выросших в маленьких городках? Возможно. Одно сказать можно было с уверенностью, козлята детям понравились. Каждый подходил, гладил, давал капустный лист. Все в восторге.

— Козье молоко очень питательное, наравне с коровьим. Козы — это первые одомашненные животные, — учительница продолжала улыбаться, рассказывая факты об этих животных. — Давайте попробуем подоить одну из них.

Громко звякнуло оцинкованное ведро, женщина села на низкую скамейку, чтобы ухватиться руками за соски белошерстной козочки.

— А п-почему к-коров не д-держите? — Билл спросил мужчину, что помогал в загоне. На что тот, пожав плечами, ответил глухим басом:  
— А крысы зимой отгрызли у бедняжки соски, та заразилась и сдохла. Чем только не травили этих тварей, хрен им. На коз они так не зарятся, может, запах не любят, а может еще чего.

Визг женщины оборвал дальнейшую историю, Билл резко, обернувшись увидел, как в ведро вперемешку с молоком капала ярко-красная кровь, смешиваясь с молоком, окрашивая его в розоватый мясной оттенок. Дети в ужасе отхлынули от козы. Та, задергавшись, лягнула воздух и заорала.

— Что за черт?! — Мужчина поспешил к застывшей учительнице.

Козлята, что пару минут назад прыгали и резвились, едва ли не создавая атмосферу рая, встали в ступор — все как один затряслись в конвульсиях. С морды одного малыша опадала кровавая пена. С широко распахнутыми глазами и белыми, как снег, лицами дети, в ужасе выбегали из загона.

Билл на какое-то мгновение тоже поддался панике и покинув загон, за что был схвачен за куртку и притянут в сильные руки.

— Смотри, теперь они прыгают намного резвее, не находишь?

Шепот у уха заставил мальчика вздрогнуть, но отодвинуться от «большого брата» не получилось.

— Т-твоих рук дело?  
— Мне ску-у-у-уу-учно, Билли!

Завывание утонуло в окружающем визге. Козлята начали падать по-настоящему замертво, вопя так, будто их прижигают раскаленной кочергой.

— П-прекрати их мучить!

Пытаясь вырваться, Билл заехал локтем Грею в живот. Тот, шикнув, затянул свое объятие, что со стороны наверняка было похоже на то, будто он успокаивает ребенка.

— Если не их, то кого, Билли? Есть претенденты? Может, всю эту горстку детишек посадить в огромную коробку с разными тварями и смотреть, как они захлёбываются в собственных криках? Нет? Тогда смотри.

Последний козленок издал жалобный писк и упал на землю. Ведро с кровавым молоком при всей этой суматохе так и осталось стоять на месте.

— Может, молочка, Билли?

Обратно автобус ехал в гробовой тишине. Детям дали успокоительное, некоторым по возвращению домой определенно потребуется психолог. Чудесная поездка на природу вряд ли будет забыта хоть кем-то из них.


End file.
